Macaco, Rato, Serpente e Dragão
by Akemi Hidaka
Summary: Fic meio AU, pares: YohjixAyaxYohji, KenxOmi e SchuldigxNagi basicamente. Cartas estranhas começam a chegar, e os Weiss e Schwarz embarcam num cruzeiro que os leva a uma obscura ilha... estao tdos em busca de respostas. Finalizada!
1. A Carta

Título: Macaco, Rato, Serpente e Dragão

Autora: Akemi Hidaka

E-mail: 

Classificação: Yaoi, UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO , Lemon, Longfic, Angst.

Status: em capítulos

Pares: AyaxYohji, KenxOmi

na verdade, tá (quase) tudo normal, personagens, missões, floricultura, e blá, blá, blá. O que vai mudar são algumas coisas..."além da imaginação", ou, se vocês preferirem, "coisas absurdas" - mas nem tanto. Outra coisa também: algum personagem pode ficar OOC, mas estou tentando fazer o máximo pra que tudo saia perfeito.

Agradecimento: Suryia - aquelas "informações" que você me passou foram MUITO úteis pra mim...tinha muita coisa lá que eu nem imaginava! Obrigado mesmo.

Por enquanto é só...depois eu vou adicionando outros (qndo tiver). Boa leitura!

_**Macaco, Rato, Serpente e Dragão**_

_**I - A Carta **_

2 de junho de 2004

Mais um dia de verão que se iniciava calmo e tranquilo. Mas a calmaria durava por apenas alguns minutos, pois mal o Sol cobria o topo dos prédios e casas com seus raios dourados, e a cidade ganhava nova vida: adultos e crianças, homens e mulheres de todas as idades saíam de casa, indo ao trabalho ou à escola, tirando aquele ar de "cidade fantasma".

No aeroporto internacional, o movimento era sempre constante, não importava a hora. Mas não estava assim hoje. Hoje estava fechado para que um único avião pudesse pousar em segurança, entregando seus passageiros ao destino.

Um avião particular, modelo 787, uma verdadeira casa aérea vinda de Hong Kong acabava de pousar suavemente. Imediatamente, uma escada foi levada até a porta que se abria e dois homens enormes de terno, gravata e óculos escuros saíram e pararam cada um de um lado da porta, analisando tudo o que havia à volta. O da direita era um careca de bigodinho, e o da esquerda tinha um longo cabelo preso por uma trança. Depois saiu uma jovem vestida com um vestido vermelho curtíssimo de mangas compridas justas em cima e largas embaixo, com alguns detalhes dourados na gola que ia até a metade do pescoço, na barra e nas mangas e algumas flores bordadas ao longo do tecido. As mechas soltas na frente de seu cabelo esvoaçavam ao vento, enquanto o resto estava preso atrás por uma tira da mesma cor da roupa. Os cabelos eram tão negros quanto seus olhos penetrantes, que não expressavam muita coisa.

A garota inspirou profundamente, para então dizer: - Finalmente, o Japão...

- O carro chegará em alguns minutos, Twain-sama. - anunciou o careca.

- Ótimo. Já foi feito o que eu ordenei, Yung?

- Sim. Os envelopes deverão ser entregues ainda hoje.

- Perfeito - acabou de descer a pequena escada, escoltada pelos dois homens, que sempre iam aonde quer que ela fosse - E como estará o tempo, Hang?

- Como previsto. - respondeu o da trança.

A jovem não pôde evitar que um sorriso de satisfação cruzasse seu rosto; estava tudo indo de acordo com seus planos.

E como anunciado por Hang [os nomes chineses são meio esquisitos, mesmo. Então, não reparem....vocês ainda não viram nada.], o "carro" chegou depois de alguns minutos: um Diablo branco (parece uma Ferrari, mas acho que não chega a ser tão caro, mas é potente), escoltado por quatro Audis A4 pretos, dois na frente e dois atrás, e cinco motos Harley Davidson, uma na frente, uma em cada lado e duas atrás. Tanto os Audis quanto as motos tinham seguranças. A garota entrou no carro branco e partiram. Um movimento um tanto estranho no aeroporto, que voltou a funcionar normalmente depois disso, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Vamos, Omi!! - Ken apressava o chibi para que chegassem logo em casa - Você ainda vai ter que tomar banho antes de ir pro colégio.

- Puf...puf... - respirava com dificuldade, todo suado, e o ar parecia não chegar em seus pulmões - Ken-kun...essa foi...a primeira e última vez que eu...aceito correr com...você de manhã!!

- Ah, que isso, Omi! Você só está meio despreparado; com mais cinco corridinhas dessa, você entra no ritmo.

- Mas nem sonhando!! Eu vou acabar morrendo antes mesmo da terceira!

- Exagerado...foi só meia hora! Vai, entra logo - apressou-o de novo, abrindo a porta e dando-lhe passagem para entrar - E não demora muito não, viu? Já são 6:35.

- Não precisa nem falar!! - subiu correndo, esquecendo-se que até um minuto atrás, não estava se aguentando em pé.

- Hehe - riu - Omi, Omi...o que é que eu faço com você?

- Quanto a ele, você decide quando estiver sozinho num quarto - a voz de Yohji veio da cozinha - Mas quanto a mim, que tal parar de enrolar e vir preparar o café? Eu estou com fome, ao contrário de você.

- Bom dia pra você, Yohji... - cumprimentou ao entrar na cozinha. - O que aconteceu com você pra estar de pé a essa hora? Caiu da cama ou _alguém_ - que você sabe quem é - te expulsou da cama?

- Há-há! Sem piadinhas. Sou eu quem faz isso aqui, tá bom?

Deu de ombros.

- E então?

- E então o quê? - o jogador não entendeu

- Não rolou algo mais além da corrida? - insinuou.

- Por exemplo...? - começou a colocar as coisas na mesa

- Ah, você sabe muito bem do que é que eu tô falando!! - pegou um pedaço de bolo e começou a comer - O Omi não ficaria tão cansado com uma simples corridinha....

- Como você sabe que ele estava cansado?

- Não tente me enrolar!! Eu os vi chegando da janela. E então?

- Hm... - fingiu estar pensando - Não é da sua conta.

- Orra!!! Mas que espécie de amigo é você?

- Aquele que não sai contando pra meio mundo o que faz ou não com o koi. - sorveu um gole de chá.

- Eu não sou "meio mundo"! - falou indignado.

- Ah, você entendeu muito bem o que eu quis dizer, Yohji!

- Não, eu não entendi. - queria que o outro falasse de qualquer jeito.

- Você não estava com fome, Yohji?

- Bom dia!! - Omi entrou na cozinha, de banho tomado e bem animado, impedindo o playboy de dar uma resposta ao jogador.

- Depois continuamos, Ken... - avisou.

- Não não. Assunto encerrado.

- Mas...

- "Ene-a-ó-tiu"! - fez um sinal negativo na cara do loiro.

- Er.... - começou Omi, que estava no meio daquela conversa sem entender absolutamente nada - Onde está Aya, Yohji-kun?

- Ele...

- Ainda deve estar se recuperando depois de ter passado uma noite agitada com _alguém_. - interrompeu o moreno, olhando ironicamente para o playboy.

- Ken-kun! - repreendeu-o - Deixe-o falar.

- É brincadeira, Omi. Você acha que isso aconteceria? Né, Yohji? - tentou confirmar - Yohji?!

- Hm? - estava mirando uma mosca que havia pousado na parede.

- Não foi isso o que eu falei, foi?o.O

- É...o dia está bonito hoje, né? - tentou desconversar descaradamente.

- Auf... - pôs uma mão no rosto, balançando a cabeça para os lados.

- Ah!!! - exclamou Omi olhando para o relógio - Eu tô atrasado!

- Toma, come isso no caminho - Ken lhe entregou uma torrada e deu-lhe um beijo - Vai com cuidado.

- Pode deixar. - e saiu apressado.

Yohji começa a rir da cena descontroladamente, até engasgar-se com a comida, deixando o outro intrigado.

- O que foi agora?

- Esse jeito que você fala com ele....parece até que é a mãe dele, ou que o trageto de ir até o colégio fosse extremamente perigoso, tipo andar por uma floresta no meio da noite.

- Ora, eu me preocupo com ele, tá?

O loiro recomeçou a rir, irritando o jogador.

- Posso saber o motivo de tanto riso? - Aya sentou-se à mesa, fazendo-se presente e com uma cara meio abatida.

- Não foi nada.- respondeu o jogador, antes que Yohji pudesse dizer alguma coisa - É mais um desses ataques de riso bobos dele.

- É verdade, Yohji?

- É... - respondeu meio irônico e debochado, respirando fundo para não ter outro ataque de risos.

- Eu já vou descer. - disse Ken, pegando uma maçã da fruteira e saindo.

- Vai com cuidado! - Yohji ainda teve coragem (e cara-de-pau) de dizer imitando sua voz, antes que cruzasse a porta.

Se mordendo de raiva, Ken virou-se, jogando a primeira coisa que viu mais à mão na direção do playboy: a maçã que ia comer. Mas a fruta passou longe, indo se espatifar na parede e provocando mais risos por parte de Yohji. Ia esganar aquele loiro desgraçado! Deu um passo, mas teve que dar meia volta e deixar quieto ao cruzar com o olhar de Aya, que encarava-o como se dissesse "dê mais um passo e estará morto".(...)

- Já pode parar, Yohji. Ele já foi - avisou o ruivo algum tempo depois, vendo que Yohji parecia que ia ter um parto, de tanto que ria. Mas foi completamente ignorado. - Não diga que eu não avisei... - suspirou, perdendo um pouco de sua mínima paciência (logo de manhã!). Pegou uma maçã da fruteira e a jogou suavemente (mas nem por isso não doeria) na cabeça do outro.

- Ai! Por que fez isso? - relamou, esfregando o ponto onde a maçã tinha caído, parando de rir imediatamente e adquirindo uma expressão indignada - É mania agora ficar jogando maçãs em mim, é?

- Pelo menos parou de rir... Acaba logo o seu café, tira a mesa, lava a louça, e desce logo pra trabalhar. - bebeu o último gole de café que restava na xícara e se levantou.

- Por que _eu_ tenho que tirar a mesa e lavar a louça e não _você_?

- Porque você foi o último a terminar. Obedeça as minhas ordens e não discuta.

- Mas o detergente vai estragar as minhas mãos! - tentou argumentar.

- Usa isso - jogou-lhe um par de luvas amarelas horríveis de borracha e tomou o mesmo caminho que Ken, antes que tivesse que ouvir mais enrolações.

- Droga! Ele sabe mesmo como acabar com o meu dia.... - fez cara feia e começou a tirar a mesa.

Os olhos abriram-se de repente, revelano as íris amarelas (não era bem amarelo...é tipo olho de leão, sabe? Meio mel, só que mais claro...sei lá!). Sentou-se na cama, a coberta cobrindo-o apenas até o quadril. Seu coração batia descompassadamente, e as costas ardiam, como se estivessem sendo queimadas.

- Será que...o dia está se aproximando? - fechou os olhos, pensando. - Não...é muito cedo ainda.

A respiração ainda ofegante denunciava que tivera um sonho agitado ou até mesmo um pesadelo, fazendo-o acordar antes do que queria. Afastou a franja do rosto suado e desgrudou o cabelo das costas desnudas. A ardência nas costas continuava, só que mais fraca.

A pouca luz que entrava pelas frestas da janela e que batia em sua cabeça fazia o azul (é um azul bem escuro) do seu cabelo se intensificar.

Suspirou quando lhe veio à mente as últimas palavras de seu pai antes de morrer quatro anos antes:"Deixe a 'Serpente Emplumada' [isso é gay...mas vocês vão entender o que eu quis dizer com isso mais tarde....] que vive em você desperte, da mesma forma que despertou em mim". Desde então (da morte do pai), vem vivendo com sua avó paterna. Sua mãe havia morrido alguns dias depois de ter dado à luz, e o resto da família materna passou a culpar ele e seu pai pela sua morte, excluindo-os da família. O resto da família paterna estava espalhada pelo mundo, todos ocupados demais pra cuidar do pobre garoto. O avô havia se divorciado da avó quando seu pai ainda era uma criança, e nem ligava mais para a familia [essa história foi péssima...¬.¬]. Agora só tinha sua avó, mas sabia que não seria por muito tempo, já que ela já estava velha e não poderia passar a vida inteira ali.

Resolveu, por fim, sair da cama, antes que começasse a lembrar coisas demais, e que provavelmente iriam deixá-lo triste.

No interior do quarto, o escuro reinava absoluto, não permitindo que nada além do que a luz que passava pelas frestas da janela fosse visto. Mas estranhamente, ao abrir os olhos, conseguiu enxergar tudo quase perfeitamente. Via as formas dos objetos levemente desfocadas, e até algumas cores, principalmente o preto, o branco e o vermelho. Piscou algumas vezes, tentando acostumar-se com aquilo: era estranho. Será que era um sonho? Não... era real. Um pensamento assustador então veio à sua cabeça: será que veria tudo daquela forma pra sempre? Desesperou-se com aquilo e correu para o interruptor do outro lado do quarto, acendendo a luz. Como que num passe de mágica, passou a ver tudo colorido e normal novamente: a coberta amarela sobre a cama, sua calça branca, o chão de madeira marrom, as paredes amarelas, o quadro na parede com suas cores originais(...). Apagou as luzes. O quarto ficou desfocado e algumas cores (quase todas) sumiram. Acendeu de novo e viu tudo normal, como sempre havia visto. Brincou um pouco com aquela descoberta, acendendo e apagando aluz, maravilhado com tal "dom". Não fazia idéia de como aquilo estava acontecendo, mas iria aproveitar, já que enxergar no escuro não é uma coisa normal para humanos.

Foi então que lembrou-se de que suas costas ardiam quando acordou, mas que agora já havia parado. Caminhou até o espelho e...

- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - uma mancha negra estava ali, sob seu cabelo, formando um "S".

Não demorou muito, e uma senhora aparentando estar na casa dos 80 anos entrou no quarto preocupada.

- Yoshi, o que houve?

- T-tem um negócio estranho nas minhas costas...! - levantou o cabelo e virou-se de costas para a senhora, que assim que viu o "S", sorriu.

- Ora.....isso não é nada.

- Como não, apo (pronuncia-se "apó", que significa "vovó" em chinês)?! Não tinha isso nas minhas costas ontem!

- Hm....isso é um sinal.

- Sinal?

- Aconteceu o mesmo com seu pai, assim como aconteceu com o meu pai.

- E não aconteceu com o akun ("vovô" em chinês)?

- Não. Lembre-se: ele não era descendente da dinastia Fu - observou - Já se esqueceu de tudo o que eu lhe contei, as história e as lendas do passado que ainda poderiam voltar a tornar-se reais?

- Não! - apressou-se em responder - É que você me disse que o meu pai "ganhou" essa mancha quando completou 21 anos, e eu achei que pudesse ser outra coisa.

- Por exemplo?

- Câncer de pele... ou então aquela doença estranha que matou a minha mãe.

- Não fale bobagens! Câncers de pele não aparecem desse tamanho de um dia para o outro. E o que matou sua mãe foi uma maldição, não uma "doença desconhecida" como os médicos afirmaram.

- Mas...

- Mas isso não importa agora. Você _nunca_ deve se esquecer do que eu venho lhe ensinando nesses últmos quatro anos, principalmente os conselhos. Ensinei a você o básico. As conclusões e a sabedoria você irá adquirir com as experiências que a vida lhe traz, assim como eu e seu pai fizemos.

- Sim, eu sei.

- E a propósito: a resposta para a mancha nas suas costas está na sua lenda predileta.

- É...tem razão. Eu me lembro bem agora.

- Yoshi - chamou, ficando séria - Já está na hora, não acha? Esse aparecimento precoce da mancha significa que o Macaco já começou.

- Mas quem acreditaria num garoto com um cabelo desses? - falou, referindo-se ao comprimento do cabelo, que ia até o quadril e que sua avó e seu pai o fizeram prometer que não seria cortado.

- Pessoas de coração puro, que na hora certa acabarão por ajudar, conscientes ou não disso.

- Mas será que ainda existem pessoas de coração puro? O tempo passa, e as pessoas mudam...

- Mas é claro que sim! O fato de ter ou não um coração assim, não depende do que elas fazem, depende de suas almas e sentimentos, do objetivo que têm na vida.

- Eu não sei....isso é tão confuso pra mim...e se eu não conseguir?

- Ora! Pare com essa insegurança e essa dúvida irritante! Já se esqueceu do que seu pai lhe disse há quatro anos? Deixe a "Serpente Emplumada" [grrrr!!!de novo! Mas no segundo ou terceiro capitulo eu explico....tudo ao seu tempo] despertar e predominar dentro de você.

- Não estou entendendo...

- Com o tempo, virão as respostas que precisa, no momento certo.

- Tá... - soltou um muxoxo meio desanimado e inseguro.

- Agora, arrume suas coisas: quanto antes começar, mais chances terá de salvar a humanidade do pesadelo que a aguarda (oh!!!isso foi um momento de pura falta do que escrever pra dar uma "encrementada" na historia...¬.¬). Você já sabe tudo o que precisa saber e minha "missão" nesta vida já foi cumprida - enquanto falava, o jovem ia colocando tudo o que precisava dentro de uma mochila,que depois colocou nas costas - Agora falta você cumprir a sua, garantindo mais 300 anos de harmonia entre Yin e Yang. - acompanhou-o até o píer que havia em frente à casa que ficava em frente à uma prainha calma e tranquila - É chegada a hora de você deixar a segurança e proteção espiritual desta ilha e encarar o mundo lá fora. Cuide-se bem, e nunca deixe suas costas à mostra; esconda-a sempre com o cabelo.

- Está bem. Obrigado por tudo.- curvou-se em respeito e agradecimento à avó e subiu a bordo do pequeno barco de pesca, partindo, assim, da ilha.

Não fazia a menor idéia de como seria quando voltasse ao Japão, depois de passar quatro anos isolado naquela ilha, somente ele e a avó, aprendendo tudo o que era passado de geração em geração pela sua família, desde os tempos mais antigos, antes de saírem da China para se esconder do mal que os perseguia. Mas mesmo assim, não adiantou muito, pois já teriam que "lutar" novamente e a maldição os acompanhav.

O vento batia-lhe no rosto, fazendo o cabelo solto chicotear no ar, enquanto o tecido fino de sua roupa se agitava violentamente conforme o vento ficava mais forte e ia pra mar aberto. Agora estava só, contando apenas com a própria sorte para chegar são e salvo em seu destino. Mas sorte era o seu maior trunfo, ou pelo menos deveria ser.

Aquele dia passou extremamente rápido para os quatro rapazes na floricultura. Talvez porque o movimento esteve grande e eles sempre tinham alguma coisa pra fazer. Clientes apareciam, um atrás do outro, querendo os melhores arranjos que tinham, dez super entregas para salões de festa e igrejas foram feitas, o que exigiram muitas idas e vindas por parte de Ken em sua moto, e até a ajuda (in)voluntária de Yohji, que acabou usando seu carro. Fora as garotas que nunca compravam nada que apareceram por lá pedindo os rapazes em casamento, atrapalhando-os "um pouco". E tudo por um único motivo: era maio, mês das noivas [não faço a mínima idéia se também existe isso de "mês das noivas" lá, mas eu precisava - e ainda preciso - dar uma enrolada nisso],e todos resolveram se casar, encomendando quantidades monstruosas de flores e arranjos.

Quando a hora de fechar chegou, eles deram graças a Deus, pois já não estavam mais se aguentando em pé. Estavam cansados e até um poucos estressados. Principalmente Omi, que além de ter ido ao colégio pela manhã, passou a tarde trabalhando e agora estava na sala, tentando terminar com os deveres do colégio: história, geografia, física, química, inglês, japonês, e por fim, matemática. Mas já estava ali estudando há tanto tempo, que estava cansado e não conseguia mais se concentrar como deveria, e quando menos esperava, já estava com a atenção voltada para o filme que Ken tentava assistir na TV, ficando (mais) irritado com aquilo (o filme era ruim de dar dó - tipo aqueles de "bangue-bangue" velhos pra caramba que passa de vez em quando - e a lição não melhorava muito as coisas).

Suspirou impaciente: - Contas, contas e mais contas!...por que eu fui deixar matemática por último? - lamentou, apoiando a cabeça na mão esquerda, enquanto rabiscava o cantinho da folha com a direita.

- Eu juro que tentaria te ajudar, Omi. Só que eu não sou muito bom nisso, e acabaria te atrapalhando... - desculpou-se Ken, passando os canais da TV na tentativa de achar algum filme/programa melhor pra assistir do que aquele lixo que estava vendo - Por que você não pára por hoje e vai dormir? Amanhã você pode continuar; eu tenho certeza que vai cnseguir.

- Até que eu faria isso se não tivesse que entregar tudo amanhã. Eu andei deixando os estudos pra depois nessa semana e acumulei tudo isso.;;

- É o resultado da inflência que _certa pessoa_ já tem sobre você - a voz de Aya foi ouvida pela primeira vez nas duas horas em que já estavam ali - Só espero que essa influência também não afete as missões.

- a ler o seu livro quietinho, como você esteve fazendo desde que terminamos de jantar, que é o melhor que você pode fazer no momento, ok? - sugeriu o jogador.

- Eu até que continuaria, mas certas pessoas não param de falar - desta vez seu tom era acusador.

- En...

- Contas, contas e mais contas! - Yohji interferiu, entrando na sala com a correspondência na mão, e imitando a voz de Omi ao falar "contas, contas e mais contas".

- Yohji-kun! - Omi percebeu claramente a intenção do playboy de irritá-lo(mais).

- O que é, bebê? - perguntou debochado.

- Não me imite! Por favor.

- E quem disse que eu estava lhe imitando? - fez a maior cara de santo que tinha - Só porque eu disse "contas, contas e mais contas" uma vez - imitou a voz do chibi novamente ao dizer "contas, contas e mais contas" -, não quer dizer que outra pessoa não possa dizer "contas, contas e mais contas" de novo! - imitou-o de novo, tentando conter o riso.

Omi se levantou, não gostando nem um pouco da "performance" do loiro. Já estava suficientemente irritado com todas aquelas coisas que tinha que fazer, e o playboy enchendo-lhe a paciência já era demais.

- Não ligue pra ele, Omi. - recomendou Ken - Hoje ele está impossível!

- É... mas ele vai ver como é possível calar a boca e parar de encher o saco.

PAF

Aya fechou o livro que lia fazendo barulho (o "PAF") propositalmente, para impedir que uma discussão começasse entre aqueles dois - não estava com saco pra aguentar uma discussão àquela hora. As provocações de Yohji estavam afetando-o também, apesar de serem para outra pessoa. Mas arrependeu-se de ter feito aquilo (fechar o livro) ao olhar pra frente e ver o marcador de páginas intacto descansando em cima da mesinha. Suspirou (mais) impaciente, fechando os olhos e "massageando" a testa com a ponta dos dedos. Os outros três ficaram olhando-o, esperando que dissesse alguma coisa.

- O que tem aí, Yohji? - perguntou, por fim.

- Eu já dsse: "contas, contas e mais contas" - respondeu usando um tom de voz que não lhe era habitual e desatou a rir.

- Yohji... - sua paciência tinha (literalmente) ido pro inferno.

- Ok, ok...agora eu falo sério: "cont... - ia começar de novo.

POF POF POF

Três almofadas foram de encontro ao seu rosto, uma atrás da outra. A primeira vinda de Aya, que estava mais próximo e já não aguentava mais, a segunda de Omi, que já estava "por aqui" com aquelas provocações, e a terceira e Ken, em proteção ao seu koi e porque aquilo já estava começando a encher também. O loiro ficou bobo cm aquele ataque conjunto contra sua pessoa.

- Calma aí, minna! - pediu ao recompor-se.

- Então pare de "piadinhas" e responda logo o que eu lhe perguntei.

- Tá bom!...eu começo de novo e de outro jeito, melhor assim? - os três consentiram - Ótimo: temos cartas comuns, contas - Omi olhou-o feio, só esperando por mais uma"piadinha" que acabou não vindo - de água, luz e telefone, uma multa por alta velocidade...

- De quem? - perguntou Aya, não gostando nem um pouco daquilo.

Yohji murmurou algo ininteligível.

- Quem?! - indagou o chibi.

- Esse mesmo. - respondeu Yohji, entregando a multa ao jogador e fazendo um trocadilho entre o nome e o pronome. [eu sempre quis fazer isso!.]

Aya o olhou de modo reprovador.

- A culpa não foi minha, nem vem.... - defendeu-se - Se outras pessoas me ajudassem com as entregas, eu não teria que correr tanto pra fazê-las.u.u

- Acontece que não podemos deixar uma só pessoas cuidando de tudo aqui.

- Então deixa eu usar um carro que fica melhor, ué!

- O meu Porche está fora de coagitação. Se quiser, pegue o carro de Yohji.

- Mas eu já estou usando o meu carro pra ajudar (embora não seja por vontade própria), tá?

- Então vai ter que se contentar com isso mesmo, Ken. E a multa será descontada do seu salário.

- Mas peraí! O dinheiro pra pagar essa porcaria já vai sair do meu bolso. Mesmo assim você ainda vai descontar?

- É pra você aprender a não ser tão apressadinho.

- Isso é uma injustiça!ò.ó

- É mesmo, Aya-kun! - apoiou o chibi.

- O que mais tem aí, Yohji? - ignorou os dois.

- Quatro envelopes estranhos. Tem um pra cada, olha. - entregou os envelopes, cada um para seu destinatário.

Cada um pegou o seu e abriu, curioso. O envelope em si, verde musgo com letras roxas, já era estranho. O que viram dentro era mais ainda: uma folha branca com desenhos de flor de sabugueiro [1] nas bordas, e no centro, escrito em letras roxas, uma mensagem meio sem sentido.[2]

_"_**Ágil**

**Lúcido**

**Persuasivo**

**Sábio**

**O Macaco renascerá sob a proteção de uma noite de Verão**

**Na noite da Lua Vermelha**

**Seus escravos voltarão**

**Espalhando morte e terror" **

- Que negócio é esse? - perguntou Ken assim que acabou de ler o seu e não entender absolutamente nada.

- Não tem remetente. - observou Omi, revirando seu envelope de cima à baixo - Quem mandaria cartas desse tipo pra alguém, e como sabiam nossos nomes?

- Ora, chibi. É só pegar uma daquelas garotas que sempre vêm aqui para nos ver e perguntar. - respondeu Yohji.

- Não é hora para piadinhas, Yohji - advertiu Aya, muito sério - Isso não é uma brincadeira.

- Como você pode saber?

- Eu não sei. Mas eu sinto.

- Pode ser um trote, Aya-kun.

- Eu já falei que isso não era uma brincadeira.

- Mas então o que é?

- Não faço a menor idéia. - soltou seu envelope sobre a mesa, como se aquilo queimasse seus dedos. - Mas não é nada bom...Joguem isso no lixo.

- Nani?! Mas e se for alguma coisa importante? - perguntou Ken.

- Se for, mandarão de novo. Obedeçam; é uma ordem.

- Certo, certo... - Yohji recolheu os envelopes e foi pra cozinha jogar no lixo, estranhando aquilo. - Pronto. E agora, Aya?

Nenhuma resposta. Aya não estava mais na sala.

- Aya? - chamou de novo, só que mais alto. - Vocês viram pra onde ele foi?

Omi e Ken negaram, apesar de não terem saído da sala, não viram pra onde o ruivo tinha ido.

- AAAAAYYYYAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - gritou Yohji

- Yohji, pare de gritar desse jeito! Já é muito tarde, sabia? - Omi repreendeu-o.

- Sair ele não saiu, senão teríamos ouvido. - falou Ken - E ele também não subiu, senão teriamos visto.

- Isso me ajuda muito, Ken... - ironizou. - Como ele pode ter sumido desse jeito?? Eu vou procurar lá em cima, mesmo assim.

- Boa sorte...

- Há-há! - e subiu, procurando em todos os quartos, em todos os cantos, dentro dos guarda roupas, atrás das portas, e nada. Desceu e procurou de novo, mas nada também. Aya sumira mesmo, sem deixar vestígios. E o lugar onde o ruivo havia deixado o seu envelope esquisito antes de Yohji recolher para jogar no lixo ficou uma mancha escura levemente visível.

continua

[1] - Não me perguntem como é essa flor, porque eu nunca vi (e se já vi nunca me toquei).

[2] - Particularmente, eu não achei nem um pouco sem sentido. Pra mim está bastante óbvio (talvez porque eu já sei do que se trata cada palavra...¬.¬ e porque fui eu quem escreveu - é por isso que está meio podre.....eu não levo muito jeito pra escrever essas coisas), mas me digam o que acharam.

Espero que estejam gostando desta fic. Estou tentando fazer 4 coisas nela: 1)enrolar bastante pra conseguir atingir o meu objetivo e não contar tudo de uma vez; 2)deixá-la com um certo ar de mistério - mas acho que não estou conseguindo;; - ; 3)colocar um pouco de humor - só que é difícil...!Até agora só consegui escrever Angst; 4)tentar manter a personalidade de alguém

Me digam o que estão achando, onegai!! Porque estou tentando deixá-la ao menos interessante, já que eu não costumo enfocar muito num relacionamento (apesar de tentar - e muito! Mas as palavras saem da minha cabeça - ê falta de conseguir se expressar...ò.ó). O primeiro capitulo pode não ter ficado muito bom, mas tenham paciência e leiam os próximos também, ok? E mesmo que não estejam gostando, mandem cometarios - eles não servem só pra elogiar -, que eu aceito na boa, e mandem também sugestões ou alguns toques (apesar de ninguém nunca ter feito isso pra mim, mas não custa nada pedir/implorar). Aproveitem que nem eu mesma sei direito onde isso vai dar, já que só estou seguindo uma idéia na minha cabeça e um roteiro bem meia boca (são só palavras que eu acho que não vão me deixar esquecer o que é pra escrever, e que eu vou usar como título), então eu aceito qualquer sugestão. E me dêem uns toques também, viu? Quem sabe assim eu consiga melhorar o nível das minhas histórias - que não chegam aos pés das da Suryia, que tem muito mais experiência que eu. Mas um dia eu chego lá!

Akemi Hidaka

maio de 2003


	2. Yoshi

_**Macaco, Rato, Serpente e Dragão**_

**_II – Yoshi_**

Agradecimentos especiais: -Litha-chan, eu sei que já te agradeci por ter me falado como eram as flores de sabugueiro, mas mesmo assim, obrigada de novo

- Aline (priminha desnaturada e que nunca lê minhas fics), te devo uma por algumas piadas que você faz sobre os Weiss...me ajudam a (tentar)colocar um pouco de humor nisso aqui.

2 de junho de 2004, 11:00pm

_"O que pode ter sido isso? Algum sinal? Ou um aviso? É muito estranho...E ruim, também. Será que os outros perceberam isso também? Não...Acho que não. Caso contrário, teriam feito como eu e largado a carta em algum lugar. Mas eu não entendo...Por que somente eu pude sentir e ver **aquilo**? Uma coisa ruim emanava dela (da carta); isso não é comum. Tantas perguntas e eu não consigo responder a nenhuma delas!! K'so. E o pior de tudo é que eu não consigo esquecer, e muito menos parar de pensar nisso. Dooshite??"_ Do telhado da Koneko (ele – o telhado – vai participar bastante disto aqui), Aya refletia em busca de alguma resposta, mas sem sucesso. Não sabia nem ao certo a razão de estar querendo encontrá-las, apenas procurava, e estava disposto a fazer de tudo para tal.

- Aya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Yohji gritava pela casa chamando pelo ruivo, mas sem sucesso: estava sendo completamente ignorado (de propósito).

- Yohji-kun, por favor! Pare de gritar. – pedia Omi pela milésima vez (que exagero¬¬...), tentando continuar a estudar e já não agüentando mais aquela gritaria – Ele deve ter ido dar uma volta por aí!

- A essa hora?! Impossível! Aya não costuma sair a essa hora da noite e tão de repente. – ficou pensativo – E por falar nisso, você não deveria estar dormindo, não? Já passou da hora de criança estar na cama.

- Então o que o bebezão aí ainda faz acordado? – provocou Ken, achando um ótimo jeito de espantar seu sono.

- Você é tão engraçado, Ken! – comentou irônico e dando uma risada forçada com um belo sorriso amarelo.

- Eu sei. – deu uma de convencido – Nnnhhhhhhhhhh... – espreguiçou-se. O sono estava quase vencendo.

- Ken-kun, pode ir dormir, se quiser. Acho que ainda vou demorar mais um pouco com isso – avisou Omi. Não queria (e não ia) ficar empacando os outros por causa de uma falha sua.

- Tem certeza? Eu espero, se quiser. Não estou com tanto sono assim. – bocejou, revelando que estava mentindo. Na verdade, morria de sono.

- Não, não precisa. Pode ir dormir

- Que kawaii!!! – exclamou Yohji ao pé da escada, num tom bem debochado – Um não vai dormir sem o outro, é?

- Yohji, vê se não enche!! – o jogador tacou-lhe uma almofada, mas o seu alvo foi mais esperto e sumiu escadas acima, deixando o objeto ir de encontro aos degraus – Bom, já que você vai demorar, eu vou dormir, mesmo. Mas não vá ficar acordado até muito tarde, senão você vai acabar perdendo a hora amanhã de manhã.

- Só falta mais um dez questões. – aquilo era realmente desanimador – Oyasumi nasai.

- Oyasumi nasai. – deu-lhe um beijo no topo da cabeça e subiu meio "grogue".

Algumas horas depois, já estavam todos dormindo, na cama, e em seus respectivos quartos. Todos, exceto um: Aya continuava no telhado, a pensar sobre aquelas mesmas perguntas sem resposta, sendo a lua e as estrelas suas únicas companheiras. Além das perguntas, lhe veio à memória um flash que viu ao acabar de ler aquela estranha carta: a torre de um castelo com uma estranha luz violeta saindo de seu topo, contrastando com a escuridão abaixo e uma enorme lua vermelha acima, junto com dezenas de pares de brilhos vermelhos que se assemelhavam a olhos. O que quereria dizer?

16 de junho de 2004

- Aaahhh...! Mais uma semana que chega à metade e o movimento continua uma monstruosidade. – suspirou Yohji, escorando-se no balcão enquanto via o movimento – Eu não agüento mais sair pra fazer as entregas!

Há alguns dias andava se revoltando com aquilo. Estava à beira de um ataque de nervos. Está certo que muitas vezes havia uma bela promoter (ou sei lá o quê) para receber e conferir direitinho as flores, mas agora não se interessava mais por elas tanto quanto antes. Há algum tempo (gostaria de poder dizer quanto....), seu interesse por elas havia diminuído consideravelmente, e tudo por causa de um certo ruivo espadachim que lhe havia fisgado como se fosse um pitu (camarão de água doce – comparação infeliz essa). Não se davam muito bem durante o dia – viviam tendo discussões por coisas inúteis, nada grave -, mas em compensação, a noite era um "mar de rosas", cada um a seu modo – demonstravam toda a paixão sentida, levando em conta as duas personalidades tão diferentes, mas que não chegavam a ser extremos opostos.

- Agora você sabe como é que eu me sinto! – Ken reclamou também. As "revoltas" do playboy o encorajavam a (tentar) exigir seus direitos (direitos?! Que direitos?!)[uma revolução?o.O].

- Eu queria só ver se fosse o Aya no nosso lugar. Com certeza ele estaria uma pilha de nervos com tanto "vai e vem". – acendeu um cigarro e cruzou os braços à altura do peito.

- Parem de enrolar e voltem ao trabalho. – mandou/ordenou Aya trazendo uma lista "não muito grande" de endereços onde seriam feitas as entregas. O jogador acatou à ordem sem discutir, apesar de já estar cansado (esse aí só falou e não fez nada...¬¬). Mas Yohji continuou parado no mesmo lugar, fingindo não ter ouvido, o que o deixou levemente irritado (estava sendo desafiado?) – Yohji, obedeça!

- Por que **eu** tenho que ir, e não **você**?

Suas suspeitas se confirmaram: o playboy o estava desafiando, mesmo. Suspirou tentando manter a calma, afinal, o expediente ainda duraria por pelo menos mais três horas, e não seria muito bom ser grosso ou impaciente com os clientes.

- Por que eu estou mandando, Yohji. Vá logo. – apontou para o furgão parado em frente à calçada, mas este (o Yohji, não o furgão) não moveu um músculo – Isso também vale para você Ken. – acrescentou, ao notar que o moreno havia parado e agora assistia àquilo que poderia ser o início de uma discussão entre eles.

- Eu não vou fazer todo o trabalho das entregas sozinho u.u – precisava de muita coragem para desobedecê-lo também, apesar de estar com a razão, já que não parecia que Yohji sairia dali tão cedo.

O ruivo respirou bem fundo, enchendo bem os pulmões e começou a contar mentalmente, para não perder o controle e "rodar a baiana" ali no meio.

- Vão antes que eu perca a minha (mínima) paciência. – mas o playboy continuou de braços cruzados com um ar de "quem você pensa que é para mandar em mim desse jeito?" – Yohji... – disse entredentes – Enquanto você fica parado aqui perdendo tempo, o número de pedidos aumenta![me lembra de pizzaria¬¬...]

Este começou a assobiar e balançar a cabeça de um lado para o outro, acompanhando o ritmo da musiquinha e mostrando o seu claro (des)interesse. Ken olhava-o bobo; nunca chegaria ao ponto de desobedecer e ainda provocar a ira do espadachim daquele jeito tão displicente.

- Kudou Yohji! – o ruivo chegou ao ponto de ranger os dentes e apertar bem os punhos para não elevar muito o volume da voz e provocar um verdadeiro escândalo – Já chega. Vá AGORA, antes que... – calou-se de repente, ao olhar para o lado de fora e ver algo que o irritou mais ainda e que precisava de maior urgência. Definitivamente, aquele não estava sendo o seu dia. Se bem que não estava tãããão irritado assim com o playboy (imagina!): sabia muito bem _onde_ ele queria chegar, e parece que não ia ter que esperar muito para conseguir. – Continuo depois, Yohji. Aí sim, você aprenderá a _não_ me desobedecer de novo. Não pense que vai escapar! E isso vale pra você também, Ken.

- Ai, que meda! – caçoou, "ganhando" uma bela cotovelada do ruivo na costela quando este passou desnecessariamente ao seu lado, já que para chegar até a porta só era preciso que ele virasse à direita e pronto.

- Você não aprende, não é mesmo? O pior de tudo é que também sobrou pra mim... – falou o jogador.

- Você podia muito bem ter evitado. Eu sei o que faço, e até onde eu posso ir com ele. – retrucou, não estando nem um pouco a fim de ouvir sermão do outro.

- E parece que já chegou nele, né?

- Ainda não....

- Nani?!

- Vamos lá ver o que ele viu de tão urgente pra deixar as ameaças de lado – mal falou e já foi pra lá, logo seguido pelo moreno.

Ao chegarem lá, viram Aya olhando seriamente para um garoto do tamanho de Omi que tinha um cabelo longo e encarava o espadachim meticulosamente, mostrando claramente sua desconfiança através de um par de olhos dourados [era isso que eu queriaerh..eu eskeci kem q tinha me falado q era dourado, e naum amarelo...¬¬].

- Por que estava colando isso na porta? – repetiu o espadachim, já sem muita paciência (por culpa de um certo playboy).

- É isso mesmo! Que negócio é esse de ficar colando lixo na nossa porta? – encarou Yohji, dando uma de valentão só por ser mais alto e aparentemente mais forte.

- Hn. – foi totalmente ignorado pelo garoto, que continuou a olhar bem fundo nos olhos violetas.

- Yohji.... – chamou o ruivo.

- Hai?

- Cala a boca e não se intrometa.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Omi chegara do colégio, e ao ver os três companheiros numa "rodinha", ficou curioso e se juntou.

- Ele... – Ken apontou para o garoto desconhecido - ...estava colando isso... – apontou pra uns papeizinhos que o ruivo tinha na mão - ...ali. – apontou na porta da Koneko.

- Esses "papéis" se chamam ofudas [acho que é isso]. – informou o jovem desconhecido, chamando a atenção de todos sobre si.

- Isso eu sei. – concluiu o ruivo – Quero saber por que estava colando-os aqui..

- Não é do interesse de ninguém. Só estou tentando impedir que...uma coisa aconteça. – respondeu sem explicar direito. Não queria (e nem poderia) dizer nada para desconhecidos, e que nem sabia se poderia confiar. Nesses catorze dias que passaram depois de ter saído da ilha de sua avó, aprendera (e muito bem) que não podia ficar confiando em qualquer um. Passara por maus bocados depois de ter confiado numa mulher que se "ofereceu" para dar-lhe abrigo. Na verdade, essa mulher queria mesmo era usá-lo para roubar pedestres distraídos e até mesmo como um "passatempo" para seus capangas. Roubar, ele não roubou nasa, mas em compensação (e como castigo tambem), os capangas dela tiveram uma ótima diversão com ele [é isso mesmo que estão pensando]. E também que o espírito da Serpente Emplumada [hahahhahaha!!!Eu não agüento isso...é muito...gay!!barriga doendo de tanto rir Mas daqui uns capítulos, eu vou substituir essa joça por outro nome vocês já descobriram o que é essa "Serpente"?] passara a agir bastante sobre si, a ponto de até mesmo mudar sua personalidade. Até um mês atrás, era um garoto normal, que não enxergava no escuro, era inseguro, inocente, tapado, ingênuo e meio sensível (mais por causa de seu passado trágico). Agora estava o oposto disso; via (razoavelmente bem) no escuro, ficou mais esperto e também isolara qualquer lembrança do passado, da mesma forma que sua paciência também diminuiu (não chega a ser um "Aya" da vida, mas ta quase lá...). Estava acontecendo exatamente do jeito que sua avó havia previsto.[1]

- E o que seria essa coisa? Algum monstro ou demônio do mal? – perguntou Aya irônico.

- Talvez...

- Responda direito, garoto! – estava enfurecendo-se.

- Não devo falar com estranhos. – virou as costas e saiu andando normalmente, deixando-os perplexos.

- Que carinha mais abusado! – comentou Yohji.

- Hnf. – bufou o ruivo.

- Pra quê tanto drama, Aya? – perguntou Ken, não entendendo muita coisa do que acabara de se passar.

- Eu vou arrancar esses negócios daqui logo, ta? – avisou o playboy.

- Chotto. Deixe-os aí.

- Dooshite? Você estava implicando com ele por causa disso!

- Ie. – deu uma rápida olhada pela rua, e viu que em quase todos os estabelecimentos tinham os ofudas. – Voltem ao trabalho.

- Aya-kun, por que você tinha perguntado se a tal coisa seria um monstro ou demônio do mal? – Omi estava intrigado com isso.

- Os ofudas são uma espécie de amuleto que protege coisas ou pessoas de monstros, espíritos e demônios do mal. – deu uma rápida explicação.

- Como você sabe disso? – Yohji olhou-o boquiaberto.

- Não aprendi a manejar uma katana sozinho, sabia?[2]

- Ah....mas então a gente vai ter que deixar esses ofudas aí, é?

- É.

- Mas e se for macumba ou coisa parecida?

- Não é.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza assim? – desta vez a pergunta veio de Ken.

- Não sei.

- Mas... – começou Omi.

- Parem de ficar me perguntando coisas e voltem logo ao trabalho, droga! – sua paciência tinha (literalmente) ido pro inferno. Com a aparição de Yoshi (deu pra sacar que era ele, né?), aquelas perguntas sem respostas e pressentimentos inexplicáveis voltaram, o que o deixava mais impaciente que o normal.[dá medo só de pensar...]

Depois do jantar, os quatro ficaram na sala, (alguns) à toa: Omi fazia as lições (desistiu da idéia de deixar para fazer aquilo depois/em cima da hora), Ken assistia a um programa de futebol todo largadão no sofá [e muuuito kawaii], Aya lia seu livro sentado na poltrona com as pernas elegantemente cruzadas, e Yohji tentava ler uma revista da semana anterior. O silêncio (tirando o som da TV e o folhear de páginas barulhento – e irritante – de Yohji) reinava absoluto naquele cômodo, até que...

- Aya, por que você não me deixou arrancar aqueles papéis da porta? – o playboy finalmente fez a pergunta que andara martelando-lhe a cabeça durante todo o resto do dia.

- São ofudas, Yohji – corrigiu o jogador, dando uma de ganso e entrando no meio da conversa.

- Tá, que seja. Não se intrometa na conversa dos mais velhos sem que tenha sido chamado. – mostrou-lhe a língua, num gesto meio infantil - Você ainda não respondeu, Aya.

- Achei que seria útil. – não se deu nem ao trabalho de encará-lo para responder.

- Útil? – indagou – Pra quê? Nós sabemos muito bem que monstros e demônios não existem. A não ser que _você_ tenha acreditado naquela baboseira...

- Eu não sei...mas é melhor deixá-los lá.

- Não sabe? Como você pode tomar uma decisão sem saber direito do que se trata? E se for alguma coisa ruim?

- Não é, eu já falei. – estava começando a se irritar com tantas perguntas da qual não sabia responder. E aquela falação toda também não estava deixando-o se concentrar na leitura, e já estava lendo a mesma frase pela quarta vez, mas sem entender o sentido da mesma [hoho!!Isso é tão familiar pra mim...] – Mas eu sinto que isso vai ajudar.

- Como assim? Ajudar _em quê_? E que negócio é esse de "sinto que isso vai ajudar"? Está dando uma de Crawford e prevendo o futuro agora, é? – Yohji deixou sua curiosidade fluir naturalmente, acompanhada de uma ânsia pelas respostas.

- Yohji... – isso soou mais como um aviso.

- Nan da?

- Cala – a - boca. – sua paciência não duraria mais por muito tempo.

- Mas nem pensar!u.u Já é a segunda vez que você faz isso comigo, mas desta vez eu não vou ficar quieto! Eu quero respostas, Aya. – estava se revoltando.

- Acontece que eu quero LER!

- Então ceia, ué!

- Só que é impossível me concentrar com um baka inconveniente como você que não consegue controlar a própria língua!

- Credo! Hoje o seu humor está intragável. Anda muito mandão pro meu gosto...aliás, esse mês inteiro você anda desse jeito, todo estressado e não sei mais o que...se você fosse uma mulher, eu diria que está "naqueles dias", mas como não é, então eu presumo que você esteja com o rei na barriga, isso sim!

PAF!

Aya fechou o livro com força, respirando fundo, e pouco se lixando pro fato de não ter marcado a página (de novo!). Descruzou as pernas, ficando de pé e arrastou o loiro pelo colarinho escadas acima, até chegarem no quarto do ruivo, e que após entrarem teve a porta trancada e a chave jogada longe. Yohji sentiu um friozinho na barriga e um arrepio de excitação ao ser jogado meio que violentamente na cama – adorava deixar o espadachim naquele estado; significava que a noite seria muuuito proveitosa.

Ken olhou-os subir pelo canto do olho, e depois olhou para Omi, que também havia parado o que estava fazendo para assistir a discussão.

- Lá vão eles de novo... – comentou o jogador.

- É... – trocaram olhares, ficando vermelhos logo em seguida. Não demorou muito, e logo ambos já subiam as escadas também, entrando no quarto de Ken e trancando a porta.

O ruivo tirou a camisa, jogando-a num canto, ficando só de calça. Tirou o cinto (mas continuou vestido), largando-o pelo caminho até a cama, onde engatinhou sobre ela até ficar cara a cara com Yohji, uma perna e um braço em cada lado do corpo deste, ambos olhavam-se luxuriosamente, enquanto Aya abria os botões da camisa.

- Agora você vai aprender a não discutir e ainda me desobedecer novamente – Aya sussurrou num tom perigoso em seu ouvido, descendo a mão que tinha espalmada no peito do outro, deixando marcas vermelhas até o abdome bem torneado.

- Se esse for o "castigo", então acho que serei rebelde mais vezes... – buscou seus lábios, dando leves mordiscadas neles para depois invadir a boca com sua língua sem mais cerimônias, sentindo o gosto que sabia que era o único a poder sentir.

Aos poucos o ruivo foi deixando sua boca para atacar o pescoço, o peito, um mamilo, depois o outro, arrancando alguns gemidos baixos, que o incitavam a continuar; estava disposto a enlouquecê-lo, a ponto de fazê-lo implorar para que terminasse logo com aquilo - e estava quase conseguindo. Procurava tocar em seus pontos mais sensíveis – que conhecia muito bem -, e logo a ereção do corpo abaixo de si já despontava por baixo do tecido da calça, que parecia ter ficado muito apertada para Yohji. Olhou para o ruivo com olhos suplicantes, fazendo exatamente o que queria.

Aya sorriu (O.O!!!) ao ver que estava mesmo conseguindo. Acabou de despir o playboy e continuou com a exploração naquele corpo, ignorando (k-ham!) o próprio desejo de tirar a calça e terminar logo com aquilo. Vendo que o loiro acompanhava com os olhos semi cerrados tudo o que fazia, resolveu provocá-lo um pouco mais e ameaçou abocanhar seu membro, chegando a lamber a glande, mas não passou disso. Levantou-se, ficando de pé na cama, com um pé em cada lado do corpo de Yohji e acabou de se despir, ficando do mesmo jeito que veio ao mundo.

- Até que enfim...! – o loiro sentou-se, ficando bem próximo de Aya, pronto a envolver seu pênis, mas não o fez. Para sua frustração, Aya afastou-se e ajoelhou-se entre suas pernas. Viu o espadachim ficando de quatro, mas ainda longe demais de seu rosto. Notou que era olhado bem nos olhos.

- Ainda é a minha vez... – sussurrou o espadachim, e lambeu o membro do loiro, abocanhando-o em seguida, arrancando um grito de surpresa de seu amante. Sugava-o repetidas vezes, sempre olhando diretamente naqueles olhos verdes.

- Hmmmm...... – fechou os olhos, sentindo um imenso prazer. Aquele ruivo sabia exatamente como enlouquecê-lo. (tanto tempo juntos também não poderia resultar em outra coisa, também...) – Nem pense em....ahn...fazer o que....eu estou pensando que você vai....fazer.... – a última palavra quase não saiu. Aya chupava-o com mais força e mais rápido, fazendo-o se contorcer numa tortura deliciosa. Mas da mesma forma que começou, o ruivo parou, retirando o pênis de sua boca. Podia ver na expressão do amante que queria/precisava de mais. Engatinhou de novo na cama, até alcançar os lábios carnudos dele. Lambeu-os, para então adentrar na boca com sua língua ávida. Enquanto isso, ia posicionando-se entre as longas pernas do loiro e forçando-se contra sua entrada. Foi forçando, sem parar, até estar todo dentro dele, e começou um lento movimento de vai e vem, que foi ganhando velocidade e força conforme os dois corpos entravam em sincronia.

As bocas agora não estavam mais unidas num beijo. O ar parecia-lhes faltar, e precisavam delas para inspirar por um breve momento e expirar, exteriorando o ar que passava por suas cordas vocais e saíam em gemidos cada vez mais altos e incontidos, ou em palavras desconexas. Aya sentiu o gozo aproximando-se, e aumentou mais o ritmo das estocadas, entrando e saindo com mais força, tocando mais fundo em Yohji, até que...

- Minha vez. – Yohji falou de repente, e sem esperar que o outro assimilasse as palavras, inverteu as posições, tirando o membro de dentro de si. O ruivo mostrou-se claramente contrariado e até meio confuso, chegando a resmungar algo ininteligível, mas calou-se ao ganhar um beijo ardente. Virou-o de bruços e entrelaçou seus dedos nos dele, começando a invadi-lo lentamente, enquanto beijava sua nuca e a curva entre o ombro e o pescoço.

- Mais.... – pediu o espadachim, empinando um pouco mais o traseiro, facilitando a penetração, e foi prontamente atendido. Numa única estocada, Yohji entrou, rasgando-o todo por dentro. Nem esperaram muito tempo, e começaram a movimentar-se juntos, mergulhados numa onda de sensações que vinham e iam. Entrando cada vez mais rápido e fundo, o loiro acabou por preencher todo o interior do corpo abaixo de si, sendo acompanhado logo depois.

Yohji saiu de dentro de Aya e virou-o de costas. Este, por sua vez, pousou sua cabeça no peito do mais velho e passou um braço por cima de seu tronco, fazendo um suave carinho. Não demorou muito para que ambos se entregassem num sono profundo, tranqüilo. Estavam unidos não só de corpo, mas de alma também. Amavam-se e sabiam que eram amados, e isso era mais que o suficiente para ficarem tranqüilos. Quando estavam juntos, um simples gesto ou um olhar poderia valer muito mais que palavras ou declarações.

18 de junho de 2004, 18:30 p.m.

Depois de mais um dia duro de trabalho, a Koneko no Sumu Ie estava (finalmente) encerrando seu expediente naquele dia: Ken varria a calçada na frente, Aya e Yohji carregavam os últimos vasos para os fundos, e Omi terminava de recontar o caixa. Um fim de tarde bastante tranqüilo sob os últimos raios do sol que se punha atrás das montanhas no horizonte.

- Você não vai fugir pra sempre, seu peste!!!

Um grito seguido por outros do mesmo tipo no fim da rua chamaram a atenção do jogador, que parou de varrer a calçada para ver o que acontecia. Não demorou muito para ver o motivo da gritaria e os donos das vozes: o motivo era um garoto que corria com todas as forças, com o longo cabelo dançando no ar; os donos das vozes eram dois homens com cara de dar medo, um loiro e outro com cabelo moicano de óculos escuros, e ambos de calça social e uma regata preta.

O garoto de cabelo longo passou como um raio (outro exagero...) na frente do jogador, que pôde ver que o canto de sua boca sangrava e que sua roupa encontrava-se meio rasgada. O jovem deu-lhe uma rápida olhada e aumentou mais ainda a velocidade. Só que era mais do que suas pernas podiam correr, e acabou caindo no asfalto da rua. A alguns metros atrás, os dois homens começaram a rir maldosamente do tombo. Aproximaram-se do garoto ainda esparramado no chão e o careca ergueu sua cabeça com a ponta do sapato.

- Viu como não adianta fugir? Você nos deve alguma coisa, sabia? – falou o loiro, pisando propositalmente em seu punho.

- Hnf. – olhou-os com olhos de morte, estreitando os olhos – Eu não devo _nada_ àquela mulher idiota.

- Não fale assim dela, seu insolente mal agradecido! – o careca chutou-lhe o queixo – Ela ofereceu-lhe abrigo e trabalho, e é assim que agradece?

- Você chama roubar de trabalho? Vão pro inferno!

- Vamos ver se você vai continuar rebelde assim depois da gente te dar uma lição... – o loiro deu-lhe um chute em seu lado esquerdo, e o careca acompanhou chutando o outro lado.

- Ei, vocês aí! – Ken chamou-lhes a atenção, vendo que a coisa estava preta pro lado do garoto todo encolhido no chão, e ainda recebendo alguns chutes – Não acham que é covardia bater num garoto desse jeito?

- Continue vendendo suas flores, ou vai se arrepender depois.

- Não vou deixar que continuem com isso!

- Ótimo, então. – falou o careca – Este pivete já perdeu a graça, mesmo... – cuspiu no corpo caído no chão e andou na direção do jogador, que armou-se com a vassoura.

Nesse momento, um carro preto parou ali, e os dois feiosos mudaram de direção ao vê-lo, entrando no carro, que partiu logo em seguida. Ken suspirou aliviado – não precisaria brigar – e foi ver como estava aquele garoto, que começava a se levantar.

- Você está bem? – perguntou chegando perto.

VRRUUUM [som tosco de um carro...¬¬]

O garoto ergueu a cabeça, dando de cara com um carro a poucos metros de onde estava e fechou os olhos, se preparando para o pior - era aquele mesmo carro preto. Mas não sentiu o impacto do carro, e sim dois braços à sua volta. Abriu os olhos, e olhou para cima, vendo dois olhos verdes.

- Tudo bem com você? – Ken soltou-o.

- Estou. – respondeu indiferente, já se levantando com um pouco de dificuldade – Ack... – cambaleou, sentindo muita dor.

- Não é o que parece. – falou preocupado, amparando-o – O que aconteceu pra você ser perseguido por aqueles caras?

- Não lhe interessa.... - desvencilhou-se dele, querendo um pouco de distância..

- Hm...sorte a sua que eu não sou como eles, caso contrário, já teria levado um belo murro na cara.

- Vai bater em mim também? – seus olhos suplicavam por alguma coisa, apesar de sua voz estar firme e daquela pergunta ter soado mais como um desafio.

- Ie. – o moreno captou aquilo nos olhos dourados – Eu ia ajudá-lo, mas do jeito que fala, acho que não vai precisar. – virou-se e foi andando de volta pra floricultura – Se continuar arredio desse jeito com todo mundo, ainda vai arranjar muitos problemas.

- Espera. – segurou-lhe o braço, encarando o chão. – Desculpa, eu...

- Tudo bem. – virou-se para ele, sorrindo gentilmente – Não estou pedindo explicações. Só que você não confia muito em mim, não é?

- .... – soltou seu braço, mas continuou encarando o chão.

- Hidaka Ken, mas pode me chamar só de Ken.

- Fukagawa Yoshi Yang-Fu. – encarou-o, por fim, admirado com a simpatia daquele homem.

- Hã? – não entendeu bulhufas do nome.

- Yoshi; pode me chamar assim. – suspirou.

- Ken-kun! Vai entrar logo ou não? Tenho que trancar a porta! – Omi chamou-o, pondo a cabeça pra fora. – O que está fazendo com ele? – o chibi reconheceu-o do outro dia.

- Este é Yoshi, Omi.

- Hm... – examinou-o de cima a baixo – Prazer, Tsukiyono Omi – apresentou-se serio – Então, você vai entrar logo ou não?

- Vou. Quer entrar também, Yoshi? – convidou-o.

- ... – não sabia se podia confiar neles ou não, mesmo depois de ter sua vida salva pelo jogador.

- Ken-kun! E se Aya não deixar?

- Podem trazê-lo. – o ruivo aproximou-se dos três. Omi olhou-o achando estranho, mas acabou não falando nada.

Os quatro então entraram e pararam na sala, onde Ken ajudou Yoshi a sentar-se no sofá, deixando Omi levemente enciumado. _"Quem esse cabeludo pensa que é pra ficar fazendo tanta careta de dor?? Ele nem ta tão machucado assim...e essa roupa toda rasgada, então?"_ pensava o chibi.

- Ken, leve-o para o seu quarto e cuide do que tiver que cuidar. – ordenou Aya.

- Tá. – aceitou sem problemas, e foi com o visitante até seu quarto – Pode sentar. – apontou para a cama ao entrarem.

- Obrigado. – sentou-se e ficou vendo o moreninho andar de um lado para o outro no quarto, pegando algumas coisas no armário.

- Quer tomar um banho? – estendeu-lhe uma toalha – Vai se sentir melhor.

- Posso...?

- Se eu estou perguntando! Claro que pode. Depois vista estas roupas.

- Che-che.[fala-se com som de "ch" normal, mesmo]

- Nani?

- É "obrigado" em chinês.

- Ah....você é chinês, é?

- Não. Minha avó era, e eu acabei aprendendo algumas palavras depois de morar com ela por alguns anos.

- E seus pais?

- Eles...faleceram. – _"Por que estou me sentindo tão a vontade para falar com ele?"_

- E-eu sinto muito...não era a minha intenção.

- Não, tudo bem...não se preocupe com isso. – pegou a toalha e as roupas e entrou no banheiro.

TOC TOC

Alguém bateu na porta do quarto, que logo em seguida foi aberta. Era Aya que entrava, logo seguido por Yohji e Omi.

- Onde ele está? – perguntou o ruivo, dando uma olhada geral pelo aposento.

- No banheiro, tomando banho. – respondeu naturalmente, sem perceber que seu koi arregalou os olhos ao ouvir tal coisa.

- E então?

- E então o quê?

- Provavelmente você já descobriu seu nome e mais alguma coisa, não?

- Ah, sim....o nome dele é Yoshi Fukagawa e mais um que eu não entendi quando ele falou. Acho que é em chinês, e parece que ele mora com a avó, porque os pais faleceram.

- Deve ser por isso que ele é tão rebelde.... – comentou o playboy, saindo de seu silêncio.

- Me informe de cada coisa que você descobrir sobre esse garoto. – avisou o ruivo – E tente mantê-lo o maior tempo possível aqui.

- Ficou interessado nele, _Aya_? – perguntou o loiro irônico.

- Não diga bobagens, Yohji! Só estou tentando descobrir algumas coisas que preciso saber, ou então enlouqueço.

- Eu não sou o suficiente? – foi ignorado pelo ruivo, que saiu do quarto, e foi atrás.

- Quer alguma coisa, Omi-chan?

- Hm... – fingiu estar pensando – Quero...você!

- Já? – aproximou-se dele, enlaçando-o pela cintura.

- Qual o problema? – roubou-lhe um beijo.

- Nenhum.... – cobriu seus lábios com os seus, e pediu passagem para sua língua adentrar naquela boca macia, num beijo completamente apaixonado. Mas um barulho no banheiro alertou-os que deviam separar-se, e foi o que fizeram, bem a tempo. Yoshi logo saiu do banheiro, vestindo uma roupa do jogador, e que ficara-lhe um pouco grande, mas que nem por isso deixava de ficar bem.

- Eu vou preparar a janta. – Omi disse, já saindo do quarto, não gostando de ver Yoshi com as roupas de seu amante.

- Não está doendo nada? Você apanhou feio daqueles caras...

- Hm? Não, não...já estou acostumado. – sentou na beirada da cama e soltou o cabelo que havia prendido pra não ter que lavar – Tem um pente ou algo assim?

- Ta aqui. – entregou-lhe um pente que havia sobre o criado mudo – Não quer jantar aqui? Depois a gente te leva pra casa.

- Não sei se posso....

- Você liga pra sua avó e pergunta se pode. – estendeu-lhe o celular.

- Eu não moro mais com ela há...16 dias. E mesmo que ainda morasse, não conseguiria ligar pra ela; ela não tem telefone.

- Ah...então deve estar na casa de algum parente ou amigo, certo?

- Meus parentes me abandonaram e não tenho amigos. – respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo – E eu também não estou hospedado em nenhum hotel, se quiser saber. Nos últimos dias tenho morado num barco. – decidiu ocultar os dias que passou no "abrigo" daquela mulher.

- Ah, então jante conosco!

- Está bem... – aceitou, mesmo ainda estando indeciso - Mas não quero ficar empacando a vida de vocês.

- Não vai empacar a vida de ninguém, acredite. – sorriu – Não quer passar alguma pomada nas marcas roxas?

- Não, está tudo bem.

- Bom, de qualquer jeito, eu vou deixar aqui. Fique à vontade, eu vou ter que descer um pouco.

- Está bem.

Ken saiu do quarto, e foi falar com Aya. Após um breve momento de conversa, onde só o moreninho falava e o ruivo escutava, Yohji e Omi juntaram-se ali também, e Aya deu algumas instruções/ordens:

- Já que ele não tem onde morar, diga a ele que fique aqui por um tempo. – falou ao jogador – Omi, ficará encarregado de manter a casa em ordem.

- Mas eu já faço isso...¬.¬

- Pois continue fazendo. Yohji, vá com Yoshi até o barco e traga as coisas dele pra cá mais tarde.

- Mas Aya-kun, onde ele vai ficar?

- Bom, aí é que entra o castigo do Ken.

- Castigo? Que castigo? – vários pontos de interrogação surgiram ao redor da cabeça do moreninho, e então ele se lembrou do dia em que resolvera "desafiar" o espadachim – Não me diga que você estava falando sério??

- **Muito **sério. – esboçou um sorriso perverso - Yoshi vai dormir em seu quarto, e você também terá que vigiá-lo, tentar descobrir o máximo de coisas possível sobre ele, e cuidar para que ele não se meta onde não deve.

"_Até que não é um castigo tããão ruim assim...gosto de crianças!"_ pensou o jogador.

- Mas aí também vai sobrar pra mim! – falou o chibi.

- Não é problema meu. – ignorou-o – Mais tarde tenho que falar com você novamente, Ken. E Omi, nem pense em destratá-lo durante algum ataque de ciúme bobo, ouviu bem?

- Você diz isso porque não é com você.... – resmungou baixinho.

- Agora voltem aos seus deveres. – enxotou-os dali e foi para seu quarto, seguido pelo playboy.

- Acho que eu vou tomar banho....Omi, quer vir comigo? – perguntou Ken.

- Mas eu já tomei banho....

- Ah, já, é? Que pena...

- Mas posso tomar de novo!

continua

[1] – Só uma curiosidade: por causa dessa mudança de personalidade, eu tive que (praticamente) reescrever o capitulo quando fui passar a limpo numa outra folha¬¬ Essa Serpente Emplumada já tá dando problema demais!!!

[2] – Isso eu acabei de inventar...não sei se é verdade ou não, mas é o que eu acho; uma pessoa não aprende a usar uma espada tão bem sem ter tido um mestre u.u

Well, well....tive que dar uma "cortada" nesse capitulo, senão ele ia ter umas 11 paginas e ia ficar muito grande...mas coloquei tudo o que tinha que colocar, então ta tudo bem...se bem que umas "cenas engraçadas"(pelo menos deveriam ser) que tinham no final foram pro beleléu-.-

Mandem comentários, por favor!! Não estou recebendo quase nenhum...;;

Akemi Hidaka

maio/2003 - ele foi escrito em maio, mesmo...só que digitado em junho.

10


	3. Pesadelos

_**Macaco, Rato, Serpente e Dragão**_

_**III – Pesadelos**_

Agradecimentos: Shu, valeu mesmo por ter digitado esse capitulo pra mim Se não fosse vc, pode ter certeza que isso teria demorado mais pra sair.

- Obrigada tbm a todos que vem acompanhando essa fic

18 de junho de 2004, 11:45pm

Yohji e Yoshi já haviam ido e voltado do barco há algum tempo, e o loiro ajudava o novo hóspede a ajeitar as coisas no quarto de Ken, a pedido/ordem de Aya. Mas por que o próprio Ken não fazia aquilo, já que era o responsável pelo garoto e aquele era o seu quarto?! Porque nessa hora o moreninho encontrava-se ocupado, numa reunião na sala das missões, da qual só participavam ele mesmo e Aya.[graaande reunião!¬.¬]

- Aya, você já me deu mil recomendações e avisos, mas não falou ainda o que realmente quer. – O moreninho interrompeu a fala do ruivo; estava cansado e queria ir dormir logo.

Aya, por sua vez, não gostou nem um pouco de ser interrompido, mas deixou passar, afinal, o castigo que dera a Ken compensaria tudo e muito mais: - Certo, certo... Quero que coloque isto bem escondido em seu quarto.

- O que é isso? – Pegou o objeto preto que lhe era estendido, e que não passava do tamanho de um botão.

- Um microfone.

- Microfone? – Repetiu – Pra quê? Ta querendo ouvir tudo o que acontece lá no meu quarto agora, é?! Isso é invasão de privacidade, sabia?

- Cala a boca! São ordens minhas, e você deve obedecer.

- Mas...

- Por acaso acha que eu tenho saco pra reservar uma hora do meu tempo pra ouvir o seu "relatório"? Vai sonhando... Prefiro gravar toda a conversa e ouvir depois, assim nenhuma informação passa batida. Prenda este outro na roupa quando não estiver no quarto. – Entregou-lhe outro, só que menor e mais discreto – E "ai" de você se esquecer.

- Ta, ta... – fez pouco caso.

- Agora vá fazer logo o que tem que fazer. – E saiu da sala.

- Hnf. – Resmungou, mas subiu pro quarto, encontrando uma cama improvisada (na verdade era só um futon) ao lado da sua, uma mochila do lado, e Omi sentado na poltrona do canto (Yoshi não estava no quarto) – Omi?! O que faz aqui?

- Puxa, não posso nem fazer uma visitinha pra você? – Fez beicinho.

- Claro que pode... Sempre que quiser. – Chegou mais perto, dando um beijo.

- Que bom... – Passou seus braços em volta do pescoço do moreno, aproximando-o mais e aprofundando o beijo.

Aos poucos Ken foi deixando sua boca, passando a beijar o pescoço e o peito que começa a ser descoberto. Omi começou a gemer baixinho, adorando aquilo. O jogador abriu a bermuda do outro e retirou-a, junto com a roupa de baixo, e abocanhou o membro semi-rígido do garoto sem perder muito tempo. Chupava-o devagar, fazendo o chibi contorcer-se na poltrona. Este deu um gemido mais alto ao sentir um dedo invadindo-o e tocando em lugares secretos, enquanto continuava sendo sugado com mais força.

- Hmmmm... Ken-chan... Não... Pare... – Pediu, e Ken acrescentou mais um dedo, mexendo-o dentro de Omi, explorando aquela entrada tão apertada – Hmmm...! – Omi gemeu mais alto, explodindo sua semente na boca do jogador, que engoliu tudo com gosto e levantou-se, lambendo os lábios. O chibi abriu os olhos lentamente, e de repente arregalou-os com o que viu atrás de seu koi.

- O que foi, itoshii? – Perguntou confuso, vendo que ele começou a se vestir desesperadamente enquanto se escondia atrás da poltrona.

- Ken? – Alguém que estava na porta deu duas batidinhas e acabou de abri-la, entrando logo em seguida.

- Yohji?! – Virou-se pra ele, esquecendo que era bem notável o volume que despontava por baixo do tecido da calça – O que veio fazer aqui?

- Ih, parece que eu interrompi vocês, né? Mas deviam trancar a porta, sabiam disso? – Falou ao notar o volume entre as pernas do jogador, que corou violentamente, e depois uma cabecinha loira atrás da poltrona.

- O que você veio fazer aqui? – Repetiu a pergunta, sentando e pondo uma almofada sobre o corpo.

- São ordens do Aya, então nem adianta reclamar comigo.

- Ta, fala logo. – _"O que ele quer de mim, agora?"_

- Hm... O garoto sumiu.

- E daí? Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. Talvez ele tenha ido dar uma volta.

- O Aya te deixou responsável por ele, certo? – Recebeu um aceno afirmativo – Então, não pode deixar que nada aconteça com ele, certo? – Outro aceno – Ok...

- Era só isso?! Você nos interrompeu só pra dizer isso?

- Não, baka!! É pra você ir atrás do moleque!

- Nani?! Por que o AYA não vai? É ele que está interessado nele, e não eu!

Yohji estreitou os olhos: - Não repita isso! E VOCÊ é o responsável por ele, lembra? Agora se vira! – E saiu, perturbado com as palavras do jogador.

-K'so...– Resmungou, saindo também, esquecendo-se de Omi.[tadinhu...ó.ò]

"_Mais essa, agora! O que esse pivete tem na cabeça?"_ Pensou o chibi entrando em seu quarto e jogando-se na cama pra tentar dormir.

Ken andou pela casa toda, mas nada de Yoshi. Quando estava a alguns passos da porta pra procurá-lo na rua, ouviu um som de passos atrás de si e virou-se, encontrando exatamente quem procurava.

- Ah! Até que enfim eu te achei! – Exclamou – Onde esteve?

- Ah, gomen ne, eu tinha ido ao telhado... A noite está bonita hoje. Eu não podia ir lá?

- Não, claro que podia. – _"O Aya me paga..."_ – É que eu já estava indo dormir, e acho que é bom você ir também. – arranjou uma desculpa qualquer, porém verdadeira.

- Claro, eu já estava indo. – Foi subindo, sendo seguido pelo jogador. Ao entrarem no quarto, Yoshi fuçou um pouco em sua mochila e retirou a calça branca de ceda que costumava usar pra dormir, e vestiu-a, sem se importar com a presença de Ken, que observava todos os seus movimentos, admirado. O jovem de cabelos longos usava somente a calça, deixando o peito à mostra e as costas cobertas pela cascata azul (o cabelo).

- Er... Pode dormir em cima, eu durmo embaixo. – Disse o moreninho, referindo-se às camas, enquanto vestia o pijama.

- Tem certeza? – O outro consentiu – Está bem, então... – Acomodou-se na cama, cobrindo-se só até a cintura com o edredom. Seu corpo ainda carregava alguns hematomas de alguns dias atrás e daquele mesmo dia, mas não se importava com isso.

- Por que você tem o cabelo tão comprido? – Perguntou, apagando a luz e deitando na cama de baixo, parando, assim, de secar aquele corpo maculado e bem torneado sobre a outra cama.

Yoshi fechou os olhos assim que as sombras cobriram o quarto: - Foi uma promessa que eu fiz ao meu pai quando tinha dez anos.

- E agora você tem...? – A pergunta ficou no ar.

- 16. E você e os outros?

- Eu tenho 19, o Omi 17, o Aya 20 e o Yohji 21. Não tem uma diferença muito grande.

- É...

- O que aconteceu com a sua avó pra você ter que vir morar sozinho?

- Nada... Ainda. Mas isso também faz parte de uma promessa, digamos assim, que eu fiz.

- Você fez varias promessas, então, hein?

- É,... Acho que sim. Acho que minha vida inteira está "programada" por elas...

- Nani?

- Não tem como explicar agora... – Bocejou.

- Está com sono?

- Um pouco cansado... Passei o dia inteiro andando de um lado pro outro e depois correndo pra fugir daqueles caras.

- Então é melhor dormirmos, né? Oyasumi nasai.

- Oyasumi nasai. – Finalmente abriu os olhos e correu-os por todo o aposento, observando-o melhor.

No quarto ao lado, Aya e Yohji desligavam os aparelhos de escuta depois de ouvir e gravar cada palavra da breve conversa entre Ken e Yoshi. No quarto da frente, Omi também ouvira a conversa, mas ninguém sabia que ele também podia ouvir. Havia "grampeado" o quarto de seu amante durante aquela "visitinha". Confiava em Ken, mas não em Yoshi.[1]

19 de junho de 2004

- Ohayo – Cumprimentou Yoshi ao entrar na cozinha e vendo que todos já estavam lá: Aya lia o jornal com uma xícara de café perto da boca e deu um leve aceno, Yohji lia a parte de trás do mesmo jornal lido pelo ruivo e o cumprimentou normalmente, assim como Ken, que lia a parte de esportes; e Omi disse apenas um "ohayo" seco e continuou a refeição. Comeram em silêncio, que só foi quebrado quando Aya se levantou.

- Eu vou ao hospital agora. – Avisou, mesmo sem ter necessidade – E não esqueça do que eu lhe falei, Ken. – Referiu-se a cuidar de Yoshi.

- Ta, eu não vou esquecer.

- Bom, já que o Aya vai pro hospital, eu vou dar uma volta por aí...- Falou Yohji, saindo logo depois do ruivo.

- Não vai treinar hoje, Ken-kun? – Perguntou Omi já tirando a mesa, passado algum tempo.

- Não, não. Está muito quente... Acho que vou ficar em casa, hoje. – _"Adeus, treinos de sábado..."_[imaginem o Ken em SD com gota na cabeça e uma bola de futebol com asinhas indo embora atrás] – E você?

- O mesmo de sempre... Não quer me ajudar? – Era claro em seus olhos que queria terminar aquilo que começaram na noite passada.

- Adoraria, mas... – Olhou de canto pra Yoshi -... Acho que não vai dar...

- Ta, tudo bem... – Respondeu decepcionado e com uma vontade louca de deixar Yoshi igual uma peneira. Mas como não podia fazer isso, apenas saiu da cozinha e foi pro seu quarto. Provavelmente passaria o dia na frente do laptop.

- Então, Yoshi, só sobramos eu e você. O que quer fazer?

- Não sei... Posso ficar no jardim?

- Claro; enquanto estiver morando aqui, pode ir pra qualquer lugar, só peço que me avise antes, pra eu não ter que sair procurando por você pela casa inteira. Aqueles caras ainda devem estar te procurando, certo? – arranjou um ótimo pretexto para ficar indo pra cima e pra baixo com o jovem.

- Acho que sim. – E dito isso, ambos foram pro jardim, e ao chegar lá, cada um foi pra um lado: Yoshi foi pra baixo de uma árvore e sentou-se com as pernas cruzadas e a coluna reta, respirando tranqüilamente, enquanto fechava os olhos lentamente e relaxava (deu pra notar que ele ia meditar, ne?); e Ken parou onde estava, ficando a observá-lo sem conseguir parar. Yoshi era muito belo, mas não era isso que chamava a atenção do jogador, era alguma outra coisa que ainda não sabia o que era, e quando se deu conta do que fazia, de como estava olhando-o, do que estava pensando, não o viu mais. _"Ele... Sumiu?"_ Olhou para os lados, não vendo nada além das plantas. Quando olhou pra cima, notou que era quase meio dia - havia ficado mais de duas horas olhando-o e nem se dera conta disso. _"O que está acontecendo comigo?"_ Uma sombra passou pelo seu rosto, tirando-lhe a atenção. _"O que foi isso? Um pássaro?!"_ A sombra passou de novo, e de novo. _"Não, não é um pássaro. Pássaros não ficam circulando na frente do sol desse jeito, a não ser que sejam urubus... e que eu saiba, não existem urubus por aqui"._Olhou pro chão, vendo que havia a sombra de uma pessoa ali. _"Será que ele foi lá de novo?"_ foi o mais rápido que conseguiu para o ponto mais alto da Koneko: o telhado.[eu falei que ele ia ter uma boa participação]

Yoshi usava uma roupa completamente branca, com a barra da camisa e a ponta das mangas com uma faixa azul [eu não sei descrever isso... Mas é só lembrar da roupa que o Shiryu de CDZ usava quando estava nas montanhas. É tipo aquilo]. Estava de pé na beira do telhado, segurando duas katanas, uma em cada mão,formando um "X", os olhos fechados. Parecia estar bastante concentrado. De repente, abriu os olhos, e uma rajada de vento se deslocou do lugar onde estava. Logo depois disso, saltou, dando um mortal para trás, ficando "invisível" por alguns segundos quando tinha o sol bem atrás de si.

Foi parar uns metros à frente de Ken, caindo suavemente e desferiu vários golpes contra o ar, usando ambas as espadas, que só então o jogador viu que estavam ligadas por uma fina (mas resistente) corrente de prata. Os ataques feitos pelo mais jovem eram muito rápidos e formavam uma seqüência combinada que seria muito eficaz para matar mais de cinco pessoas de uma só vez. Deu outro salto, indo parar atrás do jogador e falou, bem próximo ao seu ouvido: - Gosta de me observar, não é?

- Hn? – Virou-se pra responder, mas ele já não estava mais lá. Voltava para o lugar de antes e continuava a desferir os golpes, movendo-se com grande agilidade.

-Lute contra isso, ou acabará perdendo o controle – Sussurrou em seu ouvido novamente.

- O quê? – Virou-se de novo, mas ele não estava mais lá.

- Não quero que se prejudique por minha culpa – Falou em seu ouvido novamente.

Desta vez, Ken nem se virou. Ficou parado, esperando ver Yoshi à sua frente novamente. Mas ele não apareceu. Virou-se, então, para vê-lo guardando as espadas em suas respectivas bainhas.

- É muito tranqüilo aqui em cima – Comentou o menor, num jeito diferente daquele usado quando estava treinando.

- É? Eu não sei... Não venho muito aqui. E você é bem habilidoso com essas espadas, hein?

- Mas ainda não é o suficiente. – Falou pesaroso, levantando-se (ele havia agachado para enrolar as espadas num pano que servia como capa)

- Como assim?

- Ainda não é o suficiente.

- Eu não acho. Mas onde você as conseguiu?

- São passadas de geração em geração pela minha família por parte de mãe. Ela era de uma família antiga, que na era feudal foi muito conhecida por todos os membro serem espadachins altamente qualificados e que usavam espadas gêmeas – Foi descendo, seguido por Ken.

- Já está quase na hora do almoço... Não quer me ajudar? – propôs após alguns minutos de silêncio.

- Tá, pode ser. Só me deixe tomar banho antes; acho que acabei suando um pouco – E entrou no banheiro.

Ken aproveitou o momento e bateu na porta de Omi, que após alguns segundos abriu a porta e lhe deu passagem.

- O que você e ele estavam fazendo? – Ficara pensando nisso o tempo todo em que estivera no quarto.

- Eu não fiz nada. Tinha que ficar de olho nele e foi o que fiz... Sabia que ele sabe lutar com espadas?

- Não. E também não quero saber. Não agora...

- Ok, então... – Chegou mais perto, enlaçando-o pela cintura e logo em seguida beijou-o ternamente enquanto se encaminhavam para a cama.

- Você não perde tempo mesmo... – Deitou na cama, com os braços abertos e sorrindo

- Nessas circunstâncias em que estamos não mesmo...cada segundo que eu passo com você agora é muito precioso pra mim, e eu quero aproveitar. – sussurrou ao pé do ouvido do loirinho.

- Então, é bom dar uma acelerada... – falou com a voz meio rouca propositadamente, sabendo que aquele tom iria provocar o moreno.

- Ie...devagar é mais gostoso... – deu um sorriso safado.

- Mas Ken, não temos muito tempo, e você sabe disso.

- É, eu sei, mas eu disse que queria aproveitar ao máximo cada segundo que eu passar com você de agora em diante, e creio que você também queira. – olhava fundo nos olhos azuis; havia parado completamente de acariciar o corpo menor.

- Tem razão... – abraçou-o, fazendo um carinho de sobe e desce nas costas de Ken, até que não ouviram mais o som do chuveiro – É, parece que vai ter que ficar pra outra vez, _de novo_...ele (referia-se a Yoshi) anda ficando um pouco inconveniente, não?

- Nisso eu tenho que concordar com você. – levantou, e começou a ajeitar a roupa - Olha, eu vou falar com Aya quando ele chegar, ta bom? – tocou-lhe o rosto – Eu vou ver se ele deixa eu dormir com você aqui pelo menos esta noite.

- Está bem – Viu o jogador saindo, mas continuou na cama – Duvido que ele deixe...

(...)

- Não.

- Onegai, Aya! – Ken implorava, segurando-o pelos ombros – Estou pedindo!

- Já falei que não. Isso faz parte do seu castigo por ter me desobedecido. E se não quiser que piore é melhor me soltar. – O outro lhe soltou imediatamente e se afastou. – Era só isso?

- Não. – Começou a falar emburrado – O Yoshi tem habilidades com espadas, assim como você. E ele também meditou de manhã e sabe cozinhar muito bem. – lembrou-se do delicioso almoço que tiveram naquele dia.

- Hnm... E ele é bom com a espada? – Interessou-se por aquela habilidade.

- São duas espadas ligadas por uma corrente de prata. E ele é bom, sim; tão bom quanto você, senão melhor.

- Veremos... – Saiu da sala das missões onde estavam e seguiu para o quarto.

- O que está pensando em fazer? – Foi seguindo-o

- Não é da sua conta. – Fechou a porta em sua cara.

- Baka!

- Vou deixar isso passar batido, Ken. Mas da próxima vez vai se arrepender. – Alertou.

O jogador entrou em seu quarto praguejando baixinho e encontrou Yoshi que já se preparava pra dormir, novamente só com a calça branca.(...)

Algum tempo depois de ter apagado as luzes, Ken chamou: -Você ainda está acordado?

- Estou. Não consigo dormir. – _"Aquele mau pressentimento de novo... Droga"_

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro.

- Por que me disse aquelas coisas hoje a tarde, quando estava treinando?

- Eu disse alguma coisa? Não me lembro – Realmente, não se lembrava de ter falado coisa alguma durante o treino. Só depois, quando guardava as katanas. _"Aconteceu de novo..."_

- Você tem alguma namorada? – Mudou completamente de assunto.

- Não... Dooshite?

- Nada não... Só curiosidade – Virou para o outro lado, ficando de costas pra cama – Não sente falta da sua família?

- Raramente...

- Raramente?

- Hai. Perdi minha mãe muito cedo por causa de uma doença que os médicos não descobriram – Não podia dizer o real motivo da morte dela, por isso repetia a história contada pelos médicos – Meu pai vivia em reuniões com os meus tios que estão espalhados pela China e Japão, não tenho irmãos, meus tios me odeiam, tanto de parte de mãe como de pai, não cheguei a conhecer meu avô, e minha avó só ficou comigo nesses últimos 4 anos porque haviam coisas a me ensinar e para impedir que o mesmo que aconteceu com meu pai acontecesse comigo. – Falou tudo naturalmente, como se fosse uma história contada em rodas em volta de uma fogueira.

- E o que aconteceu com o seu pai?

- Ele foi assassinado na minha frente. – De repente começou a sentir uma grande tristeza.

- Deve ter sido difícil pra você... – _"Mas nada se compara a ter que morrer pro mundo"_

- Só no começo, com o tempo fica só uma ferida que nunca vai se curar – A tristeza aumentou – E você? Não sente falta da família?

- Minha... Família? – Encolheu-se sob as cobertas – Sinto, mas não posso vê-los; eu morri (literalmente) pra eles - Era doloroso lembrar-se do passado.

- Brigaram?

- Não... – Encolheu-se mais – Mas minha família agora são Omi, Aya e Yohji.

- Não quer falar sobre isso, não é? – Viu no escuro que o outro se encolhia cada vez mais – Vamos dormir... Oyasumi nasai.

- Oyasumi nasai – Fechou os olhos, mas demorou pra dormir. Arrependeu-se de ter perguntado a Yoshi sobre sua família. Cutucar a ferida do passado era algo muito doloroso para alguém com um passado trágico como ele.

(...)

Todos já dormiam profundamente, cada um com seu sonho... ou pesadelo. Yoshi mexia-se violentamente na cama, esticando pernas e braços, segurando com força as cobertas, virando a cabeça para os lados, numa negativa evidente, murmurando palavras desconexas. Suava abundantemente, a respiração difícil. Ofegava rapidamente, mal dando tempo para o ar chegar aos pulmões. O que antes era um sonho estava se transformando num pesadelo real. Estava vendo acontecer tudo de novo.

"_- Pra onde estamos indo, papai? – Perguntou um garotinho sentado no banco de trás de um carro._

_- Esta noite provarei para os seus tios que o espírito da Serpente Emplumada nascerá em você. – Respondeu o pai, com um ar vitorioso._

_- Serpente Emplumada?_

_- Ou o Ovo. É o mesmo que dizer Dragão, porque a Serpente Emplumada ou o Ovo são símbolos do Dragão._

_- Um Dragão vai nascer em mim? – Perguntou inocente._

_- Você tem o espírito dele dentro de você. Pode não estar entendendo agora, mas daqui alguns anos, tudo ficará claro como água._

_O carro continuou correndo pela estrada parcialmente iluminada, haviam árvores, folhas e galhos secos no chão em ambos os lados. De repente, um clarão envolve todo o lugar e os postes de luz se apagam. O homem freia o carro imediatamente ao ver duas sombras passando na frente do carro._

_- O que aconteceu, papai? - O garotinho, que antes estivera dormindo, acorda assustado._

_- Eles estão aqui... Não pode ser... – O homem olhava dentro da escuridão lá fora._

_- Os titios? – Perguntou inocente novamente._

_- Pegue a manta que tem aí e se cubra bem! E não saia deste carro por nada deste mundo até amanhecer. Quando amanhecer, corra pela estrada; não estamos muito longe de casa. – Olhou bem pra ele, como se fosse a última vez que o faria. No escuro o garotinho não enxergava nada, apenas dois pontos dourados; eram os olhos do pai._

_BLAM!_

_- O que foi isso, papai? – Começou a ficar assustado, já não estava vendo nada naquele escuro e aquele barulho só piorou as coisas._

_- Ponha isto no pescoço – Tirou uma corrente que tinha no pescoço com um pingente brilhante e entregou ao filho – Não se descubra dessa manta! Eu vou sair pra ver o que aconteceu. Não se preocupe, tudo ficará bem._

_Ao voltar-se para frente ficou paralisado. Um vulto negro cujos olhos emanavam um brilho violeta encarava-o de cima do capô do carro; não havia mais o vidro do pára-brisa. O pai do garotinho olhou para o lado e viu o outro vulto, que parecia ser igual ao que estava sobre o capô. Não era possível ver seus rostos, somente os "olhos" e o formato do corpo, apesar deles estarem cobertos por uma capa negra._

_- Hora do lagarto virar ensopado – Uma voz gélida veio do vulto do capô, que ficou de pé e sacou uma adaga cuja lâmina era negra e tinha um ar fantasmagórico._

_- Saiam daqui! Vão embora! – O homem tentava soltar o cinto, mas estava nervoso demais e não conseguia fazer nada direito._

_- Vocês, Dragões fora de época são todos iguais: se fazem de valentes, mas no fundo morrem de medo – O vulto do lado falou – Merecem morrer – Sacou uma adaga negra como a outra e junto com o outro vulto, desferiu um único golpe, que não cortou a carne, mas era perceptível que o homem deixara de ter uma alma, pois os olhos já não brilhavam mais, e a respiração era quase ausente – o corpo agora não passava de uma casca vazia. Só que não satisfeitos, os dois vultos negros como as noites sem luar começaram a desferir uma secessão de golpes com as adagas, que agora tinham um fraco brilho esbranquiçado. A cada novo golpe, o sangue espirrava e escorria por todo o carro, formando uma visão selvagem e cruel. _

_Do banco de trás, o garotinho pressentia aquela cena brutal tomado pelo medo e pavor, encolhendo-se o máximo que podia debaixo da manta, que tinha certeza de que não o protegeria de absolutamente nada se aqueles dois seres desconhecidos resolvessem atacá-lo como fizeram com seu pai. Mas por mais que estivesse tentando se proteger, o pior que poderia acontecer aconteceu: os dois vultos pararam de golpear o corpo do falecido pai do garotinho e saltaram para o banco traseiro, reparando no 'montinho' sob a manta. _

_- O que temos aqui? – um deles levantou a manta, revelando o garotinho tomado pelo pavor, que tudo o que viu foram dois brilhos violetas e sentiu o ar ausente e gélido ao seu redor."_

- Não... Não... – Yoshi mexia-se mais violentamente na cama, o suor mais abundante, porém sua voz ainda não passava de um murmúrio fraco e rouco – Saiam de perto de mim... – Lágrimas começaram a surgir, misturando-se com o suor que escorria no rosto – Papa... Papa... [é assim que os filhos chamam o pai na China]– Chamava, sem parar. Rolou para o lado, caindo sobre o jogador que dormia profundamente, mas que acabou acordando com o peso repentinamente sobre si – Não!! – Continuava a se mexer – Saiam daqui! – Sua voz já era bem audível a essa altura.

- Yoshi? – Ken tentou acordá-lo, percebendo que o outro devia estar tendo um pesadelo. Saiu cuidadosamente de debaixo dele e segurou-o firme pelo os ombros desnudos – Yoshi, acorde.

- AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! – Um par de brilhos dourados foi tudo o que Ken viu no escuro.

No quarto ao lado, Aya acordou num pulo só, quase ficando surdo com aquele grito – havia se esquecido de tirar os fones que usava para ouvir a conversa no quarto vizinho e de desligar os aparelhos de escuta. Omi também despertou alarmado pelo grito e imediatamente correu para onde achava que ele vinha, sem nem ao menos raciocinar direito. Entrou no quarto do jogador às pressas, logo seguido por Aya e Yohji, este ultimo não havia ouvido grito nenhum, e só estava ali porque fora arrancado da cama pelo espadachim.

De um lado do cômodo estava o dono do quarto ainda afetado pelo susto e pelo empurrão que levara. Do outro lado, o autor de tudo, tremendo apavorado e com lágrimas ainda saindo dos olhos fechados; abraçava o próprio corpo, encolhido num canto escuro.

- O que você fez com ele, Ken? – Yohji perguntou morrendo de sono.

- Ken? – Aya pedia/exigia explicações.

- E-eu não fiz nada, juro. – respondeu o jogador recompondo-se.

- O que aconteceu, então? – Omi perguntou, olhando desconfiado para o mais jovem.

- Depois... Depois eu falo com vocês, onegai. – Tocou-os gentilmente para fora do quarto, olhando de canto de olho para Yoshi e encostou a porta – Yoshi, acalme-se – Aproximou-se cautelosamente do garoto que soluçava contra a parede e agachou ao seu lado. – Calma... Foi... Foi só um sonho ruim...

- Não, não foi... Eles... Eles querem me matar! – Continuou com os olhos fechados.

- Não vai acontecer nada, Yoshi. Não tem ninguém aqui. – Tentou acalmá-lo. De repente, o garoto atirou-se em seus braços, soluçando forte como se fosse uma criança de apenas quatro anos de idade.

Do lado de fora, Omi espiava por uma fresta roxo de ciúmes _("O que esse garoto pensa que está fazendo??" _Pensava cerrando os punhos), disputando espaço com um Yohji já completamente acordado com o que estava acontecendo – Aya estava do lado, ouvindo tudo o que diziam pelos fones [Santo microfone!]

- Eles querem me pegar! – Segurou-se firme nas costas do jogador – Eles vão me pegar!

- Eles? – indagou.

- Eu não quero que eles me achem!! Se isso acontecer, eles vão me...me m...

- Não, não vão. Eu não vou deixar – Abraçou-o, sentindo seu pescoço e ombro molhados pelas lágrimas – Eu prometo. – queria tentar acalmá-lo a todo custo.

O queixo dos três que bisbilhotavam a cena literalmente caiu. Omi mal acreditou no que seus olhos viram e muito menos no que ouviu. Ia lá dentro tirar satisfações com aquela praga que estava contaminando seu amante [coitadinho dele! É órfão, abandonado pela família e agora foi taxado de praga...¬¬], mas Yohji segurou-o antes e trancou-o no quarto da frente, que era o de Omi mesmo, voltando a espiar pela fresta da porta logo depois.

- Acalme-se, Yoshi... – _"Eles...? Eles quem?"_ Levantou com ele no colo e deitou-o na cama, mas o garoto não o soltava, mostrando-se frágil – Olha, eu vou lá embaixo pegar um pouco d'água pra você, mas antes tem que me soltar...

- Não, não vá... – Escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço do jogador, apertando-o mais contra si – Fique aqui comigo, onegai...

Diante daquele pedido, Ken não pôde negar e acabou ficando, deitando-se ao lado do menor, que continuou a abraçá-lo. O moreninho estava mais que consciente de que estavam sendo observados (bastava olhar em direção à porta para ver a cabeça de Yohji colada na fresta aberta e a de Aya mais atrás) e ouvidos.

Mas também ouvia, além dos soluços de Yoshi, protestos de Omi trancado no quarto e fazendo uma barulheira infernal. Esperou e esperou, por um tempo que pareceu uma eternidade, até que tudo pareceu se acalmar: Yohji e Aya já pareciam ter voltado pros seus quartos, Omi não emitia mais som algum e Yoshi havia parado de soluçar. _"Deve estar dormindo..."_ Pensou e tentou levantar pra ir pra cama de baixo.

- Não... – Murmurou Yoshi, segurando-o – Eu não quero ficar sozinho... Não novamente...

- Mas... – Olhou para ele, que mantinha os olhos fechados e depois para a porta, indeciso sobre o que fazer. Estava tenso, e até mesmo nervoso com toda aquela aproximação.

- Yohji, feche a porta. – Aya ordenou do outro lado da porta.

- Mas eu quero saber o que vai acontecer. – Voltou-se para ele, fechando a porta atrás de si – Ainda estavam no corredor.

- Eu _deixo_ você ouvir. – Ofereceu um fone – Vamos pro quarto.

- O meu ou o seu? – Colocou o fone no ouvido.

- O meu. – Empurrou-o pra dentro, fechando a porta em seguida.

- Mas o Omi ainda está trancado no quarto e a chave está comigo! – Deu a volta para sair, mas foi puxado pela gola da camisa – Ugh!

- Ele dá um jeito de sair sozinho depois – Foi arrastando-o até a cama e jogou-o ali, deitando ao lado em seguida – Agora cala a boca que eu quero ouvir o que acontece lá.[ahn....acho que esse não parece o Aya....-.-']

- Por favor... – Yoshi parecia suplicar.

- C-certo... – Continuou deitado, mas ainda tenso – Só desta vez.

- Che –Che...["ch" com som de "x"] – Colocou a cabeça sobre o peito do mais velho, recebendo um carinho nas costas. Acabou adormecendo, mas Ken continuou acordado e com o carinho nas costas – não conseguia dormir.

- _SÓ _isso? – Resmungou Yohji querendo mais – Bah! Vamos dormir, que a gente ganha mais.

- Parece que sim... – O ruivo desligou os aparelhos e virou pro lado com a intenção de dormir, levando ao pé da letra (de propósito) a frase do outro.

Mas a noite não parou por ali. Ainda haviam mais coisas a acontecer; coisas que certamente trariam muitos problemas para todos os moradores daquela casa.(...)

Ken observou o corpo adormecido ao seu "lado" [estava quase em cima dele, mesmo], quase desnudo (ele – Yoshi – só vestia a calça), sentindo seu calor, seu perfume, seu cabelo macio e até mesmo a respiração suave. Yoshi tinha uma carinha quase tão inocente quanto a de Omi e tanto seus tamanhos quanto a estrutura dos corpos eram muito parecidos. Mas as semelhanças entre os dois jovens adolescentes não paravam por ali: ambos carregavam um passado trágico nas costas, ambos já viram a morte de perto, tinham pesadelos que lhes atormentava a mente e tinham alguma coisa que... Atraía Ken. Atraía? Sim, atraía. No caso de Omi, sabia que não era uma mera atração, haviam sentimentos envolvidos e não tinha dúvidas quanto a isso. Mas... E quanto à Yoshi? Ainda não sabia dizer. Desde o dia que o vira pela primeira vez sentiu que algo nele chamava sua atenção, mas não sabia exatamente o que era e sempre conseguiu esconder isso facilmente.

Só que agora, com aquela aproximação tão exagerada, estava difícil. A fragrância que se desprendia do corpo menor turvava-lhe a mente, deixando qualquer raciocínio lógico quase impossível. Parecia até que estava sob efeito de alguma droga e quando se deu conta, começara a suar e algo já despontava em seu baixo ventre, causando um leve incomodo e constrangimento. _"O que está acontecendo comigo? Por que estou assim?... Só estou... Perto dele! Não... Preciso me acalmar. Mas se eu levantar, ele pode acordar e vai começar tudo de novo... Não, não posso. Não suportaria ouvi-lo suplicando pra não ficar sozinho outra vez"._

Yoshi murmurou alguma coisa ininteligível, remexendo-se um pouco e ficando com o corpo mais em cima do jogador, que saiu de seus pensamentos ficando mais tenso ainda. Seu baixo ventre agora precisava urgentemente de alívio, ou acabaria fazendo uma besteira da qual tinha certeza de que iria se arrepender muito depois.

Tentou se distrair e dormir, imaginando Omis vestidos de carneirinhos pulando uma cerquinha, mas continuava sentindo _aquele_ perfume. E era isso que lhe turvava a mente e o fazia ficar naquele estado. Nesse momento, comparou-se com um cachorro que se sente atraído pelo cheiro de uma cadela no cio, que no caso seria Yoshi, que de fato não era nenhuma cadela e muito menos estava no cio. Seu baixo ventre doía e já não conseguia mais pensar em muita coisa a não ser aliviar-se.

Pouco depois, já não tinha mais consciência do que pensava e muito menos do que começava a fazer: Estava sobre Yoshi, beijando-lhe o pescoço enquanto acariciava-o "sentindo melhor" aquele corpo, que apesar de ser tão jovem, possuía alguns músculos bem definidos. Pegou as mãos do garoto, erguendo-as até ficarem acima da cabeça e segurou-as com uma mão, enquanto descia um pouco até chegar num dos mamilos, que primeiro lambeu e depois chupou, dando leves mordidas. Fez o mesmo com o outro, e pode sentir que não era o único com um volume sob a calça.

E é óbvio que com tudo o que estava acontecendo, Yoshi acabou despertando, mas continuou com os olhos fechados - se abrisse, Ken com certeza iria vê-los e isso com certeza causaria um certo espanto. Portanto, enquanto estivesse tudo escuro, manteria os olhos fechados. Mas estava confuso com a maneira que estava sendo tocado; era muito parecida com a maneira que fora tocado pelos capangas daquela mulher, mas desta vez estava diferente, estava... Bom. Sim, estava gostado, mas mesmo assim, não entendia porquê estava acontecendo aquilo novamente, mesmo que diferente e pela pessoa que prometera protegê-lo.

- Ken? O que está fazendo? Por que está...

- Sshh... – Calou com um beijo enquanto explorava-lhe mais o corpo com a mão livre, adentrando-a na calça branca.

- Não... Pare... Onegai. – Pediu, tentando soltar suas mãos, ao sentir seu membro sendo massageado por sobre o tecido da roupa de baixo.

- Dooshite? Você está gostando... – Sussurrou bem em seu ouvido.

- Não... – Pediu novamente com a voz fraca – Você está agindo como... – Sua voz falhou.

- Como...? – Despiu-se rapidamente e começou a beijar todo seu corpo.

- aqueles caras... – Lembrou-se de como havia sido violentado por eles, por mais que tenha pedido, implorado para que parassem, a forma como usaram seu corpo, um atrás do outro, por quase uma noite inteira [Ok, isso foi cruel da minha parte... Evil, eu juro que vou tentar maneirar com ele, ta?]; chegou a pensar que morreria ali, mas não morreu, continuou vivo e agora estava ali...

- Só que eu não sou como eles... Não... Vou... Machucar... Você. – Deu vários beijos em seu corpo, até chegar em seu baixo ventre e finalmente despiu-o por completo, voltando a subir e beijando sua boca, invadindo-a com sua língua experiente.

Ao contrário de Ken, Yoshi era completamente inexperiente em relações como aquela. Aquele estava sendo seu segundo beijo não forçado e acabaria sendo também sua primeira vez não forçada. Não sabia o que fazer e inexplicavelmente, não conseguia resistir àqueles toques e beijos tão...carinhosos [Sei lá gente! Não achei outra palavra...] e acabou deixando-se levar pelo momento da luxúria. Acabou relaxando um pouco, mesmo ainda estando um pouco temeroso quanto ao que aconteceria, mas logo voltou a ficar tenso ao sentir um dedo e depois outro, invadindo-lhe. Aquilo era incômodo e tornou-se mais incômodo ainda quando eles começaram a mover-se.

- Relaxe... – Falou o jogador calmamente, tendo nas costas dez unhas quase o perfurando. Parou o que estava fazendo, até que o menor pareceu relaxar e parou de apertar suas costas. Ken retirou os dedos e beijou-o profundamente, posicionando-se entre suas pernas e começando a forçar-se contra aquela entradinha tão apertada. As unhas voltaram a cravar-se em suas costas tão logo entrou por inteiro e esperou um pouco, para que Yoshi se acostumasse com aquela invasão de início tão doloroso.

- Você está bem? – tentava não demonstrar (e estava conseguindo), mas sentia uma dor terrível nas costas por conta das dez unhas cravadas ali.

- ..estou...

Aquela resposta era tudo o que o jogador precisava ouvir para continuar. Apesar de todo aquele desejo de possuir aquele jovem corpo, se a resposta fosse negativa, tentaria se controlar e parar. Saiu quase inteiro, para voltar a entrar, tudo bem devagar e foi repetindo o movimento, aumentando gradativamente o ritmo, ao mesmo tempo em que ouvia gemidos quase inaudíveis. Aumentou ainda mais o ritmo das estocadas, indo e vindo mais rápido, perdendo o pouco controle que tinha sob seu corpo naquele momento e conseqüentemente os gemidos vindo do mais jovem também aumentaram e as unhas cravadas em suas costas cravaram-se ainda mais.

Yoshi não conseguia relaxar, sentia dor a cada vez que Ken entrava com mais força e prazer. Por mais que tentasse, por mais que soubesse que ele não tinha intenção de machucá-lo, não conseguia relaxar. Gemia de dor, não de prazer, sabia que não adiantaria pedir para que parasse, porque não adiantou quando estava sendo violentado por aqueles caras. Sentia raiva ao lembrar-se daquela noite, e sem que pudesse evitar, descarregava-a nas costas do jogador, ferindo-a mais ainda.

Aquele vai e vem continuou por minutos que não pareciam querer terminar para Yoshi. Mas por fim, quando sentiu o membro rígido dentro de si tocando mais fundo, algo o preencheu, e pouco depois, a dor incômoda de estar sendo invadido desapareceu – Ken saíra de dentro dele e agora estava ao seu lado, deitado.

20 de Junho de 2004

Nesse dia, todos, com exceção de Aya e Omi, acordaram tarde: Yohji por pura preguiça, e Yoshi e Ken... Bom, não precisa dizer.

- Ohayo, Ken-kun – Omi cumprimentou Ken um pouco frio e mau-humorado. Acabara passando a noite toda em claro, trancado em seu quarto.

- Ohayo, Omi – Sorriu – Dormiu bem?

- Eu não dormi. – Respondeu seco.

- Dooshite? Teve outro pesadelo?

- Omi, vá fazer o almoço. – Interrompeu Aya – Já está passando da hora.

-Tá, já estou indo. – E foi para cozinha. Tinha certeza de que se continuasse ali acabaria fazendo alguma besteira.

- O que esteve acontecendo ontem? – Perguntou o ruivo ao entrarem na sala das missões.

- Por que o Omi está daquele jeito?

- Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta.

- Hnm... Ta. Parece que ele (Yoshi) teve um pesadelo ou se lembrou de alguma coisa ruim.

- Isso eu já tinha percebido.

- Se já tinha percebido, pra quê perguntou? O que você quer saber?

- Quem são esses "eles" que ele teme.

- Ah... Isso ele não me contou. Ainda não perguntei, mas...

- Incompetente.

- ...Mas vejo se consigo alguma coisa quando ele acordar – Ignorou o ruivo – Parece que ele está fugindo de alguém... Tenho quase certeza de que é daqueles caras que bateram nele outro dia, mas vou ver o que consigo. – Virou-se para sair.

- O que é isso nas suas costas? – Apontou, vendo pequenas manchas vermelhas no tecido branco da camisa.

- Nan da?

- Parece sangue. Anda dormindo em pregos, é? – Falou irônico.

- Hm....É! – Respondeu na mesma moeda, saindo pra trocar a camisa e deixando o ruivo intrigado. Chegou no quarto e foi logo tirando a camisa, vendo no espelho o que tinha nas costas. Não lembrava-se de ter se ferido, mas haviam dez singelas marcas de unhas em suas costas.

"_De onde saiu isso?" _Quase que sem querer, olhou pras camas e notou que a de cima estava mais bagunçada que o normal. _"Yoshi teve um pesadelo ontem... Normal. Mas eu lembro de ter dado uma arrumada antes de coloca-lo de volta na cama e depois eu fui buscar água pra ele... Mas não tem nenhum copo por aqui... Oras, ele já acordou, provavelmente deve ter levado pra cozinha."_ Não lembrava de nada que aconteceu na noite anterior. Ia voltar a atenção para as feridas nas costas, mas algo sobre a cama de cima chamou mais a sua atenção. _"Sangue...? Mas ele não estava ferido e eu também não deitei ali... Não... Eu deitei sim!"_ Alguns flashes do ocorrido a noite vieram à sua memória, e assustou-se com o que fizera.

- Céus! O que foi que eu fiz!? – Desabou sentado no chão, segurando a cabeça entre as mãos.

- Está arrependido? – Uma voz que sabia muito bem a quem pertencia soou à sua frente.

- Yoshi, eu... Ah... Me perdoe... Onegai, eu... Não devia ter...

- Não é a mim que deve pedir perdão. Eu o avisei, mas mesmo assim... – Falou. Mas o tom de sua voz e o jeito de falar estavam diferentes daquele usado a noite, depois do pesadelo – Tudo bem, não foi sua culpa.

- Eu... Não estou entendendo onde quer chegar.

-Talvez nunca chegue a entender. – Começou a tratar das feridas do jogador.

- As vezes parece que você é outra pessoa... Uma hora parece tão... Indefeso...

-Isso é apenas uma fraqueza que está sendo superada. Não acontecerá mais. – falava como se estivesse se referindo a algum produto em fase de testes, e não a si mesmo.

- Você é tão complexo – Aquela conversa estava deixando-o confuso.

- Heh. Terminei.

- Arigatou. – Levantou e saiu, esbarrando com quem menos esperava encontrar no final da escada. – Omi! O almoço já está pronto?

- Por que trocou de camisa? – Perguntou reparando na troca de roupa do outro.

- ...A outra estava me incomodando. – Mentiu sentindo-se desconfortável por está-lo fazendo.

-Sei... – Podia ver nos olhos do jogador que estava escondendo alguma coisa. – O Yoshi – Falou o nome com desdém – Já acordou?

- Já sim – Sorriu – Daqui a pouco ele desce, eu acho. – Aproximou seus lábios dos de Omi, mas este lhe deu as costas e voltou para a cozinha inesperado – Omi?

- Chame os outros pra almoçar – Pediu com certa frieza.

- Omi, por que está agindo assim? – Virou-o puxando pelo braço sem machucá-lo.

- Acha que eu não percebi o jeito que você trata aquele... Aquele fingido?? – Puxou-o pra dentro da despensa, pra poderem falar mais a vontade – Você fica todo meloso com ele! Acha que não vi quando o abraçou e fez promessas?

- Mas Omi, eu estava tentando acalmá-lo! – tentou explicar-se.

- Olha, Ken: eu não sou tão tapado a ponto de não perceber que você sente algo mais por ele... – baixou a cabeça, meio entristecido e desapontado – Mas eu não vou admitir que você se aproveite a cada pesadelo que aquele ele tiver, viu? – advertiu num tom meio de brincadeira, mas que sabia que seria levado a serio pelo amante.

- Não aconteceu nada, Omi. Eu não vou fazer nada. Confie em mim... – Mentiu novamente, mesmo sabendo que só pioraria a situação caso a verdade viesse à tona.

- Como posso confiar, se os teus olhos te traem, Ken?

- Omi-chan...

- Me diga a verdade: ficou só naquilo ou você foi adiante? – desta vez sua voz soou levemente magoada.

- Mas...

- Me diga a verdade, onegai....por pior que ela seja.

- Não aconteceu nada, Omi.. – evitou encará-lo, pois estava mentindo novamente.

O chibi mordeu o lábio inferior baixando o olhar, segurando algumas lágrimas que insistiam em tentar sair. Ken estava mentindo, sabia muito bem o que acontecera na noite anterior entre ele e Yoshi, mas estava esperando que ele lhe dissesse a verdade.

- Ken-kun, por que não me diz a verdade? – encarou-o com olhos suplicantes.

- Eu...não aconteceu nada, Omi... – repetiu, sentindo um grande nó na garganta ao encarar aqueles olhos azuis.

- Achei que gostasse de mim como sempre disse... – virou-se pra sair da despensa, mas foi segurado por Ken.

- Mas eu gosto de você, Omi!! Eu te amo como nunca amei alguém...

- Então porque não me diz a verdade, o que realmente aconteceu entre você e Yoshi? Por que não me diz de uma vez que vocês dormiram juntos...?

- Como é que você...Omi, eu...me perdoe, por favor...

- Como posso lhe perdoar depois de mentir pra mim desse jeito? Eu bem que gostaria, mas...por favor, peço que não se aproxime mais de mim. – seu peito doía terrivelmente ao estar dizendo aquelas palavras, mas a dor maior era causada pelas mentiras de Ken, pelo fato dele ter-lhe escondido uma verdade da qual já sabia. Finalmente saiu da despensa, deixando o amante arrasado com aquelas palavras. Estariam terminando o relacionamento que já durava há um bom tempo? Tudo indicava que sim.

Omi, atravessou a cozinha cabisbaixo, e foi em direção ao quarto, que teve a porta trancada por dentro logo em seguida.

- Omi.... – murmurou o jogador sem sair do lugar – OMI!! – saiu correndo de onde estava, e subiu pro quarto do loirinho, mas encontrou a porta muuito bem trancada – Omi, abra, onegai! Eu posso explicar...

- Não há mais nada a ser explicado, Ken-kun. – veio a resposta amargurada.

Do pé da escada, duas cabeças, uma loira e outra ruiva, ouviam o ponto final que Omi estava dando a Ken.

- Uh!!! Desta vez, acho que foi pra valer, hein? – comentou Yohji para Aya - Nunca vi o Omi tão magoado assim com o Ken

depois que eles começaram a namo...– Recebeu uma cotovelada – Hey! Está louco, Aya!?

- Cale a boca! – Apontou para Yoshi, que estava de passagem – Isso não podia ter acontecido.

- Dooshite? Desde quando você se preocupa com aqueles dois? Olha aqui, se você der uma de Ken e se engraçar com... – Apontou Yoshi com os olhos, mas este não prestava atenção em nada; estava pensativo enquanto olhava um quadro na parede(?) – Vai ter! – Mostrou-lhe o punho.

- Não fale besteiras! – Deu-lhe um croc na cabeça, achando aquilo um absurdo – Só disse isso porque tenho uma parcela de culpa nisso tudo.

-Tem, é!? – Não estava sabendo de nada disso – E como é que eu não estou sabendo? Você vai me contar agora!!

- Agora não, baka! – Deu-lhe outro croc.

- Pára com isso! – Recebeu outro – AAAHHH!!! – Outro – Isso dói, sabia!? – Mais outro e partiu pra cima do ruivo, com aquela brincadeira de mão (aquele "bate não bate", ameaça e não vai, etc.)

Vendo aqueles dois homens adultos tão entretidos com aquela brincadeira, Yoshi resolveu deixar o que ia perguntar pra depois e foi almoçar logo. Mas os dois pararam assim que ouviram uma porta batendo no andar de cima. Um pouco depois um grito e o som de coisas quebrando foram ouvidas também.

Aya deu um olhar para Yohji como se dissesse "Vou lá em cima ver o que está acontecendo. Fique aqui e cuide pro Yoshi não subir" (quanta coisa!), recebendo um outro em troca, como se dissesse "E ficar por fora disso? Nem pensar!". E acabaram os dois subindo juntos, correndo, como que vendo quem chegaria primeiro, deixando Yoshi sobrando.

- Ken, abra a porta. – Ordenou Aya.

- Vá cuidar da sua vida! – Veio a resposta 'educada'.

- O que? Como ousa resp...

- Sai pra lá. – Yohji empurrou-o pro lado – Não é assim que se fala. Tem que ter jeito. Ken, sou eu, Yohji, podemos conversar?

- Vai embora! – veio a resposta mau-humorada.

- Bom trabalho, Sr. Jeitoso. – Falou o ruivo irônico respirando fundo – KEN! SE NÃO ABRIR, EU ARROMBO ESSA PORTA!

Uh! Isso que eu chamo de "poder absoluto"! – O playboy comentou rindo.

- Cala a boca, Yohji! Isso é sério. – virou-se pra ele, para logo depois voltar à porta - Eu vou contar até três, Ken. Se não abrir eu vou...

- Por que está querendo tanto que ele abra a porta, Aya? – Yohji interrompeu-o, deixando qualquer brincadeira de lado – Tem alguma coisa em mente?

-YOHJI! – Estava perdendo a paciência, mesmo não tendo muito motivo pra isso.

- Eu só estava perguntando...!

- Depois você vai saber. Ken, abra essa porta, AGORA!

- Me deixem em paz! Eu não quero falar com vocês!!

- Já chega! – O ruivo jogou o corpo contra a porta, que se abriu facilmente (não estava trancada¬.¬) – Agora, você vai me dizer: O que aconteceu?

- O que você fez com aquele garoto, pra ser mais específico. – Complementou Yohji entrando atrás.

- A culpa é sua!! – Ken acusou o espadachim, com os olhos marejados – Se não tivesse me deixado de "babá" isso nunca teria acontecido!!

- Mas o que aconteceu, droga?!

- Não está claro, Aya? Pense comigo: Omi magoado, Omi pondo um ponto final no namoro... – Falou Yohji – Ken, seu danadinho! Não perde uma! Quando foi?

- Cala a boca, Yohji! – Alterou-se o jogador.

- Não, ele está certo. Responda às perguntas, Ken.

- Ele é gostoso, hein?

- Deixe-o o falar, Yohji...

-Foi... Esta noite, depois que ele teve o pesadelo... – Pareceu acalmar-se um pouco. Perder o controle agora não adiantaria nada. – Eu não queria, eu juro! Mas não sei o que deu em mim e... Aconteceu. Tem alguma coisa nele que me deixou meio... Inconsciente do que fazia.

- Isso é ruim, Ken...uma traição assim não é facilmente perdoada. – o loiro assumiu uma pose séria de repente.

- E a culpa é toda DELE! – Avançou no ruivo, mas foi segurado por Yohji – Se tivesse deixado que eu ficasse dormindo no quarto de Omi, nada disso teria acontecido!

- A culpa também é sua por não ter se controlado. Agora pague com as conseqüências.

- Não seria "sofra com as conseqüências"? – Perguntou o loiro, mas foi ignorado.

- Se está aqui pra me dar sermões, prefiro ficar sozinho. – Soltou-se do loiro e foi pro outro lado do quarto, ficando de costas pra eles.

- Acontece que essa separação pode afetar nossas missões e...

- Lá vem você de novo com essa ladainha! – Virou-se pra eles, já achando aquilo um absurdo – Será que não tem outra desculpa, não? Se quer ajudar, ajude porque nos quer bem e não porque não quer que essas malditas missões falhem! E o mínimo que você pode fazer é ajudar mesmo, porque tudo o que está acontecendo agora tem ligação com você! VOCÊé o culpado de t... – Sentiu o ar faltar e seu corpo dobrar-se pra frente, devido ao forte soco que Aya estava lhe dando.

- Pare de ficar jogando a culpa em mim e cresça um pouco!

- Não, cresça você! – Ergueu-se para acertar-lhe um soco, mas sem sucesso.

- Quando vai deixar de ser tão irresponsável? – Falou em sua cara, prensando-o contra a parede.

- ... – Arregalou os olhos, assustado.

- Agora, pare de chorar feito criança e faça alguma coisa você mesmo. – Soltou-o e saiu do quarto, seguido por um Yohji surpreso. Não era pra ter perdido a calma daquele jeito, mas agora não tinha mais volta, assim como também não via nenhuma saída para o problema entre Ken e Omi

Ken escorregou pela parede, até chegar no chão e ficou ali, olhando pro nada, sem saber o que fazer. O arrependimento tomava conta de si, enquanto as lágrimas deixavam seus olhos. Sentia vontade de morrer, desaparecer daquele mundo, só de lembrar nas palavras ditas por Omi, só de lembrar o jeito que elas foram ditas...

Continua

[1] – Depois de receber uma "bronca" por ter cortado o capitulo anterior, eu resolvi colocar a parte cortada nesse capítulo aqui. Não é muita coisa, mas...

Nota: o sangue que Ken vê na cama é dele mesmo, e não do Yoshi...

Nota²: o Yoshi é descendente de uma família chinesa por parte de pai, e por isso sabe algumas palavras em chinês. Mas eram só aquelas três, porque ele foi criado no Japão, e não na China, portanto, isso explica qualquer coisa em japonês que ele disser. Se bem que vocês já devem imaginar a coisa toda sendo falada em japonês, e isso não deve fazer muita diferença...e não vão aparecer mais palavras em chinês, porque eu não sei mais nenhuma ¬.¬ Meu chinês é tão rico quanto o meu alemão (só sei 3 ou 4 palavras -.-). Fora o que eu já citei aqui, só sei falar "feliz ano-novo", coisa que só falo uma vez por ano pros meus avós.

Akemi Hidaka / Maio – Julho/03


	4. O Bobo

**Macaco, Rato, Serpente e Dragão**

**Parte IV – O Bobo**

22 de junho de 2004

- Aya, você tem certeza que só com aquilo que aqueles dois vão se acertar? – perguntou Yohji fechando as portas da Koneko.(estavam falando sobre a briga entre Ken e Omi, e da 'conversa' que Aya tivera com Ken)

- Não sei. – o ruivo fechou o caixa, não muito interessado neles. Umas certas perguntas sem resposta haviam voltado a atormentar sua mente.

- Você assumiu parte da culpa disso tudo, mas não faz nada pra ajudar... – reprovou-o.

- Eles vão se acertar, Yohji! – bufou impaciente.

- Se é assim, então porque raios já fazem dois dias que eles não se falam? O Ken ta lá no quarto dele, todo largado num canto, e parece que nem se mexe. O Omi é outro que mal sai do quarto, e quando sai, é por pouco tempo.

- Isso é problema deles, deixe-os viver em paz. – virou-se sério para o loiro – Agora cala a boca e termine logo de fechar isso.

- Caso você não tenha notado, eu já terminei. – foi até ele – Por que você não usa um pouco do seu 'precioso tempo' para tentar uni-los novamente? – enlaçou-o pela cintura, aproximando ambas as faces e corpos.

- Porque meu tempo, como você mesmo disse, é _precioso_ – apoiou os braços nos ombros do loiro - E já está ocupado com outras coisas.

- É mesmo? – falou sedutor, aproximando seus lábios dos dele.

- É. – deu uma mordiscada no lábio inferior de Yohji, lambendo o local em seguida – Só que essa 'coisa' não é você.

- Nani?! – parou estático.

- Heh... – sorriu achando engraçada a cara de espanto do amante, e aproveitando o momento, deu-lhe um rápido e intenso beijo, para logo em seguida deixá-lo e subir as escadas.

- Aya!! – Yohji alcançou-o na porta do quarto algum tempo depois – E o que seria essa 'coisa', então?

- Nós temos uma missão, Yohji. Vá se arrumar – fechou a porta, parecendo ignorar a presença do outro.

- Não mude de assunto, Aya!! – entrou no quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Omi já preparou tudo o que dava; vamos sair daqui a pouco.

Yohji passou a mão impacientemente pelo cabelo, vendo que se continuasse insistindo, não chegaria a lugar algum.

- E o Ken?

- Está fora desta missão. Ele nem estava por perto quando a recebemos, lembra-se? E, além disso, ele tem outra coisa pra fazer aqui.

- Mesmo depois do que aconteceu e do jeito que o Ken está, você ainda vai insistir que ele cuide do Yoshi? – perguntou, incrédulo. Ou Aya havia perdido parte da memória, ou estava ignorando o estado dos outros companheiros.

- De um jeito ou de outro, ele ia ficar em casa. Não está em condições de fazer coisa alguma que exija atenção. – abriu a porta para sair, já vestido para matar, e encontrou o motivo de todos os problemas recentes no corredor.

- Aya-san, sabe onde está Ken-kun? – Yoshi perguntou assim que o viu.

- Deve estar no quarto.

- Iie. Eu acabei de sair de lá; já procurei pela casa toda. Acho que vou ver lá fora, então... – deu meia volta, indo em direção à escadaria.

- Onde ele foi se meter agora? – Aya murmurou, não aprovando o desaparecimento de Ken.

- Quem se meteu onde? – Yohji sai do quarto do ruivo; não ouvira a breve conversa entre Yoshi e Aya.

- Vá se arrumar logo, Yohji. – sem responder à pergunta que lhe fora feita, o ruivo seguiu o mesmo caminho que Yoshi.

Acabou encontrando o jovem de passado trágico na cozinha, e ambos repararam na bagunça presente no local: algumas garrafas de sake vazias e um frasco de comprimidos sobre a mesa, uma cadeira bem longe desta, e um copo espatifado no chão.

- O que é isto? – Yoshi foi até a mesa e pegou o frasco de comprimidos para ver – Antidepressivos?

"_O que ele tem na cabeça pra tomar isso tudo e sair?"_ pensou o espadachim, começando a ficar preocupado com o que poderia acontecer ao jogador. Como líder do grupo, era sua obrigação manter a segurança de todos.

- Aya-kun, vamos? – Omi entra no recinto, lançando um olhar furioso para Yoshi, que só não percebeu porque estava de costas. Mas Omi não deixou de reparar no que havia sobre a mesa, e ao reparar no frasco que Yoshi ainda tinha em uma das mãos, não pôde deixar de ficar preocupado, pois sabia que o autor daquela bagunça fora Ken, já que o vira quando saiu do quarto.

- Yoshi, nós vamos ter que checar um carregamento agora, portanto é melhor que você fique em casa. – e saiu, após ver o consentimento do jovem, logo seguido por Omi.

11:45pm

Já era quase meia-noite; a noite escura aumentava o perigo daquele lugar, escondendo entre as sombras três vultos que haviam passado as últimas horas observando o esconderijo do alvo daquela missão. Não havia muita necessidade de ficar ali naquele beco escuro, mas tinham que garantir a própria segurança enquanto analisavam tudo o que dava. Estavam na frente de um estacionamento, que segundo a Kritiker, servia de fachada para uma pequena – mas muito eficiente – gangue chefiada por uma mulher muito bela, porém egoísta e vingativa. O grupo era formado por dois subgrupos: os 'iniciantes', que eram garotos de rua, que praticavam desde pequenos furtos até assassinatos simples e recebiam as ordens através do outro grupo, a 'elite'. Este último recebia ordens diretas da chefe, era formado por um pequeno grupo de homens que andavam sempre vestidos com uma calça social e uma regata preta, e tinham permissão pra fazer qualquer coisa que não fosse prejudicar o grupo inteiro. Enquanto os iniciantes andavam espalhados pelas ruas da cidade, tendo que se virar para arranjar o que comer e onde dormir, a elite ficava sempre próxima ao centro de comando, no conforto que este lhes proporcionava.

Após ficar tanto tempo vigiando a fachada daquele estacionamento à procura de uma brecha por onde pudessem se infiltrar, Omi acabou encontrando uma passagem segura: sobre as portas haviam vidraças, e uma delas estava quebrada – seria por ali mesmo. Foi uma questão de minutos até que os três estivessem dentro do território inimigo. Haviam quatro câmeras de segurança naquela parte, mas não foram problema, pois avançaram pelas sombras, escondidos pelos carros roubados que ali se encontravam. Estava tudo indo muito bem, até que encontraram uma falha na proteção que os carros lhes proporcionava; uma das vagas estava vazia. Ou melhor, parecia estar vazia. Olhando melhor, notaram que havia uma moto ali, uma moto muito familiar. Omi ficou olhando-a, enquanto sua mente era atacada por um turbilhão de perguntas e preocupações.

- Ande logo, Bombay. – Aya o empurrou.

- Espera. Esta não é a moto do...Ken? – perguntou o chibi, e os outros dois que estavam atrás olharam com mais atenção.

- Olhando bem, até que parece...e até demais! Meu Deus! Essa _é_ a moto dele. – concluiu Yohji.

- O que aquele baka veio fazer aqui tão longe? – perguntou-se o ruivo. Pelo que sabia, o jogador nem tinha conhecimento daquela missão, e aquele lugar onde estavam ficava nos arredores da cidade.

"_Espero que não tenha acontecido nada com ele..."_ desejou Omi em seu íntimo, ficando mais preocupado ainda. Apesar de não estarem mais juntos, ainda o amava, e nos dois dias que se passaram desde a briga, sempre soubera onde Ken estava, mas justo nesse dia, nessa noite, não fazia idéia.

- Seja lá o que for, não importa. Temos uma missão a cumprir. – Aya pôs um ponto final naquilo e continuou a avançar, tomando a dianteira.

Não demorou muito, e os três já andavam por um corredor cheio de curvas e portas. Iam matando silenciosamente todos os que apareciam pela frente, pois sabiam que ninguém ali era inocente. Quando começaram a achar que aquele corredor não teria mais fim, encontraram uma porta que bloqueava o caminho. Uma porta grande e que precisava de uma senha para ser aberta. Para descobrirem o que tinha atrás dela, precisavam descobrir a senha primeiro. Uma tarefa fácil para Omi com seu laptop, se não fosse as vozes que podiam ouvir através da porta. De lá vinham risadas e gritos abafados que começaram a perturbar a mente do loirinho. Mas tentando esquecer de tudo e de sua vida pessoal por pelo menos um instante, o chibi conectou o laptop ao sistema da porta e iniciou o programa que arrancaria a senha e abriria a passagem. Até que estava conseguindo, mas sua cabeça se encontrava longe dali, tentando adivinhar o que acontecia na provável sala do outro lado.

horas antes

Depois de ter passado dois dias afogado numa enorme solidão, tristeza e arrependimento, Ken agora vagava com sua Yamaha por algumas ruas calmas nos arredores da Koneko. Andava em meio a um zigue-zague devido à sua embriagues – antes de sair de casa, havia tomado "um pouco" de sake pra ver se conseguia aliviar um pouco da dor que estava sentindo, mas de nada adiantou, então foi até um armário da cozinha e pegou um frasco de comprimidos que nem fazia questão de saber do que era.

Andava tão distraído, que não reparou que estava quase parando por falta de combustível, e que dois homens o acompanhavam a pé, um de cada lado, e mais atrás, uma caminhonete preta. Do lado direito, um homem loiro muito bem encorpado, e do lado esquerdo, um outro moreno de cabelo moicano e óculos escuros. Ambos trajando uma calça social e regata preta.[eles já apareceram no capitulo 2]

Ken só notou que era seguido quando uma sombra o cobriu e tudo ficou escuro depois de sentir uma forte pancada na nuca.(...) Quando acordou, parecia estar numa sala iluminada fracamente por uma televisão enorme com tela plana. Sua cabeça girava e latejava de dor, sentia-se enjoado e zonzo. Levantou-se devagar, segurando a cabeça numa vã tentativa pra que ela parasse de doer.

- Finalmente acordou! – uma voz feminina muito bela e levemente impaciente fez-se ouvir no recinto.

- Dare...dareka? – ficou em alerta, procurando ver de onde vinha aquela voz.

- Enfim tenho a chance de conhecer a pessoa que impediu que meus meninos trouxessem de volta o bonequinho deles.

- O que você quer? – olhando para a televisão, viu a imagem de uma mulher de costas.

- O que eu quero? – riu escandalosamente – Me diga onde ele está!

- Não sei de quem está falando.

Uma porta ao lado do telão se abriu, e quatro homens entraram. Ken imediatamente reconheceu dois daqueles quatro: o loiro e o de cabelo moicano, que haviam perseguido Yoshi dias atrás.

- Responda, querido: onde está aquele garoto? – perguntou amavelmente – Estou sendo boazinha com você, portanto não seja mau comigo.

- Eu já disse que não sei do que está falando! – estava difícil de agüentar aquela dor em sua cabeça, e os quatro homens recém chegados na sala já começavam a acuá-lo contra um canto da parede.

- Eu não estava querendo magoar esse corpinho lindo que você parece ter, mas... – exitou por um momento, como se não tivesse outra escolha – Meninos, façam-no falar.

O de cabelo moicano se adiantou, fazendo Ken recuar até não poder mais. Com um sorriso de puro desprezo, o homem não perdeu mais tempo e acertou-lhe um forte soco no estômago, que fez o jogador dobrar o corpo, sem ar. Pra quê foi fazer isso? Mal dobrou o corpo e já sentiu duas mãos em torno de sua cabeça, que não demorou muito e foi de encontro à parede ao lado. Ken não soltou um único gemido de dor, mordia o lábio inferior para que nenhum som escapasse de sua boca. Quando viu-se solto, estava no chão, zonzo e com ânsias de vômito, que não tardou muito a sair.

- Isso é simplesmente....nojento. – comentou a mulher enojada, que estava assistindo a tudo por uma câmera – Limpem isso, meninos.

- Seu pedido é uma ordem, my lady. – o loiro falou cordialmente, e fez um sinal pros outros dois homens, que eram gêmeos. Segundos depois, esses dois homens chegaram com uma mangueira de incêndio.

O moreninho nem teve tempo de se proteger daquele jato grotesco de água que bateu e continuava batendo contra seu corpo. Em questão de segundos ficou completamente encharcado; encolheu-se o máximo que conseguiu, buscando alguma proteção, mas sem muito sucesso – não importava onde a água batia, doía do mesmo jeito.

- Já é o suficiente. – a mulher falou, e no mesmo instante a água parou de jorrar – E então? Vai me dizer ou não? Não quero descobrir que fiz dois dos meus meninos desperdiçarem quatro dias vigiando aquela espelunca pra nada.

- Se tivesse mesmo passado esse tempo nos vigiando, saberia onde ele está. – Ken levantou encostando-se na parede, ainda meio encolhido. Agora, além de dor e enjôo, sentia frio também.

- Então ele _está_ lá...é muito bom saber disso. – se fosse possível ver seu rosto no momento, veriam um sorriso vitorioso e convencido – Foi uma ótima idéia ter mandado parte dos meninos pra lá, então. Mas enquanto eu ainda não tenho o pequeno fugitivo, você receberá o castigo por ele.

- Nani?! – não pôde acreditar no que ouviu – Você já sabe o que quer, deixe-me em paz!

Os 'meninos' sorriram num misto de maldade e malícia, avançando contra Ken, que só encontrou uma saída: lutar. Não permitiria, em hipótese alguma, que qualquer um daqueles monstros chegasse perto de seu corpo.

- Se quiserem alguma coisa, terão que me pegar primeiro! – atacou o de moicano, que estava mais perto, mas este se esquivou no último instante e ainda contra-atacou com uma joelhada. _"K'so! Se eu estivesse mais preparado..."_ continuou a atacar, chegando a acertar alguns golpes, mas estava levando a pior. Além de estar numa clara desvantagem, vira e mexe sua cabeça acabava encontrando a parede.

Os gêmeos atacavam sempre juntos, e com os mesmos golpes, mas não eram muito bons, pois sempre deixavam a guarda aberta, e Ken aproveitava bem essa falha. O loiro mais assistia do que atacava, estava se divertindo em ver a dor estampada no rosto no jogador, e ria a cada golpe fracassado.

Sem poder mais se manter de pé, Ken deixou-se cair no chão duro, mas não chegou a encontrá-lo. Ao contrário, foi erguido novamente, contra sua vontade, e sustentado em pé por uma mão grande que pegava em sua cabeça, a palma da mão tampando sua boca. Estava com os olhos fechados, mas percebeu quando foi encostado numa parede e uma mão começou a subir pelo seu corpo. Sem poder acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo, abriu os olhos em fúria, e unindo o resto que tinha de forças, soltou-se da mão que o prendia e logo depois lançou o punho fechado contra a coisa mais próxima que tinha: a face do loiro.

Enraivecido, o loiro juntou as duas mãos, entrelaçando os dedos, e acertou-as no rosto do moreninho, que foi de encontro ao chão. Não demorou muito, e recomeçaram a espancá-lo, desta vez sem dó nem piedade, ao som de risos escandalosos da mulher que assistia à cena e dos quatro agressores.

- Ande logo com isso, Bombay. – apressou Aya, percebendo que o chibi estava demorando demais pra concluir aquela simples tarefa.

- Eu estou tentando, mas...eu... – não estava conseguindo mais pensar direito, e o programa que estava usando para abrir a porta travou. Sua mão tremia, o nervosismo já começava a tomar conta de seu corpo, e aqueles risos que ouvia não ajudavam muito para se acalmar. Impaciente, desconectou o laptop da porta e plantou um pequeno explosivo ali; seria mais eficiente – Afastem-se!

Afastaram-se, e poucos segundos depois um estrondo fez-se ouvir, e onde antes havia a porta, havia um enorme buraco. Entraram na sala sem demora, a poeira ainda no ar, e depararam-se com três indivíduos atônitos e meio surdos: o de cabelo moicano e os dois gêmeos. Pararam, encarando-se como se esperassem que o outro tomasse alguma iniciativa ofensiva.

Omi aproveitou esse momento para dar uma olhada pela sala. Viu na TV a imagem de uma cadeira vazia, a poça d'água num canto da sala, uma parede rachada, e manchas de sangue por perto. Não viu mais nada além disso, não havia mais ninguém, e nem uma porta.

- O que querem aqui? – o de moicano quebrou o silêncio – Quem são vocês?

- Isso não fará diferença quando estiverem pagando suas penas no inferno. – Yohji preparou a harigami, enquanto Omi apontava a besta, e Aya desembainhava a katana.

Com outro de seus sorrisos de desprezo, o homem de moicano avançou sobre Yohji, enquanto os gêmeos se separavam para poder atacar Omi e Aya. Mas nenhum dos três ali durou mais que alguns segundos: Yohji enforcou seu oponente, Omi cravou um dardo no pescoço de um dos gêmeos, e Aya apenas cortou o restante como se fatiasse um presunto.

- Meu Deus! Se essa era a elite daquela mulher, imagino como seriam os outros... – o playboy lamentou enquanto andava pela sala, à procura de mais alguma coisa.

- Os outros são inocentes, Balinese. Eram obrigados a roubar para ela, e agora que tudo está no fim, poderão ficar livres. – Omi declarou olhando aflito para o sangue respingado na parede.

- O que houve Bombay? – foi até ele, e só então notou nas manchas dali.

- Vão ficar aí parados até quando? – Aya chamou-lhes a atenção e entrou por uma porta ao lado do telão. Só a encontrara por causa de um rastro molhado pelo chão, já que a porta era da mesma cor da parede e quase não aparecia naquele lugar mal iluminado.

Os outros dois foram atrás, preocupados. Chegaram numa outra sala, muito mais ampla e bonita que a anterior, e tão logo atravessaram-na, encontraram o ruivo com a katana a milímetros do pescoço de uma mulher encolhida contra a parede.

- Bombay, fique aqui e não a deixe fugir. É provável que tenhamos que perguntar algumas coisas a ela depois. – ordenou o ruivo, já indo em direção à uma outra porta mais adiante – Balinese, venha comigo.

Omi obedeceu e sentou numa cadeira, após a saída dos companheiros, tomando o cuidado de apontar a besta na direção da mulher, que ainda mantinha-se em silêncio e imóvel. Estava tudo muito calmo por ali agora, já que não havia mais nenhuma alma viva rondando pelo local àquela altura. Foi então que ouviu um ruído atrás de si e girou o tronco para ver o que era: o último "menino" daquela mulher estava ali, com uma faca descendo de encontro ao peito do loirinho, que por estar numa péssima posição, esbarrou a besta na mesa, e a arma acabou caindo no chão. Ao perceber a burrada que acabara de fazer, e que não havia mais tempo para buscar os dardos que tinha escondido na blusa, o chibi apenas fechou os olhos, pronto para receber o metal frio cortando-lhe a carne. Apertou os olhos e esperou, mas nada aconteceu. Ou melhor, aconteceu, mas não com ele. Um grito veio da mulher, e alertado, olhou na direção dela, e logo depois voltou a olhar pra direção do loiro que deveria estar de pé em sua frente. Mas este agora não passava de um mero cadáver com um dardo cravado na testa. Outro som lhe chamou a atenção, e olhou pra direção da mulher mais uma vez. Não a viu. Procurou pela sala, e acabou encontrando-a atracada com alguém.

- O...o ? – ficou sem entender a cena que via, e até mesmo o que acabara de acontecer. Como o dardo que antes estava em sua besta fora parar na testa do indivíduo loiro? Quem seria aquela pessoa sob a mulher? Sem pensar muito, e ainda atônito, recarregou a arma com outro dardo, pronto para atirar no alvo daquela missão, mas não o fez até conseguir ver o rosto da pessoa sob ela. Empalideceu ao ver quem era.

- Desgraçado!! – a mulher gritava, usando uma tesoura como arma; iria matar aquele que assassinara seu pupilo predileto – Bastardo!!

Sem saber como, Ken conseguira sair de um buraco numa falsa parede e atirara no loiro que estava prestes a esfaquear seu ex-koi. Mas tão logo o corpo do homem caiu inerte no chão, aquela mulher louca voou em sua direção com a tesoura, que agora se encontrava a centímetros de seu peito. Usava o que ainda tinha de forças para segurá-la, mas não duraria por muito mais tempo, já que a cada segundo o objeto chegava mais perto. Estava em péssimas condições, mas tudo o que sentia sumiu e ficou escuro depois que sentiu uma pontada no ombro esquerdo.

Omi gelou ao ver que agora ambos os corpos não se moviam mais, e que o sangue se espalhava lentamente pelo chão. Temia ter demorado demais para atirar, temia saber de quem era aquele líquido vital, pior, temia ter atingido algo mais além do alvo. Sua respiração tornou-se quase ausente e lágrimas começavam a deixar seus olhos sem que se desse conta enquanto continuava olhando praquela cena desolado, ouvindo as batidas do próprio coração em meio ao silêncio que parecera se instalar na sala.

- Bombay?

O chibi olhou na direção daquele que chamava por seu codenome com um olhar vago, distante dali. Ouviu também a voz de Aya, que dava algumas ordens, e logo já estavam em casa; Yohji carregando o corpo inerte do jogador às pressas para o quarto. Mas quase deixou-o cair no chão ao entrar e acender a luz. Bem em frente à porta, havia um amontoado de cadáveres, as paredes tingidas de vermelho e no ar, um cheiro metálico pairava.

- Mas o que...? – olhou atônito para a cena.

- Rápido, leve-o para o quarto de Omi! – mandou Aya, tirando-o dali rápido – Vá ajudá-lo, Omi.

Os dois foram, relembrando-se depressa da urgência de Ken. Enquanto isso, Aya continuou no outro quarto, sentindo-se observado. Olhou pro lado e notou que além dos cadáveres, havia uma outra pessoa ali: Yoshi. O xiao {'pequeno' em chinês}, encostado na parede, olhava desolado para as lâminas ensangüentadas das próprias katanas.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – inquiriu o ruivo, percebendo que o outro desviara o olhar quando o encontrou.

- E-eu não sei... – os olhos aflitos miraram as íris violetas do espadachim. Estava com medo, não sabia como aqueles corpos foram parar ali daquele jeito, e muito menos se fora ele quem os matara ou não, apesar das armas em suas mãos já indicarem tudo.

- Como pode não saber? Só tinha você aqui. – o ruivo fechou o punho em volta do cabo de sua katana.

- Eu sei, mas eu não...eu não consigo me lembrar do que aconteceu. – soltou as espadas no chão.

- Não consegue? – Aya estreitou o olhar, analisando o garoto de aparência inocente.

- Não...eu só sei que estava dormindo, e então acordei com esses homens aqui dentro. Eles estavam tentando me tirar daqui de dentro e depois eu não lembro de mais nada...eu...eu sinto muito, não queria que isso acontecesse! – ajoelhou-se no chão, não contendo as lágrimas.

- Aya, é melhor você vir ajudar a tratar do Ken; Omi está nervoso e não está conseguindo fazer as coisas direito. – Yohji entrou no quarto, apressado.

- Já estou indo. – deu uma última olhada em direção à Yoshi e virou-se para sair logo atrás do loiro.

- Espera. – pediu Yoshi, secando as lágrimas e erguendo-se do chão.

- Nan da? – tanto Aya quanto Yohji viraram-se surpresos.

- Acho que posso ajudar; vi como ele estava, e...sinto que o que aconteceu com ele foi por culpa minha.- andou até eles – Por favor, me deixem ajudar.

- Aya...

- Tudo bem. Eu preciso fazer uma ligação agora. Vão logo. – o ruivo olhou mais uma vez para o xiao e não pôde deixar de notar que o ar à sua volta mudara, não sabia como, mas de alguma forma estava diferente de antes, quando estava chorando. Esperou até que eles saíssem para pegar o celular; ligaria para Manx, pedindo que mandasse algumas pessoas para dar um jeito no quarto de Ken o quanto antes.

- Omi, mexa-se! – Yohji apressou o chibi preocupado ao entrar no quarto. Apesar de estar ali para ajudar a cuidar das feridas de Ken, Omi parecia perdido, não sabia ao certo por onde começar. Era tanta coisa, e com tanta urgência....

- Posso...? – Yoshi ofereceu-se para ajudar, assim que viu a situação.

- Eu posso fazer isso sozinho. – o chibi recusou a ajuda, como que voltasse à realidade. Começou pelo que parecia mais grave ali, mas começou a se atrapalhar devido às mãos que tremiam de nervoso.

- Olha, eu sei que ainda deve estar me odiando pelo que aconteceu dois dias atrás, mas por favor, esqueça daquilo por pelo menos alguns minutos e deixe-me ajudar. Por favor. – insistiu o mais novo.

- Primeiro você o rouba de mim, e agora quer tomar meu lugar?! – se perdeu em meio aos remédios e curativos.

- Eu não quero discutir com você. Nunca quis.

- Mas bem que fez o que precisava pra arranjar uma razão para tal! – bateu a tesoura que tinha na mão com força no chão, ficando mais nervoso.

- Omi, por favor, deixe-o ajudar você, por favor! – pediu Yohji, vendo que se deixasse, aquele bate-boca continuaria a noite toda – Esqueça por um momento tudo o que aconteceu, seu objetivo agora é salvar Ken de qualquer jeito, ou prefere perdê-lo para sempre? – sabia que aquelas palavras não eram nada delicadas, mas não havia tempo para escolher outras.

- Eu...tá, tudo bem... – suspirou, vendo que o loiro tinha razão.

Yohji ficou de boca aberta ao ver a eficiência do jovem de olhos dourados. Tão logo recebeu a permissão de Omi, começou o trabalho, assim como o chibi. Os dois só encontraram um pouco de dificuldade na hora de tratar o ombro esquerdo do jogador, que fora ferido pelo dardo de Omi. Mas tirando isso, em pouco mais de uma hora já estava tudo bem.

- Pronto. – Yoshi levantou para sair – Creio que agora você queira ficar sozinho com ele, ou pelo menos vá me querer longe daqui.

- Espera. – Omi chamou, fazendo-o parar – Arigatou.

- Não precisa agradecer. É o mínimo que eu posso fazer pra tentar ser perdoado por você pelo que aconteceu. – e saiu, cruzando com Aya no corredor.

- ... – o loirinho ficou sem palavras diante do que ouvira. Julgara o outro muito mal por causa de seus ciúmes e por causa do que acontecera, mas agora via que Yoshi não era bem aquela praga que pensava que fosse. Está certo que desde a sua chegada, seu relacionamento com Ken começou a desandar, e chegou ao limite com o ocorrido de dois dias atrás, mas agora Yoshi parecia estar tentando redimir-se de todo o mal que causara a Omi.

- Manx mandará algumas pessoas pra arrumar o outro quarto ainda esta noite – avisou Aya ao entrar, cortando os pensamentos de Omi – Por isso Yoshi dormirá em seu quarto hoje Yohji. – falou para o loiro, que ainda mantinha-se sentado numa cadeira desde que entrara.

- Eu deixo ele dormir aqui, Aya-kun. – Omi surpreendeu-se com as próprias palavras.

- É melhor não. Ken já está aqui, e Yohji passará o resto desta noite em outro quarto.

- O.O – o playboy não esperava ouvir quilo – A noite vai render, então!

- Pare de pensar besteiras! – repreendeu-o – Você vai dormir, no sentido literal da palavra. Ainda tem que trabalhar amanhã.

- Você tinha que me lembrar disso?

- Omi, sabe o que fazer caso ele tenha febre, não? – Aya perguntou para Omi, que consentiu – Qualquer coisa, nos chame. Oyasumi nasai.

- Oyasumi nasai. – o chibi aguardou até os dois companheiros estarem fora, para só então dirigir o olhar para a face pálida de Ken em seu sono profundo.

Pouco depois, a casa toda se encontrava em silêncio. Yoshi dormia no quarto de Yohji, e este no quarto de Aya, que para sua frustração, não quis nada naquela noite. O único dos cinco que não dormia era Omi, que ficava em silêncio, sentado ao lado da cama, atento a qualquer reação do moreno. A única movimentação mesmo vinha do quarto de Ken – as pessoas mandadas por Manx colocavam tudo em seu devido lugar, limpando rapidamente qualquer indício de que ali alguns homens haviam morrido.

As horas avançaram, até que a lua deu lugar ao sol, cujos raios anunciavam a chegada de um novo dia.

23 de junho de 2004

Como era esperado, Ken teve febre, e Omi continuava tentando baixar-lhe a temperatura, como vinha tentando fazer desde a madrugada. O pior de tudo, era que dali duas horas teria que ir pro colégio. Queria faltar, mas se o fizesse, perderia uma prova importante – aquele era seu último ano escolar, e não estava afim de repeti-lo. Teria que ir, mesmo não querendo, mesmo não tendo estudado nada. Cuidou do jogador até o último minuto possível, para só então ir tomar um banho e ver se melhorava um pouco a cara cansada que se apossara de seu rosto. Sentia-se culpado pelo que acontecera. Se não tivessem brigado, Ken não teria bebido e saído por aí sem avisar ninguém. Se ao menos não tivesse ouvido tudo o que aconteceu _naquela_ noite...talvez pudessem ter continuado a viver juntos como antes, sem saber da traição do amante, talvez Ken não estaria ali, deitado em sua ama, lutando pela vida...Omi percebeu que chorava, mas não podia sentir as lágrimas; estas se misturavam com a água que caía do chuveiro e desciam ralo abaixo. Suas pernas fraquejaram ao pensar se o pior tivesse acontecido, se tivesse perdido o jogador para sempre. Sabia que não agüentaria ser abandonado ao vento mais uma vez, preferia mil vezes morrer a ser deixado sozinho novamente.

Os primeiros raios de sol estendiam-se pelo mar como tentáculos que buscavam agarrar-se às encostas da montanha daquela ilha. Os pássaros saíam de seus ninhos nos rochedos em busca de alimento, os animais saíam de suas tocas respirando o ar fresco da manhã, enquanto flores silvestres desabrochavam lindamente ao receber os raios solares, quentes e aconchegantes. Tudo se repetindo como uma rotina, dia após dia, era tudo sempre igual naquela ilha.

A luz do dia atingia todos os cantos do pedaço de terra rodeado pelo mar, menos o cômodo de uma pequena cabana de madeira no centro da ilha. Este encontrava-se com todas as janelas fechadas, impedindo que a mínima luminosidade entrasse. O cômodo era vazio, ou pelo menos aparentava ser. Num canto, uma única vela sobre uma escrivaninha antiga servia para dar um pouco de cor e vida à pilha de envelopes que vinha do chão, e sentada à escrivaninha, era possível vislumbrar vagamente a figura de uma jovem mulher, com seu longo cabelo negro que escorria pelos ombros desnudos e os olhos refletindo a pequena chama da vela.

- Hang. – chamou a jovem.

- Sim? – de um outro canto onde a luz da vela não alcançava, um homem grande que usava uma longa e fina trança, saiu.

- Agora são aproximadamente seis horas da manhã do dia 23. Quero que entregue estes envelopes até as seis horas da manhã do dia 25, sem atraso. – a mulher mostrou então a pilha que estendia-se do chão ao seu lado.

- Como quiser, Twain-sama. – com uma reverência, colocou todos os envelopes dentro de uma caixa rapidamente; teria que correr contra o tempo para entregar tudo em 48horas. Com outra reverência, ia sair, mas deteve-se.

- Chame Yung antes de ir.

- Já estou aqui, Twain-sama. – um outro homem, semelhante ao outro só que careca, mostrou-se à fraca iluminação.

- O Dragão já deve ter despertado; quero que o traga até mim.

- Perdão, Twain-sama, mas tem certeza de que as duzentas pessoas que está convocando aparecerão? – Yung ajoelhou em sinal de respeito.

- Sim...alguns virão por curiosidade, outros arás de diversão e aventura. Mas pode ser também que outras não queiram vir por medo de enfrentar o desconhecido. Estes não serão necessários, pois são fracos demais. Também há aqueles que nem se interessarão pelas minhas cartas, e para isso há você e Hang – os olhos negros reluziram perigosamente.

- O que tem em mente? – o homem já tinha uma idéia do que seria, mas mesmo assim perguntou.

- O que tenho em mente? – riu deliberadamente – Espere e verá! Farei o que muitos já tentaram e fracassaram, custe o que custar! Passei 17 anos dos meus 24 vivendo em meio a livros e pessoas velhas, absorvendo tudo o que podia para chegar ao sucesso nessa minha tarefa. E mesmo que não consiga encontrar o Dragão, sei que ele deve estar usando aquela maldita corrente, e que virá por conta própria, assim como eu sei que fizeram seus antepassados. Agora vá fazer os preparativos enquanto é tempo, depois ficará ocupado demais com os desinteressados. – Não houve resposta, mas sabia que fora atendida, pois o ar tornou-se mais leve de se respirar e a escuridão menos densa.

24 de junho de 2004

Já era de tarde, e Omi deveria estar fazendo uma prova. Mas não estava; convencera o diretor a deixá-o fazer os testes em outra semana, alegando estar com problemas de saúde. Em parte até que era verdade, já que parecia estar morrendo por dentro a cada hora que passava e Ken não apresentava melhora alguma. Estava ao lado dele, neste momento, sentado na beirada da cama. Havia duas noites que não dormia, mas não se importava, queria estar acordado no momento em que o moreninho fosse acordar, queria ser o primeiro a falar com ele, dizer que o perdoava. Olhava para o rosto pálido banhado de suor, e não pôde deixar de viajar nas lembranças do passado, de um dia muito especial. Naquele dia Ken também tinha o rosto banhado pelo suor.

Flashback

_Um dia extremamente exaustivo para Ken. Trabalhara durante toda a manhã, e à tarde saíra para jogar futebol com as crianças do bairro. Divertia-se muito fazendo isso, e agora voltava para casa, exausto e suado. Tudo o que queria era um bom banho e cama. Entrou em seu quarto, ainda suado, e foi tirando a roupa suja a caminho do banheiro. Mas qual a sua surpresa ao dar de cara com quem menos esperava sentado na beira de sua cama? Parou imediatamente, na posição que estava: meio curvado pra frente, as mãos no cós da bermuda – já tinha jogado a camisa num canto._

_- Ah...olá, Omi! – sorriu desconcertado, ajeitando-se – Achei que tivesse saído._

_- Eu ia, mas desisti. – a expressão em seu rosto era séria._

_- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – _"Será que ele descobriu?"

_- Isto. – estendeu-lhe um cartão que sabia muito bem de onde vinha._

_- Ah...!! Recebeu flores de alguma admiradora? – pegou o cartão e fingiu que lia, mas não o fazia porque já sabia o que havia escrito _"Ele descobriu..."

_- Essa letra é sua, Ken-kun. – pegou o cartão de volta – Por que me mandou aquele arranjo?_

_- P-pode não ter sido eu, oras... – gaguejou um pouco – Eu posso ter escrito o cartão para a garota e..._

_- Se fosse isso mesmo, não estaria falando como se fosse uma possibilidade. Por que fez isso?_

_- Eu... – riu sem jeito – Fiz isso porque...gosto de você. – colocou a mão na cabeça, encabulado – E não tinha coragem de dizer, por isso mandei o arranjo com o cartão pelo Yohji. Aliás, a idéia de fazer isso foi dele... – riu de novo, desta vez corado, e entrou no banheiro, deixando o chibi surpreso, relendo o cartão:_

"No verdadeiro amor, você quer o bem da outra pessoa.

No amor romântico, você quer a pessoa.

Te quero bem, ao mesmo tempo que também te quero pra mim."

_Quando Ken saiu do banheiro, já de banho tomado, Omi ainda estava no quarto, no mesmo lugar de antes, sem saber o que dizer ao jogador._

_- Olha, isso é estranho, eu sei. – admitiu o jogador – Se não quiser, não precisa dizer nada, só peço que não se afaste de mim, quero ser pelo menos um amigo pra você._

_- ... – sem conseguir pronunciar uma palavra sequer, o chibi saiu do quarto perturbado e confuso._

Fim do Flashback

Lembrando agora, Omi percebeu como Ken fora paciente com ele. Depois daquele dia, ficaram sem trocar muitas palavras por algumas semanas, mas não por causa de Ken, e sim por desencontros. E sempre que podia, o jogador se aproximava de Omi, e pouco a pouco foi conquistando um espaço em seu coração; quando se deu conta, Omi já estava apaixonado. E foi quase um ano de namoro, só com beijos, toques e passeios, até que passassem para um estágio mais 'avançado'. Realmente, Ken fora bastante paciente para conseguir conquistar o chibi, e agora era Omi quem tinha que ser paciente em sua espera pelo despertar do jogador.

- Ken-kun.... – passou a mão pelas mechas castanhas e debruçou-se sobre ele, depositando em sua boca um beijo, desejando que ele despertasse com aquilo, como fizera a Bela Adormecida ao receber um beijo de amor de seu príncipe – Que bobagem pensar nisso... – sorriu desconsolado.

24 de junho de 2004

Finalmente aquele dia terminava, e a noite avançava sem demoras. Mas ainda haviam coisas a serem feitas antes de cada um naquela casa ir para a sua cama dormir: Aya checava a correspondência na sala com um mau pressentimento; Yohji tentava arquitetar um plano para carregar o amante para uma farra noturna; Ken continuava na mesma situação de antes; Yoshi continuava na cozinha, em frente ao fogão, onde passara o dia inteiro, fervendo alguma coisa; e Omi descia as escadas em direção à cozinha pela enésima vez para tomar café, já que não pretendia dormir tão cedo, e em conseqüência disso, estava ganhando olheiras e um ar cansado. Quando este último atravessava a sala, deu uma olhada pelo cômodo e parou ao reparar que Aya estava parado olhando fixamente para uns envelopes que tinha na mão. Vê-lo daquela forma era preocupante, pois indicava que alguma coisa havia acontecido.

- Aya-kun? – chamou, chegando um pouco perto.

- Não adianta, chibi, eu já chamei, mas ele me ignorou. – avisou Yohji, levantando do sofá.

- O que aconteceu?

- Saa...acho que é por causa desses envelopes estranhos de novo. – pegou um que o ruivo tinha na mão e abriu-o, logo seguido por Omi. Assim como aquele que tinham recebido alguns dias atrás, o envelope era verde musgo, e dentro vinha uma folha branca com desenhos de flores de sabugueiro nas bordas, e escrito à mão com tinta roxa, a seguinte mensagem:

"_Para o navio da perdição,_

_O Bobo lhe permitirá acesso._

_Os ventos do Oeste sopram_

_Carregando-o para um mundo novo e fantasioso_

_Onde diversão e prazer se unem_

_E sonhos e pesadelos tornam-se realidade"_ [1]

- Que bobo é esse? Uma espécie de retardado? – ironizou o loiro.

- Não tem mais nada aqui...não, tem sim. – o loirinho olhou atrás da folha branca que tinha nas mãos e ali havia uma carta de Tarô – Acho que _esse_ é o Bobo que falam.

- Uma carta? – viu que atrás da sua folha também tinha uma – Ta, mas e que barco é esse?

- Não diz... – revirou tanto a folha quanto o envelope de cima a baixo, mas não encontrou mais nada.

- Posso...dar uma olhada? – Yoshi, que já estava na sala a tempo suficiente para ouvir parte da conversa, pediu. Yohji entregou-lhe a carta que tinha nas mãos e ficou observando a expressão do xiao ['pequeno' em chinês] deixar de parecer tão pacífica e ficar mais séria e grave, com um ar de quem carrega um fardo muito grande; nem parecia mais ser a mesma pessoa – Então _ele_ já começou... – murmurou, mais pra si mesmo do que para os outros.

- Por acaso sabe do que isso se trata? – quis saber Omi curioso.

- Sei. Ou melhor, acho que sei... – devolveu a carta para o playboy e voltou à cozinha.

Os dois membros da Weiss ficaram em silêncio, se encarando sem entender absolutamente nada, até que o mais novo se lembrou do motivo que o havia feito descer e entrou na cozinha, encontrando Yoshi ainda fervendo alguma coisa no fogão.

- Achei que fosse nos explicar do que se tratava aquela carta. – colocou água na cafeteira e ligou-a.

- Ainda não é hora. – desligou o fogo – Preciso que todos ouçam ao mesmo tempo, e pra isso, Ken tem que pelo menos estar acordado.

- Quanto a isso, então só nos resta esperar. – puxou uma cadeira pra sentar.

- Ou não. – despejou o conteúdo da chaleira numa caneca, e toda a cozinha foi preenchida por um aroma suave muito relaxante.

- Como assim? – fechou os olhos, sentindo o sono chegando – Está pretendendo fazer alguma coisa com ele? – perguntou desconfiado.

- Claro que não. Quem vai fazer é você. – encarou os olhos fechados do chibi – Confie em mim pelo menos desta vez; prometo que não vai se arrepender depois. Não quero, e nunca quis atrapalhar vocês, mas o que aconteceu entre nós fugiu ao meu controle, e...mais tarde eu explicarei melhor.

- Isso não muda posso confiar e acreditar em você, sendo que não explica o porquê das coisas estarem acontecendo? – esperou por uma resposta, mas esta não veio - O meu café ficou pronto, eu vou voltar lá pra cima. – encheu uma garrafa com o líquido escuro e saiu.

- Omi, espera um pouco. – o jovem de olhos dourados o alcançou na sala, trazendo consigo a caneca fumegante – Leve isto pro Ken.

- Doshite? Ele está dormindo, não vai conseguir beber nada...

- Faça-o beber, mesmo assim. – entregou-lhe a caneca – Dê aos poucos usando uma colher durante a noite, até o fim.

- Mas por que você mesmo não faz isso? – estranhou aquilo.

- Porque eu já disse antes que não faria nada com ele, e sim que você faria. E também que agora eu preciso fazer uma coisa que não pode esperar até a próxima noite. – e subiu apressado, parecendo estar preocupado com alguma coisa.

- O que aconteceu com ele? Ficou estranho depois de ler a carta, e até a voz dele parece ter mudado um pouco. – observou Yohji, que ainda estava de pé perto de Aya.

- Não faço idéia, mas...acho que vou fazer isso que ele falou. – sentiu-se mais relaxado ao inspirar um pouco do vapor que subia da caneca, e subiu.

- Enquanto isso eu fico aqui com ele...ta parecendo uma estátua. – suspirou, olhando pro espadachim, agora de olhos fechados – Já dormiu, Aya? Você anda tão estranho...vive indo lá pro telhado.

O ruivo então abriu os olhos de repente e levantou, assustando o loiro. Mas nada aconteceu, Aya apenas ficou de pé, como que pensando no que fazer e em várias outras coisas. Quando viu aqueles envelopes verde musgo minutos atrás, sentiu o ar ausente por um momento e flashes de um lugar completamente estranho e escuro assaltaram-lhe a mente. Pareciam ser de tempos antigos, já que havia algo parecido com um castelo todo de madeira em um deles, e todos os outros mostravam árvores gigantescas. Não havia lua nem sol, estava tudo na mais completa escuridão. Esses flashes despertaram mais ainda aquela ânsia pelas respostas daquelas perguntas que surgiram com a primeira carta estranha, mas agora tinha certeza de que Yoshi sabia de alguma coisa a mais do que aparentava saber, e arrancaria as respostas dele, ele querendo dá-las ou não. Foi quando decidiu ir atrás do jovem que notou estar sendo observado por um par de olhos verdes perdidos.

- O que está olhando? – encarou-o também.

- Você é estranho, Aya. – observou Yohji.

- Falou a normalidade em pessoa. – debochou irônico – O que tanto me olha?

- Mas mesmo assim, eu gosto de você. – concluiu, ignorando-o.

- Yohji?! – tentou chamar sua atenção, não lhe agradava ser ignorado daquela forma, e Yohji falando daquele jeito não era muito normal.

- É engraçado pensar no que eu estaria metido agora, se não estivesse com você....será que eu estaria num bar? Ou será que estaria na cama de alguma mulher? – continuou com suas divagações..

- ... – arqueou uma sobrancelha, não entendendo nada daquela conversa que o loiro estava tendo consigo mesmo. Mas teve uma idéia que seria perfeita para fazê-lo voltar a si e parar de ignorá-lo. Andou até ele, parando às suas costas e afastou um pouco do cabelo loiro com a mão, descobrindo parte do pescoço e da nuca. Sorriu maldoso e abriu a boca, mordendo de leve aquela parte recém descoberta, o que causou o silêncio imediato de Yohji, que se virou, ficando frente a frente com o ruivo – Resolveu acordar, é? – provocou-o sarcástico.

- Sabe que eu não durmo em serviço. – sorriu cheio de si, enlaçando a cintura do outro, fazendo a distância entre eles diminuir. Beijou-o calidamente, subindo a mão direita até a cabeça ruiva; afundou os dedos entre as mechas vermelhas, puxando a cabeça levemente pra trás.

- É verdade... – foi indo pra frente, fazendo o outro recuar pra trás, até cair sentado no sofá. Subiu em cima dele, deixando uma perna em cada lado do corpo do loiro, e apoiou as mãos no encosto do sofá, uma de cada lado da cabeça - ...você só dorme depois....e _como_ dorme....

- A culpa por isso acontecer é sua. – acusou-o, sentindo a respiração do amante bater de encontro ao seu rosto – Mas está mesmo pensando em fazer aqui?

- Fazer o quê? – fez-se de desentendido.

- Você sabe muito bem, Aya... – deslizou as mãos hábeis pelas costas do ruivo, chegando em suas nádegas, e apertou-s atrevidamente.

- Realmente eu sei, mas a resposta é não. – depositou um beijo rápido nos lábios carnudos e levantou.

- Como assim, a resposta é não? – perguntou incrédulo – Você chega, me provoca, e depois diz não?

- Eu não provoquei você. A não ser que uma simples mordida seja motivo de provocação pra você. – foi subindo a escada, e antes de desaparecer, fez um sinal de 'até logo' com a mão, ainda de costas.

- E o que você vai fazer, então? – foi atrás dele; não deixaria aquilo barato.

- Tirar dúvidas. – respondeu sem parar de andar.

- Com quem?

- Yoshi.

- Você não está pensando em...

- Não, Yohji. – interrompeu-o – Agora pare de fazer perguntas.

- Talvez eu não faria tantas se você me disse o que está pensando em fazer! Sobre o que são suas dúvidas?

- Eu mandei parar de fazer perguntas. – subiu pro telhado.

- Você vai lá em cima de novo?! – não obteve resposta, e dirigiu-se para o quarto do ruivo, que apareceu logo depois – Resolveu vir fazer companhia pro seu koi carente?

- Iie. Só voltei pra pegar uma coisa. – pegou a katana e saiu em direção ao telhado, deixando um Yohji abismado achando que Aya fosse matar Yoshi.

Do lado de fora, a noite era escura como um manto negro no céu. Não havia nuvens, estrelas e nem mesmo a lua. O ar parecia estar parado, não soprava nem mesmo a mais leve brisa. O silêncio também pairava por ali, não havia o som dos carros passando na rua lá embaixo, e muito menos o som do apito dos guardas ou qualquer outra coisa.

Ao centro do telhado, pelo que Aya pôde ver, havia um círculo formado por cinco ofudas e cinco flores de lótus intercaladas, e este (o círculo) era iluminado por uma vela grossa ao centro. Fora esse círculo, estava tudo escuro, sendo possível apenas visualizar as luzes das ruas e prédios distantes, mas esta luminosidade parecia ser barrada por alguma coisa que não permitia que chegassem ao telhado. Aya olhou melhor praquele círculo estranho, e teve certeza de que aquilo tinha alguma coisa a ver com as cartas estranhas que receberam e com Yoshi. Olhou em volta, procurando conseguir enxergá-lo ali, mas a escuridão não permitia ver nada além de alguns centímetros à frente. _"Droga, ele não está aqui..."_ Ia virar-se para descer, quando um brilho prateado chamou-lhe a atenção e mudou de idéia quanto a descer. Com a katana firme em punho, deu alguns passos pra frente, e estranhamente passou a enxergar, como se tivesse atravessado alguma neblina espessa que antes não permitia ver nada. Ainda não estava muito claro, mas viu de onde veio aquele brilho prateado que lhe chamara a atenção, e viu também o autor dele, ficando a observá-lo.

Yoshi movia-se suavemente, silencioso e veloz. Ia de um lado para o outro, com a lâmina de suas katanas gêmeas reluzindo à pouca luz existente no local. Não havia mais a correntinha prateado ligando-as pelo cabo, esta se encontrava ao redor do pescoço do jovem adolescente, com um pequeno cristal límpido e brilhante com algo que parecia-se com uma pequena chama azul ao centro como pingente. O garoto parecia estar executando uma dança muito bela e mortal, tamanha a beleza de seus movimentos. A cada passo que dava, cortava o ar com uma das espadas, deslocando uma pequena corrente de vento. Atacava seu oponente invisível sem abrir a guarda por mais de alguns milésimos de segundos, e fazia tudo como o fluir da água. Horas movia as duas armas para desferir um único golpe, horas intercalava as duas; tudo numa dança extremamente letal e bela de se ver.

Por quase uma hora, Aya analisou aqueles movimentos, tentando prever o próximo passo, mas era impossível: as longas mechas de cabelo dançavam constantemente pelo ar, ao passo de uma melodia que não existia, mas que acompanhava o corpo e ocultavam quase que completamente qualquer previsão. Estava tão concentrado, que demorou um pouco para perceber que o 'show' havia acabado, e que Yoshi olhava em sua direção. Ou parecia olhar, pois as pálpebras ainda cobriam os olhos dourados, como haviam feito na última hora que passara. O mais novo, apesar de ainda empunhar as duas armas, estava relaxado e respirava profundamente. Quase dez minutos se passaram, até que abriu os olhos, que logo refletiram um brilho dourado, como sempre refletiam quando se encontrava no escuro. Yoshi sempre se preocupara em esconder isso das outras pessoas, mas agora não precisaria mais, e tudo por causa de uma única decisão que tomara; iria contar tudo o que podia à Aya e os outros.

Ao ver aquele brilho incomum saindo daqueles olhos, o espadachim assumiu uma postura defensiva e recuou alguns passos pra trás quando o xiao chegou mais perto.

continua

[1] – esse ficou pior que o primeiro....-.-' Mas é o último que vai aparecer(espero), porque eu quebro a cabeça pra conseguir não deixar tão ruim.

Nota: sempre que eu me referir a 'xiao', é o Yoshi.

Akemi Hidaka

Julho de 2003


	5. Esclarecendo Dúvidas

**Macaco, Rato, Serpente e Dragão**

**Parte V – Esclarecendo Dúvidas**

24 de junho de 2004, 10:00pm

Um vento fraco começou a soprar, e as nuvens que antes pareciam estar ausentes voltaram a aparecer, junto com as estrelas e a lua – era como se o tempo tivesse voltado a correr normalmente. A luz das ruas da cidade se tornou presente no telhado da Koneko; tudo estava voltando ao normal, como se uma espessa nuvem negra começasse a deixar o local.

Aya se via encurralado, atrás de si havia somente o ar, e abaixo, bem abaixo, o asfalto da rua – não tinha pra onde ir. Quando olhou pros lados a procura de uma saída, seus olhos acidentalmente caíram sobre a pequena chama azul no interior do pingente de Yoshi, e um clarão com uma cena de Yohji ferido usando aquela corrente com o pingente o fez dar um passo proibido pra trás. Assim que sentiu o vazio sob o pé, percebeu a besteira que acabara de fazer. Mas agora já era tarde demais, não tinha mais como voltar, tudo aconteceu rápido demais. Só lhe restava esperar pela queda e o encontro com o chão, que provavelmente resultaria em sua morte. Pensou em como era ridículo morrer daquela forma, e o pior: uma morte em vão. Depois de tudo que já tinha feito, dos perigos que enfrentara, da paz que encontrou em Yohji, terminaria assim!! Seria esse o castigo por ter tirado a vida de tantas pessoas? Um castigo por não ter protegido melhor Aya-chan no dia em que ficaram órfãos? Seria essa a punição por ter amado outro homem mais do que poderia imaginar? Iria pro inferno sem nem ao menos ter uma morte digna, sem nem ao menos terminar de resolver a vida?

Fechou os olhos, furioso com sua própria incompetência, sentido o ar passando rapidamente pelo corpo – começara a cair. Esperava pelo menos sentir o impacto da morte logo, quando flashes de alguns momentos de sua vida invadiram sua cabeça rapidamente; passavam um atrás do outro, como num filme, e muito rápido, tornando-se quase impossível de serem devidamente recordados. Estava vendo a vida toda passar diante dos olhos durante a queda sem fim. Até que quando achou que não fosse mais suportar ver tudo aquilo passar tão rápido, uma forte dor na cabeça o fez abrir os olhos inspirando uma grande quantidade de ar, como se não tivesse respirado até agora.

Focalizou os olhos no teto branco do quarto, e chegou à conclusão de que estava em sua cama. Olhou o relógio: onze da noite. Será que tinha ido dormir e não lembrava? Não...ainda estava vestido com a roupa que usara durante o dia. Aos poucos foi colocando os fatos em ordem, e quando finalmente recordou de tudo, levantou rápido, cambaleando ao ter uma vertigem. Ignorou-a e caminhou em direção ao telhado, tendo a certeza de que lá encontraria o causador daquilo, mas não foi preciso ir muito longe. Na metade do caminho encontrou a pessoa que procurava.

Yoshi vinha em sua direção carregando três espadas, e parou quando ficaram frente a frente. Olhou o ruivo de cima a baixo, para só então dizer alguma coisa:

- Devia voltar pro quarto e dormir.

- O que você fez comigo? – já se cansara de esperar pelas respostas, queria arrancá-las, e seria agora.

- Eu? Nada. Não diretamente. – estendeu a katana de Aya.

- O _que_ é você? – falou quase num grunhido, pegando o objeto – Responda!

- Amanhã. – encarou-o sério – Espere só mais um pouco.

- ... – estreitou o olhar, mais irritado ainda com o jeito que ele falava – Então responda: que espécie de pessoa é você? Porque não é o mesmo que entrou nesta casa a alguns dias atrás.

- A todo o momento eu fui analisado por você, não é? Desde o momento em que pus os pés aqui, você soube que eu sabia de mais coisas do que aparentava saber, e desde então vem me observando, me julgando. Mas não se preocupe, amanhã terá todas as respostas, e saberá também a razão da minha instabilidade. – entrou no quarto de Ken, mas sem antes dirigir ao ruivo um breve sorriso.

Muito intrigado, Aya voltou-se para a porta de seu quarto. Realmente, não se sentia muito bem. Tinha a sensação de ter lutado contra cem homens sozinho, sem parar. Fez o caminho devagar, olhando para o chão, e por isso não viu que alguém se colocou no caminho e acabou chocando-se com ela.

- Acho melhor seguir o conselho do garoto, Aya. – uma voz muito conhecida falou.

- Não preciso que fiquem me dizendo o que eu devo fazer, Yohji. – olhou pra cima, sentindo uma irritação crescer. Além de não ter conseguido arrancar nada de Yoshi, ainda tinha que ficar ouvindo os outros?

- É sério, Aya. Já se olhou no espelho? Está mais pálido que o normal. – disse preocupado, trazendo-o para dentro do quarto.

Quando se deu conta, Aya estava deitado na cama, tinha acabado de comer um lanche feito por Yohji, e tinha a cabeça apoiada sobre seu peito. Yohji estava deitado ao seu lado, fazendo-lhe um carinho na cabeça, deixando-o mais relaxado.

- Aya. – chamou baixinho.

- Hm? – estava quase dormindo.

- O que aconteceu lá em cima?

- Eu não sei. Não lembro direito, e ele também não quis dizer nada a respeito.

- Dizer o que?

- Isso eu também não sei ao certo.

- Esse garoto é muito estranho pro meu gosto...

- Yohji... – chamou com uma voz sonolenta, mas nem por isso suave.

- Hai?

- Eu quero dormir.

- Quer que eu saia?

- Não. Quero que cale a boca. – rolou pro lado, ficando de costas pro amante, mas puxou um braço deste por cima de seu corpo, de modo que fosse abraçado por trás.

Yohji sorriu, fechando os olhos, e abraçou bem firme o ruivo, sentindo o calor e a fragrância emanada da pele pálida. Tinha certeza que havia alguma coisa incomodando Aya, já que não era muito comum ele agir daquela forma, mas mesmo assim aproveitaria aquela noite para dormir bem junto a ele.

25 de junho de 2004

O dia amanheceu tardio dentro do prédio da floricultura nesse dia. Era quase meio dia, e parecia estar tudo vazio – a floricultura, conseqüentemente, mantinha-se fechada. Olhando de fora, qualquer um poderia dizer que os quatro floristas tinham ido viajar ou coisa parecida, o que não passava de um doce engano das pessoas alheias aos fatos que ocorriam.

Yohji andava de uma lado para o outro na sala, fumando um cigarro atrás do outro. Era claro que estava tenso, e esse seu comportamento impaciente já começava a impacientar Aya. Este demonstrava isso tamborilando os dedos no braço da poltrona a qual estava sentado. Ambos passaram por uma noite de sono muito reconfortante e levantaram cedo para arrancar alguma coisa de Yoshi. Mas horas já tinham passado desde então, e o xiao continuava impassível, não dizendo uma palavra sequer. Segundo o garoto misterioso, os fatos seriam esclarecidos assim que os quatro assassinos da noite estivessem reunidos num único cômodo.

No andar de cima, mais especificamente no quarto de Omi, um silêncio pesado prevalecia. Omi fitava os olhos de Ken, agora abertos, com uma mão em seu peito que o impedia de levantar da cama. O jogador encarava-o também, porém tinha uma expressão confusa no rosto.

- Omi... – sua voz falhou um pouco – O que... aconteceu?

- Shhhh... – calou a boca do moreno calando seus lábios com um dedo – Descanse um pouco, Ken-kun. – tocou de leve na pele macia do rosto do outro, como se fosse um sonho ele estar acordado.

- Mas...

- Hm-hm. – fez sinal negativo com a cabeça e cobriu-o até o pescoço com uma coberta – As perguntas podem esperar.

Ken ainda ia protestar, mas sentia-se cansado demais pra ficar argumentando com o chibi. Sempre que começavam, acabavam ficando discutindo mais que o necessário, e no fim sempre acabava se convencendo que Omi tinha razão. Tão logo o moreno sentiu o calor reconfortante da coberta sobre seu corpo, se entregou ao sono.

Vendo o jogador tão tranqüilo daquela forma, Omi finalmente sentiu-se extremamente desgastado. Cuidadoso como um gato, aninhou-se na cama ao lado de Ken, e adormeceu logo em seguida, vencido pela exaustão.

- Você não disse pra gente que o Ken acordaria esta manhã? – perguntou Aya, cansado de esperar e de ver Yohji indo de um lado pro outro.

- Já é quase meio-dia e o Omi ainda não desceu pra dar alguma notícia. – lembrou o loiro, finalmente parando perto do ruivo.

- Sim, eu sei. Também estou achando estranha essa demora... Omi já deveria ter decido. – suspirou.

- Mas não desceu. – concluiu o ruivo.

- Creio que isso é bem óbvio, Aya. – Yohji nem notou o olhar torto que lhe foi dirigido – Acho que será bem mais prático se a gente ir ver com os próprios olhos se o Ken acordou ou não.

- Realmente será. – finalizou Yoshi, dirigindo-se para o andar superior.

Em um minuto já entravam no quarto de Omi, cuja porta só estava encostada. Esperavam encontrar o menino andando de um lado para o outro, aflito, mas não foi o que viram. Assim que a porta foi aberta, deram de cara com o chibi abraçado a Ken na cama, ambos dormindo. Os três recém-chegados exitaram um pouco antes de fechar a porta atrás de si, porém acabaram por decidir que esperariam o casal despertar lá dentro mesmo, para evitar mais demoras.

Uma longa espera se seguiu.

Uma, duas, três, quatro horas se passaram até que Ken começou a se agitar e mostrar-se tenso, tendo no rosto uma expressão de dor cerrando os punhos com força. Aya, Yohji e Yoshi passaram a observá-lo, mas sem poder fazer nada, apenas tentar imaginar o que se passava dentro da cabeça do moreno. Imaginavam de tudo, menos que o jogador se encontrava mergulhado num poço escuro, onde não era possível enxergar nada além das poucas coisas que se revelavam sob um foco de luz por alguns segundos, logo sendo substituídos por outras, sucessivamente. Eram imagens que pareciam ser reais a Ken, mas este tinha consciência de que dormia – só não conseguia despertar. Via a si mesmo numa cama, nu, fazendo sexo com Yoshi... pouco depois, aparecia o rosto de Omi molhado por lágrimas que não paravam de rolar... aqueles grandes olhos azuis se fechando numa grande decepção... em seguida via a si mesmo cercado por quatro homens cujos rostos eram cobertos por uma máscara branca. Então essas quatro cenas o cercaram e começaram a rodar, rodar, rodar... até que não pôde suportar mais aqueles risos, gemidos e lamentos ecoando todos juntos em sua cabeça.

- Ken-kun? – com a movimentação do lado, Omi acabou acordando.

- ... – não respondeu. Fitava um ponto qualquer no teto claro, ainda suando pelas imagens do sonho. Pareciam tão reais... mas não poderiam ser reais; não se lembrava de nada parecido com aquilo acontecendo, apesar de ter uma leve impressão. E por mais que tentasse lembrar do que tinha acontecido para estar daquele jeito, não conseguia.

- Está tudo bem? – o loirinho encarou-o bem de perto, chamando a atenção para si.

- Hm? – mirou as íris azuis, surpreso por não ter notado a presença do outro logo que acordou – Está...só tive um...sonho estranho. – sorriu, tentando não preocupá-lo – Nada importante.

Silêncio.

- Você ainda não me disse o que aconteceu pra eu estar assim, lembra? – o moreno resolveu puxar algum assunto.

- Você...não lembra? – olhou-o estranhando a pergunta.

- Se lembrasse não teria perguntado... hm... diga-me... hoje é dia 20, ne?

Omi ficou sem ação por alguns breves segundos, tentando pensar rápido em uma resposta pra dar. Será que Ken não lembrava mesmo do que acontecera nos últimos quatro dias? E se não lembrava mesmo, deveria saber da verdade agora? Ficou indeciso sobre contar ou não... se contasse agora, tinha certeza de que o outro se culparia por tudo o que aconteceu, e que provavelmente não seria mais o mesmo de sempre. Mas se não contasse, Ken insistiria até arrancar alguma coisa. Descartava a idéia de contar algo que não aconteceu, pois caso a verdade fosse descoberta depois, estaria em maus lençóis. Pensou e pensou, e decidiu-se por tentar enrolá-lo, mesmo que isso incluísse uma ou outra mentira inocente.

- É, hoje é dia 20, sim. – a voz saiu nervosa – Mas...antes que você diga qualquer outra coisa, eu quero que você saiba que eu lhe perdôo por tudo e confio em você.

- Ah? – aquilo estava muito estranho... será que fizera algo que Omi não gostou enquanto tomava conta de Yoshi?

- Eu te amo demais pra ficar longe... – juntou seus lábios aos de Ken, como há muito já queria fazer, esquecendo do mundo que havia à volta, depois de finalmente dizer o que tanto queria desde três noites atrás.

- Cof, cof! – Yohji tossiu propositadamente, assustando Omi, que imediatamente se afastou de Ken, ruborizando instantaneamente. – Calma! Podem continuar, se quiserem. – falou, quase rindo com a cara assustada dos dois à frente.

- Yohji-kun?! O que faz aqui? Por que não bateu na porta antes entrar?

- Primeiro: eu não sou o único a estar aqui. – mostrou Aya e Yoshi – Segundo: estamos aqui porque você não deu sinais de vida lá embaixo; e terceiro: não batemos porque estamos aqui faz tempo e vocês estavam dormindo. Agora, senta aí com o Ken, ou então pode até deitar se achar melhor, que temos uma coisa importante pra ouvir.

- Já estamos todos reunidos, Yoshi. Comece a falar. – Aya mais ordenou do que pediu, impaciente.

- Eu vou tentar resumir um pouco a história, pra não tomar muito o tempo de ninguém aqui. – avisou o xiao, recebendo o consentimento de todos.

_"Conta-se que há muito tempo atrás, na China antiga, um velho sábio chamou o filho para uma longa conversa, pouco antes de morrer. O velho pediu ao filho que fosse queimado ao pôr-do-sol daquele mesmo dia numa clareira ao pé da montanha, mesmo que ainda estivesse vivo. Obviamente, o filho recusou, mas após muita insistência do pai e da piora da saúde deste, levou-o até a clareira e ali fez uma fogueira que queimou noite adentro. Entre as cinzas do velho sábio, surgiu uma pequena pedra, que depois de ser limpa, revelou-se como um pequeno cristal cujo centro guardava uma chama azul. O filho do sábio ficou com a pedra por todo o resto de sua vida, entregando-a no fim nas mãos da única filha que possuía, contando-lhe a origem daquela Jóia e o que deveria ser feito com ela no futuro."_

_"Na mesma época em que o velho morreu, mas num vilarejo vizinho, uma jovem moça era sacrificada à frente de uma caverna sombria por uma velha. Sua alma estava sendo oferecida às duas criaturas ocultas dentro daquela caverna, e perdeu a vida sem nada saber, graças ao efeito de ervas. O jovem corpo foi perfurado por duas lâminas negras simultaneamente, que depois foram entregues às duas criaturas que se mostraram sob a fraca luz do entardecer. Logo depois do sacrifício, a velha faleceu sem motivo aparente."_

_"Oito anos depois, o primeiro vilarejo foi atacado pelo segundo, com a ajuda das duas criaturas vindas da caverna. Em uma única noite, todo o vilarejo foi destruído, e todas as famílias que ali viviam foram massacradas cruelmente. Somente a família do falecido sábio sobreviveu, mas só porque já se encontrava longe dali, tendo saído alguns dias antes do ataque. A família carregava consigo um bebê recém-nascido, que com o tempo cresceu, virando um homem forte e belo, que vivia sob constante proteção dos parentes. Viviam tranqüilos numa pequena vila, mas tiveram que sair de lá novamente, pouco antes do lugar sofrer um ataque noturno violento. Porém, desta vez somente um membro da família sobreviveu. Era aquele bebê que crescera carregando a Jóia consigo. O homem vagou por inúmeros lugares, nunca parando num lugar por muito tempo, e apesar disso, construiu uma família, com a qual viveu até o fim de seus dias, deixando seu único tesouro com o filho mais velho. E assim foi seguindo, por anos a fio, essa mesma história. Aquela família era perseguida pelas duas criaturas que saíram daquela caverna, que não se cansariam até que todos estivessem mortos. A cada encontro, somente um lado saía com perdas irreversíveis, e vem sendo assim até hoje. Aquelas criaturas, na verdade são sombras invocadas com um único objetivo: encontrar e matar todos os procedentes do velho sábio, e estes são facilmente encontrados através de sinais que aparecem. Até hoje, foram precisos 24 anos para localizar cada membro, mas parece que desta vez, levarão menos tempo."_

- E o alvo desta vez é você? – perguntou Yohji, deduzindo.

- Exatamente. E desta vez, parece que estão dispostos a tudo para me encontrarem.

- Mas qual a finalidade disso? – quis saber Ken, sem entender a razão dessa matança.

- Pelo que eu sei, o velho sábio era do signo de dragão no horóscopo chinês, além de também ser o irmão mais novo da velha que invocou as duas sombras. Esta era do signo de macaco. E apesar de serem irmãos, se tratavam como inimigos e freqüentemente tentavam se destruir. A Jóia foi criada para proteger seu portador de qualquer mal que o ameaçasse, ou seja, a velha. E as sombras foram chamadas para exterminar qualquer pessoa que tivesse alguma ligação com o sábio, tamanho ódio que havia. Ela era tão obcecada em fazer tal coisa, que sacrificou a vida da própria filha, e de tempos em tempos, essa filha renasce, com o único fim de ser sacrificada novamente, como que para manter as sombras neste mundo.

- Como pode saber que a pessoa que querem é você? Você pode ser do mesmo signo que aquele velho sábio, mas outras pessoas também nasceram no mesmo ano que você. – Omi não conseguia engolir aquela história.

- Por causa da Jóia que me foi entregue e por causa do que eu tenho nas costas. – mostrou a pequena pedra que usava numa corrente e logo em seguida, o majestoso dragão negro nas costas.

Agora não tinham o que dizer. Yoshi contara a tal história e mostrara provas sobre ela ser verdadeira, mesmo sendo difícil de se acreditar – o que realmente não acreditavam. Mas isso tudo, sedo verdadeiro ou não, o tempo com certeza lhes diria, cedo ou tarde.

- Bom, agora que você já no contou tudo, poderia nos esclarecer algumas coisas... – sugeriu Yohji – Uns dias atrás, depois que você e o Ken... – evitou a palavra, mas todos entenderam – Por que disse que não foi culpa dele?

- Porque aquilo foi... – fez uma pausa, escolhendo as palavras para responder - ...foi mais um acidente, sabe? Um descuido de ambas as partes junto com um...fascínio temporário por parte de Ken. Mas poderia ter sido evitado se nós dois não estivéssemos tão próximos fisicamente.

- Do que vocês estão falando que eu fiz? – quis saber Ken. Sabia que estavam falando dele, mas não sabia sobre o que exatamente era.

- Não é nada, Ken-kun. – Omi mais uma vez adiou-lhe a verdade.

- Como nada? O meu nome está ai no meio, e eu... – levou uma mão ao ombro esquerdo, que começara a doer.

- É melhor descansar, Ken-kun. – o chibi fez um carinho do peito do moreno e virou-se pra Yohji com uma cara de reprovação por este ter feito aquela pergunta.

- Tem outra coisa, também: o que aconteceu no telhado noite passada? – percebendo o que fizera, Yohji tentou mudar o rumo da conversa pra ver se Ken esquecia de querer saber sobre do que se tratava a pergunta anterior – Em outras palavras, o que é que você fez com Aya pra ele ficar tão abatido daquele jeito?

- Eu estava treinando lá. – recebeu olhares descrentes – Um treino um pouco diferente do normal, que utiliza ilusões. Como já estou acostumado, consigo controlar o que vejo, mas Aya não está, por isso podia ver de tudo, o que queria e até mesmo o que não queria, e isso chega a debilitar a pessoa tanto física quanto mentalmente.

- Hm.... – ainda havia uma certa descrença estampada na face do loiro, mas deixou passar, assim como todas as estranhezas do xiao.

- E quanto às cartas? – Aya expôs o que todos queriam saber.

- Sobre elas não posso dizer nada, sinto muito. – lamentou – Não sei o motivo delas estarem sendo enviadas. Tudo o que posso afirmar é que têm alguma coisa relacionada com o Macaco e seus dois espectros.

Um longo silêncio caiu entre os cinco. Analisavam mentalmente tudo o que vinha acontecendo desde a chegada inusitada de Yoshi na Koneko, e tudo o que ele contara agora pouco. Era tudo estranho demais, e passado alguns minutos, um a um foi deixando o cômodo, indo fazer o que tinha pra fazer, restando apenas Omi e Ken.

- Está com fome? – perguntou o chibi, quebrando o silêncio que já começava a se tornar incômodo.

- Hm? – olhou pra ele; estivera distraído e não prestara atenção à pergunta.

- Eu vou fazer alguma coisa pra você comer, deve estar com fome, ne? – sorriu e saiu.

28 de junho de 2004

O clima já andava mais alegre na floricultura. Como já tinha quase tudo esclarecido, tentavam relaxar e voltar à vida de antes. Era incrível como tanta coisa tinha acontecido em um espaço tão curto de tempo.

Ken se recuperara bastante sob os cuidados de Omi e passava todas as noites no quarto deste, tendo se livrado do 'castigo' de Aya. Mas apesar de já estar "bem" o bastante pra sair andando pela casa, Omi não o deixava sequer sair do quarto, e da cama então era coisa rara. Em compensação, o loirinho fazia questão de desentediar o dia do moreno: estavam sempre conversando sobre alguma coisa, vendo sites na Internet, pensando juntos, lendo, etc. Algumas vezes Aya e Yohji apareciam por lá também pra ver se estava tudo bem e acabavam conversando um pouco também. Somente Yoshi não entrava mais lá, e Ken poderia facilmente chegar à conclusão de que o xiao não estaria mais vivendo com eles se não fosse um porém: a comida. Omi passava todo o seu tempo livre junto com Ken, e por isso não estava cozinhando. Quem o fazia era Yoshi, e era fácil saber que era ele, devido aos pratos e ao tempero diferentes que apareciam, o que surpreendia os Weiss, que vira e mexe se deparavam com alguma coisa diferente. Num almoço comeram bifun (um macarrão bem fino e meio transparente, misturado com carne e legumes picados – é diferente de yakisoba); numa janta foi uma sopa de sake (sopa de frango com sake ou pinga misturado no caldo, boa pra noites frias) que deixou todos com calor; num outro almoço se depararam com uma espécie de frango xadrez, que mais tarde descobriram não ser frango, e sim rã xadrez. Mas o melhor prato na opinião de todos foi a carpa cozida ao vapor. [posso garantir que todos esses pratos são muito bons]

Nesses três dias que se passaram, Ken teve o mesmo tipo de sonho pouco antes de acordar. Não importava se antes estivera tendo um sonho agradável ou não, sempre acabava do mesmo jeito: uma visão de si mesmo transando com Yoshi. E a cena ficava o dia todo em sua cabeça... parecia ser tão real, que já começara a se convencer de que realmente tinha acontecido.

- Ken! Eu estou falando com você!

- Hm? – encarou Yohji e percebeu que deveria estar prestando atenção nas palavras dele, já que este se dispusera de lhe fazer companhia enquanto Omi estivesse no colégio – Desculpa, eu...

- Estava pensando em alguma coisa que anda te perturbando, ne?

- Está tão na cara assim?

- Hai. Por que não me diz o que é? Talvez eu possa ajudar.

- É que é meio...estranho. – suspirou – Eu ando tendo um sonho estranho, e parece tão real... – fez uma expressão confusa – Mas eu não lembro daquilo acontecendo.

- Vai ver é porque faz muito tempo que aconteceu, por isso você não consegue lembrar – _"Será que a memória dele está voltando?"_

- Se aconteceu mesmo, não deve fazer muito tempo, porque...Yoshi está nele.

- Nani?!

- Não conte pro Omi ainda, por favor!

- Ora, você sabe que pode contar comigo, eu sou seu melhor amigo, lembra?

- Mas é que.... – suspirou – Eu sempre sonho que...estou transando com Yoshi...só que isso não aconteceu, aconteceu?

- ... – _"Ele lembrou!"_

- Yohji?! Não disse que ia me ajudar?

- Disse? – tentava desesperadamente encontrar uma desculpa pra enrolá-lo, afinal, Omi lhe havia dito que ele mesmo contaria a parte em branco da memória de Ken – Espera, eu lembrei que tenho que falar com o Aya, um assunto urgente! – e saiu, sem dar tempo do outro dizer alguma coisa _"Acho que ele vai saber o que fazer...espero"_.

- Yohji! – ainda chamou, mas não obteve resposta. Esperou alguns minutos, na esperança do amigo retornar, e nada. Acabou por ir atrás dele.

Devagar, levantou da cama, e só então entendeu a razão de Omi estar sempre evitando que saísse andando por aí: tão logo alcançou o corredor, todo o seu corpo começou a doer. Primeiro olhou pra um lado, depois pro outro, como se fosse atravessar uma rua, e então notou que já fazia um bom tempo que não entrava no próprio quarto. Abriu a porta e se deparou com a cama desfeita e a janela ainda fechada. Era cedo, então supôs que Yoshi acabara de acordar. E acertou, pois ao atravessar a porta, uma movimentação ao lado lhe chamou a atenção. Foi ver o que era, e quase caiu pra trás com a visão. Agora não via apenas uma cena de si mesmo fazendo sexo com o xiao, e sim tudo o que acontecera naquela noite. Recuou os passos, querendo fugir daquelas visões que lhe atormentavam a mente, mas pra onde quer que olhasse dentro daquele quarto, via o que não queria.

Por fim deixou o cômodo, mas não conseguiu ir mais alem. Encostou-se na parede e escorregou por ela até o chão com as mãos cobrindo o rosto. Estava confuso e sem saber o que fazer, como lidar com a situação. Tudo indicava que o sonho era real, caso contrário, por que estaria tendo o mesmo sonho várias e várias vezes? Precisava ter certeza de que tinha acontecido, precisava de alguém que pudesse lhe afirmar, pois estava sendo muito difícil acreditar a partir das próprias conclusões.

Ouviu passos apressados, e logo alguém já estava em sua frente. Não encarou a pessoa, não importava quem fosse; mesmo querendo que alguém lhe afirmasse tudo, não se sentia no direito de encarar mais ninguém.

- Vamos, Ken. Levante daí. – falou Yohji, erguendo-o por um braço – Vamos conversar.

- Não, Yohji...eu.... – não sabia mesmo o que dizer. Foi levado de volta ao quarto de Omi e deitado na cama do mesmo em silêncio.

- Omi já vai chegar e contar o que você quer saber.

- Me diga....que dia é hoje? – encolheu-se, encarando a parede.

- 28; você acordou no dia 25.

- Por que não me disseram nada?

- Omi queria falar tudo pra você, Ken. Por isso ele não deixou que nem eu e nem Aya comentasse alguma coisa com você. Não fique bravo com ele, ele ia te contar depois.

- ...me deixe sozinho, por favor... – pediu.

Yohji nada respondeu, apenas deixou o quarto, como Ken lhe pediu. Ken queria ficar sozinho, provavelmente para pensar um pouco, e respeitaria isso. Também quereria ficar só num momento desses.

Com as mãos nos bolsos da calça, o playboy desceu as escadas para ocupar-se com alguma coisa, e por sorte, nem foi preciso procurar muito, pois lembrou que Aya estava sozinho na floricultura, e foi ajudá-lo.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – o ruivo perguntou assim que o movimento baixou.

- Ele me pediu pra ficar sozinho, e eu o deixei lá. – entregou um vaso a um cliente que pagou e foi embora.

- Você não contou alguma coisa pra ele, contou?

- Não, isso eu vou deixar pro Omi, como já tinha sido decidido antes. A única coisa eu falei foi a data verdadeira de hoje.

- ... – pegou algumas flores pra fazer um arranjo – Vamos deixar que eles conversem sozinhos hoje à noite, então.

- Mas isso eu já ia fazer. – puxou uma cadeira e sentou ao lado do líder.

- Você não entendeu... – levantou – Toma, termine isso logo. – e passou o arranjo para o loiro terminar.

- Oe! O que foi que eu não entendi? – tarde demais; o ruivo já foi cercado por algumas garotas enquanto tentava atender uma moça que acabara de entrar.

No fim da tarde, Omi finalmente conseguiu retornar do colégio, exausto. Tivera que ajudar na arrumação de algumas salas, e isso lhe tomou mais tempo que o previsto. Primeiro ia ver como estava Ken, e depois cobriria o resto de seu turno na floricultura, mas ao ver Yohji lá trabalhando, notou algo estranho: era pra ele estar junto com Ken, e não ali, já que na noite anterior convencera o loiro a fazer companhia ao moreno enquanto estivesse fora. Não tinha problema nenhum nisso, já que Yohji e Ken eram grandes amigos.

- Yohji-kun, por que não está lá em cima?

- Ken me pediu pra deixá-lo sozinho, então eu vim pra cá

- O que você fez pra ele?! – por aquelas palavras, logo deduziu que alguma coisa tinha acontecido.

- Não me acuse assim! – fez uma cara inocente – Eu não fiz nada, juro. Se alguém fez alguma coisa que não devia, foi ele.

- Como assim?

- Parece que ele começou a lembrar do que aconteceu _naquela_ noite, e agora está confuso. – sentou com o chibi numa mesa afastada dos clientes e quem quer que pudesse atrapalhar – Já falei com Aya, e achamos melhor você contar tudo pra ele hoje mesmo. Se deixar pra mais tarde, é possível que ele se sinta pior ainda, mesmo que não tenha sido bem culpa dele. Vá logo falar com ele e fazê-lo ver que não teve culpa. Além do mais, ele ouviu quando Yoshi deu a explicação do porquê de ter acontecido.

- Eu sei... vou fazer o possível pra colocar um ponto final nessa história hoje mesmo. Obrigado, Yohji-kun. – sorriu-lhe esperançoso e seguiu em direção ao jogador.

Mais uma vez, aquele mesmo sonho...ou seria pesadelo? De tanto tentar por os fatos em ordem dentro da cabeça, o jogador acabou dormindo e indo parar naquele mesmo lugar escuro onde via aquelas cenas de dias atrás. Era sempre a mesma coisa, mas desta vez, além das cenas, conseguia ouvir o que era dito, e ao fundo, a voz de Omi pedindo pra ele se afastar. Estava começando a ficar assustado com aquilo tudo, principalmente pelo fato de não entender a razão de estar tendo sonhos daquele tipo, sendo que não sentia absolutamente nada por Yoshi.

Abriu os olhos, ficando imóvel na cama. Voltara à realidade, porém uma sensação de arrependimento rondava em seu peito e a presença de alguém lhe chamou a atenção.

- Por que não me contou antes? – perguntou à pessoa, já sabendo quem era sem precisar encará-la.

- Eu ainda tinha esperanças de que nunca fosse se lembrar....desculpe.

- Então me conte agora, Omi...eu quero saber...por favor. – pediu, fitando aqueles olhos azuis que tanto apreciava.

Após um longo suspiro, Omi aceitou o pedido e começou a falar. E como falou...não ocultou nenhum detalhe, tendo em mente que se ocultasse algo que soubesse e Ken descobrisse depois, as coisas piorariam. Contou tudo o que sabia, e ao fim da última palavra seguiu-se um outro longo suspiro e o silêncio.

- Então aquilo _realmente_ aconteceu... – lamentou o moreno – Eu...não posso acreditar no que fiz...não sei nem se sou digno de pedir que me perdoe depois disso, Omi....eu... – não conseguiu falar mais. Cobriu o rosto com as mãos, tendo vergonha de si mesmo.

- Shh....não precisa falar nada, Ken-kun. – Omi abraçou-o numa tentativa de confortá-lo – Eu já te perdoei, Ken-kun...você não fez por mal e ainda se arrependeu depois, isso já é o suficiente. Não quero te ver desse jeito.

- Eu fiz uma coisa horrível com você, e mesmo assim, você me trata assim...eu não mereço o seu perdão, Omi. – apertou os olhos, deixando um soluço escapar – O que fiz é imperdoável.

- Não, não é! A menos que você não queira ser perdoado...e isso eu sei que você quer, mas não acha isso justo depois do que fez. Esqueça o que aconteceu, Ken-kun. Esqueça o passado e viva o presente pensando no futuro!

- Como eu posso esquecer, se cada vez que eu ver o Yoshi, vou lembrar?

- Ken-kun... – afastou-o um pouco, apenas o suficiente para poder encará-lo – Esquecer é algo realmente difícil, mas você pode superar o que aconteceu. Substitua os maus momentos pelos bons, e se mesmo assim não achar que é o bastante, encontre um meio de se redimir e assim conseguir perdoar a si mesmo. Yoshi não o culpa de nada, só a si mesmo por não ter conseguido evitar que acontecesse. Não há com o que se preocupar tanto.

- Eu não sei...e se.....acontecer novamente?

- Não vai, Ken-kun. E se acontecer, vamos superar isso juntos.

- Eu tenho medo de te perder, Omi...

- Ken-kun.... – envolveu-o com seus braços. Parecia que os papéis se invertiam. Geralmente era Ken quem o consolava, e agora era ele quem precisava de palavras confortantes.

Alguns minutos depois, uma batida na porta foi ouvida, e logo em seguida Yohji entrou, chamando-os para jantar. Mas somente Omi desceu, após muita insistência. Yohji queria mesmo era conversar com Ken, e já previra antes que este não desceria para comer. Tentaria fazer o jogador parar de se culpar tanto por uma coisa que já passou, mas ele é teimoso, e com certeza levaria algum tempo até conseguir superar. Durante vinte minutos, tudo o que o loiro conseguiu foi um monólogo onde só ele falava e o outro dava breves acenos de cabeça ou um simples "Hn" para mostrar que estava "ouvindo". Apenas vinte minutos, pois passado esse tempo, Aya apareceu no quarto e arrastou Yohji pra fora.

- Deixe-o sozinho, Yohji. – o ruivo aconselhou logo após entrarem em seu quarto.

- Mas ele vai continuar....que roupa é essa? – notou que Aya não usava o habitual suéter laranja, e sim uma camisa azul escura cujos primeiros botões estavam abertos e uma calça preta. – Está pensando em sair sem mim, é?

- Se você continuar enrolando desse jeito, eu vou, sim. – pegou as chaves do carro de cima do criado mudo – Você tem dez minutos.

- O quê?! – ainda não entrar em sua cabeça que _Aya_ estava querendo _sair_ – Eu...eu não vou conseguir me arrumar em tão pouco tempo!

- Teria tido mais tempo se não tivesse parado no quarto de Omi. – divertia-se com a perplexidade estampada na face do mais velho – O tempo está passando...

Yohji ainda encarou-o jurando vingança por aquilo e correu pro seu quarto, à caça de uma roupa decente pra sair, não se importando nem um pouco com a bagunça e o barulho que fazia. Obviamente, depois teria que ficar um dia inteiro pra colocar tudo de volta no lugar.

Quando o prazo de tempo se esgotou, Aya foi até o quarto do amante, parando deliberadamente no batente da porta, observando-o.

- Já?? Eu ainda nem...

- Ou vem do jeito que está, ou fica em casa. – interrompeu-o.

- Ta, eu já vou... – suspirou – Posso pelo menos escolher o lugar?

- Desde que não seja um daqueles bares ou boates barulhentos, está ótimo.

- Bem que estava estranho demais você querer sair. Um lugar calmo, então....certo, já sei aonde a gente vai.

Pegou as chaves da mão de Aya, e em pouco tempo dirigiam-se ao local escolhido por Yohji.

O carro corria pelas ruas, se afastando cada vez mais do centro da cidade, e logo da própria cidade. O Porsche só parou mesmo quando se encontrava sobre um morro de onde era possível ter uma vista completa da cidade lá embaixo. Um lugar bastante calmo e silencioso, afastado de tudo, exatamente como Aya queria.

- Até que você fez uma boa escolha. – o ruivo olhou pra cidade, já fora do carro.

- Ora, não seja cínico! – Yohji passou um braço por cima de seu ombro – Você vem sempre aqui, que eu sei.

- Andou me seguindo, por acaso?

- Talvez. – subiu no capô do carro, apoiando as costas no pára-brisa – Mas aqui é um bom lugar pra pensar.

- É... – olhou pra lua, lembrando-se dos vários motivos que já o trouxeram àquele morro.

- Só que você não vai ficar fazendo isso esta noite! – puxou Aya pra cima do capô também, ficando sobre ele – Afinal, por que queria vir aqui?

- Não é da sua conta.

- Se não era, então por que eu tinha que vir junto?

- Porque sim, ué.

- Por acaso você quer fazer alguma coisa sem ter que se preocupar com os outros?

- Talvez. – com um jogo de corpo, inverteu as posições.

- Hm...e o que você quer fazer é comigo? – tocou seus lábios, envolvendo-o com seus braços.

- Na verdade não, mas agora pode ser... – não ia admitir que queria estar com o loiro, mesmo já estando bem obvias as suas intenções.

- Sei... – voltou a beijá-lo, desabotoando-lhe os botões da camisa, enquanto Aya descia-lhe o zíper da jaqueta, que até o momento tinha ficado completamente fechada.

O ruivo surpreendeu-se ao não sentir o tecido da camisa de Yohji após tirar-lhe a jaqueta, mas não parou muito pra pensar. Entendia perfeitamente as razões do playboy – quanto menos roupa naquele momento, a trocar beijos e carícias até estarem nus sobre o Porsche branco.

- Hm.....Aya... – Yohji sentia os lábios finos do espadachim tocando seu pescoço e uma mão percorrendo todo o seu corpo, cada vez mais embaixo, até alcançar seu membro semi-rijo. Aya estava deixando-o louco com aquelas mãos combinadas com aquela boca, e sempre que isso acontecia, ficava completamente à mercê das vontades dele. Dedos habilidosos percorriam toda a extensão de seu falo, deixando-o totalmente desperto.

Aya desceu e desceu, até abocanhar todo o membro do amante, cobrindo-o por inteiro com sua boca macia. Fazia uma leve pressão com os lábios enquanto movia a cabeça pra cima e pra baixo continuamente. Involuntariamente, Yohji movia o quadril acompanhando a boca de Aya, fazendo-o engolir sua ereção mais e mais. Seu coração batia acelerado conforme o prazer aumentava e gemia. Aya então substituiu a boca pela mão para lamber um dedo e esfregar na entrada do playboy, umedecendo-o. Voltou a chupar o membro gotejante, agora introduzindo o dedo no ânus do amante. Sentindo que este em pouco tempo atingiria o clímax, aumentou o ritmo de tudo o que fazia nele, tendo como resultado o sêmen preenchendo sua boca e a voz de Yohji viajando pelo espaço. Ainda não totalmente satisfeito, o ruivo voltou a ficar todo sobre o loiro, fitando o rosto cuja expressão ainda mostrava o prazer sentido durante o orgasmo. Admirou-o até a respiração do outro se normalizar, para então invadir sua boca com uma língua ainda insatisfeita.

Abriu mais as pernas de Yohji e colocou-as sobre seus ombros, já roçando a ponta de seu falo na entrada. Forçou-se com cuidado para dentro, contendo-se para não entrar de uma vez, e lentamente foi sendo engolido, até estar todo dentro, sentindo os músculos abraçarem seu membro pulsante. Esperou alguns minutos, para só então começar a se movimentar pra frente e pra trás, entrando e saindo, deixando sua voz se exteriorizar juntamente com a voz do playboy. Por um momento, teve a sensação de estar possuindo-o pela primeira vez, devido à situação que era muito semelhante: daquela vez também deixara o loiro à mercê de suas vontades, e quando este se dera conta, já era tarde demais.

Yohji também teve a mesma sensação, porém não passou disso. Levou a mão até o próprio membro, que já se apresentava rígido novamente, e começou a masturbar-se, seguindo o ritmo das estocadas em seu corpo cada vez mais prazerosa para ambos. O ritmo aumentava conforme sentiam mais necessidade, enquanto o ar que respiravam se tornava insuficiente, e mais ainda quando explodiram num intenso prazer.

Nesse momento, o som de um carro foi ouvido, se aproximando cada vez mais de onde estavam. Os dois amantes, ainda sob o efeito do orgasmo, se entreolharam por uma fração de segundos e rolaram para o lado, caindo no chão atrás do carro bem a tempo de não serem vistos pelo motorista que passou sem nada suspeitar.

continua

Akemi Hidaka

Outubro de 2003


	6. Jen

Macaco, Rato, Serpente e Dragão

Parte VI – Jen

Por Akemi Hidaka

15 de julho de 2004

Exatamente dezessete dias se passaram desde o esclarecimento de alguns fatos, e mais nada a respeito foi mencionado desde então. Haviam decidido individualmente que não tocariam mais no assunto até que algum indício desse a certeza de que aquela história surreal se repetiria. Tentavam relaxar um pouco a qualquer custo, mas das três vezes que estiveram quase lá, um problema apareceu. Primeiro foi uma missão, depois uma chuva de pedidos de entregas, e por fim, Yoshi, que veio com uma idéia de ir pra um hotel ou até mesmo voltar pro antigo barco. Obviamente, não conseguiu , e tudo por um motivo bastante convincente: se aquelas sombras estavam atrás dele, o menos recomendável era que ficasse sozinho. Mas desta vez, o motivo da preocupação entre os Caçadores Brancos era um pouco mais sério, que afetava o desempenho do grupo todo.

Ken ainda não se conformara com a traição, e por mais que Omi repetisse que já o perdoara, menos adiantava para levantar seu ânimo. Yohji também tentava ajudar, mas ultimamente não vinham conseguindo chegar muito perto um do outro. Aya e Yoshi nada faziam, apenas observavam de longe por achar que aquilo não lhes dizia muito respeito. Certamente esperavam que a situação se tornasse mais crítica para se envolverem no problema.

- Ken-kun! – Omi entrou no quarto que agora dividia com o moreno com um sorriso radiante, que contagiaria qualquer um – Quer me ajudar com a checagem do novo carregamento? Eu sei que você detesta fazer isso, mas...

- Tudo bem, eu ajudo. – respondeu num tom completamente submisso ao pedido do loirinho.

Era assim que vinha agindo nos últimos dias. Fazia tudo o que Omi lhe pedia, gostando ou não da tarefa, como se fosse sua obrigação desde o início. Fora essa a maneira que encontrara para tentar se redimir: servir o chibi de todas as formas possíveis.

- Tem certeza? – ainda insistiu; não lhe agradava vê-lo agindo daquele jeito. Andava pedindo pra Ken fazer quase tudo o que este odiava fazer, na esperança deste recusar como antes, mas não vinha tendo êxito.

- Hai. – afirmou com uma voz mais firme, tocando o topo da cabeça loira ao passar por ele.

_"Ken-kun...."_

Omi o seguiu até a sala onde tinham estocado todo o novo carregamento e iniciaram a trabalhosa contagem tão logo sentaram no chão perto da parede – tudo era ocupado por caixas.Ambos em um silêncio irritante tentavam manter a atenção no que faziam, mas vira e mexe se perdiam em seus pensamentos. O loirinho estava levando mais tempo do que normalmente levaria pra terminar sua parte, e tudo por causa de sua preocupação com o moreno. Este, por sua vez, começava a mostrar sinais de irritação. Já perdera a conta daquilo dezenas de vezes e praticamente não saía do lugar – era por isso que odiava fazer isso. As horas avançavam lentamente....

Enfim, acabaram por dar uma pausa não planejada. Pararam juntos, e juntos também esticaram o corpo parado há muito tempo, ficando a olhar um para o outro em seguida. Não sabiam o que dizer, e buscavam rapidamente por algo, era como se não houvesse mais aquela intimidade de antes.

- Eu... – os dois começaram, mas ao ver que o outro ia falar, calaram-se.

Silêncio outra vez.

- Hey, Omi!! Hora de ir lá pra frente. – Yohji irrompeu pela porta, fingindo não notar nada de errado entre aqueles dois – Pode deixar que eu ajudo o Ken.

- H-hai, - com uma última olhada em direção ao moreno, foi pra floricultura.

- E então, já almoçou? – acendeu um cigarro.

- Não. – tentou continuar a contagem.

- Hm.... – _"Ele bem que podia me ajudar um pouco, viu....nem pra fingir estar animado!"_ – Eu também não... – pensou um pouco - Vem, conheço um lugar ótimo pra comer!

E antes que pudesse responder, já estava sendo arrastado para o carro de Yohji. Sua vontade de sair era mínima, mas mesmo assim, deixou-se levar sem protestar, curioso. Pouco depois, estavam no alto de uma colina de frente pro mar, com um obento [obento = marmita] cada.

- Aqui é bem calmo, ne? – o loiro tentou puxar algum assunto.

- ... – ainda não conseguira descobrir o que o outro queria – Por que me trouxe aqui?

- Quer ir direto ao ponto, então? – mirava o horizonte ao longe – Precisamos conversar, Ken. Como há muito tempo não fazemos.

- Hm? – olhou pra ele, ainda não entendendo.

- Você já ficou assim uma vez, lembra? Só que daquela vez você agia um pouco diferente. – sorriu, só de lembrar – Daquela vez você vivia sorrindo, e quando me contou o motivo, confesso que estranhei muito, mas quis ajudar, e você morria de vergonha toda vez que eu tocava no assunto. E tudo porque você queria fazer de tudo pra agradar o Omi e fazê-lo te notar. Desta vez, você quer agradá-lo novamente, não é? Por que não volta a agir daquele jeito?

- Porque aquela situação era diferente, Yohji. E você sabe bem disso.

- Só é diferente porque você não quer ver as semelhanças, Ken.

- Eu não as vejo porque elas não existem, droga! – irritou-se um pouco – O que eu fiz foi imperdoável, e a única coisa que eu posso fazer é tentar...

- É tentar compensar a falha fazendo tudo o que for possível por Omi, certo? – interrompeu-o – Exatamente como há um ano atrás. A única diferença é a razão que te leva a fazer isso. Agora você está repleto de culpa e faz tudo o que mandam como se fosse sua obrigação, não sorri e não resmunga. Da outra vez você também fazia tudo, mas só o que Omi pedia, e fazia sorrindo, de bom gosto. E quando não queria fazer, reclamava, mas acabava fazendo, e sempre rindo e sorrindo.

- Você não está entendendo, Yohji...

- Quem não está entendendo é você, Ken! – já estava começando a achar que levaria mais tempo que imaginava para fazê-lo entender alguma coisa – Se quer compensar seu erro fazendo Omi feliz, volte a ser como antes, volte a sorrir, volte a discordar quando preciso, volte a ser você mesmo!

- Como eu posso voltar a ser como antes com aquela noite na minha memória?? Eu não posso! Simplesmente não dá...

- Você só não pode se não quiser. Desistir de ser feliz e ficar se martirizando por ter dormido com outro não vai te levar a lugar algum, só vai mostrar o quão fraco você é, e isso não é verdade! Ficar arrependido, tudo bem, isso é normal, mas tem um limite e você já foi perdoado. Você é uma pessoa forte e cheia de vida, Ken!

- Mas...

- Olha, se todos desistissem da vida e ficassem se submetendo aos outros depois de cometer algum erro, talvez eu não estaria aqui, agora, falando tudo isso pra você. Talvez você não teria conhecido Omi e Aya; provavelmente nunca teríamos sido recrutados pela Kritiker e conseqüentemente nos conhecido.

- ...

- Se ainda assim quiser continuar a desistir da vida, vá em frente. Só não arraste o grupo todo com você. – e deu a partida no carro, fazendo o caminho de volta pra casa.

Ao chegarem, cada um foi pra um canto: Yohji pra cozinha almoçar e Ken pro quarto. Aquela conversa com Yohji mexeu de verdade com a sua cabeça. Estaria o loiro certo outra vez? Ainda lembrava bem...antes de começar seu relacionamento com Omi, viviam conversando, sobre várias coisas e eram amigos mais próximos do que agora. Vivia pedindo conselhos ao playboy, e um deles foi "deixe um arranjo no quarto do Omi com um cartão escrito por você, mas não assine. Ele nunca vai desconfiar que foi você". Obviamente, o loiro sabia que Omi seria esperto o bastante pra reconhecer aquela letra e descobrir quem foi, mas Ken em sua inocência não percebeu isso, e fez exatamente como falado, e deu no que deu.

Os dois amigos se distanciaram um pouco com a formação dos casais, mas nem por isso deixavam de ajudar um ao outro quando achassem necessário, como agora.

_"Voltar a sorrir...fazer Omi feliz...será que ele já não está do jeito que as coisas estão indo?"_

Só agora parara pra refletir sobre isso. Pouco a pouco, começava a abrir os olhos. Foi até a Koneko, e vendo o chibi com os próprios olhos, desta vez bem mais abertos, constatou seu erro. Durante todo esse tempo, estivera egoistamente pensando só em si mesmo e preocupando a todos. Reparava em cada sorriso dado por Omi aos clientes; aos olhos alheios, o chibi estava feliz da vida, mas aos olhos de quem o conhecia melhor, dava pra ver o esforço que este fazia para manter um sorriso que parecesse sincero aos outros.

_"Se quer compensar seu erro fazendo Omi feliz, volte a sorrir, volte a ser você mesmo..."_ as palavras de Yohji ecoaram em sua cabeça como um trovão turbulento, e correu pra cozinha ao mesmo tempo em que xingava a si mesmo.

- Yohji!! – apareceu de repente pela porta da cozinha, assustando o distraído playboy.

- Não me assuste desse jeito, baka! – fingiu ter se irritado – O que foi, afinal?

- Eu não sei como eu pude ser tão cego, eu...eu...se não fosse você, eu nem sei como estaria agora!! Arigatou, Yohji!! Não sei o que faria sem você na minha vida!!

- Hey, hey! Pare de exagerar. Eu sei que sou demais, mas só um "obrigado" é o suficiente. – bagunçou todo o cabelo do moreno, todo cheio de si – Agora vê se não faz mais besteira, viu?

- Dooshite?

- Dá muito trabalho colocar as coisas na sua cabeça. – riu da cara dele.

- Yohji...!!

- Fazer o que se é verdade? – continuou, querendo provocá-lo.

- BAKA!!

- Hahahahahahaha!!! – riu debochado.

- Você não leva jeito, ne?! – virou-se pra sair da cozinha.

- Hey! Não vai almoçar? Você ainda não comeu nada...– ainda ria um pouco.

Ken olhou-o um pouco bravo, pegou seu obento e saiu; ia comer no quarto, ou em qualquer outro lugar, bem longe do playboy, antes que este começasse a fazer mais provocações e acabassem discutindo sem motivo algum, como na maioria das vezes que discutiam.

- Ne, Ken-kun?

- Hai?

- Fico feliz que tenha conseguido se animar.

- Eu te deixei preocupado, ne? Gomen.

- Mas agora já está tudo bem, e é isso que importa. – aconchegou-se mais no peito do amante.

- Eu também penso o mesmo, Omi. – abraçou-o.

Deitados na cama, admiravam a noite estrelada através da janela, aos poucos se entregando aos lindos sonhos de uma noite de verão.

16 de julho de 2004

Já era noite, e todos, inclusive Yoshi, se encontravam ainda sentados à mesa da cozinha já limpa depois de terem jantado. O motivo de ainda estarem ali era em parte desconhecido. Aya os impedira de sair do recinto tão logo acabaram a refeição, mas não dera explicação alguma até o momento. Aguardavam pacientemente em silêncio, até que o líder dos Weiβ finalmente se pronunciou, dirigindo-se mais ao xiao do que a qualquer um dos outros presentes ali.

- Hoje de manhã chegou isto. – pegou quatro envelopes verde-musgo de dentro de uma gaveta – Ainda não abri pra ver o que é, mas seja o que for, vou querer explicações. – entregou cada um ao seu respectivo destinatário e abriu o que cabia a si mesmo.

O conteúdo do envelope até que não era tão diferente dos anteriores. Era o mesmo tipo de folha, o mesmo desenho nas bordas, a mesma letra, a mesma tinta. O que a diferenciava mesmo era a mensagem que trazia, desta vez direta e clara como um convite, sem rodeios.

**Hora:** 21:00pm**Data:** 19 de julho

**Ponto de encontro:** Por to da Baía de Tókio, doca 9

Solicito sua presença com a carta que lhe foi entregue há exatos vinte e dois dias em mãos. Não se atrase ou deixe de comparecer.

**Jen Twain**

- Mas que raio de carta é essa? – Yohji largou a sua sobre a mesa – Ela não solicita a nossa presença, e sim exige!!

- Olhe pelo lado bom, Yohji. Pelo menos agora temos o nome de quem está por trás disso.

- Só o nome não basta Ken-kun. Pode ser falso.

- Seja como for, quero informações sobre essa pessoa. – Aya se pronunciou.

- Mas Aya-kun...

- Eu te ajudo, Omi. – sorriu Ken.

- Esse nome.... – Yoshi acabara de ler a carta – Eu já vi esse nome antes...

- O quê? – exclamou o ex-detetive, seguido por mais três olhares surpresos.

- Mas eu não consigo lembrar de onde...desculpem-me. – acabou decepcionando a expectativa dos Weiβ.

- Jen Twain... – Omi repetia o nome para si mesmo, conforme os dedos percorriam o teclado à procura de dados – Difícil... – murmurava sozinho à frente do computador da escura sala das missões.

A noite já era alta e praticamente nada tinha sido encontrado ainda. Omi lia atentamente tudo o que aparecia como fruto de sua busca, mas eram todas informações inúteis, e na maioria das vezes não tinha nada a ver com o que queria. Tentava esquecer o sono que já se mostrava presente há algumas horas, enquanto seu desejo era estar deitado na cama dormindo e usando o menor volume de roupa possível por causa do calor. Era nessas horas que se arrependia de ser um hacker: enquanto os outros podiam descansar, ele tinha que ficar à cata de dados dos alvos. Se ao menos estivesse com insônia...bocejou se espreguiçando. Foi quando tocou em algo quente e macio atrás de si.

- Huh? – olhou pra trás, vendo que tinha alguém ali – Ken-kun? O que faz aqui a essa hora? Não deveria estar dormindo?

- Estou com muito calor pra poder dormir. – deu-lhe um beijo e o abraçou por trás da cadeira – E o que _você_ ainda está fazendo aqui?

- A mesma coisa de quando você subiu. – suspirou desanimado – Mas não entendo por que você desceu.

- Ora, pra ver se você ia querer alguma coisa...qualquer coisa. – falou bem rente ao ouvido do menino, beijando-lhe a nuca em seguida.

- Qualquer coisa? – repetiu sentindo um arrepio pela espinha – Hm...vamos ver...

- Enquanto você não decide, eu vou continuar te beijando...ta? - e fez o que disse, distribuindo beijos por toda a nuca e pescoço de Omi, ao mesmo tempo em que as mãos faziam uma massagem no peito coberto pela fina camada de tecido da camisa do pijama.

O chibi ronronava com as mãos pousadas imóveis ao lado do teclado. Não sabia o que Yohji tinha falado ao seu koi na tarde do dia anterior para fazê-lo mudar assim, mas precisava lembrar de agradecê-lo. Ken parecia estar mais carinhoso do que nunca agora, e estava bem mais feliz também. Fechou os olhos, se perdendo em calmaria.

- E então? – sussurrou em seu ouvido com uma voz propositadamente rouca.

- Hm? – tinha esquecido de pensar em alguma coisa – Eu ainda não decidi...

- Será que eu vou ter que continuar? – virou a cadeira, de forma que ficassem frente a frente.

- Acho que sim, ne... - fez uma carinha já conformada, como se não houvesse outra opção.

- Então ta. – igualmente conformado, uniu as bocas, sentindo a menor com a língua enquanto livrara o loirinho da fina camisa.

Omi sentia as mãos quentes do amante percorrerem todo o seu tronco desnudo, descendo e descendo, livrando seu corpo das ultimas peças que ainda restavam e tocando seu sexo; tudo durante um único interminável beijo. Uma mão envolveu todo o seu pênis, massageando-o, enquanto a outra puxava mais a cabeça loira de encontro à morena, não deixando uma brecha sequer.

Completamente perdido e incapaz de se mover, Omi delirava com o vai-e-vem feito em seu membro por Ken combinado com aquele roçar de línguas incessante, ambos se intensificando cada vez mais. Com o coração já batendo a mil, não tinha mais fôlego e necessitava urgentemente de ar, não conseguindo pensar direito. E foi entre uma mente nublada e a energia percorrendo cada partícula de seu ser à procura de uma saída que não conseguiu controlar o próprio corpo, deixando seu sêmen junto com quase toda aquela energia emergir livremente de seu membro e escorrer pela mão do jogador. Estranhamente, também sentiu um gosto metálico na boca pouco antes de tê-la livre para respirar.

De olhos fechados, não tinha consciência do quanto tinha o rosto corado, só o sentia em brasa, assim como todo o corpo. Ken secava-o com os olhos enquanto lambia a mão sentindo o gosto do menino junto com o do próprio sangue que escorria pela boca, admirando aquela figura ainda trêmula e sem ar. Pegou-o nos braços e depositou-o no sofá, ficando a observar.

- Vai ficar só me olhando? – os olhos azuis brilhavam suplicando por mais.

- Iie. – sorriu, se livrando lentamente das poucas peças que cobria seu trabalhado corpo.

Após alguns segundos, estava quase completamente nu diante de Omi, que com aquele show particular tinha sentado e agora encarava maravilhado aquele monumento dourado, fazendo-o corar um pouco. A única coisa coberta em seu corpo era o ombro esquerdo que ainda não tinha cicatrizado direito, mas isso não era problema algum, o curativo era pequeno.

O chibi, olhando-o bem fundo nos olhos esverdeados, saiu da posição que se encontrava e tocou levemente os lábios do moreno com o indicador, descendo-o por uma trilha invisível até o tórax, onde pousou a mão espalmada e reivindicou aqueles lábios para si. E como o outro continuava parado de pé, empurrou-o devagar, sem interromper o beijo, até cair sentado no sofá. Estando sobre Ken, uma perna de cada lado e as mãos apoiadas no encosto, começou a se mover, roçando as nádegas na ponta da dura ereção abaixo de si, fazendo Ken soltar um gemido de apelo para que Omi se deixasse possuir logo.

- Omi...não seja mau... - tombou a cabeça pra trás, com as pálpebras cerradas suavemente.

Sentindo o próprio pênis despertar novamente, o loirinho parou de "ser mau" e finalmente fez a vontade do amante e sua também. Soltou pouco a pouco o peso do corpo, sendo penetrado até o fim, preenchendo-se completamente. Os dois se encaixavam perfeitamente, sem igual, e com a ajuda das mãos de Ken em seu quadril, ergueu o corpo, para em seguida voltar a descer, e assim sucessivamente aumentando o ritmo.

Estando sendo tocado no fundo tantas vezes e tão gostoso, Omi não pôde mais resistir, tendo então o segundo orgasmo daquela noite. Todos os seus músculos se contraíram involuntariamente, estreitando ainda mais a passagem do sexo abrigado em seu ânus, que alguns momentos depois foi inundado pelo sêmen do moreno, ao som de um quase grito por parte de ambos.

Desabaram seus corpos suados sobre o sofá, olhando-se profundamente, numa declaração muda, para então selar aquele ato com mais um beijo, desta vez calmo e suave que se dividiu em vários outros até parar. E adormeceram ali mesmo, cobertos por um fino lençol trazido por Ken, sentindo mais calor do que antes.

17 de julho de 2004, 9:00am

Numa ilha perdida no meio do gigante azul-esverdeado, um enorme navio se encontrava atracado. Era, na verdade, um belo e luxuoso cruzeiro quase pronto para sair em sua primeira viagem pelas águas do mar. Quase todo branco, puro como a beleza do céu acima, refletia os raios matinais do rei que há poucas horas nascera, impondo um ar majestoso a quem pusesse os olhos nele.

A alguns metros dali, no centro daquele pedaço de terra, uma enorme casa de praia de três andares, sendo o terceiro um enorme sótão, fora erguida. Uma casa muito bela, toda de madeira, solitária como a ilha, cercada por um belo jardim florido e repleto de vida. No primeiro andar, havia uma ampla sala com uma varanda que ia direto para o jardim, uma bem equipada cozinha e um escritório. No segundo andar, quatro quartos, todos suíte com sacada, e uma pequena sala. E numa das sacadas, uma jovem de cabelos e olhos negros como a profundeza das águas observava a movimentação no cruzeiro, com vontade de correr por toda a ilha até alcansá-lo. Soltou a fita que prendia o longo cabelo e soltou ao vento, deixando-a ser levada. Tinha um sorriso puro e inocente no rosto, uma contradição para a sua idade. Olhou para baixo, vendo o magnífico jardim, e correu pra lá, rindo e dançando ao som de uma música que só existia em sua cabeça, parecendo uma criança e não uma mulher de 24 anos, embora sua aparência fosse de alguém de 18.

- Jen, não vai tomar o café? – um homem de trança vestindo uma roupa típica chinesa apareceu pela porta da varanda.

- Ohayo, Hang-san! – acenou pra ele do meio das flores – Traga aqui pra fora, está um lindo dia!

- Como quiser. – fez uma reverência e entrou, fazendo uma cara não muito agradável.

- Hmmmm.... – espreguiçou-se e se dirigiu até uma mesa na varanda para esperar pela refeição, não deixando de sorrir lindamente.

Realmente, era um belo lugar, e provavelmente tinha sido muito caro. A garota vivia em meio a todo o conforto e luxo que alguém poderia desejar, e sem ter que trabalhar. Durante muito tempo, tentara descobrir de onde vinham todas aquelas coisas, mas não conseguiu chegar a lugar algum com as suas 'investigações'. Nada era providenciado por ela, simplesmente surgiam da noite para o dia, literalmente, assim como aquela casa surgiu. Numa noite fora dormir, e no outro acordara naquela casa. Numa outra noite, foi dormir de novo e acordou com aquele cruzeiro maravilhoso fazendo parte da vista de sua janela. Tudo muito estranho, mas já se acostumara.

- Bom apetite. – Hang depositou uma badeja farta de comida sobre a mesa.

- Quando eu poderei ver o cruzeiro por dentro? Até agora eu só pude vê-lo de longe... – perguntou, apoiando a cabeça numa mão enquanto era servida.

- Infelizmente, não será possível.

- Por quê????

- Ele partirá esta noite, se não haver nenhum imprevisto.

- Partir? Pra onde?

- Não seja curiosa.

- Nyaaaaa....por que eu nunca posso saber de nada?!

- Tudo em seu devido tempo. – e voltou a entrar.

De uns tempos pra cá, sua paciência com ela vinha diminuindo. Já não agüentava mais ter de servir de babá praquela criatura tão cheia de vida.

Andou até os fundos da casa, se embrenhando pelas árvores e plantas até chegar numa pequena clareira onde um homem careca, Yung, o esperava ao lado de duas lanternas de pedra com um macaco sentado no topo. Deviam ter no total um metro e meio e ter algumas centenas de anos.

- Por que demorou tanto? – perguntou o homem. Ambos vestiam roupas iguais, porém de cores diferentes. A sua era de um azul quase roxo ordenado com detalhes pretos, e a de Hang era o oposto.

- Desjejum na varanda. – respondeu o recém chegado um tanto impaciente – Ela só dá trabalho.

- Tenha paciência, logo ela não vai mais nem existir. – riu – Vamos, me ajude com isto. – segurou num lado de uma das lanternas.

- Não acha melhor vermos como está o templo primeiro?

- Eu já fui; está tudo em ordem por lá, apesar de por fora ainda ser um palácio imperial.

- Quanto a isso, não faz diferença, podemos deixar assim mesmo. – pegou no outro lado da pesada lanterna.

Juntos, ergueram o antigo objeto com uma certa facilidade e começaram uma curta jornada por uma trilha até um píer construído há pouco tempo no lado leste da ilha. Depositaram-na no chão no lado direito de onde começava o píer e voltaram à clareira para buscar a outra, que posicionaram no lado esquerdo, os macaquinhos de costas pra quem chegasse do mar.

- Já está quase tudo pronto. – sorriu satisfeito Yung – Em poucos dias estaremos livres, finalmente.

- Nunca foi tão fácil chegar até aqui. – Hang sorriu de volta, mas logo ficou sério novamente – Oh, droga! Preciso correr.

- Jen?

- É. – e saiu em disparada para a casa no centro da ilha. Chegou lá numa velocidade sobre humana, encontrando a garota no escritório.

- Hang-san, onde estava? Estás atrasado... – riu.

- O que vai querer fazer hoje? – nem se deu ao trabalho de responder, foi direto ao ponto.

- Hm...eu quero treinar a minha escrita!

- Está bem, então. Você já sabe onde estão as coisas, não? – com a proximidade do Dia, tinha que ficar mais de olho nela ainda do que nunca, passando por cima de sua própria paciência.

- Hai! – e correu a sentar atrás de uma mesa baixa, onde já tinha tudo o que precisava.

Delicadamente, a garota abriu um pequeno estojo de madeira todo entalhado e dele retirou uma barra preta feita de fuligem de carvalho. Levou uma das pontas até um potinho com um pouco de água e esfregou-o ali, até que a água adquirisse uma coloração bem escura. Deixou a barra apoiada na borda do potinho e levou um pincel um tanto grosso para a tinta recém formada, para em seguida tocar sua ponta numa folha de papel de arroz aberta sobre a mesa. Cada traço que fazia mostrava que já tinha uma certa experiência naquilo, e em pouco tempo já havia um ideograma formado.

- Que tal? – mostrou-o ao seu tutor.

- Perfeito, como sempre. – olhou sem muito interesse.

- Acha que daria para pôr à venda?

- Por que você quereria vender isso? Já não tem tudo o que poderia querer?

- Eu ouvi num programa de rádio que esse tipo de coisa pode dar muito lucro, só isso...

- Não seja pretensiosa. O que você quiser é só dizer, não precisa fazer nada para consegui-lo. Não fique perdendo seu tempo com essas bobagens.

- Mas assim não há muito sentido em continuar...

- Então não continue. – não se importava se estava sendo grosso com ela ou não.

- Mas eu gosto...

- Então os faça para si mesma.

Ela bufou, fazendo bico.

- Eu estou ficando entediada nesta ilha; não tem ninguém para conversar comigo. – baixou o roso.

- Tenha um pouco mais de calma, em breve você terá alguém para conversar e brincar. – parecia que falava com uma criança.

- Em breve, em breve... você sempre diz isso, mas até hoje eu nunca tive a chance de conhecer alguém. Nem quando eu era uma criança eu tinha um amigo para brincar!

- Não seja tão ingrata! Você tem tudo o que alguém poderia querer; conhecer outras pessoas além de mim e Yung só lhe trariam desgraça.

- Esta bem, está bem... - suspirou, já cansada de ouvir sempre o mesmo discurso – Estou cansada, vou pro meu quarto.

- Como quiser. – acompanhou-a até o aposento, e assim que ela entrou, tocou-lhe na nuca, dando um leve aperto. Em seguida, a jovem caiu inconsciente em seus braços – Até que enfim.

Com a longa trança balançando nas costas, desceu até a sala depois de ter trancado Jen no quarto. Olhou à volta, mesmo que não houvesse ninguém na casa inteira, e abriu um alçapão escondido no chão. Ali tinha uma escada escura que descia vertiginosamente até o que parecia ser uma sala. Com uma iluminação à base de velas, sua aparência era assustadora, mas estava tudo limpo, e seus móveis eram todos novos. Uma cama, uma mesa, duas poltronas e uma estante de livros; era tudo o que havia.

- Até que enfim, Hang-dono.

- Desculpe-me pela demora, Twain-sama – fez uma reverência.

- Tudo bem. – veio pra luz, revelando seu rosto, idêntico ao da garota desacordada dois andares acima. Os cabelos negros no mesmo comprimento, o mesmo rosto e a mesma estatura. Apenas os olhos, que eram mais graves e penetrantes, as diferenciavam. Só prestando muita atenção para perceber essa pequena diferença – Como está indo com o carregamento do navio?

- Estará pronto para partir esta noite.

- Que assim seja, então. Partirá esta noite, finalmente.

- Não deseja vê-lo com seus próprios olhos?

- Yung-dono já está fazendo isso por mim. – caminhou elegantemente até o pé da escada – Agora eu quero que você suba novamente e acompanhe aquele cruzeiro. Pessoalmente.

- Mas e...

- Não se preocupe quanto a ela. – respondeu antecipadamente, como que lendo seus pensamentos – Ela não me encontrou durante todo esse tempo, e não é só porque você não estará por aqui que ela vai me encontrar. Qualquer coisa, Yung poderá resolver. Agora vá.

- Sim, senhora. – e obedeceu, sentindo uma ponta de ciúmes de seu gêmeo.

17 de julho de 2003

_"Daqui a dois dias... dois dias! É muito pouco tempo! Esperei e treinei a vida toda por isso, e agora que está chegando, eu simplesmente não quero que chegue? Não posso acreditar que depois de tudo o que passei, estou com medo de descobrir o destino que me espera!! Todos aqui parecem estar bem calmos, mas será mesmo que é verdade? Contei tudo o que sabia, mas não sei se eles realmente acreditaram. É tudo absurdo demais, acho que nem eu mesmo acreditaria numa coisa dessas se estivesse em seus lugares. Sinceramente...Macacos contra Dragões, espectros centenários que saíram de uma caverna que nem deve mais existir, uma perseguição de gerações que continua até hoje...se não estivesse mesmo acontecendo comigo, eu diria que isso tudo não bastou de uma história sem sentindo."_

Yoshi cortou o ar com as lâminas brancas de suas espadas ao cruzá-las no ar. Suava e respirava ofegante, encarando fixamente um inimigo que só existia em sua cabeça sob os últimos raios de sol daquele dia quente de verão. Os cabelos longos e soltos que cobriam suas costas e a franja que grudava em seu suado rosto só ajudavam para sentir mais calos ainda. Mas isso não deveria nunca ser um empecilho para continuar com o que vinha fazendo desde a manhã. Virou-se rápido pra trás, atacando mais uma vez um de seus rivais imaginários, que para sua surpresa tomou forma e repeliu o golpe. Instintivamente saltou pra trás, o bastante para estar seguro, e mais surpreso ainda ficou quando reconheceu aquele que barrara seu ataque.

Os olhos violetas se manteram indiferentes, assim como a indecifrável expressão no rosto, e correu em direção ao xiao; katana sendo segurada firmemente com as duas mãos ao lado esquerdo do corpo, lâmina apontada para o chão. Ao estar a apenas um metro do garoto, ergueu a arma, descendo-a na diagonal e em seguida fez um corte na horizontal à altura do peito de Yoshi. Ambos os golpes passaram a meros milímetros do corpo do menor, que conseguiu recuar a tempo, e entendendo o que Aya tinha em mente, recuou um pouco mais e avançou atacando.

As lâminas se chocavam constantemente, muitas vezes a centímetros do rosto, mas as investidas não paravam de vir sempre depois de um recuo. Aya podia parecer estar em desvantagem por ter um corpo maior e estar empunhando uma só espada, mas não passava de uma mera ilusão. Empunhar uma só katana para ele até que era uma vantagem, já que seus movimentos não eram tão limitados e sua atenção tinha que ser só dividida entre as duas que vinham atacar-lhe. Enquanto Yoshi tinha que dividir sua atenção em três: suas duas katanas e a de Aya. Se se distraísse, não conseguiria combinar o movimento das duas, e ainda levava um corte de cortesia por parte do ruivo, já que ambos não se davam o mínimo trabalho de segurar a força nos ataques.

Por fim, a noite chegou, cobrindo metade do planeta com um manto azul estrelado, impedindo assim que os dois espadachins pudessem prosseguir com o duelo. Ambos exigiram bastante do próprio corpo, não pensando em limites, e agora sentiam todo o cansaço físico que poderiam sentir. Com uma impressão de que os braços e pernas iam cair a qualquer minuto de tão pesados que pareciam, cada um tomou um bom banho em seu respectivo banheiro e se tacaram debaixo da cama, não importando se ainda era cedo ou não. E 'ai' de quem tivesse o atrevimento de ir acordá-los...

- Como está indo, Omi? – Ken desceu até a sala das missões trazendo consigo uma bandeja com comida.

- Continua na mesma...parece até que essa mulher não existe! – tinha os cabelos revoltos e uma cara realmente cansada.

- Descanse um pouco, itoshii. Olha, eu trouxe a janta pra você.

- O que é isso? Mais um daqueles pratos estranhos do Yoshi? – olhou meio torto pro conteúdo da bandeja.

- Não está com uma aparência tão ruim assim, está? – fez um bico.

- Oh, foi você quem fez? Não, está com uma cara ótima, de verdade. – tentou consertar a impressão que tinha dado, e até que deu certo, pois Ken sorriu.

- Aya e Yoshi capotaram na cama, e por isso a janta ficou por conta minha, já que o Yohji resolveu sumir.

- O que aconteceu pra eles terem ido dormir tão cedo assim?

- Saa...

- Mas me diz, o que você fez pra mim? – tentou reconhecer alguma coisa ali, mas sem sucesso.

- Gohan, nira com takko e missoshiro. – sorriu.[arroz, ??? com polvo e sopa de misso. Acho que não ajudou muito-.-' Eu não sei traduzir nira, mas não é alho-poró]

- Você pode ir procurando aqui pra mim enquanto eu como? – deu lugar ao moreno, começando a comer – Eu vou te dizendo o que fazer.

- Ta, tudo bem. – sentou, olhando o que Omi tinha conseguido até agora – O que é isso que você fez?

- Eu entrei no sistema do cartório da China, já que aquele nome não era japonês.

Omi foi dando as instruções para Ken, que ia seguindo tudo ao pé da letra, tentando não se perder, até que finalmente acharam alguma coisa, que o moreno leu em voz alta.

- "Nascida em 9 de agosto de 1956". Bom, já dá pra saber a idade dela, pelo menos. O resto que tem aqui não parece ser muito útil.

- É verdade. Mas..._só_ isso?? Kami-sama...o que faremos agora?

- Continuar procu... - calou-se com o que surgiu na tela diante de seus olhos.

- Ken-kun! O que você fez?? – olhava estarrecido para o monitor.

- E eu lá vou saber?! Só fiz o que você falou até agora!

- Isso é um pedaço de jornal de...1979! Um jornal austríaco, ainda por cima!

"Segundo o marido da desaparecida Jen Twain, não havia motivos para sua esposa desaparecer sem deixar rastros... 'Num dia ela saiu para fazer compras, e desde então não voltou', esse é o relato de Cheng Yen-Fu, o marido. A polícia iniciou investigações, mas a grande verdade é que não há mais esperanças de encontrá-la... Não há rastros ou sequer um indício de que ela tenha sido seqüestrada..."

Abaixo do pequeno artigo, uma foto em preto e branco de uma jovem de aparentes vinte anos, os cabelos escuros e curtos. Era muito bonita, e seus olhos negros e penetrantes eram de intrigar qualquer um.

- Olha só, agora temos até uma foto dela!

- Mas Ken-kun, a foto é antiga, essa mulher agora tem 48 anos...deve estar bem diferente agora.

- Isso não deixa de ser verdade, mas pra quem antes só tinha o nome e a data de nascimento, já é bastante coisa.

- Falando nisso, como foi que o senhor encontrou isso e eu não?! – parecia estar indignado.

- Mas não fui eu, Omi! Juro.

- Não tente me enrolar, Ken-kun! Os únicos que poderiam fazer isso eram você e algum agente da Kritiker, mas eu descarto a segunda opção porque ninguém de lá sabe alguma coisa sobre essa tal Jen. Só sobra você! – apontou-lhe um dedo acusador.

- Mas não fui eu!

- Como você é mau, vai me deixar assim, sem saber, então? – mudou sua expressão para uma de vítima.

- Não me olhe assim, Omi; eu juro pela minha bola que não sei de nada.

- Então _quem_ poderia ter sido?

- Aí é que está, eu também não sei. – ficou sério de repente.

Agora os dois estavam intrigados com isso. Como aquilo pôde aparecer na tela do computador, se nem um dos dois tinha feito nada?

continua

Comentários, onegaishimasu! TT-TT

PRECISO saber o q vcs estão achando disso...

Akemi HIdaka

Novembro de 2003


	7. O Navio

**Macaco, Rato, Serpente e Dragão**

**_Parte VII – O Navio _**

Por Akemi Hidaka

18 de julho de 2004

Domingo à tarde.

Três pessoas olhavam impacientemente para o aparelho ao lado do computador que imprimia algo no papel, enquanto outras duas esperavam.

Trinta por cento, quarenta por cento, cinqüenta por cento... a impressora pára de funcionar depois de um estalo. Quatro das cinco pessoas que estavam reunidas na sala olham estarrecidas para o aparelho, querendo que este continuasse com a impressão.

Nada.

Então Omi vai checar o que aconteceu. Coloca pra imprimir novamente, mas sem sucesso. Abre então a máquina, e se vira para os outros presentes com uma expressão controlada e séria, segurando um objeto nas mãos.

- Acabou a tinta. – revela ele, mostrando o cartucho vazio.

- Maravilha! – exclama o playboy, num claro tom de sarcasmo.

- Eu não acredito... - Ken expõe em palavras o que todas as expressões queriam dizer ali - Tem certeza, Omi? – Ainda insistiu, mas teve o consentimento do chibi.

Silêncio.

- Alguém saia pra comprar outro logo. – era demais pra Aya agüentar, será que iam ficar parados fitando o objeto momentaneamente inutilizado?!

- E por que não vai _você_? – devolveu Yohji.

- Por que estou ocupado.

- Com...?

- Ora, não é da sua conta. – era só o que faltava mesmo... - Não devo satisfações a você.

- Ah, não é? – se mostrou indignado. Afinal, eram amantes!

- Hn. – não precisava responder.

- Admita, Aya: você só não vai porque está com preguiça. – falou, na mais pura intenção de provocar o ruivo.

- ... - não ia perder seu tempo argumentando com um playboy da vida.

- Quem cala consente, A-yan! – sorriu como se tivesse ganhado uma batalha, certo de que isso o faria perder a calma – É muito feio isso, sabia? Ficar mandando outra pessoa fazer alguma coisa no seu lugar só porque está com preguiça.

- Ah... eu vou. – voluntariou-se Omi, vendo que daqui a pouco haveria uma almofada a menos na sala, já que Aya apertava uma entre as mãos como se fosse o pescoço de um certo alguém.

- Omi, você sabe muito bem que pode deixar isso pro senhor que tem mais experiência de vida aqui. – Yohji referia-se a Aya, lembrando-se da missão onde o namorado de uma amiga de Ouka fora cobaia numa das experiências de Masafumi. (capítulo 8 da série)

- Yohji-kun... - tentou adverti-lo de um olhar ametista assassino – Acho melhor não.

- Ele está começando a dar ordens demais _de novo_. – ignorou a ambos.

- Ken-kun... - Omi apelou pro moreninho, antes que acontecesse alguma coisa. Ken respirou fundo e chegou perto do loiro.

- Yohji, vem aqui. – o jogador nem esperou nada, já o puxava escadas acima.

- Bom, eu já volto. – problema resolvido, o chibi se retirou apressado pra comprar tinta pra impressora. Maldita hora que ela tinha que acabar. Agradeceu aos céus que Yohji não tenha dito nada sobre ele ficar gastando tinta em pornografia, o que não era verdade.

- O que você quer, Ken? – encostou-se na parede.

- Por acaso você tem algum problema na cabeça? – ficou parado na frente dele.

- Por que pergunta isso?

- Qual é a diversão que você encontra em tirar o Aya do sério?

- Ihh... nem te conto! – riu, principalmente da cara do moreno – Brincadeira, não é isso.

- O que é, então?

- Ora, aí você já está querendo saber demais, não acha?! – tentou mudar o rumo.

- Como assim?! Você sabe praticamente tudo o que acontece na minha vida e eu não posso saber o que acontece na sua? Que raio de amizade é essa?

- Eu só sei porque você deixa muito na cara, baka. E não vem dizer que é injusto, porque não é. – completou assim que o outro abriu a boca.

- Mas é claro que é!

- É tão injusto quanto o Aya não me dever satisfações. – murmurou.

- Então é isso? Você ficou bravo com aquilo que o Aya disse? Mas ele não dá satisfações a ninguém nessa casa; qual a diferença?

- Ah, esquece, vai.

Os dois voltaram pra junto de Aya e Yoshi na sala, sem mais tocar no assunto. Yohji pensava seriamente em ter uma conversa com o ruivo, enquanto Ken ficava remoendo a conversa tentando ver se pegava a parte que não tinha entendido.

Alguns minutos de puro silêncio e reflexão depois, Omi retornou com a preciosa carga que faria a impressora voltar a funcionar. E dentro de pouco tempo, finalmente tinham em mãos o fruto do trabalho do chibi: uma montagem de como estaria Jen Twain com 48 anos. Algumas rugas, alguns fios brancos e o cabelo um pouco mais comprido. Mas mal desconfiavam eles que a coisa não era bem assim...

- Então é uma mulher assim que nos espera? – inquiriu o ruivo.

- Ou pelo menos parecida. – completou o chibi.

- ... - passou a folha pra Ken, que repassou pra Yohji, que passou pra Yoshi.

- Hm... Aya, já decidiu se nós embarcamos naquele navio ou não? – perguntou Ken um tanto exitante.

- Eu pensava nisso quando um loiro inconseqüente resolveu abrir a boca.

- Mas já decidiu ou não? – Omi refez a pergunta, vendo a coisa esquentar.

- Já decidi. – levantou – E aconselho vocês a arrumarem o que vão levar logo.

- Mas ele não parte só amanhã à noite? – Ken levantou também.

- Isso não quer dizer que tenhamos que chegar lá amanhã à noite. – e subiu.

- Aya! – queria mais explicações.

- Ele ainda está desconfiado... mas quem não estaria? Parece que vamos chegar lá no porto algumas horas adiantados! – Yohji comemorou falsamente.

- E por que raios ele não disse isso logo?!

- Por que era só ser um pouco atento pra perceber, Kenken. – e seguiu pelo mesmo caminho de seu amante, antes de ter que ouvir uma resposta do jogador.

- Eu não sou tão distraído assim, sou? Omi? – virou-se pro chibi.

- Claro que não, Ken-kun. – sorriu tentando parecer convincente.

- Só um pouco ausente! – completou Yohji do alto da escada, rindo.

- Esqueça isso, Ken-kun. – adiantou-se vendo que o outro já se preparava pra ir atrás do loiro – É melhor arrumarmos nossas coisas logo, já que Aya não mencionou o horário que vamos sair.

- Hai... - respondeu, dizendo pra si mesmo que depois pegaria Yohji de vez – Yoshi, vai ficar aí?

- O quê? – tirou os olhos da montagem que ainda encarava por um momento – Ah, não, eu já vou subir.

- A gente já está subindo. – avisou, acompanhando Omi escada acima.

O xiao voltou a olhar pro rosto impresso no papel, sem parar, como se estivesse hipnotizado por aquele olhar negro profundo e não conseguisse sair do feitiço. Totalmente concentrado, não tinha a mente voltada pra mais nada, principalmente agora que ficara sozinho na sala. Desligou-se do mundo inteiro, fixando-se apenas naquele rosto feminino, mergulhado nas próprias lembranças para tentar lembrar alguma coisa que sabia que era importante.

_ Você a conhece, não é? _

- O quê? – sobressaltou-se ao ouvir aquela voz. Olhou pros lados, esperando ver Aya, Yohji, Ken ou Omi por perto, mas nem sombra deles. Estava sozinho, tinha certeza. Mas mesmo assim estranhou e por algum tempo ficou atento a qualquer ruído, até convencer-se de que tinha sido coisa da imaginação e voltou a olhar pra montagem.

Mais uma vez, desligou-se do mundo, do tempo, de tudo, menos das lembranças. À sua volta, o tempo transcorria normalmente, mas à sua frente, no papel impresso, ele tinha congelado.

_ Você já a viu antes, não vu? _

De novo, aquela voz. E de novo, virou a cabeça pros lados na esperança de ver alguém, mas como da outra vez, não havia ninguém além dele - só a sala que ficou mais escura. Um pouco exitante, saiu de onde estivera sentado por tanto tempo e andou por todo o recinto depois de acender a luz. Era a primeira vez que tinha entrado ali, na sala onde os Weiβ recebiam suas missões, e quem sabe não acabasse encontrando algo ou alguém escondido? Mas essa esperança também foi em vão.

Um pouco assustado, pra não dizer com um pouco de medo, decidiu ir pro quarto. Devia estar ficando louco, só podia. Seu único consolo era que no andar de cima não estaria tão só. Durante todo o percurso, os olhos dourados miraram todos os cantos possíveis, até que alcançou a segurança do quarto que fora cedido por Ken. Ainda cauteloso, deitou na cama, porém não dormiu. Continuou a encarar o rosto montado por Omi sob um feitiço insistente.

_ Você já a viu antes. _

Desta vez a voz afirmava isso.

- Quem está aí? – sentou rápido, ficando em silêncio em seguida pra poder ouvir melhor qualquer som. Só que não ouviu nada. Um silêncio agonizante envolvia toda a atmosfera de seu quarto, e pelo que concluiu, os outros já dormiam. Ficara muito mais tempo do que pensara na sala – Quem está aí?

_ Mas não consegue se lembrar _

A voz completou.

- Quem está aí? – repetiu, já alcançando uma de suas katanas e ficando em guarda.

_ Você enterrou-a tão fundo, que não consegue mais trazer de volta _

- Apareça! – apertou mais a arma entre os dedos.

_ Está presa à sua consciência por um fio à beira do abismo do esquecimento definitivo _

_- ... - _começou a ir pra porta.

_ Eu poderia trazê-la de volta, mas de que adianta eu tentar se seu subconsciente se nega? _

- O que quer dizer com isso? – parou, com a mão na maçaneta. Se prestasse mais atenção à voz, saberia de onde ela vinha.

_ Que algo aconteceu com você pra não querer lembrar de onde é essa mulher. _

- Como o que? – soltou a mão, deixando-a cair ao lado do corpo. Queria saber mais do que a voz lhe dizia. Talvez ela pudesse saber de algo importante...

_ Isso só você poderia saber, mas a memória também está quase perdida para sempre. _

- Você não sabe de nada. – chacoalhou a cabeça, voltando-se mais uma vez à porta.

A janela então se abriu de repente, deixando uma rajada de vento entrar ao mesmo tempo que a luz do quarto se extinguia, apagada. Nem mesmo o "normal" que já estava acostumado chegava a ser assim. Virou-se pra janela, e deparou-se com dois vultos parados lado a lado na frente dela. Tentou ver quem era, mas só o luar que entrava pela janela não era o suficiente para que pudesse reconhecê-los. A única coisa que dava pra notar era o tamanho das duas sombras, que tinham uma diferença considerável, e o cabelo do mais alto era... alaranjado.

_ Sei muito mais do que pode imaginar _

- Quem são vocês? – a mão que segurava a katana tremia de nervoso. Ou medo.

- Nossos nomes não são importantes agora. – falou o mais alto.

Yoshi reparou que a voz do homem era a mesma que tinha ouvido antes. E desta vez, conseguia saber de onde ela vinha, diferente das outras vezes que tinha ouvido a voz.

- O que querem comigo? – ainda tremia, mas assumiu uma postura defensiva.

- Hahaha! – o mais alto riu debochado – Não vamos atacá-lo, não ainda, portanto abaixe essa espada.

Uma sensação de estar sendo envolvido por um manto tomou conta do corpo de Yoshi, que acabou derrubando a katana no chão e seus braços ficaram colados ao longo de seu corpo contra sua vontade. Afinal, o que estava acontecendo? Quem eram aquelas duas pessoas, e o que elas queriam?

- Por enquanto, nada. Já temos informação suficiente, que você mesmo forneceu. – virou, ficando de frente para o menor ao seu lado – Voltaremos a nos ver.

O manto invisível ao redor de seu corpo desapareceu, ao mesmo tempo que os dois desconhecidos se retiravam por onde tinham entrado e a janela se fechava. Sem entender coisa alguma, correu até ela na esperança de ainda vê-los, mas sem sucesso. A rua se via deserta. Atônito, se jogou na cama e demorou um bocado até conseguir cair no sono, deixando o papel impresso caído no chão.

19 de julho de 2004, 5:00am

Pássaros começavam a despertar, iniciando o dia com um coro de pios, cada um seguindo sua própria melodia, se misturando numa única desafinada melodia. Nos primeiros cindo minutos, ouvir todos aqueles cantos era fácil, mas depois passava a ser irritante por seu uma barulheira constante, alta e desordenada.

Um despertador começou a tocar, unindo seu toque ao pio das aves lá fora, mas logo se silenciou, pois uma mão bateu pesadamente sobre o botão de desligar. A mesma mão em seguida esfregou um rosto pálido, espantando um pouco do sono e afastando as mechas ruivas que caíram por cima durante a noite.

Sob a fraca luz do dia que mal começava e entrava pela janela, Aya saiu do conforto da cama que havia em seu quarto e forçou-se a ir até o banheiro, onde fez tudo o que tinha que fazer, inclusive um bom banho pra espantar a preguiça de vez. Ainda ao som irritante das aves inquietas, rumou pra cozinha e começou a preparar o café da manhã. Se fosse esperar até que todos acordassem, só conseguiriam sair de casa de tarde.

Com o cheiro irresistível de comida que percorreu toda a casa e entrou em três dos quatro quartos, não demorou muito para que os que ainda dormiam despertassem e começassem a ir à fonte daquele aroma esfomeados e ficassem por ali à espera dos pratos ficarem prontos. Quando Aya fez o trajeto quarto-cozinha minutos atrás, teve a idéia de abrir todas as portas dos quartos, menos a sua, para não ter depois o trabalho de ter que ir chamá-los. Era óbvio que depois ficaria tudo impregnado com o cheiro – por isso sua porta permaneceu fechada -, mas isso já não seria problema seu. Já fazia muito em preparar o desjejum e acordá-los, mesmo que indiretamente.

Foi uma grande surpresa encontrar o ruivo na frente do fogão quando os quatro recém despertos adentraram na cozinha, e tanto Yohji quanto Ken e Omi preferiram não perguntar nada a respeito, em nome de manter aquela súbita boa vontade do líder. Yoshi permaneceu calado, para ele não fazia diferença, já que não conhecia bem os hábitos naquela casa.

Entretanto, a boa vontade ruiva acabou junto com a comida nos pratos. Aya simplesmente deixou a cozinha depois de acabar de comer, deixando toda a tarefa de arrumar tudo para qualquer um deles, e ainda deu um aviso de que sairiam às 6:30, ou seja, dali dez minutos.

- Bem que já estava começando a ficar estranho. – resmungou o playboy mal o ruivo saiu.

- Eu achei que isso tudo tinha sido por alguma coisa que você tinha feito, Yohji-kun.

- Depois daquela quase discussão de ontem, Omi? Duvido muito. – Ken entrou na conversa também.

- Mas muita coisa pode acontecer numa noite entre quatro paredes, Kenken. – Yohji sorriu piscando um olho.

- Quer dizer então que você e Aya-kun...

- Na verdade não. – interrompeu o loiro – Ele se trancou no quarto sem mim. – soltou um suspiro desconsolado – Eu não sei o que deu nele esta manhã.

- Yohji...

- Nan da? – virou-se pro jogador.

- Você e Aya... estão juntos mesmo?

- ... - se Yohji não estivesse sentado, provavelmente teria caído diante da pergunta.

- Ken-kun, você não sabia?!

- Eu só não tinha certeza absoluta... - justificou-se ele.

- Santa ingenuidade... - balançava a cabeça inconformado – Ken, até o Omi sabia!

- Como assim, até eu sabia?!

- Calma, chibi. Me refiro a eu ser mais próximo de Ken do que de você, e que você percebeu e ele não. – explicou o loiro.

- Então é por isso que você sente tanta liberdade em provocar o Aya... - o moreninho concluiu o já óbvio.

- Kami-sama, ajude esta pobre criatura...

- Também não exagera, Yohji!

- Calma, Ken-kun. – pediu o chibi.

- Não tenho culpa se você é um pouco lerdo às vezes u.u – agora já tinha começado a provocar.

- Acontece que eu não sou como você, que fica se metendo em tudo que pode! – sem perceber, mordera a isca de Yohji.

- Pelo menos, Aya não teve que esperar tanto tempo por mim. – gabou-se.

- Yohji-kun! – Omi tentou censurá-lo, sabendo que dali a pouco ele começaria a se referir sobre seu relacionamento com Ken, que no começo foi meio devagar.

- Ora, acontece que eu não sou como você!

- Os dois vão parar de discutir e carregar as coisas pro carro ou está difícil? – Aya encarava-os impaciente.

- A-Aya? Desde quando está aí?

- Não interessa. – virou as costas – E andem logo.

- Mas ainda nem arrumamos a cozinha... - Ken pousou os olhos na mesa e depois na pia. Tudo limpo.

- Você fez isso, Omi? – perguntou Yohji.

- Eu não. – "_Será que foi o..."_ – Yoshi...

- Belos anfitriões que nos saímos...

- Belos, fortes, lindos e perfeitos. – completou Yohji, dando uma de convencido (ou sofrendo influência da autora).

Quando deu sete horas, os cinco já estavam a caminho do porto. Saíram fora do horário desejado por Aya, mas teve que se conformar com isso. Estavam divididos em dois carros: o conversível de Yohji e o Porsche de Aya. Não que houvesse muita bagagem, na verdade não havia quase nada, mas preferiram ir assim para não ficarem apertados. No primeiro iam Yohji e Omi, e o no segundo iam Aya, Ken e Yoshi. Separados desse jeito, não havia risco de atrasos ou de Yoshi ter que segurar uma vela que a qualquer instante poderia virar uma tocha. Durante pouco mais de uma hora, ninguém falou nada, ocupados demais em dormir mais um pouco ou dirigir.

Pararam os veículos numa rua de onde era possível ver boa parte do porto, inclusive a doca 9. Mas mal os carros pararam, houve uma pequena movimentação entre eles: Yohji foi pro Porsche e Ken foi pro conversível, deixando Yoshi com uma forte impressão de estar sobrando entre eles. Mas mesmo com algumas distrações, os quatro assassinos mais o jovem Dragão não tiraram os olhos do porto, mesmo que o que lhes interessava estivesse desocupado no momento. Nem mesmo quando o sol baixou no horizonte, o navio atracou. Esperaram mais, observando atentos, até que às 8:30 um imponente cruzeiro chegou.

_ Wenn die uhr halb neune schlägt... _

Yoshi ouviu a voz da noite anterior em sua cabeça, tomado pelo susto. Olhou pros dois assassinos no banco da frente na esperança deles também terem ouvido, mas como continuavam na mesma, supôs que só ele tinha ouvido aquela voz nasalada falando numa língua que pra ele não fazia sentido algum.

_ Quando o relógio bate oito e meia... _

De novo, a voz voltou. Mas desta vez entendeu o que foi dito, e supôs que aquilo fosse a tradução da frase anterior. Olhou de novo pra Aya e Yohji, mas estes mostravam não ter ouvido nada outra vez.

_ ... o navio chega dissipando o dia de amanhã. _

A voz completou assim a frase e se calou. Yoshi esperou alguns minutos, mas a voz não retornou. Não entendeu a mensagem que aquela voz em sua cabeça passou, e ficou remoendo-a por algum tempo. Mas não conseguia compreendê-la, e muito menos a razão de só ele estar ouvindo. Será que tinha que repassá-la aos outros?

- Vamos descer. – anunciou o líder dos Weiβ

- Finalmente! – Yohji se espreguiçou assim que pôde esticar as longas pernas – Já não agüentava mais.

- Pare de reclamar e descarrega as coisas logo. Parece que nós não fomos os únicos 'convocados'.

- Nani?! – olhou pras proximidades do cruzeiro e ali tinham nada mais, nada menos que cem pessoas aguardando. Algumas com mochilas nas costas, outras sem. E ainda tinha mais gente chegando.

- Nossa, vocês viram o tanto de gente que tem lá? – Ken e Omi se juntaram.

- Agora está explicado o tamanho do navio... - pensou o chibi em voz alta.

- Certamente não iam arranjar um só pra gente, ne?

- Eu sei disso, Yohji-kun ¬.¬

- - - levantou um braço pra apoiar no ombro de Aya, mas só encontrou ar – Oe! Aya, espere por nós! – saiu correndo com sua mala atrás do ruivo, que ia com duas: a sua com seus pertences e Yoshi.

Ao chegarem mais perto da grandiosa embarcação, puderam notar que aquela parte do porto não estava numa completa bagunça como parecia de onde estavam antes. Todas as pessoas ali se encontravam numa fila que ao atingir certo comprimento dobrava, e assim por diante, formando um zigue-zague. Cada um que chegava ia pro fim da longa fila, e os cinco recém chegados não fizeram diferente.

- Hm... Aya-kun, você tem certeza que vão deixar você entrar com isso? – Omi apontou para um objeto comprido coberto por um pano de um tom amarelo puxado pro bege que o ruivo carregava em uma das mãos.

- Por que pergunta só pra mim? – em resposta, apontou para Yoshi, que carregava um pacote parecido.

- !! – não tinha reparado no que Yoshi levava ainda – Quem vai ser o louco que vai deixar os dois passarem com isso??

- Eu estou apostando pra ver! – falou Yohji.

- Eu também. – apoiou Ken.

- Vocês ficam falando das nossas katanas, mas também estão armados. – observou Yoshi, num tom que só eles ouviam.

- Sim, mas não deixamos tão à mostra quanto vocês dois. – Yohji respondeu.

- Oe! Como sabe que estamos armados também? – questionou o chibi ao xiao.

- Bom, não é difícil de achar isso quando Aya também está. – justificou-se.

- Ei! – um rapaz que estava atrás deles chamou a atenção de Aya e Yoshi – Vocês pretendem pescar durante o percurso?

Ken e Omi se entreolharam, enquanto Yohji cobria o rosto com uma mão, não sabendo se ria ou chorava. Aya e Yoshi também não acreditavam que suas katanas altamente qualificadas estavam sendo confundidas com varas de pescar. Mas mesmo assim, responderam afirmativamente, para não levantar suspeitas.

- Droga, eu devia ter trazido o meu equipamento também... - lamentou o desconhecido, virando-se pro colega do lado – Viu só? Eu falei que era bom a gente trazer!

- Varas de pescar. Satisfeito, Yohji? – o ruivo não pôde evitar.

- Eu não creio... - parecia totalmente inconformado.

Pouco a pouco a fila foi andando, e o cruzeiro ficando mais cheio, mas a fila mesmo demorou um pouco pra diminuir. Havia cerca de trezentas pessoas no total, muito mais do que o número de cartas emitidas por Jen Twain. Mas mesmo assim, todas, sem exceção, entraram, achando que tinham feito Hang, o enviado de Twain, de idiota ao passarem por ele logo na entrada. Obviamente que ele sabia perfeitamente que várias cartas que lhe foram apresentadas tinham sido compradas em alguma loja, mas quanto mais gente aparecesse, melhor. Hang deixava todos entrarem sem problemas, mas só quando foi a vez de Yoshi subir à bordo é que barrou o caminho. O xiao começou a ficar nervoso, já que carregava uma carta copiada por Omi, e os Weiβ que iam logo atrás tentavam se convencer de que o problema estava no pacote comprido que o xiao carregava.

- Que bom que veio. Temos um quarto especial pra você. – fez uma leve referência – E não se preocupe, seus amigos também terão.

O homem deu passagem pros cinco passarem e fez sinal pra um dos seguranças tomar seu lugar e receber o restante dos convidados e penetras bem vindos.

- Acompanhem-me, por favor.

Sendo bastante cordial, guiou-os pelos corredores labirínticos, atravessando longos corredores cheios de portas que deveriam ser quartos, mas não entravam em nenhum.

- Yoshi, você o conhece? – perguntou Ken baixinho.

- Não, eu nunca o vi antes. – estranhava aquela recepção tanto quanto os Weiβ - Só a voz que parece ser um pouco familiar...

- Familiar?

- Sim. Lembra daquele pesadelo que eu tive mês passado?

- Acho que sim... - lembrar do pesadelo também lhe lembrava do que aconteceu depois.

- A voz dele se parece com a de um dos caras que atacaram meu pai.

- É melhor ficarem atentos. – advertiu Aya, que tinha ouvido a conversa – Principalmente você, Yoshi.

- Ficarei, não precisa se preocupar.

Agora tinham chegado na frente de um pequeno elevador que os levou para cima, onde havia um único corredor com quatro portas. Certamente aquelas eram as instalações de primeira classe, tanto pela decoração no corredor quanto pelo que puderam ver do 'quarto' destinado a Yoshi. Pelo que viram, era uma sala com uma única porta que levava a um outro cômodo, só que menor, onde tinha uma cama, armários e outra porta, a da suíte.

Em todo o navio, só havia quatro acomodações assim. Como uma já fora para Yoshi e outra já pertencia ao anfitrião da embarcação, os quatro assassinos tiveram que dividir as outras duas.

- Se precisarem de alguma coisa, usem os interfones, e alguém trará o que pedirem pra não terem que descer toda hora. – informou o chinês(Hang) – Vou me retirar agora. Tenham uma boa viagem e sintam-se à vontade pra ir a qualquer lugar daqui.

- Quanto tempo durará a viagem? – a pergunta veio do ruivo.

- A chegada está prevista para amanhã de manhã.

- Arigatou. – respondeu educadamente.

Depois disso, cada um foi pra sua respectiva acomodação. Seria uma longa viagem, sabiam disso, e nenhum dos Weiβ pretendia dormir tão cedo - iam primeiro aproveitar a estadia de luxo. Os quartos eram praticamente iguais, tinham os mesmo móveis. Na sala de entrada, um sofá de dois lugares em frente a uma mesinha de centro e duas poltronas, uma escrivaninha encostada à parede abaixo de uma das janelinhas, e um divã na parede oposta, fora os quadros e um tapete persa no chão. No quarto, um armário grande suficiente para duas pessoas, um outro com toalhas e roupões do próprio navio, um cofre, um frigobar muito bem abastecido e uma cama King Size coberta de almofadas e lençóis de seda. Por fim, na suíte havia uma banheira onde era possível entrarem duas pessoas juntas, um chuveiro e uma pia com um espelho na frente.

Visto as acomodações, deixaram as mochilas na sala e desceram – desfrutariam de tudo aquilo mais tarde. Chegando na proa do convés, não puderam deixar de sentir uma brisa fresca no rosto e as dezenas de olhares e dedos apontados disfarçadamente em suas direções. Tinham certeza de que eram os alvos de conversas, e suspeitavam a razão disso. Muita gente tinha visto como tinham sido barrados na entrada e depois levados para algum lugar. Devem ter achado que seriam expulsos da embarcação, mas não foram, e isso intrigava alguns.

- Isso já está começando a incomodar... - comentou Ken.

- Mas nem todos os olhares e conversas são sobre isso. – Yohji acenou de volta para um grupo de garotas no lado oposto ao deles, e que assim que viram os acenos correspondidos, se fecharam num círculo cochichando – Viu?

- Yohji... - balançou a cabeça. Não era a isso que se referira. Os olhares é que incomodavam, e não as conversas.

- Por que não vamos conhecer o cruzeiro? – sugeriu o chibi, já pegando Ken pelo braço e o tirando da vista daquelas meninas.

- Agora, Omi?

- É. – fez uma cara de 'não discuta'.

- Cuide bem do Kenken, hein Omi! – Yohji recomendou zombeteiro.

- Está falando do que, Yohji? – Aya cortou a graça – Você vai junto.

- Como assim?! – olhou pra ele incrédulo, enquanto Omi e Ken riam – Você é cruel, Aya...

- Anda. – tocou-o pra frente.

- Pra que lado vamos, então?

- Lá – o loirinho apontou para a popa – Parece que tem menos gente.

- Ótimo. – o ruivo empurrou o amante até o local indicado por Omi.

Realmente, o lugar escolhido tinha menos gente, a maioria casais aproveitando a baixa luminosidade. Acabaram ficando por lá mesmo, um pouco escondidos na sombra, sentados no chão. Omi e Ken lado a lado apoiados numa 'parede', Aya e Yohji fizeram o mesmo, só que de frente para eles, e Yoshi ficou no meio, vendo todos de perfil.

- Eu não entendo... - o jogador puxou as pernas e apoiou o queixo nos joelhos – Se aquele cara não nos conhecia, por que nos recebeu diferente?

- Parece que de alguma forma, ele conhece o Yoshi. – observou Omi.

- Ou então, ele atraiu outro cara. – Yohji tinha o cenho levemente franzido, e teve vontade de bater a cabeça no chão ao perceber o que tinha dito.

- Obrigado por me lembrar disso, Yohji.

- Gomen, gomen! Não foi minha intenção, juro. – não sabia onde enfiar a cara, ainda mais com um olhar violeta que parecia querer estrangulá-lo.

- Tem certeza que não o conhecia? – Aya perguntou a Yoshi.

- Tenho. Como eu disse antes, o rosto eu nunca vi, mas a voz parece familiar.

_ É claro que lhe é familiar. _

- O que? – o xiao olhou pros quatro assassinos.

- Hm? – fizeram, sem entender.

- Er... nada. – olhou pros lados, e concluindo que ou era coisa da sua cabeça ou aquele cara estranho de cabelo alaranjado que apareceu em seu quarto na noite passada tinha voltado.

- E eu também não me conformo que deixaram a gente embarcar, sendo que dois de nós estavam claramente armados. – suspirou Yohji.

- É mesmo, nessa coisa de 'quartos especiais', tinha até esquecido! Será que ninguém percebe que não eram varas de pescar? – Omi também não podia se conformar.

- Não sejam tão tolos assim. – uma voz nasalada chamou-lhes a atenção – É claro que aquele homem percebeu do que se tratava.

- Você! – grunhiu o ruivo, já ficando de pé na defensiva junto com os outros três companheiros de equipe.

- Sim, eu mesmo. Mas qual a surpresa em me ver aqui? Achei que o garoto ali já tivesse falado alguma coisa sobre a minha visita. – já sabia que não tinha, mas seria divertido fazer Aya se voltar pra ele querendo explicações.

- Como assim?

- Oh, céus! Ele não disse nada?

- Responda! – Aya segurou-o pela gola do blazer verde que o alemão vestia.

- Hahahaha! Vai bater em mim agora, Fujimiya? – provocou debochado.

_ Estão todos olhando _ - completou mentalmente.

- ... - largou-o de qualquer jeito, o olhar agora frio como o gelo – O que faz aqui?

- O que eu faço aqui?! O mesmo que vocês e todas as outras pessoas que embarcaram. Isso mesmo, também recebemos o convite.

- 'Recebemos'? Não vá dizer que... - não precisou terminar a frase. Dava pra concluir que os outros membros da Schwarz também tinham recebido e que conseqüentemente estavam por perto.

- Diga logo o que quer, Schuldig. – mandou Yohji, puxando o amante pra trás.

- Vim dar um recado. É pra vocês estarem no saguão assim que o cruzeiro levantar âncora, ou seja, agora.

- E se não quisermos ir?

- Aí será problema de vocês. – deu de ombros, mostrando que não se importava e deixou-os

- E agora, Aya?

- Primeiro eu quero saber o que ele quis dizer com a visita.

- ... - o xiao respirou fundo e contou tudo sobre a aparição do alemão na noite passada, incluindo também a mensagem que recebeu antes de descerem dos carros no porto.

- Por que não falou nada antes?! Eles são nossos inimigos! – falou Omi, numa quase condenação.

- Desculpe, eu não sabia.

- Se acontecer de novo, é bom que fale. – avisou Aya – E isso vale pra vocês também. – pegou o mesmo caminho que Schuldig, logo seguido pelos outros em silêncio.

- Omi, não deveríamos falar pra ele sobre como conseguimos a foto da Jen? – murmurou Ken para que ninguém mais pudesse ouvir.

- Mas não foi você quem encontrou? – devolveu no mesmo tom baixo.

- Não! Eu já falei que não fui eu.

- É melhor falar depois, então. Vamos ver o que eles querem primeiro.

Andaram mais um pouco pelos corredores, até chegarem no saguão. Entraram impressionados com o tamanho daquilo, e a quantidade de mesas dispostas, algumas ocupadas. Varreram todas as mesas com os olhos, até parar numa onde haviam quatro homens sentados. Imediatamente reconheceram-nos, tanto pelos cabelo ruivo do alemão quanto pelo Armani creme do americano.

- Parem de olhar como se estivessem surpresos em nos ver e sentem-se logo. – Crawford não queria perder tempo.

- O que querem conosco? – Aya foi logo ao ponto.

- Um acordo. – sorveu um gole do vinho que tinha em sua taça.

- Que tipo de acordo? – a pergunta veio desconfiada.

- O que eu proponho é uma trégua temporária. Vocês não nos atacam e nós fazemos o mesmo.

- E por que deveríamos aceitar?

- Porque se quisermos, podemos fazer o que quisermos com vocês. Mas não, estamos cumprindo nossa parte antes mesmo de vocês terem aceitado o acordo. E até... ajudamos vocês.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

Omi e Ken se encolheram nas cadeiras.

- Um Gottes willen! (Oh, pelo amor de Deus!) Não há comunicação entre vocês? – o alemão não se conteve – Pelo visto, Omi e Ken não contaram como aquele artigo 'surgiu' no monitor. – agora já estava colocando lenha na fogueira, queria desuni-los um pouco.

- ... - Aya estreitou os olhos exigindo explicações, gelando os dois companheiros com o olhar.

- Uma cortesia de Nagi. – o próprio Schuldig esclareceu.

- Então, aceitam a proposta ou não? – Crawford queria isso acabado o quanto antes.

- ... - olhou irritado para Ken e Omi, depois para Yohji e acabou aceitando.

- Perfeito. – o líder dos Schwarz levantou e saiu, sendo seguido pelos outros e deixando os Caçadores Brancos sozinhos.

- Aya, tudo bem? – Yohji tocou-o no ombro, preocupado.

- ... - não respondeu, fitando os dois membros mais jovens do grupo.

- Gomen nasai, Aya-kun. – Omi sentia que devia dizer alguma coisa – Não sabíamos que eles estavam envolvidos.

- Não sabiam? Já não é a primeira vez que eles infiltram nos sistemas, vocês deviam ter pensado na possibilidade disso acontecer outra vez! – vociferou.

- Calma, Aya! A gente não fez isso por mal. – falou Ken.

- É essa sua irresponsabilidade que o faz pensar assim. – respondeu, depois se voltou pra Omi – É melhor ficar mais atento, não vou permitir que isso aconteça novamente, e muito menos que você deixe a irresponsabilidade dele te influenciar.

- Peraí! Isso não tem nada a ver com o nosso relacionamento!

- Cale a boca, Ken.

- Só porque você não sabia de algumas coisas que eles sabiam, não quer dizer que seja nossa culpa.

- Ah, quer dizer, sim. Eu poderia saber daquelas coisas se vocês tivessem aberto a boca. Mas não, preferiram ignorar!

- Eu já pedi desculpa! Não vai mais acontecer, ta bom?

- É bom que não aconteça mais.

Ambos se encaravam nervosos, deixando um ar bem pesado cair na mesa. Parece que Schuldig estava conseguindo o que queria.

- Vamos voltar pro quarto, Aya. – Yohji levantou com a intenção do ruivo fazer o mesmo antes que a situação ficasse pior, mas...

- Não. – o olhar violeta se chocava furiosamente com o verde do moreno.

- Ken-kun, vamos subir... - pediu Omi, percebendo a intenção de Yohji de separar os dois. A resposta que obteve foi muda; o moreninho só o seguiu em silêncio até alcançarem a calmaria do quarto.

- Eu vou tomar um banho. – finalmente falou, pegando uma toalha no armário e entrou no banheiro. Quem sabe assim não se acalmava um pouco?

Suspirando um pouco aliviado, Omi foi até sua mala que tinha deixado sobre o divã e a abriu, tirando de dentro uma camiseta azul marinho, uma bermuda e um moletom da mesma cor. Dispôs as peças ao lado na ordem que ia vestir depois e voltou a fechar a mala, onde agora só restavam dardos, flechas e um arco desmontado. Poderia ter trazido a besta, que era menor, mas achou o arco um pouco mais prático para armar, embora os dois levassem quase o mesmo tempo.

Ouviu o chuveiro desligando e pegou uma toalha para si, entrando no banheiro em seguida. No caminho, cruzou com seu koi, e não pôde deixar de virar a cabeça para apreciar mais um pouquinho daquela visão: o moreno tinha só o corpo seco, o cabelo pingava água e as gotas molhavam o corpo de novo, escorrendo até a barra da toalha que envolvia a cintura de Ken. Omi entrou debaixo do chuveiro rápido, para sair rápido também, mas a temperatura da água era tão boa, que acabou demorando um pouco mais, e quando saiu, encontrou Ken esparramado na cama, ainda de toalha...

- Eu pedi alguma coisa pra gente comer. – avisou sem desviar os olhos do teto ao sentir a presença do loirinho.

- Hai. – continuou no mesmo lugar, entre ir se vestir e fazer o mesmo que Ken. Mas uma batida na porta o interrompeu, e acabou por indo receber a criatura que viera trazer-lhes a janta. Só vestiu antes um roupão – Arigatou – fechou a porta – Ken-kun, prefere comer aí no quarto ou aqui?

- Pode ser aqui. – respondeu, sentando numa das poltronas, já na sala.

- Não vai se vestir? – colocou os pratos sobre a mesinha.

- Está muito quente... - jogou a cabeça pra trás se espreguiçando languidamente – Mas e você? Não vai se vestir também?

- Está muito quente. – sorriu.

------

Depois que Omi tirou Ken de perto de Aya, Yohji saiu do saguão com o ruivo e só pararam de andar quando alcançaram um corredor praticamente deserto. Encostou o koi contra a parede, colocando uma mão em cada lado do pescoço dele de modo que não houvesse como sair.

- O que foi agora, Yohji? – sua cara não era das melhores.

- Como assim, 'o que foi'? Você e o Ken quase saíram na porrada agora a pouco e você me pergunta 'o que foi'?! Aya, não entramos nisso pra ficar brigando uns com os outros. Tente relaxar um pouco, esquecer dos problemas!

- Acontece que estamos aqui por conta própria, Yohji! Não conhecemos o inimigo e agora apareceram os Schwarz!

- Sim, mas eles não vão nos atacar, não lembra do acordo?

- Eles não são confiáveis, e você sabe disso.

- Ta, mas mesmo assim, tente relaxar um pouco, aproveitar essa viagem enquanto dá. E não ficar descontando raiva nos outros.

- Ta, ta... - concordou muito a contra gosto.

- Promete que vai fazer isso? – ficaram se encarando olho no olho.

- ...

- Promete? – insistiu.

- Você sabe que eu não vou sair brigando com eles por qualquer coisa, Yohji. – virou a cabeça.

- O Ken é o meu melhor amigo, Aya...

- Eu _sei_.

- Então promete?

- Prometo. – falou um pouco contrariado, quase inaudível. De certa forma, Yohji estava certo, não podiam ficar divididos numa hora dessas.

Sentindo-se um pouco mais aliviado, Yohji levou a mão até rosto de Aya, fazendo-o voltar a encará-lo e baixou o rosto até encontrar os lábios dele.

No fim do corredor, uma figura pequena recortada contra a luz que vinha de trás observava em silêncio a cena entre os dois assassinos. Era tão... bonita aquela troca mútua de carinhos e sentimento.

- Sentindo inveja?

Uma pessoa chegou por trás envolvendo seu pescoço com os braços e soltou um pouco do peso sobre seus ombros.

- Crawford vai gostar de saber disso. – Schuldig sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- ... - Nagi continuou calado. Sabia que o alemão só estava ali pra encher o saco. Logo ele iria embora.

- Não conte com isso. – com certeza tinha lido os pensamentos do menor.

- O que você quer?

O alemão sorriu. Era exatamente essa a pergunta que queria ouvir. Com a respiração batendo no pescoço de Nagi, foi descendo a mão por todo o corpo dele, acariciando o peito, descendo depois até o cós da calça, onde não conseguiu mais mover a mão.

- Saia daqui agora. Eu tenho outra coisa pra fazer. – falou o garoto.

- Vai dizer que não quer? – mordiscou a ponta da orelha dele.

- Eu tenho outra coisa pra fazer. – repetiu.

- Você já o perdeu de vista, qual a diferença?

- Oh, não... - olhou pros dois lados do corredor que estavam, mas este estava quase vazio. Só tinha algumas pessoas, mas nenhuma delas lhe interessava.

Schuldig riu e soltou-o pra ficarem frente a frente. Os rostos quase se encostando, tamanha a proximidade. Nagi recuou um passo em silêncio, agora tendo certeza do que o alemão queria, e olhou mais uma vez pros lados, desta vez pra se certificar de que ninguém estava olhando-os. O ruivo, que não estava nem aí pra isso, puxou-o para um beijo certo de que deixaria o outro constrangido.

_ Relaxe, Nagi. Não tem ninguém prestando atenção em nós _ - falou mentalmente, não parando de beijá-lo - _ Eu posso lhe garantir. Mas já que quer sair daqui, que lugar sugere? _

Separaram-se um pouco, e Nagi tentou pensar em algum lugar, mas não encontrou nenhum. Schuldig então se adiantou para que ele o seguisse, e juntos atravessaram o corredor, desceram um lance de escadas, atravessaram mais dois corredores e desceram mais escadas, até chegarem no que parecia ser um depósito de carga. Acenderam a luz, mas não adiantou muita coisa, já que o lugar continuou mal iluminado. Mas puderam ver que ali havia muitas caixas, mesas e espelhos, tudo coberto por lençóis.

O alemão falou algumas coisas, e usando seus poderes, Nagi fez boa parte dos objetos formarem um circulo à volta deles e os lençóis voaram fantasmagoricamente por um segundo até cobrirem o chão. Schuldig observava tudo ir pro seu lugar em silêncio, e quando o último lençol baixou, certificou-se de que as coisas estavam do jeito que queria, e realmente, estavam. Os espelhos apoiados nas mesas e caixas, refletiam perfeitamente em todos os ângulos qualquer coisa que estivesse no centro daquele circulo, ou seja, eles.

- Vem aqui. – chamou, sendo obedecido – Deixa eu te ver.

Nagi despiu não só a si mesmo, como também o alemão. Este ergueu seu queixo e fez com que recuasse até entrar em contato com a fria superfície de um dos espelhos. Instintivamente, se afastou do objeto, indo de encontro ao corpo quente de Schuldig e conseqüentemente quebrando o contato visual que se mantera desde que as vestes foram ao chão.Mas ao quase colar seu corpo ao dele, o pensamento de se afastar lhe ocorreu. Só que antes que pudesse torná-lo real, teve os punhos seguros firmemente e foi obrigado a mais uma vez sentir a superfície fria e se curvar de costas sobre a mesa que apoiava o espelho numa posição não muito cômoda.

Schuldig tinha agora todo aquele corpo para fazer o que quisesse. Começou pelo pescoço, chupando e mordiscando cada pedaço; desceu para os ombros fazendo o mesmo que fizera antes e continuou o trajeto para baixo deixando um rastro molhado ao mesmo tempo em que começava a sentir alguma coisa cutucar seu abdômen. Abocanhou um dos mamilos eriçados e brincou com ele enquanto descia a mão direita pela espinha de Nagi até chegar numa das nádegas e apertar um pouco. Procurou pela pequena e cobiçada abertura ali e ao encontrá-la, introduziu um dedo e depois mais outro, tocando o garoto por dentro. Sentia-se satisfeito em fazer a respiração de Nagi estar tão acelerada em tão pouco tempo. Significava que haveria música para seus ouvidos logo, logo e isso o excitava. E ficou mais ainda quando mãos invisíveis começaram a percorrer todo o seu corpo em carícias estimulantes.

- Você quer me descontrolar? – ofegou quando algo o preencheu.

O ruivo voltou a segurar Nagi pelos punhos, tirando-o de cima da mesa e soltou-o de modo que fez o garoto cair no chão no centro do círculo. Nagi não ousou tentar levantar. Nem mesmo se virou para o amante para ver o que viria a seguir. Manteve-se deitado de bruços, imóvel, apertando entre os dedos o tecido que cobria o chão. Não demorou muito para sentir a respiração quente de Schuldig na nuca e as mãos deste segurando sua cintura para que erguesse o quadril.

Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo inteiro ao ser posicionado de quatro e começar a ter o corpo deliciosamente invadido por um falo pulsante que impunha sua passagem. Nagi abriu a boca, apertando os olhos, tentando fazer a ligeira dor ir embora e o ar chegar inteiro em seus pulmões, mas acabou deixando um longo gemido chegar aos ouvidos do alemão, e por isso fechou a boca, mordendo o lábio inferior. Schuldig já estava todo dentro dele e só aguardava pacientemente enquanto os dois corpos se ajustavam um ao outro.

_ Já disse para relaxar; não vou machucar você _

- Abra os olhos. – sussurrou ao pé do ouvido do menino; o peito colado às costas deste e os cabelos roçando suavemente nos ombros.

Lentamente, Nagi obedeceu, abrindo as pálpebras ao mesmo tempo em que mechas ruivas roçavam em sua nuca numa carícia, causando arrepios e uma onda de prazer quando a visão que teve foi somada.

De vários ângulos, o casal era refletido pelos espelhos. Pra qualquer lado que olhasse, Schuldig se via possuindo seu pequeno amante. Conseguia ver inclusive o rosto dele se contraindo em expressões do mais puro prazer a cada vez que se empurrava para dentro do aparentemente frágil garoto. Assistir a isso ao som dos gemidos que escapavam era cada vez mais excitante, mas queria ouvi-lo gritar. Passou a entrar e sair mais rápido, enquanto masturbava Nagi, levando-o à loucura. O alemão compartilhava todas as sensações e emoções que passava por ambos, e foi como se tivessem presenciado uma explosão quando atingiram o máximo de prazer que seus corpos permitiam. Jorros de sêmen foram derramados sobre os lençóis, manchando-os de uma paixão jovem e intensa.

Praticamente desabaram sobre os lençóis um ao lado do outro em seguida; os corpos suados relaxando depois dos espasmos do clímax e a respiração descompassada.

- Schu, eu posso.....

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que te dizer que não precisa pedir permissão para isso? – olhou-o como se estivesse bravo.

- Desculpe.... mas eu posso....? – inconscientemente tinha encolhido o corpo.

- Venha logo. – esticou um braço, e na mesma hora Nagi se acomodou junto ao corpo de Schuldig, que envolveu seus ombros com o braço antes esticado.

------

Yohji fechou a porta do quarto que dividiria com Aya durante a viagem até a Ilha e foi direto pra sua mochila, tirando algumas coisas de dentro dela e ficando parado em seguida, pensando. Fitava as duas peças de roupa que tinha tirado com um mau pressentimento rondando. Seria esse o mesmo tipo de pressentimento que Aya tivera dias atrás, quando receberam a primeira carta estranha? Sentia que algo ruim aconteceria, mas não sabia exatamente o que. Será que Aya saberia? Só perguntando pra ter certeza...

- Aya, que tipo de... - calou-se com uma calça que veio bater em sua cara – Mas o que você está... - sua boca se abriu - ...fazendo? – Aya estava do jeitinho que mais gostava: como veio ao mundo.

- Não está óbvio? – estava a meio metro da suíte, mas mesmo assim notou o olhar que devorava seu corpo – Nem pense em tentar alguma coisa.

- Você acha que eu ia tentar fazer alguma coisa com você? Desse jeito até parece que você acha que eu só penso nisso...

- Eu não acho, tenho certeza.

- Você é cruel, Aya... a gente podia aproveitar e ver se essa cama é boa...

O espadachim preferiu ignorar essa sugestão e se trancou na suíte, só pra garantir que ninguém entraria.

------

- Ops!! Gomen nasai Ken-kun!!

- Waaahhh!!! Isso ta quente, Omi!! – Ken levantou num salto – Atsui!!!

- Gomen!!!! – pegou a toalha que antes cobria Ken do chão e correu até o armário pra pegar outra.

Acidentalmente, enquanto colocava mais chá pro jogador, a tampa da chaleira se abriu e banhou o abdômen e as coxas de Ken com o líquido quente, empapando também a toalha que o cobria. Agora Ken via parte de seu corpo adotando um tom avermelhado e algumas gotas do chá escorrendo por sua perna até o tapete.

- Omi... isso não se faz! – lamentou indo até a suíte andando de um jeito meio estranho.

- Desculpa!! Eu não sabia que ia abrir e cair tudo em cima de você. – tinha vontade de rir, mas também de chorar por ter estragado o clima que ficara antes. Mas agora tinha que pegar uma toalha limpa, e ela estava justo numa prateleira que não alcançava. Quando finalmente tinha ela em mãos, correu pra suíte a tempo de encontrar o moreninho entrando na banheira pra não ficar cheirando a chá verde.

- Pronto, já peguei outra... - o navio balançou de repente, fazendo o chibi perder o equilíbrio e cair com Ken na água morna que enchia a banheira enquanto a toalha voou até o chão próximo à porta - ...toalha. Gomen!!!!!! – se desculpou mais uma vez, corando intensamente.

- Tudo bem... - respondeu, não conseguindo acreditar que aquilo tinha acontecido. Mexeu-se um pouco saindo da posição desconfortável que caíra, enquanto Omi fazia o mesmo, só que para tirar o roupão agora encharcado.

Quando Omi parou, reparou que uma perna sua estava entre as de Ken, e que, sem intenção alguma enquanto se livrava do roupão, acabou ficando... perto demais do moreninho, e estava difícil de sair. Na verdade, não queria sair.

- Er... acho que eu vou aproveitar e tomar outro banho também...

- _Só_ um banho? – olhava praquela cara falsamente inocente com uma expressão evidente de duvida.

- É que está quente...

- Realmente, _muito_ quente.

Os dois riram do duplo sentido daquelas palavras e se uniram num beijo divertido enquanto trocavam as posições. Quando acabaram, se admiraram por alguns instantes, para então respirar fundo e mergulharem as cabeças na água para mais um beijo, desta vez cheio de paixão. As línguas se entrelaçavam e se exploravam ao mesmo tempo em que as mãos vagavam pelos corpos sedutoramente, agitando a água que transbordava.

20 de julho de 2004, 7:00am

Após uma noite cheia de emoção para uns e entretenimento para outros, aqueles que optaram por dormir algumas horas saíram de suas acomodações e se dirigiram ao saguão principal depois de um aviso dado por alto-falantes sobre a proximidade da chegada. E mesmo sendo grande, o saguão ficou bem lotado.

Quando os Weiβ entraram, correram os olhos por quase todos os rostos em busca de Yoshi, que fora 'esquecido' na noite anterior depois do desentendimento na mesa. Uma tarefa difícil, levando em conta que haviam dezenas de garotas com um cabelo comprido e escuro por ali. Mas finalmente encontraram-no sentado numa mesa grande no canto com seis cadeiras vazias e Crawford e Nagi num lado. Com um pequeno e discreto sinal do americano, seguiram em frente e sentaram todos juntos, do mesmo lado da mesa. Aya nunca tinha imaginado que um dia dividiria uma mesa com inimigos que preferia ver mortos.

- É mesmo, Fujimiya? Mas não pense que isso também me agrada. – Schuldig acabava de chegar seguido por Farfarello. E suas caras não eram das mais amistosas.

- O acordo já foi fechado; por que temos que sentar na mesma mesa? – questionou Yohji se sentindo incomodado com o modo que o irlandês o encarava.

- Vocês têm algo que nós precisamos. – revelou Crawford.

- E por que simplesmente ainda não tentaram pegar?

- Porque também seria um fardo. – respondeu Schuldig.

- Mas isso não justifica nada. – falou Aya.

- Dar-lhes satisfações também não está incluído no acordo.

- E o que está incluído, então?

- Não os atacamos e vocês fazem o mesmo.

- Mas vocês podem saber o que pensamos, e nós não. – Ken entrou na discussão achando aquilo injusto demais. Eles davam as cartas e tinham que aceitar passivamente?

- Oh, só mostra que o destino sopra em nosso favor. – o alemão encarou-o com um sorriso irritante e uma ponta de sarcasmo na voz.

Sem dúvidas, o clima entre os dois lados não dava pra ser melhor. Esse era o máximo que se suportavam. E o motivo disso olhava rosto por rosto sem saber o que fazer. Os Weiβ lançavam olhares de raiva aos Schwarz, e estes pareciam não dar a mínima. Schuldig não mudara a expressão, causando mais irritação ainda, Crawford se mostrava perigosamente calmo, Nagi se mantinha indiferente de tudo e Farfarello agora brincava de girar uma faca entre os dedos, fixando seus olhos em Yohji.

Só mesmo a voz de Hang, o anfitrião do cruzeiro, para tirá-los do transe e chamar suas atenções. Por alguns minutos o homem apenas falou coisas sem importância, para enfim dar o recado final de que teriam que ficar no navio até as seis da tarde, mas que haveria atividades para quem não quisesse se entediar com a espera. Como se isso fosse possível com um cassino, um salão de jogos eletrônicos, uma danceteria, bares espalhados por todo o navio e duas piscinas do lado de fora.

Dado o recado, Yoshi saiu da mesa e se dirigiu pra fora do saguão; quem sabe assim, aqueles dois grupos não se davam melhor? Junto com ele, saíram mais outras pessoas que não queriam perder seu tempo. E com apenas um olhar de Crawford, Nagi foi atrás do xiao, deixando o que quer que estivesse fazendo pra trás. Schuldig chegou a se levantar para segui-lo, mas depois de um imperativo 'você fica' do líder, voltou a sentar, muito contrariado.

Yoshi foi pra parte externa da embarcação, onde percebeu estar sendo seguido. Não era preciso ser um gênio para descobrir que o 'algo' que os Schwarz precisavam era ele. Durante a noite, também tinha sido seguido durante um tempo por Nagi, mas depois este foi deixado pra trás, e algum tempo depois Farfarello ficou em seu encalço. O que eles queriam, não sabia. E se o que Ken tinha dito sobre 'saber pensamentos' fosse verdade, então não iam precisar ficar espionando-o, pois daria pra saber o que ele fazia depois.

O telecinético se mantinha um pouco afastado, observando as coisas como quem não quer nada, mas sem se distrair do alvo principal. Não ia cometer esse erro outra vez. Na noite passada recebera a mesma tarefa, só que falhara ao parar para observar Aya e Yohji, e depois ir praquele depósito com Schuldig. Por causa disso, recebera um sermão dos grandes, tendo que ouvir de seu líder coisas que preferia esquecer, e também estava proibido de ficar perto do alemão enquanto estivesse executando alguma ordem. Seu trabalho seria muito mais fácil se Yoshi andasse com os outros Weiβ, mas nem eles andavam juntos, o que complicava mais ainda. Também facilitaria muito se Weiβ e Schwarz se dessem bem, mas aí seria pedir demais, já que os dois grupos tinham ideais opostos.

Pouco a pouco, o saguão voltou a ficar vazio. Animadas, as pessoas logo saíam para os andares inferiores, onde tinha boa parte da diversão por ali. Queriam desfrutar da vida boa que o cruzeiro oferecia como se fosse o último dia de suas vidas na Terra, o que, de fato, não deixava de ser uma possibilidade.

- Vem logo, Aya!!

- O que você quer afinal, Yohji?!

O loiro arrastava Aya pelos corredores, e o ruivo nem sabia ainda por que não parava no meio do caminho e deixava o loiro falando sozinho. Tinha uma vaga idéia do que ele queria, já que na noite passada não fizeram nada, e essa idéia se concretizou quando entraram no quarto que dividiam e a porta foi fechada atrás de si sem muito cuidado.

- Tem certeza que não sabe, Aya? – chegou perto dele por trás, empurrando contra a cama e se movendo como um felino.

- Nós já experimentamos a cama, Yohji; dormimos nela e sabemos que é macia.

- Sim, sim, mas tem uma coisa que ainda não sabemos.

- Ah, claro... se ela range, por exemplo. – a ironia era evidente em sua voz.

- Adoro esse seu tom irônico, sabia? – o fez deitar de costas no meio da enorme cama e engatinhou sobre ele, agora como um verdadeiro felino, exceto pelo olhar luxurioso.

-------

Ken e Omi também corriam pelos corredores, mas para chegarem logo ao 'centro antitédio' daquele navio. Tinham se perdido umas três vezes já, por não saberem o caminho, mas agora tinham certeza que iam pelo caminho certo, e ao dobrarem uma esquina e atravessarem uma porta, estacaram no chão com a quantidade de luzes e fliperamas que enchiam aquele salão. Tudo que era jogo que podiam imaginar, tinha ali. Era até difícil de escolher por qual começar, mas então uma porta à esquerda lhes chamou a atenção. Aquele era um dos bares, só que fechado para quem quisesse um pouco mais de privacidade e tranqüilidade. Olhando pra direita, outra porta. Se entreolharam, e num consentimento mútuo, entraram por ela, chegando à danceteria. Assim que puseram os pés lá dentro, tiveram a impressão que já era noite. Não havia janelas, e a única iluminação era a da pista de dança e do pequeno bar que fornecia o 'combustível' pra todos que estavam lá.

-------

- Por que eu tenho que ficar aqui?!

- Ah, você não sabe? – Crawford parecia mal humorado.

- Não vá me dizer que essa é uma medida de segurança sua?

- Eu permiti que houvesse algo entre os dois, mas quando não estivessem cumprindo alguma ordem. E não foi o que aconteceu.

- E isso por acaso mudou alguma coisa no futuro?! Não! Ou melhor, você não sabe. Afinal, desde que esse cruzeiro atracou naquele porto, você não tem visão alguma do futuro. E é por isso que anda tão em cima do que fazemos e fez aquele acordo idiota.

- Cale a boca! – empurrou-o contra a parede do quarto.

- Ah, agora vai descontar a frustração em mim?!

- Você vai ficar aqui até segundas ordens, e não ouse sair. – ameaçou apontando um dedo na direção do ruivo e saiu.

- Ótimo, então!

Schuldig se largou deitado numa das camas. Estava irritado também. Mas apesar de provocá-lo um pouco e de ter jogado em sua cara algo que fazia o sangue de Crawford ferver, não chegaria a desobedecê-lo. Ainda mais agora que não sabiam o que viria a acontecer na Ilha. Perderam uma vantagem preciosa, mas ainda havia outras...

Continua...

Agradecimentos: - Nury e Maho, arigatou por me ajudarem nesse capitulo. Se vcs não tivessem dado uma lida nisso antes de eu digitar, com certeza esse capitulo estaria pior XD

- Kary, oneechan!! Arigatou pela ajuda tbm!!

Nota: pra quem simpatizou com o Yoshi, gomen!!! Eu não resisti em dar umas tiradas nele-() Mas convenhamos, que ele está sobrando 'um pouco', está! E desculpem tbm se ficou OOC --()

Akemi Hidaka

Janeiro de 2004

16


	8. Noite

Macaco, Rato, Serpente e Dragão Parte VIII – Noite 

Por Akemi Hidaka

20 de julho de 2004, 18:25

Depois de passarem quase meia hora de pé, apenas acompanhando a fila andar, os Schwarz, os Weiss e Yoshi finalmente entraram, juntamente com mais onze pessoas, num dos quinze botes que iam para o pequeno píer no lado leste da Ilha.

Assim que desembarcaram, foram instruídos de que deveriam seguir o caminho iluminado pelas tochas fincadas no chão ilha adentro, a começar pelas duas lanternas de pedra com um macaco esculpido em cima no começo do píer. Mas, desta vez, tanto os macaquinhos quantos seus focos de luz estavam virados um de frente pro outro, e não de costas para quem chegasse do mar como Yung e Hang deixaram anteriormente. Desse modo, as pessoas eram obrigadas a passarem entre as lanternas e banharem-se com a luz estranha que emanavam. Era como se fosse um portal...

Yoshi, que ia entre os dois grupos de assassinos, analisava tudo minuciosamente, e notou que, assim que atravessou a luz das duas lanternas, a luminosidade à volta diminuiu. É claro que podia ser por causa do sol que já se punha, do outro lado da Ilha, mas não era. Aquela diminuição de luz não era normal, nem um pouco, embora só ele tivesse percebido isso. Bastante atento, se embrenhou na trilha aberta no meio do mato fechado e cheio de grandes árvores antigas com tronco escuro – assustador. Conforme avançava, mais o dourado de seus olhos brilhava pela falta de claridade, e o Dragão nas suas costas parecia despertar cada vez mais. Estreitou os olhos procurando enxergar além das tochas, mas a quase imperceptível fumaça emanada das tochas impedia. Era como se formasse uma parede em ambos os lados da trilha. As únicas coisas que avistou em vários trechos do percurso mesmo foram pares de olhos ametista que desapareciam segundos depois de serem vistos.

Enfim, a caminhada teve seu fim, assim como a luz do dia. Mas todos conseguiam ver perfeitamente o que havia à frente, graças ao fogo de várias tochas espalhadas em todo lugar. O que tinha ali formava simplesmente um contraste entre a antigüidade de um castelo feudal todo de madeira um pouco afetado pelo tempo, e a modernidade de um enorme telão em ambos os lados do castelo e várias caixas de som posicionadas em cada canto do espaço aberto.

Após algum tempo de espera, todas as trezentas pessoas que antes lotaram o cruzeiro agora lotavam o pátio em frente ao castelo fazendo muito barulho. E, sem que ninguém esperasse, o fogo de quatro enormes tochas no patamar da entrada da antiga construção se intensificou de tal forma que atraiu os olhares de todos para a figura que surgiu em meio às chamas.

- Bem vindos à Ilha. – a voz grossa de Yung saía de todas as caixas de som, assim como sua pessoa estava projetada nos telões – Como um mensageiro de Twain-sama, espero que a viagem lhes tenha sido agradável e que vossa estadia seja melhor ainda. À vossa direita, há uma trilha – algumas tochas se acenderam, indicando o caminho – que leva aos quartos e um refeitório. E à esquerda, uma outra trilha, que os levará a várias tendas, cada uma contendo uma espécie de entretenimento a vocês. Aconselho-vos a não sair das trilhas, pois podem se perder e ninguém deseja que isso aconteça. Afora isso, têm toda a liberdade de ir e vir de qualquer lugar.

Mal Yung se retirou, uma enorme massa se moveu pra trilha dos quartos, enquanto o resto que não carregava nada seguiu pela outra.

- E então, para onde seguiremos? – perguntou Yohji a Aya, mas este não respondeu, absorvido como estava na própria mente. Foi então que a mão que segurava a katana começou a tremer, assustando Yohji – Aya?!

- Atrás dos dois, Farfarello tinha a mesma reação. Apertava os punhos com tanta força, que chegava a tremer. E ao lado, Schuldig era atacado por pequenos flashes do que aqueles dois pareciam ver. O alemão tentava captar as visões, os pensamentos, mas a cada vez que forçava entrada em suas mentes, era atacado por várias pontadas de dor que o fizeram recuar dois passos e sentar no chão com a cabeça entre as mãos e os olhos perdendo foco.

- Schuldig, levante-se do chão. – ordenou Crawford, estranhando aquele comportamento. O que diabos estava acontecendo?

Só que o alemão continuou tentando penetrar na mente de Aya e Farfarello, mesmo com as pontadas de dor que se intensificava cada vez mais. A verdade era que não estava conseguindo parar, e a dor só cessou quando as visões cessaram. Aya e Farfarello voltaram ao normal, e quando lhes foi feita a pergunta de o que havia acontecido, ambos não souberam responder, pois não lembravam. Ambas as visões eram parecidas. Aya se vira lutando contra uma mulher cujo rosto não se mostrava, e Farfarello vira a si mesmo lutando contra uma mulher também, talvez a mesma, mas nada que pudesse ser comprovado. Nas visões, lutavam sob a tênue luz do fogo, empenhando toda a força que tinham em todos os movimentos, e a única reação real esboçada foi fechar os punhos com força da mesma forma que fechavam nos flashes que tiveram.

- Aya, está tudo bem mesmo? – Yohji questionou ligeiramente preocupado.

- É claro que está. – estranhou um pouco a pergunta, afinal, para ele não tinha acontecido absolutamente nada.

- Mas você... ficou estranho por um tempo.

- Não só ele. – observou Omi, mostrando o outro grupo discretamente.

O irlandês ainda cerrava os punhos, mas não demonstrava mais nada, enquanto Schuldig ainda parecia sofrer com as conseqüências pontadas de dor em sua cabeça, mas mesmo assim se pôs de pé bastante atordoado. E inexplicavelmente, seu corpo amoleceu de repente inconsciente, mas não chegou a tocar o solo, pois Nagi o segurou a tempo com seu poder telecinético sob os olhares surpresos dos Weiss.

- Mais essa agora... – murmurou o americano, não gostando nada do que se passava – Levem-no pra algum quarto – disse pra Nagi e Farfarello, e depois voltou-se pros Weiss, e notou que faltava alguém – Onde está o garoto?

Certamente se referia a Yoshi, que só então repararam não estar presente. Entreolharam-se como que culpando uns aos outros por não terem ficado de olho nele, até que a massa de gente que antes fora aos quartos passou indo pro caminho da esquerda em busca de diversão.

- Ele era responsabilidade de vocês. – falou Crawford, assim que voltaram a ficar a sós.

- Não somos nós que temos interesses no que ele sabe. – devolveu Aya.

- Mas querem saber o que vai acontecer. E para isso precisam dele.

- Por que você mesmo não vai atrás dele? Não temos obrigação de obedecer você.

- Tenho coisas mais importantes do que isso. – encarou-o por um momento e deu-lhes as costas, seguindo pela mesma trilha que o resto de sua equipe.

No interior do castelo, uma jovem despertava de um sonho extremamente agradável que andava tendo freqüentemente. A jovem se sentou e olhou ao redor, não reconhecendo o lugar. Não era o seu quarto na ilha, mas nem por isso se incomodou ou estranhou o fato. Já não era mais a primeira vez que dormia num quarto e acordava em outro completamente diferente. Logo Hang viria e lhe diria onde estavam, como das outras vezes.

Esperou e esperou, até que a porta se abriu dando passagem a uma pessoa que não conhecia, mas que lhe trouxe tranqüilidade. Talvez tenha sido por isso que não teve vontade de se afastar dele e nem sentiu medo. Os olhos do recém chegado reluziam à fraca luz da única vela no cômodo, e quando chegou perto o suficiente da cama onde a garota estava, parou.

- Meu nome é Jen, e o seu? – ela se apresentou, encantada com aquela face.

- Yoshi. – respondeu com ar distante. Jen... esse nome não lhe era estranho. Nem um pouco. Afinal, era esse o nome que assinava a última carta estranha recebida pelos Weiss, e também lera-o no artigo 'encontrado' por Omi e Ken. Fora a vez que já vira esse mesmo nome num dos documentos do pai. Jen era também o nome da primeira esposa de seu pai, e o rosto dessa garota era... idêntico ao das fotos que vira uma vez. Mas esta não poderia ser a mesma pessoa, ela ainda era muito nova!

- Desculpe, mas... sabe onde eu estou? – ela perguntou um tanto exitante.

- O quê? – saiu de suas divagações – Ah, sim... num castelo no meio de uma ilha. Mas por que pergunta?

- Este lugar é estranho pra mim, nunca estive aqui antes. Não sei nem como cheguei. – fez uma pausa – Tem certeza de que é um castelo e não uma casa?

- Mas é claro que sim, acabei de vir de fora.

- É verdade, me desculpe...

Ficaram em silêncio apenas se encarando e ouvindo um som abafado do lado de fora. Vozes, música, passos se aproximando... Passos? de um salto, Yoshi foi pra baixo da cama, bem a tempo de não ser visto por Hang, que entrava no quarto seguido por Yung.

- Já acordou? – perguntou, mesmo já tendo a resposta.

- Sim, mesmo o sonho tendo sido tão bom. – sorriu.

- Como está se sentindo?

- Muito... - Hang se aproximou tocando-lhe a nuca de leve, espalhando um torpor já conhecido por todo seu corpo - ...bem... - mergulhou num sono profundo, num sonho onde tudo acontecia de acordo com o que desejava.

- Ela está acordando cada vez mais rápido. – observou Yung.

- Eu sei. Mas pra nós não atrapalhará em nada.

- Não acha melhor contarmos a Twain-sama?

- Não. Está na hora de começarmos a agir em nosso próprio favor.

Os dois deixaram o quarto aparentemente sem notar a presença do xiao sob a cama. Ele saiu de seu esconderijo tão logo se viu só com Jen, e ao olhá-la, pôde constatar que dormia. Suspirou, deixando o quarto, e em seguida o castelo.

Andando a passos largos por um corredor cheio de portas em ambos os lados, Crawford finalmente avistou Farfarello encostado em um delas. Passou reto por ele e entrou, encontrando Nagi sentado na beirada da cama onde o corpo de Schuldig descansava ainda desacordado. Assim que o viu, Nagi se pôs de pé afastando-se da cama em direção à porta para deixá-los sozinhos.

- Não precisa sair. – falou, enquanto checava a pulsação no pescoço do ruivo e depois a temperatura na testa – Ou melhor, saia. Vá até aqueles idiotas e diga a eles para ficarem num quarto próximo a este, e depois pode ir fazer o que quiser. E diga o mesmo para Farfarello.

O menino assentiu, saindo do pequeno quarto onde havia apenas quatro camas; passou o recado para o irlandês, que por um pequeno trecho lhe serviu de companhia até encontrar-se com 'os quatro idiotas' mencionados por Crawford. Não sabia por que ele os queria por perto, apenas suspeitava que seria para que eles não tentasse passá-los pra trás, e deu-lhes o recado também. E como não tinha o que fazer, acabou acompanhando-os até um quarto vazio, mesmo tendo sido desnecessário, já que eles pegaram um de frente ao que os Schwarz estavam.

Agora só faltava a última parte da praticamente ordem de seu líder: ir fazer o que quisesse. O único problema era que queria estar junto de Schuldig, mas não podia voltar lá tão cedo. Sabia que o americano queria ficar a sós com o alemão, e se entrasse lá agora, só atrapalharia. Com as mãos nos bolsos e olhos voltados pro chão, chegou a encontrar com Yoshi no meio da trilha que levava ao pátio. Ficou tentado a voltar com ele até os dormitórios sob a desculpa dele não saber onde os Weiss estavam, mas então lembrou que não caberia mais ninguém naquele quarto e que era desnecessário fazer isso. E Yoshi estava estranho também... parecia diferente de antes.

- Ei, garoto. Vai ficar aí no meio parado?

- Deixa ele Yuuzo. Não está atrapalhando em nada nossa passagem.

- Mas algum bicho pode vir atacá-lo, Kaori. – falou num tom falsamente preocupado. Sua intenção mesmo era tentar assustar Nagi.

- Ah, cala a boca! É impossível disso acontecer. – deu um soquinho na cabeça dele e voltou-se pra Nagi – Olha, não liga pra ele não, ta?

Mas o garoto nem prestou atenção nisso. Não porque estivesse pensando em outra coisa, mas sim porque não lhe interessava nem um pouco. Seguiu pela trilha, deixando o casal falando sozinho.

Chegando no pátio, olhou pro céu em busca de lua e estrelas. Mas não encontrou nada lá em cima além de um azul escuro profundo e vazio. Mesmo sendo noite de lua nova, deveria ter ao menos uma estrela, mas nem isso. Até mesmo as nuvens se ausentaram, deixando-o à própria companhia. Sentou num dos degraus da escada principal do castelo e olhou adiante, no meio das árvores, sentindo-se bastante só. Como sempre se sentira...

Depois de uma rápida troca de roupa, Ken deixou o quarto indo em direção ao refeitório. Mas acabou retornando antes mesmo de chegar à trilha, pois encontrou Yoshi pelo caminho e guiou-o até onde os outros terminavam de se vestir.

O jovem Dragão foi rápido e prático, vestiu uma espécie de colete vinho com detalhes em dourado que ia exatamente até o cós da calça preta e leve, pegou suas katanas e saiu, dizendo que tinha assuntos a resolver e que preferia estar sozinho de agora em diante. Acabaram não dizendo nada, afinal, não tinham o direito de prendê-lo ali com eles o tempo todo, mas ficaram curiosos...

O calor estava ficando insuportável com a calça e a jaqueta que Ken vestia, fora a que ficava amarrada em sua cintura. Usar a roupa que geralmente usava quando estava em missão só o atrapalharia e o faria sentir calor demais. O mesmo ia para os outros... todos vestiam suas roupas de missão, mas dado o calor que envolvia a atmosfera, acabaram trocando tudo. E além disso, não estavam numa missão para usarem aquelas roupas. Aya trocou suas roupas por uma camiseta bege com uma camisa vermelha por cima e uma calça preta; Yohji ficou apenas de calça jeans bastante baixa e um top; Ken vestiu uma bermuda e uma camiseta; e Omi um macacão curto com uma camiseta azul por baixo.

- O céu hoje está tão estranho, não está? – perguntou Omi olhando pela pequena janela.

- É verdade... está vazio demais. – juntou-se Ken.

- Os dois vão ficar aí olhando pro céu ou vão dar uma olhada no refeitório com a gente?

- Eu vou com vocês. – respondeu Ken – Você vem também, ne Omi?

- Vou, sim. – e seguiu com os outros três.

Tinham combinado antes de ir fazer um 'reconhecimento' pela ilha, para depois não ficarem muito perdidos caso acontecesse algo. Durante o caminho todo, ficaram atentos, e não se importaram mais de estarem armados. Tinham que estar prontos pra qualquer hora, mas somente Aya estava obviamente armado, carregando a katana, e desta vez ninguém a confundiria com uma vara de pescar. Omi optara por apenas carregar os dardos por enquanto, deixando o arco e as flechas no quarto.

Ficaram um tempo no refeitório, apenas observando as coisas, e depois foram pro lado que tinha as tendas, ficando por lá durante um tempo também. Mas como nada de anormal aconteceu, resolveram ir descansar um pouco.

Não sabia nem mais que horas eram. Podia só supor que fosse madrugada, já que o relógio em seu pulso agora só servia de enfeite, visto que os ponteiros pararam depois que chegou na Ilha. Fitava um pouco impaciente o rosto de Schuldig. Quando ele acordasse, teria que ouvir tudo o que tinha a dizer, e não era nenhuma palavra de conforto. Estava irritado também, pois não seria nada bom se o alemão perdesse sua telepatia da mesma forma que sua clarividência estava bloqueada. Seria estranho, com certeza, já que esses dons não se perdem de uma hora pra outra, mas as coisas estão tão confusas ultimamente, que agora tudo seria possível.

- Hmmmmmmmmm......... - Schuldig começou a recobrar consciência, com a cabeça latejando de dor. Ainda de olhos fechados, levou as mãos às têmporas, massageando-as querendo que a dor fosse embora de uma vez.

- O que diabos pensou que estava fazendo? – o americano logo perguntou.

- O que...? – sua mente estava uma bagunça. Apenas virou o rosto com o cenho franzido, visualizando o rosto de Crawford sentado na outra cama olhando diretamente pra ele.

- Saiba que não vou perdoar se ficar sem poder usar sua telepatia. – fitava-o por trás das lentes dos óculos.

- É impressão minha ou você se....preocupou comigo? – sorriu provocante, mesmo com a dor ainda presente. Não ia deixar essa passar.

- Que aquilo não se repita de novo. – ignorou-o.

- Ah, está falando de quando chegamos à Ilha? Ok, não vou mais tentar arrastar Nagi pra longe de você. – o americano ficou mais sério ainda – Será que você não consegue ter um pouco de senso de humor?!

- ...

- Ta bom, ta bom... - suspirou – Não vou mais fazer isso. Mas não porque você está dizendo, e sim porque eu acho que não vou agüentar se acontecer de novo.

- Mas o que você viu? – foi pra beirada da cama de Schuldig.

- Pergunte a eles, ué! – deu de ombros.

- Responda.

- O que faria se eu dissesse que não me lembro? – sentou-se, ficando mais próximo dele.

- Pare de tentar me enrolar. – estava começando a achar que estava perdendo seu tempo com isso.

- Eu não lembro. – sussurou com o rosto a milímetros do dele .

- ...

- Não estou mentindo pra você. – voltou a se afastar, apoiando as costas na cabeceira.

- Sei disso. – olhava fundo nos olhos do ruivo.

- Então por que está me olhando desse jeito?

Sem dar resposta, o americano levantou, virando as costas, dirigindo-se pra outra cama, onde deitou sem os óculos.

Nagi supunha que já tinha ficado tempo o bastante fora. Tanto pela chateação que lhe abateu quanto pelas pessoas que começavam a ir pros quartos, decidiu que já era hora de voltar e descansar um pouco. Só esperou até que um grupo grande passasse e sumisse pela trilha para fazer seu próprio caminho de volta, sozinho.

Enquanto passava pelo corredor cheio de portas, só pensava em ir dormir. No navio não dormira quase nada, e agora, tanto seu corpo quanto sua mente clamavam por descanso. Porém, dormir não foi bem o que conseguiu ao entrar no quarto. Schuldig e Crawford já dormiam profundamente, e não soube por que não conseguiu pregar os olhos naquela noite.

21 de julho de 2004, 12:00

Todos os convidados da Ilha, sem exceção, estavam agora reunidos no pátio em frente ao castelo, aguardando por algo que desconheciam.

No meio da multidão, Aya sentia estar sendo observado, como se alguém o estivesse encarando insistentemente, e isso incomodava demais. Discretamente, olhou ao redor, procurando, mas ninguém olhava em sua direção. Todos encaravam o patamar no meio da escada principal do castelo. Então algo dentro de si fez com que procurasse no alto, numa das torres que cercavam o castelo, e foi lá que viu, ou melhor, reviu. Era a mesma cena de quando acabara de ler a primeira carta verde musgo no mês anterior. Porém, desta vez com algo mais: a silhueta de uma pessoa no meio da misteriosa luz violeta. A lua vermelha também estava lá, recortando a sombra da pessoa no topo da torre, mas nem sinal dos pares de olhos vermelhos que tinham na sua visão. Ou melhor.... eles estavam lá, 'flutuando' no meio das torres e entre as árvores, na espreita.

O que diabos seria aquilo, e por que aquela pessoa na torre parecia encará-lo daquela forma? E será que, mais uma vez, ninguém mais via aquilo? Um mau presságio se assomou à dúvida. Por fim, desviou o olhar de lá de cima para encontrar com o olhar de uma pessoa completamente inesperada: Fafarello. E deixando a rivalidade de lado por um segundo, encararam-se, e sem saber como, compreenderam que viram e sentiram a mesma coisa. Depois, voltaram a encarar o topo da torre, mas não tinha mais ninguém lá, apenas os olhos que agora não eram mais vermelhos, e sim violetas...

A chama nas quatro tochas do patamar se intensificaram de repente como da outra vez, e no centro delas três figuras surgiram, duas das quais completamente cobertas por mantos negros. A outra era uma mulher, aparentemente bem jovem, seus cabelos negros presos por uma pequena fita escura, deixando duas mechas laterais caindo soltas ao lado do rosto. Ela usava um vestido que, dependendo da luz, podia mudar seu tom para mais escuro ou um pouco mais claro. Ele era justo apenas o suficiente para evidenciar as formas de seu corpo, e as mangas longas delineavam os braços finos. E por a peça ser longa e lisa, uma faixa em torno da cintura dava um toque a mais e as sobras do nó caíam pelo lado esquerdo disfarçando uma enorme fenda que se abria ali.

- Como anfitriã desta Ilha, espero que todos estejam tendo o que esperavam. – enquanto falava, tinha os olhos fixos em Aya – Creio que muitos já devem ter deduzido que eu seja Jen Twain, e não estão errados. É um enorme prazer meu recebê-los aqui.

Um grande rebuliço começou. Logicamente, as pessoas esperavam por alguém mais velho, principalmente os oito assassinos que olhavam estarrecidos praquele rosto tão jovem mostrado nos telões.

- Omi, explique isso. – exigiu Yohji. Aquela mulher não parecia em quase nada com a montagem feita pelo chibi no computador – Achei que fôssemos lidar com alguém mais velho!

- E-eu não entendo isso também!! É completamente estranho... impossível! Não dá pra ficar com uma aparência dessa com a idade que ela tem! Nem com muita plástica...

- Tem coisa nisso... - murmurou Ken.

- Nesta noite, a lua se mostra vermelha pra nós – a voz de Twain soou fria desta vez, assim como sua expressão, interrompendo a discussão no pátio – O Macaco renasceu e seus escravos se libertaram – o negro de seus olhos se tornou mais profundo e enigmático, ainda focando Aya – Fiquem perto do fogo se quiserem estar seguros...

Era possível ver uma enorme interrogação sobre a cabeça de todos. Aquelas palavras não tinham sentido algum, e os alertava de um perigo que acreditavam cegamente não existir.

- Divirtam-se. – esboçando um sorriso, Twain se retirou seguida pelas outras duas figuras encapuzadas como se nada tivesse acontecido e o fogo das quatro tochas se extinguiu, deixando o patamar na penumbra.

Pouco depois, a multidão se dispersou seguindo os caminhos da direita e da esquerda, restando apenas os Weiss e o Schwarz no pátio agora silencioso.

- Eu não estou entendendo mais nada... – suspirou o jogador entrelaçando os dedos atrás da cabeça – Achei que fosse dia, mas... ta tudo escuro!!

- É, eu também achei a mesma coisa... - Yohji tentou consultar o relógio – Nem as horas dá pra saber.

- Somos três que não entendem mais nada, então. – concluiu Omi.

- Diga algo, Aya. Por que ela o encarava tanto? – perguntou Crawford.

- Hn. Se quer tanto saber, por que não pergunta pra ele? – respondeu referindo-se a Schuldig.

- Mas será que não dá pra você mesmo responder não? O que é que custa?? – o alemão não estava num humor muito bom por causa da noite anterior.

- Estou jogando o mesmo jogo que vocês, com as mesmas regras. – devolveu.

- ... na noite de Lua Vermelha seus escravos voltarão espalhando morte e terror. Não é aqui que devem permanecer se querem fazer algo por aquelas pessoas.

Yoshi saiu do meio das árvores, os olhos mais dourados e estreitos que nunca, realmente parecendo ser outra pessoa.

- Hoe! De onde você saiu, e onde esteve? – quis saber Ken.

- Isso não é importante agora. É melhor seguirem pela trilha da esquerda, para as tendas, seguindo as tochas acesas. Logo elas vão começar a apagar, uma a uma, e quando terminar, estejam preparados para o pior.

- Ok, nós já vamos, mas... e você? – já estava desistindo de tentar entender algo.

- Tenho outras coisas pra resolver. Mas vocês ainda vão me ver – e desapareceu, embrenhando-se nas árvores novamente.

- Ótimo... ele vai embora e continuamos na mesma. – fala Yohji – Bem que ele podia explicar melhor.

- Mas se o que ele disse estiver certo, temos uma corrida contra o tempo a fazer.

- Então parem de perder tempo e andem logo. – mandou Aya atento a qualquer ruído ou movimento. E seguido pelos outros, pegou a trilha da esquerda. Não que eles quisessem dar uma de herói e salvar todo mundo, mas simplesmente iam pra lá tentar entender algo, tentar descobrir contra o que exatamente teriam que lutar.

- Nós vamos mesmo com eles, Crawford? – perguntou o alemão.

- E por acaso você tem alguma idéia melhor?

- Não, mas acho que seria mais seguro ir para outro lugar.

- Não existe lugar seguro nesta ilha, Schuldig. – encarou-o – Vamos logo.

- Mas...

- "É melhor não discutir, Schuldig. Ele sabe o que faz" – interrompeu Nagi em pensamento.

_Não era ele que andava todo preocupado com a própria segurança? _

- "Preocupado não é a palavra certa... mas vamos confiar nele mais uma vez, está bem?"

- "Haverá sangue derramado hoje..." – sentenciou Farfarello, encerrando a conversa.

Durante o caminho todo, o silêncio dominante só deixava as coisas mais suspeitas e tensas ainda, e a sensação de estarem sendo observados e seguidos prevalecia.

A música rolava solta nas quatro tendas abertas ao fim da trilha da esquerda. Quatro tendas, quatro tipos diferentes de som que se misturavam. Dançando alucinadamente sob a luz do fogo, ninguém prestava atenção em nada, nem mesmo quando a luz começou a diminuir. As tochas começavam a se apagar, uma a uma... e em volta das tendas, sombras se moviam furtivamente como animais selvagens preparando o cerco para a caçada. O farfalhar das folhas passava despercebido, emudecido pelas batidas das músicas.

De repente, um grito seguido por um rugido.

A música continua tocando e as pessoas dançando. Ninguém ouviu. Mais gritos aterrorizados perto de uma das tendas e um jorro de sangue vai atingir o corpo de um casal recém saído da multidão para um pouco mais de privacidade. Um novo grito, e a garota corre para dentro.

A criatura assassina bufa, dá alguns passos e salta, indo cair sobre a lona que cobria a tenda. Sob o enorme peso, a lona cedeu, e assim que a criatura se tornou visível, gritos se seguiram a uma correria desenfreada. Em questão de segundos não existiam mais tendas, e sim um caos total.

- Oh, meu Deus! – exclamou espantado Yohji – Que negócio era aquele?!

- Não faço a mínima idéia, mas se você não correr mais, vai ser atropelado! – berrou Ken em resposta.

Os dois, mais Aya e Omi, voltavam correndo o máximo que podiam pela trilha que há pouco tinham acabado de atravessar. Atrás deles, vinham dezenas de pessoas fugindo.

- Prestem atenção nas laterais! – alertou o ruivo.

- Como assim?!

- Há mais daquele! Basta olhar! – desembainhou a katana – Fiquem juntos!

- Aya, pra onde estamos indo? – a pergunta veio de Omi

- Pro refeitório.

Bruscamente, Aya parou de correr. À frente e no meio do caminho, os Schwarz os encaram surpresos. Ambos os grupos a se encarar por um segundo que pareceu durar muito mais que isso, e voltaram a correr, desta vez todos juntos na mesma direção, por causa da massa de gente chegando.

Talvez por sorte – não havia como saber –, não encontraram nada pelo caminho, só algumas pessoas perdidas, quem vendo o caos que seguia no encalço dos oito assassinos, entraram em pânico junto.

- Nagi, tranque logo todas as portas! – o alemão falou, tão logo se viram cercados pelas paredes concretas do refeitório.

- Não! Aquelas pessoas vão morrer se ficarem lá fora! – impôs-se Ken.

- Cale a boca, Hidaka! – vociferou – Nagi, feche as portas! Aqui dentro, elas só vão atrapalhar!

- São todos inocentes! Será que você só pensa em si mesmo?! – deixou as garras de sua luva saírem.

- Ken, fique calmo! – pediu Omi – Não há portas para serem fechadas.

- Como não? – só então Schuldig olhou melhor,e realmente não haviam portas.

- Aya, o que era aquela coisa?! – Yohji perguntou ainda ofegante da corrida, assim como os outros.

- Aquele era um dos escravos – veio a resposta; mas não de Aya, e sim de Farfarello.

Todos olharam para ele, como que querendo mais informações. Mas o irlandês permaneceu calado enquanto o salão se enchia e as duas entradas eram fechadas improvisadamente com mesas e cadeiras. Os que antes se divertiam, agora discutiam amedrontados a aparência da criatura. Alguns diziam que era um gorila gigante, outros tentavam se convencer de que tudo fazia parte de uma grande brincadeira, enquanto outros iam buscar explicações num mundo irreal e afirmavam que aquilo era um troll.

Porém, o fato era que a criatura não era um gorila, mas se movia como tal, e enquanto ia

atacar, se punha nas patas traseiras para intimidar, tal como faz um urso. A pelagem grossa e espessa a fazia parecer maior e disfarçava os dedos curtos com unhas longas e afiadas das patas/mãos dianteiras. Na cabeça, uma boca grande num focinho curto se abria cheia de dentes pontiagudos bastante afiados, um par de olhos violetas onde não se via pupilas, e as orelhas permaneciam ocultas no pêlo.

- Estão se preparando para atacar.

Os sete assassinos se viraram para Farfarello, surpresos.

Algum tempo já tinha corrido desde que estavam ali, e nada tinha acontecido. Só a quietude do lado de fora e vultos indo e vindo que deixava todo mundo ainda mais assustado e em um pânico silencioso.

continua

Akemi Hidaka

Janeiro-fevereiro/03

8


	9. Banho de Sangue

**Macaco, Rato, Serpente e Dragão**

Parte IX – Banho de Sangue

Por Akemi Hidaka

21 de julho de 2004

- Estão preparando o ataque...

Os sete assassinos continuavam olhando surpresos para Farfarello - como ele poderia estar conseguindo prever assim a ação daquelas criaturas lá fora? Entretanto, deveria ser levado em conta que aquelas 'coisas' eram animais – de certa forma – famintos, e que portanto, estavam seguindo o instinto puramente selvagem.

Todos os outros convidados da Ilha que conseguiram chegar ao refeitório estavam agora reunidos no centro do salão – as mesas que antes ocupavam o espaço agora fechavam as duas entradas. E aqueles que tinham visto de perto os Escravos do Macaco tremiam de pavor com os olhos fixos nas mesas e janelas, impossibilitados de fazer um mero movimento além da tremedeira involuntária.

Os Schwarz e os Weiβ apenas esperavam na defensiva mais ao fundo do salão, na frente de uma mesa cheia de comida e ao lado de outra cheia de talheres e copos. Aguardavam bastante apreensivos também, por não saberem ao certo _como _e se _realmente_ o ataque ocorreria. E o tempo negava-se a passar, transformando simples segundos em minutos que elevavam os nervos de todos ao limite.

- Já chega, eu quero sair daqui!!

Os olhares foram dirigidos a um rapaz loiro e jovem de cabelos curtos de aproximadamente 19 anos que ia para uma das entradas bloqueadas pelas mesas viradas, sendo seguido por uma garota, provavelmente sua irmã caçula, que tinha o braço esquerdo sangrando devido a uma fratura exposta.

- Kenji, espera, por favor. – pediu ela numa súplica, a expressão de dor claramente estampada em seu rosto manchado por lágrimas e maquiagem borrada.

- A gente tem que sair daqui agora! Somos alvo fácil praquelas... praquelas coisas! – ele andava apressado pra começar a tirar os obstáculos do caminho o mais rápido possível – Olha só o que fizeram no seu braço. Estamos todos perdidos se continuarmos parados desse jeito.

Quando ele estava a um passo da primeira mesa, esta começou a ser empurrada para dentro, fazendo com que recuasse junto com a garota – o medo aflorando instantaneamente. Mas então a mesa voltou pro lugar inicial num baque audível e sem razão aparente.

- Saia daí! Você está atraindo mais ainda aqueles monstros, e agora o importante é ficarmos unidos!!

Alguém do meio do salão falou alto. Era um dos poucos que ainda pensavam racionalmente naquele meio.

- Quem você pensa que é pra dizer isso pra mim? Um herói?! – Kenji respondeu grossamente – Cuide da sua vida, que eu sei cuidar da minha.

- Ora, eu só estou tentando ajudar e sair vivo daqui, como você. Mas já que quer morrer primeiro, então vá em frente, e aproveite para causar nossas mortes também! – irritou-se.

- Eu não preciso de – ouve-se um baque seguido pelo tremor da mesa – ajuda alguma...

- Kenji, vamos voltar pra junto deles, por favor! – a garota tremia dominada pelo medo.

Mais um baque, e a mesa voltou a estremecer, porém sem cair. Era como se algo a estivesse sustentando por dentro, de modo que não a deixasse tombar de forma alguma. E os Escravos lá fora pareceram notar que uma força maior impedia sua entrada. Normalmente teriam dado as costas, mas desta vez a fome era prioridade, e insistentemente, iniciaram batidas contra as mesas que tapavam ambas as entradas do refeitório. Forçavam a entrada repetidas vezes, provocando um barulho cada vez mais alto e as pessoas do lado de dentro espremeram-se mais ainda, incluindo o casal de irmãos.

Quando as mesas começaram a dar sinal de estarem cedendo de tão estragada que a madeira já deveria estar do outro lado, o silêncio voltou, sendo possível até mesmo ouvir o som chiado de várias respirações.

No fundo do salão, Nagi sentou no chão suspirando – discretamente – um pouco aliviado. Segurar aquelas mesas daquele jeito não fora tão simples assim. Precisara de concentração e estava com sono; não dormia bem há quase três noites.

- Será que desistiram? – indagou Ken tentando dar alguma esperança, mesmo que esta fosse falsa e que não acreditasse nela.

- Provavelmente não; ainda é muito cedo pra isso. – Omi não conseguia parar de girar um dardo entre os dedos, de nervoso. Era a primeira vez que encarava uma situação assim.

- Vamos ficar atentos a qualquer coisa, já que não sabemos direito o que eles vão fazer. – alertou Yohji.

Os Weiβ restantes assentiram. Na verdade, não era preciso dizer mais nada, pois cada um já sabia que não poderia dormir no ponto, ou seria tarde demais.

Aya segurava firme o cabo da katana ainda no interior da bainha negra, escaneando atentamente cada canto daquele refeitório, procurando por algum sinal que poderia indicar o local que os Escravos arrombariam para entrar.

Os Schwarz se mantinham em silêncio, esperando ainda na defensiva por mais um ataque, olhando de um para o outro, e depois para as janelas.

No mesmo instante em que seus olhos caíram sobre as janelas e mesas que as fechavam, houve um enorme estrondo e em segundos os vidros estouraram, fazendo voar estilhaços para dentro. As mesas que bloqueavam as portas se fizeram em pedaços e parte do teto caiu bem no meio do salão, onde estava a maior concentração de pessoas.

Poeira, medo, caos... os Escravos tinham encontrado um meio de entrar, e agora atacavam com suas enormes garras quem tivesse a infelicidade de estar ao alcance dos braços peludos - eram verdadeiros monstros cruéis e famintos. Primeiro, incapacitavam a vítima de correr, rasgando-lhe as costas ou o peito, e depois a pegavam e mordiam qualquer parte do corpo, arrancando o último sopro de vida. Por último, comiam parte do corpo, jogando o resto em qualquer lugar e partindo para outra.

Com isso, em pouco tempo a quantidade de sangue e corpos espalhados era assustadora. Troncos sem braços ou pernas, ou até mesmo cabeças, órgãos expostos... tudo isso só aumentava o pânico e os gritos que ecoavam junto com os urros selvagens.

A confusão era tanta, que a multidão de sobreviventes (que ainda eram muitos) desesperados empurrou e separou os oito assassinos, impedindo também de fazer o que queriam.

No meio do grupo que conseguiu sair do refeitório, estavam Nagi, Crawford, Schuldig, Aya e Ken. Acabaram sendo arrastados até o meio do mato, entre as árvores – com as tochas apagadas, tornava-se impossível de ver a trilha - , para só então conseguirem se afastar das pessoas que agora corriam dispersas em qualquer direção.

- K'so!! Nos separamos Omi e Yohji! – praguejou Ken.

- Não podemos voltar lá agora. – Aya falou em resposta, já imaginando que o outro fosse ter a idéia de voltar.

- Mas eles podem estar precisando de ajuda, Aya! – tentou insistir.

O espadachim apenas lhe lançou um olhar imperioso, que o fez desistir de insistir. Porém não impediu Ken de continuar resmungando e amarrar a cara, tentando também pensar num jeito de conseguir voltar.

_ Se não calar a boca por vontade própria agora, vai se calar à força, e para sempre. _

O moreninho só ouviu a voz de Schuldig ecoando em sua cabeça, soando com uma clara ameaça. Com certeza ele estivera 'ouvindo' seus pensamentos, como já devia ter acontecido várias vezes. E nunca se curvaria a uma ameaça dessas vinda dele, mas na atual circunstância, realmente não valia a pena esquentar a cabeça com outra coisa além de conseguir sair vivo da Ilha junto com os outros. Além disso, Yohji e Omi sabiam se cuidar, tinha certeza disso, precisava acreditar nisso.

Estavam andando em fila indiana meio sem rumo devido à falta de luz, quando Crawford parou bruscamente fazendo um sinal com a mão para que os que estavam atrás pararem e ficarem em silêncio. Puseram-se em alerta, procurando ouvir algum som além dos gritos abafados ao longe, mas em vão. Até que, sem aviso prévio, Crawford apontou sua arma na direção de Nagi – que estava à sua frente -, ao mesmo tempo em que este usava sua telecinese em sua direção.

Longe do caos, no interior de uma sala iluminada unicamente por duas longas velas brancas, uma de cada lado de um baú, passos leves ecoaram sobre o chão de madeira em direção ao pequeno objeto.

Twain o abriu com um apequena chave, e lá dentro pôde vislumbrar duas adagas cujas lâminas negras reluziam à baixa luminosidade com se fossem novas. Eram as mesmas adagas do início de toda aquela perseguição e as mesmas que tiraram a vida do pai de Yoshi. Apesar de bem antigas, tinham uma aparência muito bem conservada, e sem tocá-las, Twain voltou a fechar o baú e saiu, levando-o consigo.

- Twain-sama, está quase na hora.

Yung apareceu de um canto escuro como se fosse a própria sombra para avisá-la. Trajava um manto negro aparentemente pesado e seu rosto permanecia encoberto pelo capuz.

- Sim, eu sei. - fez uma breve pausa – Ela ainda dorme?

- Como sempre.

Ela assentiu, entrando por uma porta sem ser acompanhada. Era um quarto, quase tão escuro quanto a sala anterior, onde no centro havia uma cama, e sobre esta, Jen, que dormia como um anjo inocente, vestindo um manto branco que contrastava com o negro dos cabelos.

Twain aproximou-se, examinando bem o rosto da garota quase idêntica a si. Quando fazia isso, lembrava de seu casamento...Casara cedo, por interesse, com um homem que não amava mas com quem precisou conviver até os 23 anos, quando engravidou e fugiu para longe, tendo suas passagens ocultas por Yung e Hang. Fizera seu marido de idiota, deixando-o acreditar que fora seqüestrada ou assassinada, e não arrependia-se disso. Aos 24 anos, deu a luz a uma menina, a qual deixou aos cuidados de seus dois servidores e não acompanhou o crescimento. Só a observava quando dormia, como agora, notando cada vez mais a semelhança que tinham. Ambas aparentavam ter a mesma idade, e Twain devia isso a Yung e Hang, enquanto que Jen não devia a ninguém, pois envelhecia naturalmente, ao contrário de Twain. As duas também tinham o mesmo nome. Twain não se importou em dar outro nome à filha, nem mesmo a cadastrou, pois não havia razão para isso.

- Aproveite o último sonho... - sussurrou ao ouvido da adormecida, para então se retirar.

Agora era sua vez de se preparar. Em breve seus Escravos estariam reunidos em frente ao castelo, aguardando por alguma ordem sua ou até mesmo a morte, e precisava estar pronta.

Entrando em seu quarto, soltou o cabelo e trocou de roupa, colocando um vestido parecido com o anterior, só que sem mangas, e por cima, um manto igual ao que Yung e Hang usavam.

- Finalmente, depois de tanto tempo, conquistaremos a liberdade e o poder para criarmos um lugar onde ninguém poderá se opor a nós.

Hang mirava a lua vermelha, ao lado de uma mesa de pedra, observando que o vermelho parecia estar mais presente se comparasse com a lua no início daquele dia/noite. Uma excitação percorria seu corpo, como há muito não acontecia – a última vez foi quando pôde sentir a lâmina negra de sua adaga perfurando a carne de um Dragão.

- Como pode estar tão seguro de que tudo vá dar certo desta vez?

Yung chegara a seu lado, contemplando a lua solitária no céu negro.

- Não seja estraga prazeres.

- Não estou sendo. Só estou prevenindo-o para não se iludir demais.

- Agradeço, mas não preciso que você faça isso.

- Acha mesmo que desta vez tudo correrá como queremos, não é?

- Você não?

- Apenas não quero me prender a uma ilusão.

- Mas se não der certo desta vez, dará na próxima. Só teremos que esperar.

- Esperar... é a única coisa que temos feito nos últimos tempos. Até quando dependeremos de alguém para alcançar nosso objetivo?

- Até cumprirmos o desejo daquela velha bruxa que nos libertou. Depois disso, nada nos impedirá de fazermos o que quisermos.

- Estou ficando cansado disso tudo.

- Tenha calma. Em breve teremos o que quisermos, eu já disse. Não vou permitir que o mesmo erro das outras vezes se repita. Não permitirei que o Dragão continue vivendo depois do término da Lua Vermelha.

- Você não se esqueceu que o motivo das falhas não foram por nossa culpa, não é? Espero que você ainda se lembre que é exatamente nessa época que corremos o risco de voltar a ficar selados.

- Não, não esqueci. Não há como esquecer.

O que passou pela cabeça de Aya e Ken inicialmente ao verem aquilo foi que Crawford mataria Nagi com um tiro na cabeça e este o atiraria contra alguma árvore. Schuldig era o único que sabia que não era nada disso – pelo menos por parte de Nagi.

O americano disparou a arma, de modo que a bala passou a centímetros da cabeça de Nagi, indo atingir um Escravo preparado para dar o bote bem no meio dos olhos. Ao mesmo tempo, um outro Escravo era arremessado longe por uma força invisível, impedindo-o, assim, de concluir o ataque.

Puderam respirar aliviados por um breve segundo depois disso, mas ninguém contava que a fera que levara o tiro não morrera. Agora ela bufava com uma das patas sobre a pequena ferida, e com a outra se preparava para rasgar as costas do menino ainda com a atenção voltada no Escravo que levantara vôo. Assim que notou a presença atrás de si, Nagi só teve tempo de virar e ver de relance cinco enormes garras descendo velozmente de encontro ao seu corpo antes de sentir o corpo contra o chão.

- Nagi... - o alemão chamou-o baixinho, visto que o outro parara até de respirar.

- ... - olhou pros olhos azuis tão próximos de seu rosto, voltando a respirar aceleradamente. Seus olhos estavam arregalados; por um momento achou que fosse morrer, mas Schuldig o salvara. E isso era assustador.

- Tome mais cuidado da próxima vez, ou acabará morrendo como aqueles idiotas no refeitório. – falou enquanto saía de cima do garoto, que apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

Enquanto isso, Aya, Ken e Crawford distraíam o Escravo ao mesmo tempo em que tentavam matá-lo, sem prestar muita atenção nos dois amantes. Mas parecia não importar quantas vezes o americano atirasse ou quantos cortes os Weiβ fizessem naqueles braços peludos, a criatura não tombava – só parecia se enfurecer cada vez mais com a dor. Então, como que num passe de mágica, ela se elevou alguns metros no ar, o sangue pingando grosso no solo, e sumiu de vista, tendo sido jogada longe por Nagi.

- Vamos sair logo daqui. – ordenou o líder dos Schwarz, sem dirigir qualquer olhar para Nagi que significasse que ele fizera um bom trabalho. Ele não fizera mais que a obrigação.

- Sabe para onde temos que ir? – a pergunta veio de Ken.

- Para o pátio.

- Por que?

- Aqui somos alvo fácil para eles, por causa das árvores e do escuro. Em campo aberto poderemos pelo menos ver de onde eles vêm. – a resposta vinda de Aya esclarecia qualquer dúvida.

Parecia que os dois líderes pensavam a mesma coisa, mas qualquer um que tivesse presenciado o ataque de há pouco, soubesse um mínimo de estratégias e pensasse um pouco também chegaria à mesma conclusão.

Os cinco então continuaram seguindo em fila indiana por uma trilha tortuosa e desconhecida, onde em alguns trechos corriam, em outros andavam silenciosamente, e várias vezes deram de cara com um Escravo, o que obrigava Nagi a mandá-lo para longe, visto que eles não morriam tão facilmente.

_ Vamos parar um pouco, Nagi está cansado, assim como todos nós. _

Schuldig sugeriu ao americano mentalmente depois de algum tempo de absoluto silêncio.

-_ Não. Ainda não chegamos no pátio._ – o americano respondeu da mesma forma.

_ Mas só ele está fazendo alguma coisa aqui. E precisamos dos poderes dele para atravessar esse matagal todo. _

O americano de repente parou, e por um brevíssimo momento Schuldig achou que ele tivesse cedido. Mas ao erguer um pouco a cabeça, deparou-se com um par de olhos violetas que não pertenciam a Aya. Haveria um novo ataque... era tudo o que queriam. Recuaram alguns passos olhando ao redor, notando que foram totalmente cercados. Tanto, que agora dava até para ouvir suas respirações chiadas soando em conjunto e sentir que o cerco se fechava.

- K'so... - Ken colocou as garras de seu bugnuk a postos.

Aya empunhou a katana desembainhada, e Crawford e Schuldig recarregaram as armas.

minutos antes

- Yohji-kun! Saia daí!

Omi gritava alto para o playboy, tendo sua voz um pouco encoberta por outros gritos, só que de horror.

Sem perceber, Yohji estava sendo cercado por duas das feras que, a cada passo que davam, diminuíam a chance de escape. Omi não tinha outra alternativa para ajudar o companheiro de equipe a não ser lançar todos os dardos que ainda tinha, e foi o que fez, acertando um dos Escravos nas costas. Porém isso não pareceu resultar em coisa alguma, visto que o cerco do playboy continuava a diminuir.

- Yohji!!! – Omi gritou bem mais alto desta vez, conseguido chamar sua atenção.

Yohji praguejou quando se viu naquela situação, mesmo estando agradecido por o loirinho tê-lo alertado, e puxou o arame do relógio. Num movimento perigoso e calculado, envolveu o pescoço da fera mais próxima com ele e puxou firme, enforcando-o. O Escravo se debateu, tentando se soltar, e tanto o fez que conseguiu, atingindo também o playboy que foi de encontro à parede perto de Omi.

Caiu atordoado, mas não quis perder tempo, mesmo que sentisse muita dor. Não seriam aquelas coisas que acabariam com ele - ainda não. Levantou-se, indo de encontro a Omi e quase sendo derrubado por um rapaz que passava correndo desesperado como todos ali dentro.

- Onde estão Aya e Ken? – perguntou assim que o alcançou.

- Não sei. Talvez já tenham conseguido sair.

- Então vamos fazer o mesmo.

- Tem certeza de que está bem? – perguntou preocupado. Tinha visto muito bem como o outro batera contra a parede.

- Estou de pé, não estou? – abriu os braços, mostrando o corpo ainda inteiro.

- Certo, então... - deu um breve sorriso, para depois examinar o lugar e encontrar um meio de fuga seguro – A única saída sem chamar a atenção é por uma das janelas, mas corremos o risco de sermos pegos lá fora, já que não sabemos se tem mais deles e estamos praticamente desarmados.

- O que aconteceu com os seus dardos? – Omi apenas mostrou a direção da criatura que ainda os tinha fincado nas costas – Ah...

- Eu estava pensando em voltar ao quarto para pegar meu arco e as flechas, mas...

Foi interrompido por Yohji, que simplesmente o puxou por uma janela bem a tempo de não serem vistos pelo Escravo que carregava os dardos de Omi. Caíram sobre alguns cacos de vidro, mas isso não era nada. Bem abaixados, deram uma boa olhada em volta e saíram correndo para o lado que acreditavam ser o caminho mais curto para os quarto.

Corriam o quanto suas pernas permitiam, mesmo que se arranhassem nos espinhos da folhagem ou tropeçassem nas raízes e ainda tivessem que tatear o caminho escuro. Corriam assim porque se sentiam observados, e isso só aumentava a adrenalina que corria em suas veias. Era tanta, que começaram a ficar nervosos, e quando chegaram ao destino, acabaram abrindo várias portas até encontrarem a certa.

Rapidamente, Omi montou o arco, pegou as flechas e mais dardos, enquanto Yohji procurava por algo mais que poderia lhe ser útil. Quando estavam prestes a sair, a porta se escancarou e por ela entrou um rapaz ofegante completamente apavorado. Os três ficaram se encarando paralisados pelo susto ao se verem, até que Yohji foi o primeiro a se refazer.

- Feche a porta!

O recém chegado demorou um pouco para processar a ordem, mas obedeceu, ainda muito assustado. Com certeza ele acreditava ser o único sobrevivente até entrar ali e ver aqueles dois armados. Seu coração quase lhe saía pela boca, tanto pelo alívio de ver mais gente viva e inteira quanto pelo susto que tomou.

- Por favor, me ajudem a sair daqui!! – o desconhecido caiu de joelho no chão, implorando enquanto tremia.

Os dois assassinos se entreolharam, como se se perguntassem o que fariam com aquele ser perdido.

- Nós vamos morrer... vamos todos morrer!!

- Acalme-se, entrar em pânico não vai ajudar em nada. – Omi se ouviu dizendo, enquanto procurava por um meio de saírem de lá.

- Omi, precisamos ir. – relembrou Yohji, tentando ocultar a urgência que crescia em seu peito.

- Eu sei, mas... - estava claro que o que o impedia de ir embora era aquele rapaz no chão.

- Ele vem conosco, então. – decidiu após uma pausa seguida por um suspiro.

Abriu uma fresta na porta e espiou o corredor. Aparentemente tudo estava calmo e tranqüilo. Cauteloso, foi saindo com o corpo, e vendo que realmente estava seguro no momento, chamou os outros, que repetiram seus movimentos.

- Vocês estão malucos! E se aparecer mais um daqueles...

- Silêncio. – Yohji tapou-lhe a boca com a mão.

Tivera a impressão de ter ouvido algo e olhou para Omi, mas como este não dava sinais de ter ouvido ou vista algo, deduziu que não passara de uma impressão mesmo.

Apertaram o passo até alcançarem a trilha que levava ao pátio em frente ao castelo; depois disso, passaram a caminhar lenta e silenciosamente, mesmo que o desejo interno fosse sair correndo para chegar lá o mais rápido possível. Por causa das tochas apagadas, seria uma longa jornada ao som de alguns gritos e muitos urros.

De repente, um leve farfalhar de folhas quebrou o silêncio estabelecido entre os três, que imediatamente estacaram, esperando que a coisa se revelasse ou passasse reto sem vê-los. E o barulho foi ficando cada vez mais próximo, até que Farfarello surgiu das sombras e parou diante deles. Analisou-os por um momento, constatando que estavam sozinhos, e sem nada dizer, pegou a mesma trilha, sendo acompanhado a uma certa distância por eles.

O irlandês não dava a mínima se estava sendo acompanhado ou não. Sua prioridade no momento era encontrar Crawford e avisá-lo sobre a nuca dos Escravos, que descobrira ser o ponto fraco deles. Fora puramente por acaso, depois de ter sido arrastado pra fora do refeitório, mas pelo menos descobrira.

Foi quando estava cercado pelas criaturas junto com mais outras pessoas que, uma a uma, foram sendo mortas, com exceção de um ou outro que conseguiu ficar intocado assim como ele. Mas houve uma hora em que ficou frente a frente com um Escravo e preparou-se para fazer o que quer que precisasse fazer. Entretanto, o monstro o evitou, dando-lhe as costas – um grande erro. Farfarello aproveitou essa chance única e acertou-o bem no meio das costas com um punhal. O Escravo urrou e se debateu, porém continuou de pé. O assassino se surpreendeu com essa resistência, mas não por muito tempo. Atacou-o novamente, desta vez acertando outro ponto: a nuca. Atravessou-a com o punhal, certo de que desta vez a criatura morreria, pois não existe ser vivo que continue vivendo por muito tempo sem a cabeça. E estava certo. Desta vez o animal tombou, e para nunca mais levantar.

Agora faltava pouco para chegarem no pátio – ou pelo menos era o que pensavam. Estavam também quase se convencendo de que atingiriam o objetivo sem nenhuma interferência, quando um Escravo caiu espalhafatosamente no meio do caminho, bloqueando-o. Além do susto, todos tiveram a mesma impressão: ele caíra do céu.

Não demorou muito, e já estava de pé como se nada tivesse acontecido, olhando na direção dos quatro rapazes. Parecia estar escolhendo quem seria o primeiro a saciar sua fome... o primeiro a ver foi Farfarello, e desviou o olhar dele - seu instinto dizia pra evitar o irlandês. Passou então para Yohji armado com a harigami e depois para Omi com uma flecha semipronta. Queria um alvo fácil, indo encontrar a facilidade no rapaz amedrontado e desarmado.

Mesmo sendo grande, o Escravo era dono de uma grande agilidade, mostrando tal habilidade ao passar correndo por Omi, Yohji e Farfarello sem tocá-los. Em apenas três passadas chegou ao rapaz e, sem nem ao menos dar uma pequena pausa, golpeou-o com sua pata esquerda, de cima para baixo. Conseqüentemente, o jovem foi jogado pra cima em meio ao próprio sangue, sendo em seguida golpeado novamente, desta vez em direção ao chão.

Omi assistiu à cena completamente sem ação, começando a ficar horrorizado. Se tivesse sido o escolhido, com certeza não teria conseguido reagir.

Yohji vira apenas parte da cena. Começou a sentir náusea depois que o corpo do rapaz foi prensado contra o solo e sentia que se tivesse continuado a olhar, teria vomitado. Nem no refeitório, onde muita gente foi atacada, presenciou um ataque assim. Ou até poderia ter presenciado, mas não deu muita atenção por estar mais preocupado em como sair de lá vivo.

Farfarello se mantinha indiferente, aparentando uma certa calma. Pode-se dizer que já estava acostumado a essas coisas, mas nem por isso podiam ficar parados esperando que o Escravo se virasse contra eles. Não que estivesse preocupado com os Weiβ, longe disso. Se dependesse dele, aqueles dois já poderiam ter morrido há muito tempo sem que sentisse um pingo de remorso. Em outros tempos viraria as costas e iria embora, já que nenhum Escravo o atacava, porém desta vez tinha aquele acordo besta sugerido por Crawford que unia temporariamente os dois grupos para dar uma garantia de vida maior a todos. O irlandês não via utilidade nenhuma nisso, mas...

- Acerte a nuca.

Omi olhou pra ele como que em dúvida, mas atirou, e sua flecha atravessou o pescoço da criatura, que caiu morta sobre os restos do corpo de sua última vítima.

- Como você... - não pôde concluir a pergunta, visto que o outro preferiu continuar seguindo pela trilha.

- É melhor deixar pra lá, Omi... - Yohji tocou-lhe o ombro.

- Está se sentindo bem, Yohji?

- É claro que sim. – sorriu amarelo.

O loirinho olhou duvidoso, mas deixou quieto. Não era uma hora muito apropriada para conversas.

Era estranho que nesse tempo todo só tivessem visto um Escravo. É claro que poderia ser sorte, mas levando em consideração a quantidade que deveria ter deles na Ilha, era muito pouco provável. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo em algum lugar, e isso os reunia. E de fato, havia três pontos onde estavam concentrados: o refeitório, as tendas onde houve o primeiro ataque, e no meio das árvores. Este último muito próximo dos três assassinos, num lugar um pouco à esquerda da trilha, onde os Escravos estavam posicionados num círculo que ficava cada vez menor. Mas Yohji, Omi e Farfarello continuaram pela trilha sem nada suspeitar.

- São muitos, não vamos conseguir... - Ken deixou um lado pessimista transparecer.

- Hn. Pensamentos típicos de um fraco... por que não se joga neles e morre de uma vez pra não atrapalhar? – sugeriu Schuldig com uma ponta de sarcasmo na voz.

Ken não respondeu, embora tenha se irritado. Se não estivessem naquela situação, com certeza teria respondido à altura e acertado um belo soco na cara daquele alemão.

Conforme o círculo à volta deles fechava, mais eles se uniam, virados uns de costas para os outros. E quando faltavam três metros para os caçadores alcançarem suas presas, pararam, para em seguida saltarem sobre os Weiβ e os Schwarz. Mas não chegaram a tocar nada depois de saltarem. Pairando no ar, não conseguiram se mover e foram de encontro ao outros que não tinham dado o bote.

A breve instabilidade deles foi tempo suficiente para que conseguissem fugir do cerco, mas não demorou muito e novamente viram-se cercados. A única diferença é que desta vez não esperaram até que Nagi fizesse todos irem uns contra os outros outra vez. Schuldig e Crawford descarregaram o pente de suas armas, mirando todos os tiros na cabeça e no pescoço de dois Escravos, e embora estes tenham soltado um rugido assustador, continuaram em pé.

O que os dois Schwarz não sabiam era que no pescoço daquelas feras a pele era mais grossa, assim como os pêlos, e sob eles, havia uma grossa camada de gordura. Assim, as balas não chegaram a atingir nenhuma artéria ou veia. A cabeça também não era muito vulnerável, principalmente na testa e entre os olhos. Ali o osso era bem resistente, barrando todos os projéteis. Os Escravos eram verdadeiros monstros evoluídos só o suficiente para sobreviverem a uma grande briga.

Com alguma dificuldade, Aya tentava derrubar um junto com Ken. Os dois tentavam se aproximar o suficiente para causar algum dano no bicho sem sofrer nenhum, mas o máximo que conseguiram até o momento foram alguns cortes naqueles braços e pernas peludos. Era quase impossível competir com aquelas garras tão afiadas indo e vindo. Logo acabariam se cansando, e aí sim seria o fim de tudo.

Nagi estava ficando exausto. Sua telecinese lhe permitia fazer muita coisa por muito tempo sem se cansar, mas tinha um limite, assim como tudo na vida. E também que nunca tinha passado por uma situação dessas, onde além de ter que usar a telecinese, precisava ficar se esquivando a toda hora para não ser ferido mais do que os espinhos das plantas já tinham arranhado suas pernas. Claro que todos ali estavam chegando à exaustão e quase não havia mais esperança de saírem vivos da Ilha, mas precisavam resistir o máximo que seus corpos permitiam, e talvez tenha sido por isso que, fazendo tudo o que podia ao forçar-se ao limite, conseguiu fazer com que tudo o que estivesse num raio de quinze metros fosse arrancado do chão com uma força descomunal. Árvores e pedras levantaram vôo junto com os Escravos, mas nem todos acompanharam o trajeto todo. Aqueles que tinham sido arremessados pelo ar alguns minutos antes retornaram numa fúria avassaladora em direção ao menino que caíra ajoelhado no chão.

- Por acaso está querendo morrer?! Saia daí! – Crawford, a uma certa distância, falou rispidamente ao ver Nagi daquele jeito. Era o cúmulo fazer aquilo, isso sim.

Um pouco sem energia, Nagi obedeceu, mesmo que seu desejo fosse continuar parado até adormecer. E talvez tenha sido melhor ter desobedecido, pois quem sabe assim teria evitado que fosse atirado ao chão a mais de dois metros à frente. Não teve nem tempo de perceber que algo o atingira; num piscar de olhos, estava estirado na terra úmida sentindo o peito queimar em dor e seu braço direito não lhe obedecia.

"_Nagi!"_ Schuldig se alarmou, correndo em direção ao garoto ferido com sangue a brotar do peito.

Um ato descuidado, que poderia acarretar em sua morte, mas não estava nem aí para isso. E talvez por isso tenha demorado a perceber que o mesmo Escravo que atacara seu amante agora ia atacá-lo. Nem mesmo com sua agilidade excepcional conseguiria sair ileso das garras velozes. Só pôde esperar pela dor que não veio. Em seu lugar, foram respingos de sangue no rosto – um sangue que não era seu.

Atrás do Escravo, Aya retirava sua katana das costas da criatura. Por pura coincidência, vira a criatura de costas para si e aproveitou o momento para quase cortá-la ao meio – com certeza assim ela morreria. Primeiro tinha enterrado boa parte de sua lâmina na nuca dela, e depois foi rasgando tudo o que podia até sentir a lâmina 'emperrando' na base da coluna. Nem tinha tomado consciência de que com isso estaria salvando a vida de alguém, muito menos a de Schuldig e Nagi. Só se deu conta de tal feito quando o corpo tombou e revelou o alemão paralisado com uma expressão no rosto que lhe faria sentir um enorme prazer se vista em outros tempos, e um pouco atrás, Nagi ferido no peito e uma grande marca roxa no braço esquerdo. Aquele fora o primeiro Escravo que viram morto. Uma coisa que reacendia a chama de esperança de continuar vivendo, mesmo que para continuarem vivendo como assassinos.

- Nagi... - chamou Schuldig ajoelhado ao seu lado.

O menino apenas o encarou, sentindo além da dor, a proximidade de seu sono tão desejado.

- Tente ficar acordado. – tirou rápido o blazer que vestia e cobriu-o. O que queria mesmo era algo de um tecido mais maleável para tentar estancar o sangue que continuava a ser derramado, mas não tinha nada melhor.

- Aqui. – Aya lhe estendeu a camisa vermelha que usava, ficando somente com a bege no corpo.

- Não preciso de ajuda sua. – recusou claramente.

- Não é a você que isso vai ajudar, é a ele. – devolveu. Como o alemão podia se manter orgulhoso daquele jeito enquanto o outro caminhava lentamente em direção à morte? Está certo que faria o mesmo se estivesse no lugar dele, mas isso não vinha ao caso no momento – E além disso, você já me deve a vida.

Schuldig teve vontade de pular no pescoço dele por isso, mas limitou-se a arrancar-lhe a camisa das mãos e amarrá-la no peito de Nagi, de forma que cobria o corte – que por sorte não era tão profundo quanto imaginara – e impedia que o sangue continuasse a brotar tão livremente.

- Aya, eles estão se afastando. – Ken se aproximou, e ao ver o estado do telecinétido e o cuidado que o telepata estava tendo, ficou bastante surpreso. Nunca imaginara que um dia veria algum dos Schwarz tendo aquele cuidado com alguém, mesmo que este fosse seu companheiro de equipe.

A alguns passos dali, Crawford observava parado. Estivera assim desde que Nagi fora ferido, e bem lá no fundo, uma vozinha muito abafada, quase inaudível, lhe dizia que ele fora o culpado disso, que se tivesse ficado calado, Nagi não teria levantado e conseqüentemente não teria sido golpeado. Mas isso não era o suficiente para atingi-lo, para fazê-lo sentir-se culpado e mudar sua postura. Prevalecia em sua mente que Nagi fora na verdade um fraco, e o golpe que recebera fora apenas uma conseqüência, uma lição para aprender a ser mais forte. Caso contrário, correria um sério risco de ficar para trás, assim como um brinquedo fica quando a criança cresce. E Nagi era o brinquedo que, depois de perder a utilidade, seria deixado de lado, sem cuidado algum, se degradando até estar totalmente inutilizado.

- Andem logo. Estamos perdendo tempo aqui.

Três pares de olhos voltaram-se para ele. No fundo sabiam que ele tinha razão, mas também sabiam que Nagi precisava de mais cuidados.

- Você provocou isso, agora espere. – o alemão respondeu aborrecido.

- Hn. Não venha colocar a culpa dele em mim.

- Eu avisei pra você que isso poderia acontecer. Não desta forma, mas...

- Vão ficar discutindo, agora? – o jogador interferiu.

- Você cale a boca e fique fora disso. – ameaçou o americano.

- Não era você quem tinha pressa? – rebateu.

Antes que o americano pudesse dizer algo, Schuldig, com Nagi nos braços, continuou o caminho que seguiam antes de terem sido cercados. Crawford deixou escapar um sorrisinho irritante e sumiu atrás do alemão.

Sem compreender direito o que havia acontecido, Ken e Aya foram atrás, alcançando-os e tomando a dianteira posteriormente. Desta vez avançavam com mais velocidade, devido à maior urgência agora de saírem da Ilha.

Durante alguns metros, não encontraram uma só alma viva, mas quando o fizeram, preferiram não terem encontrado nada. Deram de cara com um Escravo, que não pensou duas vezes – se é que ele pensava além de seguir o instinto – antes de partir pra ofensiva. O único cuidado que teve foi o de evitar Aya, indo bem na direção de Ken que vinha logo atrás. O moreninho se jogou pro lado, caindo atrás de uma árvore bem a tempo de se safar, e deu uma volta rápida nela, indo parar às costas do animal, onde saltou e cravou seu bugnuk, afastando-se em seguida, crente que ele morreria. Porém, o animal virou em sua direção, enraivecido, ficando de pé sobre as patas traseiras de modo que seu tamanho dobrava. Seu urro foi ouvido, logo seguido por um disparo e um baque abafado. Mais atrás estava Crawford, com a pistola ainda apontada para onde antes estivera a nuca do Escravo.

Depois disso houve apenas uma troca de olhares entre os quatro – Nagi repousava de olhos fechados, talvez adormecido, com a cabeça contra o peito de Schuldig – antes de seguirem caminho. Olhares que não diziam muita coisa, apenas que agora estavam quites em relação às vidas salvas.

- Sentiu isso?

Omi parou de andar de repente, atento.

- Isso o que? – Yohji parou também.

- Ali. – apontou para a esquerda da trilha – Tem alguma coisa ali.

O playboy olhou mais atentamente, e o que viu não lhe agradou muito. Parecia que vários vultos passavam por ali, vultos enormes, com certeza de Escravos que caminhavam paralelamente a eles como se alguma coisa os tivesse chamado.

- Isso tudo está muito estranho... mas com certeza vamos descobrir o que está acontecendo logo, logo. – o loiro mais velho recomeçou os passos.

Omi demorou um pouco mais, mas fez o mesmo.

Sem ter consciência, todos seguiam para o mesmo destino, onde com certeza se encontrariam e se confrontariam fazendo mais sangue banhar a terra.

continua

Akemi Hidaka

Abril de 2004

11


	10. Ritual

**Macaco, Rato, Serpente e Dragão**

Parte IX – Ritual

Por Akemi Hidaka

21 de julho de 2004

A completa escuridão do quarto ocultava a sua desorganização e a pessoa que a causava enquanto buscava por algo insistentemente. Muitos livros estavam fora de suas estantes, assim como qualquer outro objeto. Mas nada disso estava ocultando o objeto que o pequeno Dragão buscava com tanto fervor.

O ar quente e a intensidade de sua busca faziam com que suor escorresse de sua testa e nuca – o cabelo comprido nessas horas só atrapalhava. Sabia que estava demorando demais com isso e que se não andasse logo seria tarde demais, fora a grande chance de ser pego ali, mas não tinha vontade de sair até encontrar o que procurava: as adagas que assassinaram seu pai e que, se bobeasse, fariam o mesmo com ele.

Suspirou, esfregando o rosto. Estava ficando cansado... desde que chegara à Ilha, começara a busca, mas em todos os lugares que já entrara mostraram-se inúteis. Foi então que um forte urro, resultado da união de vários, o deixou em estado de alerta. _"Ainda é muito cedo pra terem começado..."_, pensou enquanto esperava ouvir algum outro ruído; seus olhos dourados sendo a única coisa visível naquela penumbra. Mais urros se fizeram presentes, e o xiao decidiu sair daquele quarto onde estava o quanto antes. Correu por inúmeros corredores subterrâneos provocando o menor ruído possível e atravessou cautelosamente a porta de saída após subir uma escadaria e correr por mais outro corredor, encontrando-se cercado pelas altas árvores que cercavam toda a torre norte. Custara-lhe muito entrar naquela torre, mas no fim acabou não lhe servindo de nada.

Com bastante cuidado, Yoshi foi caminhando em direção ao castelo, o centro de toda aquela festa entre os Escravos. E mesmo tendo quase certeza de que não seria atacado no meio do caminho, empunhava suas katanas gêmeas, preferindo não arriscar. Durante todo o tempo que estivera em suas andanças pela Ilha, já dera de cara com vários Escravos, mas sempre conseguia evitá-los, pois os via a distância, e eles pareciam fazer o mesmo, pois nenhum se atrevera a atacá-lo ainda.

Então, seguindo solitário em meio ao mato, o xiao logo alcançou o pátio em frente ao castelo, porém continuou sob a proteção das árvores escuras, visto que o lugar era guardado por aproximadamente vinte Escravos. E algo curioso lhe chamou a atenção quando olhou mais atentamente para sua direção oposta de onde estava. Lá do outro lado, em meio aos arbustos, Omi, Yohji e Farfarello - este último um pouco mais afastado - espreitavam atenciosamente, provavelmente em dúvida do que fazer primeiro: esperar a chegada dos outros ou tentar sair daquela área de risco enquanto ainda não tinham sido vistos. E um pouco mais à direita deles, o resto dos assassinos parecia ter a mesma dúvida.

Um grupo parecia estar esperando pelo outro, sem ter consciência de que estavam praticamente lado a lado.

Mas além disso, outra coisa chamava a atenção: entre os Escravos, vinte e três pessoas, que com certeza tinham sido obrigadas a irem até lá, tremiam de pavor. A maioria se encontrava ferida, mas nada grave

Sobre o patamar è frente da entrada do castelo, estava posta uma mesa de pedra bastante rústica, parcialmente cercada por velas acesas – a única iluminação presente com exceção do luar avermelhado. No primeiro instante o patamar se encontrava vazio, porém formas surgiram da sombra atrás, e em seguida três figuras completamente cobertas por um manto preto apareceram. Das três, a que vinha no meio trazia consigo um pequeno baú lacrado, que foi deixado sobre a mesa antes das três figuras retornarem à sombra.

Olhos dourados brilharam esperançosamente ao verem aquele pequeno baú desprotegido, e um vulto correu discretamente por trás da vegetação sombreada até estar ao lado do patamar. Bastava subi-lo e teria o que desejava nas mãos... As três figuras, entretanto, voltaram a aparecer antes que conseguisse o que queria, e teve se limitar a apenas observar e esperar por outra brecha.

A criatura que antes trouxera o baú parou diante da mesa de pedra e baixou seu capuz, revelando seus traços femininos e ordenou, com um sinal, que os dois que estavam mais atrás se adiantassem. Eles obedeceram, e depositaram sobre a superfície fria um corpo cujo rosto era praticamente idêntico ao da mulher recém revelada.

- O baú. – Twain estendeu a mão para recebê-lo, porém sua mão continuou vazia.

- Ainda não. – a voz de Hang veio de sua direita.

- O que queres dizer com isso? – achava que estava sendo desrespeitada – Eu _ordeno_ que me entregue o baú.

- Quieta. – a voz agora vinha de Yung.

Twain olhou exasperada para os dois. Isso nunca lhe tinha acontecido em vinte e seis anos, quando Yung e Hang lhe fizeram a primeira aparição. Levou quase dois anos para começar a confiar neles, e foi aí que sumiu da vida de seu marido, carregando em seu ventre um feto. Depois foram mais sete anos para iniciarem seus 'estudos' e 'aprendizagem' do lado Yin. Sendo, no total, dezessete anos de 'estudo'.

Considerava-se renascida depois de dar a luz a Jen, já influenciada demais pelos espectros das sombras. Por eles, fora capaz de fazer tudo, praticamente vendendo sua alma ao demônio. Por eles, abdicara-se de uma vida normal, para agora eles se rebelarem, desobedecendo a uma ordem sua num momento tão importante. Aquilo que estava prestes a fazer dizia respeito não só ao seu próprio futuro, mas o deles também.

Yung e Hang não se importavam com nada no momento além de si mesmo. E a julgar por suas posições, olhavam para o ponto onde cinco dos oito assassinos permaneciam aparentemente escondidos.

- Por que eles pararam? – Ken expôs sua dúvida em voz alta, mais para si mesmo do que para os outros.

Quase que ao mesmo tempo, um farfalhar atrás deles soou como um mau sinal, e o mesmo pensamento cruzou a mente de todos, substituindo qualquer linha de pensamento que poderiam estar tendo por uma sensação de pânico.

Foram descobertos. Era essa a resposta para a pergunta de Ken.

Todos olharam instintivamente para trás, vendo-se cercados. Para onde quer que olhassem, não encontravam rota de fuga segura. Era ficar e lutar ou entrar no pátio, mas isso seria o mesmo que dizer "estamos aqui, podem nos matar!". Então escolheram a primeira opção, deixando isso bem claro ao prepararem suas armas, tendo como única vantagem o conhecimento do ponto fraco de seus inimigos.

Tantas tentativas de ataque e esquiva acabaram, por fim, deixando-os encurralados no limite da proteção que as árvores lhes proporcionava e, sendo assim, já não adiantava mais tentarem se esconderem e invadiram o pátio. Agora já não fazia mais tanta diferença se tinham sido vistos por Twain e seus espectros; uma vez vistos pelos Escravos, o que aconteceria a seguir seria apenas uma conseqüência. A única coisa boa nisso foi que agora Yohji, Omi e Farfarello não precisavam mais esperar pela chegada dos outros. Os dois Weiβ aguardaram mais um pouco e, vendo que a situação não ficava melhor para os outros, saíram do 'esconderijo' para dar alguma cobertura a seus companheiros.

O irlandês se manteve um pouco mais afastado do centro de atenção daquele pátio, sustentando um olhar tão negro quanto a sombra atrás de si. Twain o vira, mas não esboçava ação alguma. Somente um ódio inexplicável transparecendo em suas íris penetrantes. Não conhecia aquele homem estranho cheio de cicatrizes, mas não estava gostando nada de sua presença ali. E aquele olhar dele... era um olhar de quem não se importa de estar ali ou não. Só isso já foi bastante para lhe deixar incomodada e fazer com que deixasse o manto que vestia deslizar pelo seu corpo até o chão, revelando, além da bela roupa, uma espada chinesa na mão que estivera oculta até então.

Os dois avançaram um em direção ao outro lentamente e sem quebrar o contato visual, parando apenas quando chegaram aos pés da escada. Nesse momento aproveitavam para avaliar o oponente de cima a baixo e tentavam deixar claro quem era o melhor dali, como duas feras selvagens fazem quando estão prestes a lutar. Do patamar, Yung e Hang observavam Twain e Farfarello com desagrado. Com isso, as coisas estavam começando a sair do caminho desejado a elas, e isso não seria nada bom para os dois espectros cobertos pelos mantos.

- Twain. – Yung chamou-a imperativo – Não temos mais tempo a perder. Comece logo com a cerimônia.

A mulher então quebrou o contato visual com o assassino, segundos após a fala. Olhou para cima, para a lua avermelhada que já não se encontrava mais em seu auge no centro do céu. Ficou confusa por alguns segundos, não entendendo muito bem onde aqueles dois queriam chegar. Primeiro quando ia começar a cerimônia, foi impedida. E agora, pediam para que começasse logo, como se estivessem com pressa. Entretanto, acabou decidindo-se por voltar ao patamar e, sem que esperasse, Hang tomou a espada de sua mão e seu lugar a frente de Farfarello, talvez prevendo que se tal não fosse feito, as coisas sairiam pela tangente.

Farfarello analisou-o o máximo possível, impotente diante daquela troca, mas fitando-o como se fosse um caçador e o ser à sua frente, a presa. Estreitou o olho descoberto pelo tampão e partiu para o ataque quando Hang deu a iniciativa para tal. E ao contrário do que se esperava por causa daquele manto aparentemente pesado, o espectro era senhor de uma grande agilidade e habilidade, empunhando a espada devidamente afiada com mestria.

Enquanto isso, um pouco mais além, por trás de alguns corpos humanos e primatas alterados, seis pessoas lutavam exaustivamente com o intuito egoísta de salvar a própria pele, pois ignoravam o fato de que não só Escravos tombavam. Mas devia ser levado em conta que eles eram assassinos, e não heróis. Não eram donos de super poderes tais como força sobre humana, voar ou soltar esferas de energia concentrada. Não passavam de meros mortais, limitados aos seus próprios corpos, satisfeitos ou não com isso. Cansados, sentiam o próprio sangue escorrer pelas feridas em seus braços e pernas. Mas mesmo assim, não desistiriam numa hora dessas – se não desistiram quando suas vidas foram traumatizadas, por que desistir agora?

- Sob este luar ensangüentado, reúno-vos após tirá-los de um longo sono e oferecer-vos uma fonte de energia, para que recebam as minhas ordens.

A voz de Twain cortou firmemente a atmosfera, fazendo todos pararem o que quer que estivessem fazendo por um tempo. Os Escravos viraram-se em direção ao patamar como se fossem cães obedientes, enquanto os sobreviventes retomavam o fôlego.

- E ofereço esta vida em troca do poder para reinar perante meus servos ao lado das sombras que por tantos anos têm me acompanhado.

Twain continuou recitando aquelas palavras, e, após retirar as adagas negras de dentro do baú, segurou-as juntas, usando ambas as mãos, sobre o corpo da filha. O metal frio reluziu por um breve instante e iniciou sua decida de encontro à carne fresca, mas não o encontrou. Em seu lugar, veio a solidez da mesa.

- O que está esperando? – Yung a repreendeu.

Twain tremia, e aos poucos soltou as adagas que caíram no chão com estardalhaço. Em seu rosto, era clara a hesitação. Era como se, por um breve momento, tivesse tomado consciência de que estava prestes a matar a própria filha, e isso a desestabilizou. Mesmo que não a tenha criado devidamente, ainda assim era sua filha, era seu sangue que seria derramado a partir do momento que as lâminas perfurassem aquele corpo.

- Você não pode parar agora! – Yung entregou-lhe as adagas novamente, ficando irritado – Depois de tudo o que já foi feito, não pode mais voltar atrás.

- ... tem razão, não posso... desistir.

Ela voltou a erguer as adagas como antes e em seguida desceu-as sem dó sobre o corpo deitado sobre a superfície gelada de pedra. Ouviu-se apenas um grito e sangue escorreu pelas lâminas negras, tingindo de vermelho as vestes brancas de Jen. No último instante, a garota abrira os olhos, despertando de seu sono, e dera de cara com aquela mulher tão parecida consigo segurando aquelas armas. Tinhas os olhos arregalados, sentindo um leve cheiro metálico que fez seu mundo girar.

- Dragão... - a única coisa pronunciada por Twain antes de se afastar soou com uma ponta de ódio.

Um par de olhos dourados se revelou com um brilho ameaçador, quase assassino. Yoshi não sabia bem como, mas chegara a tempo de impedir que aquela mulher velha bem conservada conseguisse o que deveria fazer. Prensara o metal escuro com as duas mãos, parando-o bem a tempo, e tendo como único porém um corte na palma esquerda. Ficou sustentando o olhar dela por alguns segundos e, sem nem mesmo pensar direito, largou as adagas para em seguida pegar Jen desajeitadamente no colo. Ela era mais alta que ele, e um pouco mais pesada do que imaginava, mas isso não foi muito problema, pois conseguiu sair de lá praticamente ileso.

Hang de repente abandonou a espada que usava para lutar e sumiu da vista de Farfarello por um décimo de segundo, retornando depois com uma das adagas. Estivera de olho no patamar desde que mandara Twain voltar pra lá, esperando que isso fosse acontecer. Aquela mulher estava enrolando demais, assim como todas as outras que a antecederam; essa era uma das razões para que nunca tivessem atingido o objetivo. Mas desta vez, tendo o apoio de Yung, fariam tudo a seu modo.

Os Escravos, pressentindo que as coisas haviam dado errado, deixaram seu estado de obediência e voltaram ao massacre, centrando-se, desta vez, nas pessoas amedrontadas. Pareciam estar sob a influência de alguém ou algo, pois antes da 'cerimônia', ninguém além dos assassinos havia sido atacado, com exceção de Aya e Farfarello - os que haviam morrido até então tinham sido vítimas de balas perdidas e golpes mal sucedidos.

A única coisa em comum entre todos eles além do medo, era o ano de nascimento. Todos com vinte anos de idade, nascidos no ano do Rato considerado inimigo pelo Macaco, que normalmente o evitaria. Porém desta vez... o Macaco preferia acabar com todos os seus inimigos presentes.

Com aquela intromissão, Twain foi atrás de Yoshi que continuava a fugir praticamente arrastando Jen consigo. Mas ao fazer isso, Twain cometia um grande erro, pois o xiao corria em direção ao caos do pátio. E sendo assim, acabou que ela se chocou com Farfarello que fora recuado pouco a pouco para a mesma direção. Pela segunda vez, ambos se encararam, e como nem Hang e nem Yung tentaram interferir, ocorreu o mais provável: começaram a trocar golpes, com o intuito de matar o outro.

Hang aproveitou e analisou tudo o que acontecia ao redor, notando que, como os Escravos estavam mais preocupados com a presa fácil do que com aquelas que brigavam pela sobrevivência, estavam sendo eliminados um a um pelo grupo de assassinos. Apertou a adaga entre os dedos e avançou naquela direção, sendo seguido por Yung. Com isso, houve uma dispersão e os Escravos se retiraram em conjunto para o meio das árvores, deixando tudo para seus 'mestres'.

As duas sombras escolheram seus alvos e aumentaram a velocidade, fundindo-se com a baixa luminosidade de tal forma que Crawford e Yohji só foram perceber a aproximação quando estava quase cara a cara. Não era mais possível distinguir quem era quem daquelas criaturas, mas era bem visível que, se bobeassem, não seriam poupados.

- Yohji! Terá que mudar de arma se quiser ter alguma vantagem! – avisou Aya, a alguns metros de distância; os espectros não estavam permitindo a aproximação de ninguém.

- Ah,claro! Mas não tenho nada aqui que possa ajudar. – jogou-se para o lado bem a tempo de não ter um braço amputado.

- Kudou!

Por uma fração de segundos, o playboy desviou sua atenção para a sua esquerda e visualizou Yoshi. Quase na mesma hora, algo com um brilho azul veio voando em sua direção seguido por uma fina corrente prateada. Só quando o objeto estava em sua mão é que o identificou: a corrente que o xiao costumava usar em volta do pescoço. O pingente era a Jóia que vinha sendo passada de Dragão para Dragão. Mas não entendeu para que aquilo lhe serviria.

Como que em resposta a tal pergunta, o espectro que antes o atacava se afastou como se fugisse de alguma coisa e partiu para Omi, quase pegando-o de surpresa.

Enquanto isso, Crawford contava somente com seu reflexo para continuar vivo. Sem sua clarividência, virava um homem comum, sem poder prever o próximo movimento do oponente como fizera quando lutara contra Aya. Poderia obter a ajuda de Schuldig, mas o espectro não permitia que nada penetrasse em sua mente. O americano estava só em sua luta.

Yohji assistia a tudo paralisado, vendo as ações passando rápido demais. Estava em segurança graças a Jóia – era a única coisa que conseguia entender no meio daquela confusão toda e das perguntas que começaram a pipocar na pior hora possível.

- Não tente se envolver mais. – como que em resposta, Yoshi estendeu-lhe a mão para que ficasse de pé. Com ele ali, parecia que nada estava acontecendo... - E procure não estar sozinho. – puxou-o para onde estavam Schuldig, Nagi e agora Jen.

- O que...

- Não saiam daqui. – voltou a se afastar, não dando brechas para perguntas ou objeções.

O loiro continuava sem nada entender, mas sabia que o garoto estava certo. Estava a salvo enquanto estivesse com a Jóia, e sendo assim, quem estivesse perto de si também estaria a salvo. A única coisa que podia fazer agora era rezar para que nenhum de seus companheiros morressem e assistir suas batalhas. Omi não tinha mais armas para se defender dos golpes desferidos com a adaga e Ken tentava desesperadamente ajudá-lo, em vão... Aya não estava a vista.

Twain continuava com seus ataques sucessivos utilizando sua espada chinesa contra o irlandês, não dando uma brecha sequer para um contra-ataque. Com isso, esgotava suas energias rapidamente, enquanto o assassino esquivava-se como podia. Mas então, uma voz nasalada preencheu sua mente, prevenindo-o de onde viria o próximo golpe. Farfarello fez exatamente o que a voz disse, e obteve uma brecha que não foi desperdiçada. A situação se repetiu por mais algumas vezes, chegando ao ponto de conseguir ferir Twain, e tomaram distância.

_"Maldito!! Vou cortar-lhe o braço fora!"_, pensou a morena ofegante.

- Quer mesmo cortar meu braço? – Farfarello comentou, estando em contato direto com os pensamentos dela graças ao alemão.

_"Vai sentir o gosto da morte!"_, ela irritou-se com isso, apertando bem a espada entre os dedos.

- Não conseguirá me matar assim.

Desta vez Twain hesitou. Seria possível que aquele homem estava lendo sua mente? Olhou-o com desconfiança, e teve sua tese confirmada. Então era por isso que ele conseguira ficar vivo até agora. Se continuasse assim, com certeza perderia a luta. Perderia para um Rato... humilhante. Estava concentrada nisso, quando reparou que alguém ia em direção ao patamar sorrateiramente.

O espectro que não parava de atacar Crawford parou repentinamente o que fazia e olhou ao redor após dar uma olhada na lua a meio caminho do horizonte. O tempo pouco a pouco se esgotava, e se continuasse assim, não haveria tempo suficiente para alcançar o objetivo.

De um lado, via Jen, mas não queria se aproximar por causa da Jóia tão perto. Do outro lado, via seu semelhante brincando com Omi e Ken. E olhando para o patamar, onde Twain deveria estar derramando o próprio sangue, não via ninguém, ou melhor, via Aya. Mais abaixo, aos pés da escada, Twain passava por cima de Farfarello para atacar o ruivo. Ela estava perdendo um tempo precioso na tentativa de concretizar um capricho seu.

- Twain!!

A mulher se virou pra ele imediatamente ao ouvir seu nome sendo pronunciado daquela forma, para em seguida arregalar os olhos ao sentir cada milímetro da lâmina negra varando seu peito. Seu sangue manchou os degraus da escada quando tombou aos pés de Aya e seus olhos se fecharam para nunca mais abrirem.

Ouviu-se um grito em seguida, vindo de uma Jen aterrorizada. Sem saber muito bem o motivo, gritou, mesmo não conhecendo aquela mulher, pois sentiu como se um pedaço de si tivesse acabado de ser arrancado, e sem que pudesse controlar, lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo seu rosto.

Yoshi, que estivera a caminho de Twain, estacou surpreso. Aquilo era a última coisa que esperava acontecer. Mas não pôde pensar muito a respeito, pois sua mente logo se voltou para Jen. Pelo que se lembrava da história contada por sua avó, no entardecer em que as duas sombras foram libertadas, mãe e filha tiveram que ser sacrificadas. E agora, a mãe já estava morta – faltava a filha.

Correu imediatamente em direção a Jen com suas katanas empunhadas, já que nem Schuldig e nem Yohji tinham condições de fazer alguma coisa. Mas por mais que corresse, sabia, não chegaria a tempo... então colocou toda a sua força numa das espadas e lançou-a contra o espectro sem muito sucesso. Só conseguiu atrair a atenção para si. Agora era uma questão de segundos para entrar em choque contra aquela criatura negra.

- Mas o que...?

Aya acabava de passar ao seu lado, armado não com sua katana, mas com uma das adagas – a adaga que estivera cravada no corpo de Twain. _"O que ele tem na cabeça?!"_, acompanhou-o com o olhar durante a passagem e foi atrás, mas não para ajudar. Empurrou-o para o lado, fazendo com que caísse, ao mesmo tempo que tomava-lhe da mão a adaga e se afastava sem notar o olhar ametista que recebia. O xiao não tinha mais nada na cabeça além do desejo de sair daquela Ilha maldita e estava disposto a tudo agora...

Largou suas katanas e avançou de encontro ao espectro empunhando a adaga murmurando palavras durante o processo. Quando ficou cara a cara com seu objetivo, tirou de dentro do colete dois papéis com ideogramas e colou-os na adaga e no espectro - em seguida foi jogado fortemente contra uma árvore.

Aya levantou-se, indo para perto de seu koi, mas sem tirar os olhos do espectro parado indefeso, assim como Crawford, Schuldig e Yohji. Aparentemente, parte do perigo estava acabado, mas ainda havia o outro, que não pareceu nada contente ao ficar a par do que tinha acontecido. Ele parecia deslizar velozmente para o Dragão que ainda se recuperava, deixando Omi e Ken de lado.

O xiao ergueu os olhos pego de surpresa, e não teve tempo de reagir. Seu ombro foi perfurado sem dó pelo metal frio e sangue começou a escorrer por toda parte ao som de seu grito. Caiu no chão novamente, sentindo lágrimas quentes molharem sua face e tentou voltar a ficar de pé novamente. Ia receber outra punhalada, mas como já previa isso, pôde fazer o mesmo que fizera com o outro espectro, paralisando-o com um de seus amuletos antes de ficar cego com a dor. Nunca sentira algo tão intenso quanto essa dor que aos poucos tomou conta de seu corpo e partiu para sua consciência perigosamente...

- Yoshi!!

Ouviu alguém chamar ao longe... era uma voz conhecida... abriu os olhos e deparou-se com um par de olhos verdes. Piscou algumas vezes até sua visão desembaciar e se localizar.

- Tudo bem com você? – Ken perguntou preocupado. Vira como o xiao simplesmente escorregara pelo tronco da árvore depois de ter desviado da segunda apunhalada.

- Estou bem, não foi nada. – suspirou passando a mão no rosto – Venham comigo, precisamos sair daqui. – levantou cambaleando um pouco para o lado, mas continuou andando e sem olhar para trás.

- E deixamos eles daquele jeito? – Yohji perguntou, referindo-se aos espectros.

Yoshi não respondeu. Em vez disso, se dirigiu a eles e recolheu as adagas, retomando a sua trilha em seguida.

- Então acaba assim?! – Aya cortou seu caminho – Tanta coisa pra acabar assim??

- Ainda não acabou. Não vai acabar até estarmos fora daqui. – falou tão baixo que o ruivo quase não ouviu.

- Moleque irritante esse... - murmurou Crawford.

- Esperem! – Jen pediu antes que ficasse para trás – O que será daquelas outras pessoas?

A garota referia-se aos poucos sobreviventes do massacre. Por incrível que pareça, ainda havia gente viva, mesmo que bastante ferida.

- Não vamos levá-los conosco. – o americano respondeu antes que qualquer outro o fizesse.

- Vocês não podem deixá-los aqui para morrer!!

- Que eles morram agora, então. – sugeriu Schuldig apontando sua arma para os corpos caídos e atirando.

Jen se afastou deles apavorada, tapando a boca com as mãos, achando que se continuasse perto deles se tornaria a próxima vítima. Que tipo de pessoas eram aquelas, que matavam os outros sem pestanejar?

- Não ligue pra eles. – Omi tocou seus ombros numa tentativa de acalmá-la e fez com que ela andasse em frente, longe dos Schwarz.

- Para onde estão me levando? – ela não queria muito ir com eles depois de tudo o que viu.

- Pra fora desta Ilha. – o loirinho forçou um de seus irresistíveis sorrisos, pra tentar passar alguma confiança. A última coisa que precisariam agora era uma garota histérica se recusando a ir embora.

A passos rápidos, logo chegaram ao fim da trilha de volta ao píer. Passaram entre as duas lanternas com os macaquinhos sentados no topo e, para surpresa de todos menos de Yoshi, do outro lado a claridade era tão intensa devido ao sol, que acharam que ficariam cegos. Depois de tanto tempo naquele breu dentro da Ilha, suas vistas estavam mais do que acostumadas com a baixíssima luminosidade e o ar quente. Mas agora batia uma brisa fresca vinda do mar, como se tivessem estado dentro de uma espécie de estufa antes de passarem pelas lanternas.

- Onde estão os botes?! – Ken olhava pra todos os lados, e nem sinal dos botes que usaram para chegar na Ilha.

- O cruzeiro também não está mais onde deveria. – observou Omi.

- Ótimo! Como vamos sair daqui agora?

- Hey, garoto! Diga alguma coisa. – Schuldig se pronunciou; não estava gostando nada disso, e algo ainda perturbava sua mente.

- Se andarmos um pouco para o meio da Ilha, encontraremos uma casa. – no lugar do xiao, foi Jen quem respondeu.

- No meio da Ilha tem aquele castelo. Não tem nenhuma casa por aqui.

- Não, ela está certa. Deve haver uma casa aqui. – interferiu Yoshi – Ela conhece esta Ilha melhor do que nós.

- Como pode estar tão certo que não vamos voltar praquele pátio? – indagou Ken.

- Depois eu explico... vão indo na frente.

- O que você vai fazer ainda?

- Vão logo. – falou de um jeito que deu a entender que não responderia a nada agora – Eu só preciso da Jóia.

Esperou até que Jen os guiasse por um caminho entre as árvores, para só então se voltar para as duas lanternas. E como fizera com os espectros, colou amuletos por toda a parte enquanto murmurava palavras depois de mudar a posição dos macaquinhos. Então se ajoelhou diante do caminho entre eles de olhos fechados e as mãos juntas por algum tempo, e quando os abriu, não havia nada além de plantas por ali.

continua

Akemi Hidaka

Junho de 2004

8


	11. Passado é Passado

_**Macaco, Rato, Serpente e Dragão**_

_**Parte XI – Passado é passado**_

Por Akemi Hidaka

21 de julho de 2004

A viagem de volta à principal ilha do Japão foi surpreendentemente mais breve do que o esperado. O mar e o clima não apresentaram obstáculo algum, assim como as enfermeiras do hospital quando os oito assassinos chegaram num estado nada apresentável. Suas roupas estavam sujas, tanto de sangue quanto de terra, e ainda estavam armados. Pareciam ter acabado de sair de uma selva infestada de animais selvagens, o que não deixava de ser verdade.

Com exceção de Nagi - cujo braço direito não estava nada bem com a fratura e cujo peito apresentava um horrível corte – e Farfarello, que tivera o corpo transpassado pela espada de Jen, ninguém ali precisava de um tratamento médico realmente urgente – ou pelo menos era o que imaginavam. Os arranhões mais profundos continuavam a sangrar, mesmo que muito pouco, e agora que podiam relaxar um pouco, seus corpos doíam terrivelmente, como se tivessem sido atropelados por algum caminhão. Resumindo: estavam todos um completo lixo, cansados e feridos. E talvez tenha sido por isso que se dirigiram àquele hospital, ignorando o fato de que haveriam perguntas a serem feitas e que não saberiam como respondê-las de modo convincente.

Em apenas duas horas, os menos feridos já ouviam as recomendações do médico. Crawford, Schuldig, Aya, Yohji, Omi e Ken poderiam voltar para casa ainda naquela noite, por isso ouviam com aparente atenção cada palavra saída da boca daquele homem de jaleco branco. Ouviam aparentemente, sim, pois Schuldig tinha sua cabeça em outro lugar, numa outra pessoa que não poderia deixar aquele hospital por no mínimo cinco dias. Se não tivesse se descuidado tanto, Nagi talvez não estaria naquele estado tão preocupante. Como podia um garoto tão frágil receber um golpe tão brutal como o daquele monstro? Mas felizmente, Nagi continuava vivo, e tudo o que o alemão podia fazer era desejar que seu jovem amante se recuperasse logo.

Entretanto, algo mais perturbava a mente do telepata: como não fora capaz de estar 'presente' na mente de Twain no momento em que esta desferira o golpe que nocauteara Farfarello? À distância, tudo o que vira foi a maneira como aquela mulher atacou o irlandês, transpassando-o com a longa lâmina da espada. Ambos os Schwarz foram pegos de surpresa por não esperar aquele ataque tão súbito.

- Eles estão indo embora. Você não vai junto?

- Não.

- Mas não são seus amigos?

Yoshi suspirou fundo, não sabendo responder a essa última pergunta feita por Jen. Afinal: podia considerar os quatro assassinos com quem convivera diariamente durante um mês como amigos ou não? Será que era considerado por eles como um amigo?

Notando a dúvida no garoto, Jen afastou-se da janela – de onde observara a saída dos Weiβ e de Crawford – e foi sentar numa cadeira ao lado da cama onde Yoshi permanecia sentado. Esperou, pacientemente, que ele dissesse algo, mas também não perguntou coisa alguma. Guardou as perguntas dentro de si, junto com as muitas outras que vieram pipocando em sua mente desde que abrira os olhos na Ilha e dera de cara com uma adaga descendo em sua direção.

Se teria as respostas que queria, era uma coisa impossível de se saber agora. Havia muita coisa mal explicada ainda, e que somente Yoshi saberia explicar. Por isso, Jen esperava o momento certo para expor suas dúvidas e, se por ventura esse momento nunca chegasse, não lhe fazia muita diferença, pois algo dentro de si preferia que tudo o que houve naquela Ilha fosse esquecido.

Yoshi respirava aliviado, grato por ninguém ter lhe perguntado nada até agora. Desde que saíram da Ilha, estivera tenso, achando que um questionário seria feito, mas viu que não foi bem assim. Tudo ainda estava bem vivo em sua memória, e tinha a impressão de ainda sentir o cheiro metálico de sangue e ouvir o som de urros distantes, mesmo ali naquele quarto tão silencioso em que fora acomodado após ser atendido por prestativas enfermeiras e médicos. Coisas inexplicáveis aconteceram rápido demais, num espaço muito curto de tempo... coisas que nem mesmo ele saberia explicar com muita clareza por enquanto. Então, internamente desejava nunca ter que dizer, detalhe por detalhe, o que aconteceu naquele dia. Somente isso explicaria o fato de não ter acompanhado o grupo de assassinos por muito mais tempo. Na primeira chance, fugira de suas vistas, com medo de enfrentar as perguntas agora. Pensava que seria melhor deixar tudo para mais tarde, quando estivessem todos mais calmos...

- Yoshi, eles ainda voltarão aqui, não é?

- ...não sei.

Outra pergunta que não sabia responder. As coisas pareciam tão imprevisíveis agora! Tinha certeza de que Crawford e Schuldig ainda voltariam por causa de Nagi e Farfarello, mas e quanto a Aya e os outros? Não havia nada mais que os prendesse àquele hospital. E, se voltassem, com certeza seria para exigir respostas, que já não tinha certeza se eles realmente faziam questão de ter. Constatara isso pouco antes de subir a bordo na lancha que os levou de volta à civilização.

Recordava-se muito bem de como quase fora deixado para trás naquele lugar abandonado. Tinha ficado para trás para dar um jeito nas lanternas com os macaquinhos no topo, garantindo que elas nunca mais serviriam para algo mais além de iluminar o caminho de alguém, e quando alcançou o grupo depois de muito correr, deduziu que teria realmente ficado para trás se não tivesse sido rápido.

Não os culpava por isso, de forma alguma. Afinal, havia coisas mais urgentes naquela hora, e se respostas fossem mesmo uma das prioridades, teriam esperado mais tempo ou teriam feito as perguntas no caminho. Seu maior erro foi descartar a possibilidade de ninguém mais querer saber dos detalhes que só ele conhecia, e quase pagara muito caro por isso.

Um andar abaixo do quarto onde Yoshi repousava, havia uma sala de espera quase deserta pelo horário. E num dos bancos mais recostados, uma pessoa dormia. Os braços e pernas cruzados indicavam que andara esperando já há um certo tempo, e a cabeça tombada para frente deixava mais claro ainda que dormia, mesmo que as mechas alaranjadas não estivessem ocultando todo o rosto.

Schuldig convencera Crawford de que ficaria por ali até que seus dois companheiros de equipe recebessem alta sob a desculpa de impedir que alguma pergunta inconveniente fosse realizada, mas sabia que o americano não se importava em deixá-lo ficar lá ou não. Tanto é que Schuldig não precisou pronunciar palavra alguma quando decidira que pediria a permissão para ficar.

Durante as duas primeiras horas de espera, ficou andando de um lado a outro, para que não acabasse adormecendo. Mas suas pálpebras pesaram e o cansaço lhe abateu de tal forma, que acabou derrotado. Não precisou nem de cinco minutos para adormecer após acomodar-se naquele banco que pareceria perfeitamente confortável para qualquer um cujo corpo e mente sofreram um desgaste tão prolongado.

_- Schuldig._

_-Nagi? – Schuldig ergueu a cabeça quase na mesma hora._

_- Aqui..._

_Então Nagi surgiu, como se tivesse se materializado, bem ao lado de Schuldig. Seu rosto não estava mais pálido como cera e as olheiras davam lugar a um aspecto saudável no rosto do jovem garoto. O gesso do braço esquerdo e as faixas que lhe cobriam o peito ferido também não estavam, assim como a camisola horrível que os pacientes do hospital deviam usar. Nagi simplesmente estava ali, diante de seus olhos, perfeito e intocado como sempre deveria estar, sem nada a cobrir o esbelto corpo. Parecia até mesmo um anjo rodeado por uma aura prateada..._

_Schuldig permaneceu parado, apenas admirado-o, com medo de acabar despertando caso tentasse dizer algo mais. Não reagiu nem mesmo quando Nagi se aproximou e afundou a mão entre as mechas ruivas da nuca e puxou sua cabeça de encontro à dele. Inicialmente, achou que o garoto fosse beijá-lo, mas no lugar disso, ouviu um sussurro rente ao seu ouvido._

_- Você precisa voltar... estão chamando por você._

_O alemão piscou algumas vezes, saindo do transe, sem entender muito bem, enquanto Nagi se afastou e desapareceu dissolvendo-se como uma névoa branca._

O telepata abriu os olhos lentamente e a primeira coisa que viu foi um par de sapatos brancos. Ergueu o rosto ainda sonolento e uma expressão cansada, porém pareceu despertar de vez quando reconheceu aquele homem todo de branco como sendo o médico que ficara encarregado de tratar Nagi.

- Foi o senhor quem veio acompanhado de Nagi Naoe?

- Isso mesmo. – levantou enquanto ajeitava um pouco o cabelo para que ficasse um pouco mais apresentável.

- Queira me acompanhar, por favor.

O assassino acompanhou o médico em silêncio até uma sala, olhando, discretamente, tudo em volta e descobrindo por acaso que alguém mais além de Nagi e Farfarello permanecia por ali. Isso era bom, embora achasse que não quereria saber de mais nada por enquanto. Ou será que quereria?

Antes que pudesse traçar uma linha mais clara do que desejava mesmo fazer, o médico começou o que se tornaria um longo discurso utilizando-se de termos técnicos e outros mais 'vulgares' para explicar o caso do jovem Schwarz, embora não estivesse mais tão grave assim. A situação fora, aparentemente, controlada, e já não havia mais risco de vida. Mas a vida é incerta, e muitas vezes, imprevisível... quando tudo parece estar bem, pode desmoronar de uma só vez. Porém o discurso não se tornou longo apenas por isso, e sim porque um outro médico foi incluído, falando sobre o caso de Farfarello, que precisara de uma cirurgia. E agora, estava tudo sob controle, mas isso é o que a maioria dos médicos diz, Schuldig sabia disso, por isso aprofundou-se na mente daqueles dois homens em busca de mais detalhes. Nunca que se permitiria ser enrolado por uma pessoa qualquer...

Por fim, acabou voltando à sala de espera, ao mesmo banco, mais cansado do que quando teve que acompanhar o médico.

dias depois

Ventos frios carregando folhas secas denunciavam o fim do verão e início do outono.

Apenas um mês se passou depois da estranhamente longa noite na Ilha, e a Koneko funcionava normalmente, como se nada de estranho tivesse acontecido. Os sorrisos, dissimulados ou não, acabavam aparecendo no rosto dos rapazes facilmente, como sempre aconteceu. Nunca se permitiram mostrar 'a outra face', e não seria agora que o fariam. Sim, estavam encarando aquela aventura arriscada como se tivesse sido uma missão; portanto, se convenciam de que passado é passado e não havia mais nada a ser feito a respeito.

Só que internamente, cada um fez uma escolha depois de analisar todo o ocorrido neste verão que ficou para trás. Dois caminhos se abriram quando suas vidas voltaram ao que sempre fora, e optaram por esquecer de tudo, fingir que nada de anormal tivesse acontecido. Arriscaram suas vidas por algo que nem sabiam o que era e continuavam não sabendo ao certo. O outro caminho que havia era o de ir mais a fundo no caso e tentar descobrir o que enfrentaram. Mas acabaram optando pelo primeiro, e se essa escolha for a errada, então será tão errada quanto aquela que os fez embarcar naquele enorme cruzeiro branco no início do verão.

- Aya! O Yohji desapareceu outra vez! – queixou-se Ken – Isso já está virando rotina!

Aya fez que não ouviu e foi saindo de perto. Estava claro em sua expressão que não aprovava de forma alguma a falta com o trabalho que Yohji andava cometendo, mas por que raios era o único obrigado a ouvir as queixas de Ken, sendo que a floricultura não era propriedade exclusivamente sua? Omi também estava por perto...

- Aya!!

O moreninho ainda insistiu, enquanto Omi continha o riso de longe. Já perdera a conta de quantas vezes Yohji tinha fugido das horas finais de expediente só naquele mês e voltava só depois que todo mundo já tinha jantado.

Para onde o playboy ia em quase todos finais de tarde, nenhum dos três sabiam. Talvez nem o próprio Yohji tivesse muita certeza. Só sabia que partia sem rumo em busca da pessoa que virara o verão dos quatro floristas de pernas para o ar, pois ao contrário de Aya, Ken e Omi, Yohji se recusara a esquecer e fingir o mês anterior. Estava curioso, intrigado, e queria ir atrás de Yoshi na tentativa de saber mais.

Cometera o erro de não ter retornado mais vezes ao hospital onde ele teve que ficar, e agora só havia um lugar para onde esperava que ele voltasse. E era para lá que esteve indo todos esses dias, sem ter muita consciência disso: a pequena praia onde havia um pequeno barco de pesca ancorado... o barco que trouxera Yoshi a Tokyo.

Yohji era o único a conhecer aquele lugar, pois fora o único a ir até lá com Yoshi quando Aya mandou que levassem as coisas do xiao para casa, onde seria o hóspede. Mas o barco parecia tão abandonado olhando da areia, que o loiro começava a se perguntar se ele realmente voltaria a ser usado algum dia... afinal, apesar de estar indo àquela praia sempre, não havia nada que lhe garantisse que o jovem Dragão retornaria para viver o resto de sua vida junto com a avó.

O sol baixou no horizonte e o dia deu lugar à noite depressa. O manto aveludado sem estrelas tomou todo o céu, e por vezes nuvens o atravessaram carregadas por ventos frios. Não importa o quanto tempo passou, aquela prainha continuou deserta, sem dar sinais de que alguém apareceria tão cedo. E só depois de uma série de espirros é que Yohji deu-se por vencido por hora e deixou o local sem desconfiar que durante todo o tempo em que estivera ali fora observado.

Assim que o carro ficou fora de vista, o vulto alto e esguio que estivera à espreita saiu de seu esconderijo em meio à vegetação e deixou a pequena praia, também cansado demais para continuar a esperar. Passara horas ali, aguardando praticamente imóvel e em silêncio absoluto, para no fim chegar à mesma conclusão que o playboy: não seria hoje que Yoshi voltaria.

Do alto do telhado, Aya podia ter uma bela visão da cidade. Os vários pontos de luz acesa nas casas eram até mesmo comparáveis às estrelas ausentes do céu naquela noite. Estrelas fadadas à extinção... e Aya estava ali, solitário, pensando sobre coisas que já decidira que deveria esquecer. Só que esquecer de coisas que se quer é uma tarefa difícil. E por mais que tenha ignorado a vivacidade das lembranças, as cenas daquela Ilha perduravam, aparecendo quando menos esperava, até mesmo em seus sonhos.

Mas agora, no silêncio do telhado, Aya lembrava-se também de Yoshi, mais especificamente quando o vira treinando com as katanas, executando algo muito parecido com uma dança. Eram movimentos leves e fortes ao mesmo tempo, fluindo como água, cortando o ar co facilidade e firmeza. Naquela ocasião – lembrava-se -, o ar parecia rarefeito e a luz não conseguia penetrar naquele espaço. Era como se uma barreira invisível ou uma neblina muito densa impedisse que ela entrasse. Talvez uma sombra, uma treva que acabou por envolvê-lo também, fazendo com que tivesse visões ou sonhos estranhos e que lhe pareceram reais demais para serem apenas obras de sua cabeça. Mas o que lhe chamava a atenção de volta àquela atmosfera mesmo era que naquela noite, tudo se assemelhava demais àquela encontrada na Ilha. Yoshi lhe dissera uma vez que a sombra que envolveu o telhado da Koneko uma vez fora 'criação' sua, mas que só conseguira tal feito porque tinha os objetos de ligação entre o 'mundo claro' e o 'mundo escuro' e sabia o suficiente para 'evocar' as trevas, mesmo que por pouco tempo e num espaço tão pequeno.

Então – Aya continuava a refletir -, o que marcaria a ligação entre o 'mundo claro' e o 'mundo escuro' na Ilha? Precisava se lembrar das primeiras coisas que viu ao chegar naquele lugar... primeiro, o pequeno píer. Mas quando passou por ele, nada anormal aconteceu. Depois, as duas lanternas com macacos no topo. Talvez elas pudessem estar marcando a passagem aberta. Não tinha certeza agora, mas depois que passou entre elas, as coisas ao seu redor ficaram diferentes. Além disso, lá dentro era sempre noite, ou pelo menos era o que aparentava. Quando 'entrou', não havia nada no céu além da completa escuridão. E quando horas se passaram e já deveria ser dia, no céu surgiu o que lembrava uma lua, só que vermelha. Um fato bastante curioso, mas supunha que a lua vermelha na verdade era o sol tentando atravessar a 'barreira' que envolvia toda a Ilha. Por que chegara a essa conclusão? Porque assim que passou novamente pelas lanternas ao sair, o sol se punha no horizonte, no exato lugar onde antes a 'lua' estivera lá 'dentro'.

Aya suspirou, como que numa tentativa de expirar as suposições que não paravam de vir e ir. Tinha que parar com isso, ou acabaria enlouquecendo, já que Yoshi desaparecera e ele era o único que talvez saberia julgar sua suposição como certa ou errada. O garoto desaparecera, sim, mas não era impossível de localizá-lo. Dizer que ele desaparecera era apenas uma forma de tentar convencer a si mesmo de que não havia outro jeito mesmo a não ser esquecer.

Uma brisa mais fria soprou, finalmente tirando-o do devaneio, e o som de trovões fez-se ouvir. Logo, finos pingos começaram a cair de suas nuvens formando uma fina cortina de água que facilmente era manipulada pelo vento, dançando pelo ar até atingir o solo e formar poças.

- Vai acabar ficando doente se continuar aí, Aya.

- Não me diga o que fazer, Yohj.

Yohji riu, e puxou Aya até seu quarto, onde lhe tomou os lábios cheio de volúpia, vasculhando com sua língua cada canto da quente boca do ruivo.

- Já passou tanto tempo... nós devíamos esquecê-lo de vez. – falou o loiro num sussurro, como se tivesse lido a mente do outro.

- Você está me dizendo uma coisa que nem você mesmo está conseguindo fazer, Yohji.

- Ora, mas que mentira! Quem disse que eu não estou conseguindo esquecer que aquele pivete existe?!

- Todas as tardes que você sai...

- Isso não quer dizer nada. – interrompeu.

Aya afastou-se de Yohji e foi deitar de costas na cama, molhando-a com suas roupas.

O loiro apenas observou-o, calado, elaborando uma idéia que se formou assim que o ruivo deitou. Cautelosamente, embora soubesse que Aya o estava vendo claramente, posicionou-se sobre ele, lembrando-se de segurar-lhe os pulsos com gentileza ao lado da cabeça.

- Não se atreva – Aya avisou ao identificar um olhar 'diferente'.

- Devia ter avisado antes, Aya... agora já me atrevi.

Com um sorriso mais que maroto, beijou-o antes que pudesse haver mais alguma 'represália' por parte de Aya. Nem mesmo acabaram de conversar sobre o que tinham começado, mas não importava, fazia parte do 'esquecimento' ao qual deveriam se submeter. E, quando menos esperava, Yohji viu-se sob o ruivo, tendo o corpo atacado por beijos e lambidas. Seria uma longa noite...

Longe da Koneko, alguns objetos cruzavam um quarto em direção à cama, onde Nagi repousava. Ainda tinha o braço esquerdo engessado e lhe fora recomendado – ou ordenado – que não saísse muito da cama para haver uma recuperação mais rápida. Mas não via necessidade alguma para isso; sentia-se ótimo já! Desde o momento em que deixara aquele quarto de hospital mais que monótono, começara a sentir-se bem melhor. Não entendia o porquê de não poder ficar indo pra bem onde entendesse na hora que quisesse. E pra ajudar, a cada hora precisava de um determinado objeto, que sempre se encontrava fora de alcance...

Por sorte, ninguém dissera nada sobre usar a telecinese. Então a usava sempre que precisava pegar algum objeto, por mais banal que fosse. Era até um meio de se distrair, já que sair não era permitido por enquanto. Estava entretido no laptop enquanto um disquete atravessava o aposento flutuando fantasmagoricamente, quando notou que algo o impedia.

- Achei que tivesse que ficar em repouso absoluto – Schuldig acabara de entrar, e segurava o disquete na mão, no mesmo lugar onde o interceptara.

- E eu estou, não estou? – pegou o pequeno objeto das mãos do alemão quando este se aproximou.

- Engraçadinho. Eu devia trancar isso tudo num armário, isso sim.

- Faça isso e vai se arrepender – ameaçou-o com o olhar. Já era chato do jeito que estava; se lhe tirassem o laptop ou qualquer outra coisa que estava à sua volta agora, a recuperação se tornaria insuportável.

Os dois ficaram se encarando por algum tempo mergulhados em silêncio, até que Schuldig se aproximou da cama e levou a mão até a testa de Nagi sem aviso algum.

- Devia avisar quando não está se sentindo bem – agora se debruçou sobre ele, substituindo a mão pela própria testa – Devia avisar pelo menos a mim. - olhou-o nos olhos e voltou a se afastar – Está com fome? Posso cozinhar alguma coisa pra você.

- Não precisa, eu já jantei. – respondeu, com o rosto baixo. Nunca conseguia esconder nada de Schuldig... de Crawford até que conseguia, mas de Schuldig... - Crawford trouxe pra mim.

- Ele?! – mostrou-se surpreso – Já que é assim, então é melhor você descansar. Se quer se recuperar logo, devia realmente ficar em repouso. Por isso, nem pense em tocar nesse laptop ou ficar usando telecinese. Quando quiser alguma coisa, peça.

Nagi fechou a cara, mas deixou o aparelho de lado e imediatamente um ar tedioso o envolveu. Não achava nada cômodo ficar pedindo aos outros que lhe trouxessem as coisas que precisasse. Fazia com que se sentisse mais inútil do que já estava, fora que achava um exagero essa precaução toda. Nem estava tão febril assim; era capaz até de piorar se continuasse mofando naquela cama. Se ao menos a mudança repentina do clima não o tivesse afetado nos dois dias anteriores, poderia estar pelo menos podendo fazer outras coisas.

- Eu vou sair de novo. Quer ir junto?

Schuldig, que o estivera observando, chegou a sentir uma certa pena de seu pequeno amante. Seria crueldade demais deixá-lo como estava, mesmo que pelo bem dele. Os pensamentos que ele estava tendo não eram nada animadores, e de certa forma chegava a pensar que ele tinha mesmo razão. Nagi não estava tão mal assim a ponto de precisar de tantos cuidados. E ficou mais claro ainda quando, ao ouvir a proposta, os olhos do garoto irradiaram luz por um breve instante.

Algum tempo depois, os dois já caminhavam lado a lado pela fofa areia da praia onde Schuldig passara praticamente o dia todo. Estava um pouco frio por causa do vento e da chuva que caíra há pouco, mas Nagi não se importava. Já era bom o suficiente estar podendo ver algo mais que paredes e teto.

Foram e voltaram lentamente ao longo da praia algumas vezes, e então deitaram na areia úmida, ou melhor, Schuldig deitou na areia e Nagi ficou por cima, de costas, envolvido por quentes braços. Estava tudo calmo e silencioso, apesar da ameaça constante de mais chuva, e o sono começou a chegar... mas antes que o ruivo pudesse fazer algo a respeito, algo lhe chamou a atenção.

- O que foi? – Nagi perguntou assim que sentiu uma movimentação abaixo de si.

- Não é nada, eu já volto.

Nagi ficou olhando, até o outro sumir de vista. Perguntava-se onde teria ido... mas se fosse algo importante, com certeza teria sido informado.

- O que você quer?

Yoshi deteu-se no meio de seu caminho, assim que viu a aproximação de um vulto que já conhecia.

- Respostas. – respondeu o alemão, chegando mais perto.

- Não poderei dá-las se não souber as perguntas. – respondeu displicentemente. Preferia não ter encontrado ninguém ali. Preferia ter podido ir embora com Jen para junto de sua avó antes. Assim, não seria obrigado a dar respostas, ter que admitir a si mesmo que envolveu gente demais num problema que inicialmente era só seu. Fizera-os arriscar suas vidas por praticamente nada

- Hn. Se não quisesse ter que respondê-las, não deveria ter voltado pra cá.

- Então é mesmo verdade que você é telepata. "timo então, não preciso dizer nada.

- Ainda há algo que não sei.

- Estou com pressa. Quanto antes perguntar, mais cedo ficará sabendo o que quer.

"_Garoto abusado_", Schuldig pensou, enquanto vasculhou boa parte da mente de Yoshi em busca do que queria, conseguindo obter bastante informação, algumas coisas até que nem imaginava, mas aquilo que estivera incomodando-o continuava oculto. O jeito mesmo era perguntar e preparar os ouvidos para ouvir, e foi o que fez.

- Não tenho certeza se existe, realmente, alguma ligação, mas há um conto sobre o Macaco onde ocorre uma situação bem parecida. – começou o xiao.

"_Primeiro, temos que voltar ao momento do ataque, certo? Você estava antevendo para o seu amigo todos os ataques que Twain faria, mas houve um, o mais crucial de todos, que você não conseguiu perceber. Então Twain atacou seu amigo e deixou-o fora de combate. Realmente, é bem parecido com o que eu vou lhe contar agora..."._

_"Conta-se que, numa montanha, junto ao lume, um cesteiro fazia um cesto. Então, a velha da montanha se aproximou._

_- Está um frio dos diabos! – disse ela._

_O cesteiro pensou: "_É a terrível velha da montanha, tenho de lhe atirar cinza à cara_". A velha comentou:_

_- Queres atirar-me cinza à cara?_

_O homem ficou desconcertado e pensou: "_Vou fazê-la conhecer o gosto da minha machada_". Ela comentou:_

_- Queres despedaçar-me com sua machada?_

_O homem pensou: "_Ela adivinha tudo o que penso. Vai me devorar_". E a velha, mais uma vez, disse-lhe o que é que ele tinha pensado._

_O cesteiro decidiu, então, deixar de pensar e continuou o seu trabalho, intensamente, em silêncio._

_De repente, sem refletir, atirou-lhe à cara um punhado de cinzas._

_A mulher da montanha refugiou-se, então, vencida, na planície."_

- Está querendo que eu acredite nisso? – a descrença era óbvia na voz nasalada do alemão.

- Acreditar ou não é opção sua. Tire suas próprias conclusões, apesar de tudo já estar bem claro.

- Como se eu não fosse capaz de compreender isso. – respondeu irônico.

- Agora que já conseguiu o que queria, preciso ir.

- E vai assim, sem dizer nada a quem realmente precisa?

- Só a você já foi o bastante.

- ...se já ia fazer isso desde o começo, por que não foi antes?

- Primeiro, por causa do hospital. E segundo, que dinheiro e álcool não caem do céu. Droga! Por que me pergunta isso, quando não precisa?!

Mas Schuldig já não estava mais por lá. Simplesmente voltara para junto de Nagi, deixando Yoshi falando sozinho. Já descobrira o que queria, e o resto era fácil de deduzir. Bastava tentar enxergar todo o ocorrido deste verão através dos olhos de alguém que não participou de nada para perceber que aquilo tudo foi um desperdício de tempo. Era assim que Schuldig pensava agora. Tudo não passou de uma grande inutilidade.

Yoshi ficou um tempo a pensar, perguntando-se se Schuldig diria aos outros tudo o que acabara de descobrir. Se ele contasse, ótimo. Caso contrário, paciência aos demais... algum dia o tempo se encarregaria de levar as lembranças.

- Jen, pode sair. – virou-se para uma pedra, de onde saiu a garota.

- Vamos poder ir pra sua casa agora?

- Vamos sim. – sorriu, estendendo-lhe a mão.

Jen sorriu, e algum tempo depois os dois estavam a bordo do pequeno barco que outrora servira para trazer Yoshi de volta à civilização. Agora, ele o levaria de volta juntamente com Jen, para talvez nunca mais voltar, onde uma sábia senhora aguardava pela chegada dos netos.

Foi muito difícil conseguir o dinheiro para comprar combustível praquele velho barco, mas agora estava tudo bem. O vento soprava frio, mas o mar ainda estava calmo. Não havia com o que mais se preocupar de agora em diante. Só mais um pouquinho e estaria tudo acabado, finalmente. Seria o fim – por hora – das desavenças entre Macacos e Dragões. Não havia mais motivos para disputas e nem criaturas que pudessem atiçá-los um contra o outro.

Enquanto fazia os últimos ajustes, o xiao sorriu ao notar uma mochila muito familiar sobre uma caixa empoeirada. Era a mochila que havia decidido abandonar na Koneko para não ter que encarar os Weiβ novamente. Ela estava de volta, de alguma forma... não tinha certeza, mas algo lhe dizia que fora obra de Yohji, pois este era o único que sabia que lugar era aquele e de quem era aquele barco aparentemente abandonado.

Alguns dias depois

- Omi! Vamos correr!

Ken puxou Omi pela mão animadamente, saindo de casa e das vistas de Aya e Yohji.

Estava uma manhã particularmente feia; o céu cinzento coberto por nuvens denunciava a chuva que caíra a noite toda e o ar estava frio. Mas pelo menos havia folhas secas voando ao vento que quebravam um pouco daquele clima feio. Era outono.

Agarrando um casaco pelo caminho, Omi quase não acompanhou os passos do moreno, que aos seus olhos lembrava muito a uma criança encantada por poder sair de casa após um longo período trancada por motivos maiores, como a chuva. Assim que sentiu o ar mais frio contra o rosto, o loirinho não se conteve em abraçar o braço de Ken.

Os dois se entreolharam, sorrindo um ao outro. Talvez um passeio fosse melhor agora... a corrida podiam deixar pra volta, quando estivessem atrasados para a Koneko. Trocaram um beijo rápido junto com um abraço mais apertado e saíram em direção a qualquer lugar tranqüilo onde fosse possível relaxar e namorar.

E um pouco longe dali, nas profundezas do mar, onde nem mesmo os raios de sol chegavam para trazer luz e calor, uma pequena chama ardia, trazendo nada mais que luz aos animais acostumados ao escuro. Uma pequena, porém intensa chama azul, aprisionada na forma de um pingente cuja corrente fina e prateada envolvia duas adagas, que nenhum ser vivo se atrevia a chegar perto.

Enquanto isso, na varanda de uma pequena casa cuja frente dava de frente para o oceano limitado apenas pelo horizonte, fios de cabelo negros como a noite esvoaçavam ao vento ruidoso rumo à terra. Estavam livres de qualquer laço que pudesse prendê-los, até que uma mão ajuntou-os com a ajuda de um pente de madeira.

Jen continuou como estava, mirando o horizonte com um olhar distante, mas sentia os toques suaves que eram aplicados ao seu longo cabelo. Era reconfortante e gostava disso, como descobrira há pouco tempo. Aquelas mãos sabiam como separar e desembaraçar os fios sem quebrá-los ou puxá-los, até juntar tudo num único rabo-de-cavalo baixo preso por uma tira de pano.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu, virando-se àquele que lhe arrumara o cabelo.

Com um braço, puxou Yoshi para que se sentasse ao seu lado no banco feito com a madeira extraída da própria ilha onde agora viviam tranqüilamente, sem preocupações. E ainda com o mesmo braço, fez com que ele deitasse com a cabeça apoiada sobre seu colo, de modo que agora era ela quem lhe acariciava os cabelos. Os longos fios de Yoshi, quase tão escuros quanto os seus, que uma vez serviram para ocultar a marca do Dragão nas costas, ainda se mantinham tão longos quanto no começo do verão. A marca continuava em suas costas, mas agora não havia mais necessidade de escondê-la. E mesmo assim, o xiao preferiu deixá-lo comprido. Claro que, assim que chegara em casa, uma das primeiras coisas que passaram por sua cabeça foi se livrar de toda aquela cabeleira, mas ao se olhar no espelho e tentar imaginar-se sem aquilo tudo, mudou de idéia. Algo lhe dizia para não cortar, embora soubesse que pelas próximas décadas não haveria mais nada relacionado a Dragões e Macacos e que seria até mais prático tê-lo curto.

- Yoshi... como era o papai?

- O quê? – surpreendeu-se com tal pergunta.

- Ontem à noite, a apo ("vovó", do chinês) me contou algumas coisas, mas eu...

- O que exatamente você perguntou a ela?

- Primeiro, foi sobre minha mãe. Ela me disse que eu sou mesmo muito parecida com ela, e que era uma pessoa muito boa... - em sua voz era evidente um tom sonhador; provavelmente imaginava como seria a mãe.

- ... - Yoshi preferiu não dizer nada. Não desejava ver essa ilusão criada pela própria Jen estilhaçada em mil pedaços caso soubesse que a mulher que tentara matá-la na Ilha e que carregava o mesmo nome, Jen Twain, era sua mãe. Claro que no passado ela podia ter sido mesmo uma boa pessoa, mas nem sempre o passado tem um peso maior que o presente. Não valeria a pena desiludi-la por algo que definitivamente não tinha mais volta, mesmo porque Twain estava morta e seu corpo jazia preso no 'mundo escuro' junto com aqueles que a influenciaram tanto: Yung e Hang. Sim, os espectros voltaram à sua antiga 'prisão', e a menos que alguém volte a chamá-los novamente com os mesmos procedimentos usados da outra vez, eles nunca retornarão ao 'mundo claro', principalmente com as adagas negras perdidas no fundo do mar junto com a Jóia.

- Então ela me mostrou uma foto antiga, num recorte de jornal, e eu a vi... mas não acho que se pareça tanto assim comigo. Havia algo diferente, mas não sei dizer exatamente o quê.

- Você viu a foto num... jornal? – seria por acaso o _mesmo_ jornal??

- Hm, e eu consegui ler um pedaço do que havia escrito embaixo. E lá tinha o nome de seu pai, Yoshi. Por que não falou nada sobre... isso? Que ele e minha mãe foram casados?

- ... - abriu a boca para falar, mas tornou a fechá-la em silêncio. Aquele jornal era, _de fato_, o mesmo que vira no verão junto com os Weiβ! Como nunca soubera que tinha aquilo em casa?!

- Por que não me contou que tínhamos o mesmo pai? – insistiu.

- Eu não... eu não sei... - respondeu vagamente. Realmente, não passava por sua cabeça o porquê.

- Você sabia o tempo todo, mas mesmo assim nunca me disse nada. Agora eu entendo porque sempre foi tão cuidadoso comigo, sempre tão... fraternal!

- Jen, não é isso... aliás, é, mas... - sentiu uma lágrima quente pingar sobre sua bochecha.

- Agora isso não importa... apenas me diga: como era o papai?

- Parece que estou voltando ao passado.

Os dois olharam surpresos na mesma direção, vendo uma senhora já de certa idade. Ela caminhava calmamente em suas direções, com um sorriso no rosto que fazia as rugas no canto dos olhos se evidenciarem. Então ela parou à frente dos dois jovens, pousando uma mão na cabeça de cada um.

- Você e você. Jen me lembra muito a Jen que conheci anos atrás. Com um jeitinho inocente e um ar doce, ela costumava me perguntar bastante sobre Cheng, o pai de vocês. Queria saber tudo sobre ele, para fazer-lhe surpresas. – ela suspirou, fazendo uma pausa – E Yoshi me lembra demais quando Cheng era novinho. Sempre muito gentil, mas em algumas situações ficava sem saber o que fazer.

Ambos, Jen e Yoshi, ouviam atentamente, prestando bastante atenção àquelas palavras, mas não porque sabiam que talvez nunca mais teriam a chance de ouvi-las novamente, mas sim porque queriam saber mais sobre seus pais, conhecer um lado que nunca conheceram. Pelo que passaram, seus segredos, tudo o que fosse possível no momento!

- Agora, vendo-os juntos, é como se eu retornasse ao passado. Me faz muito bem recordar daqueles tempos. – ao dizer isso, ela abraçou aos dois netos, lutando contra lágrimas que começaram a querer cair.

Os tempos agora eram outros, embora para alguns continuasse a mesma coisa de sempre. Para aqueles três na pequena ilha isolada, os tempos mudaram, assim como para os oito assassinos que participaram de tudo e conseguiram sair vivos. De alguma forma, mesmo que negassem, os tempos eram outros, com certeza. Até mesmo para os familiares das dezenas de pessoas que faleceram na Ilha as coisas mudariam. Ficariam mais tristes, talvez, mas ainda assim, uma mudança. Muita gente morreu, é verdade, e o motivo morreu com Twain e seus espectros. Só o que resta são suposições, que nunca serão afirmadas ou desmentidas. Cada um que tirou sua própria conclusão guardou-a para si mesmo, e dentre elas, a mais plausível seria que os Escravos precisariam de alguma fonte de energia para despertar completamente.

Yoshi mirou seus olhos dourados no rosto de Jen, depois no de sua avó, e desta para a meia-irmã novamente, feliz. Feliz por tê-las por perto, feliz por estar livre de seus medos, e feliz por saber que um dia voltaria à Tokyo somente para enfrentá-los. Mas primeiro, juntaria coragem e força, esperaria crescer e amadurecer mais um pouco, para só então retornar à vida agitada da cidade.

_"O tempo não pára, e a vida não é para sempre... viverei o que for, por mais complicado que seja, e não falharei"_.

-FIM-

Notas da autora:

- Finalmente, depois de um ano e três meses, esta fic encontrou seu fim. Nem sei ao certo o que dizer, apenas que me sinto extremamente aliviada por isso. Posso dizer que o tempo voou ao mesmo tempo em que se arrastou, assim como muitas vezes eu acabei saindo do rumo que deveria seguir.

- A lenda contada por Yoshi no capítulo 5, até onde eu sei, não existe. Eu a inventei baseando-me nas características dos signos do zodíaco chinês, assim como os pares também foram determinados por eles. Posso dizer que toda a história foi fruto de minha imaginação, e a única coisa que realmente é verdadeira é o conto dito por Yoshi neste capítulo. Ele, assim como todas as informações nas quais me baseei, foi retirado do livro "Astrologia Chinesa", por Catherine Aubier. Minha intenção, em momento algum, foi plagiar o livro. Mesmo porque o conto faz parte de algo muito mais antigo, que é a cultura chinesa.

- Definir os signos chineses de cada um dos personagens que pertencem a Takehito Koyasu foi uma tarefa um tanto complicada, já que eles não têm um ano de nascimento definido. Então, desde o início, levei em conta que estávamos em 2004, e calculei o ano de nascimento subtraindo a idade. O resultado que tive foi o seguinte: Aya e Farfarello seriam de Rato, Crawford e Nagi seriam de Serpente, Schuldig seria de Cão, Yohji seria de Javali, e Ken seria de Búfalo/Vaca. E as Jen, obviamente, seriam de Macaco, enquanto Yoshi seria de Dragão. Mas relembrando: isso só vale pro ano de 2004, mesmo, não é nada que já foi determinado por Koyasu.

- Quanto ao final, desculpe se ficou tudo muito vago, mas achei que foi mais conveniente, apesar de estar correndo um enorme risco de ter estragado tudo. Mas não fiquem bravos comigo!.'' Algumas coisas da pra deduzir facinho- Em relação aos Weiβ e Schwarz, fica algo meio cíclica, na minha opinião. Mas quanto ao Yoshi, Jen e a avó, acredito que não havia muito mais o que fazer além de esclarecer algumas coisas, já que a Jen ficou 'no escuro' de muita coisa.

Espero que tenham gostado da história, e agradeço muito a todos que agüentaram tanto tempo até o final desta fic e devo um obrigado especial a todas as pessoas que me ajudaram a desenvolvê-la.

Qualquer dúvida que ainda não tenha sido esclarecida, avise-me, que eu responderei com o maior prazer.

Akemi Hidaka

Agosto de 2004


End file.
